Slaves of the heart
by Flor-VIB412
Summary: Yuuki de pronto se ve orillada a casarse con el vampiro mas temido, después de la muerte de sus padres, la enfermedad de su hermana y el engaño de su novio Zero, ya no le queda nada y Kaname? Tal vez la empiece a querer mientras que un peligro de siglos se cierne sobre ellos... ADVERTENCIA: LEMON
1. Un favor

"**Slaves of the heart"**

"**Slaves of the heart"**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a la gran mangaka Hino Matsuri.**

**Aunque la historia si es mía y quería agradecer a Rouse Malfoy que se tomo el tiempo de leerla y hacerme correcciones ortográficas y sugerirme cambiar una parte que era medio dramática para el primer capitulo.**

**Capitulo 1:**** Un favor**

_**Pov Yuki:**_

Me acomode un mechón rebelde que se había escapado de mi peinado detrás de la oreja para contemplarme en el espejo, estaba reluciente en mi vestido negro, me mire de arriba abajo controlando que no hubiera ningún desperfecto, desde las uñas hasta los pendientes, todo estaba en orden.

-Por fin-Suspire con alegría, lo iba a ver después de tantos meses de separación, sentía que mi corazón amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho, tome un hondo respiro para calmarme, volví a mirarme en el espejo y mi mirada voló hasta mi mano izquierda en la que llevaba el hermoso anillo de compromiso que me había dado, hacia dos años que salíamos y lo amaba mas que a mi vida.

No podía sacar mi mirada del anillo, siempre era lo mismo desde que me lo había dado, parecía hipnotizada, me hacia suspirar. Recuerdo que ese día yo estaba mas que alterada, miles de trabajos para hacer de la universidad y el trabajo me traía realmente loca y para colmo de males él me había seguido todo el día tratando de decirme algo y cuando captaba mi atención no le salían las palabras, eso logro ponerme de un humor mucho peor, hasta que cuando estaba por perder la poquitísima paciencia que quedaba dentro de mi el se animo a hablarme, recuerdo que cuando vi esa cajita de terciopelo los ojos casi se me salen de orbitas y casi me cuelgo de el pero espere a que la abriera así no me equivocaría, y cuando la abrió… bueno creo que ahí no pude reprimir mis impulsos y lo bese, lo abrace y el me correspondió de la misma forma.

-Aún no puedo creerlo-Dije mientras los ojos de nuevo se me llenaban de lagrimas por la felicidad que sentía, a veces pensaba que todo no era mas que un hermoso sueño- dentro de poco seré la esposa de Zero Kiryuu (uuu de quien pensaban que hablaba?)

Mire el reloj, las ocho y media, en media hora era la cena y tenía que salir en seguida si quería ser puntual, sinceramente me causo un poco de intriga el que no me pasara a buscar pero no le di importancia, seguramente el tendría sus razones, me calcé los zapatos de tacón que había dejado al lado del espejo de cuerpo entero para salir de mi habitación y dirigirme hacia la de mi hermanita, entre sin golpear, nosotras no hacíamos eso entre nosotras, nos tenemos demasiada confianza.

-Hikari -Dije acercándome a la cama donde se encontraba mi hermana acostada mirando la tele, ella me miro con una sonrisa amplia-Ya me voy, pero sabes que si pasa algo tienes mi numero agendado en tu teléfono, el de la policía y el de emergencias.

-Ya vete, no me va a pasar nada, estoy tranquila, vas a llegar tarde y las dos sabemos que a Zero no le gusta la impuntualidad-Rio por lo bajo, la mire con ternura, como la amo, ella es todo lo que me queda, no soportaría que le pasase algo.

-Esta bien-Suspire un poco intranquila pero hice lo que me dijo después de darle todas las recomendaciones que ella repitió junto conmigo ya que se las sabia de memoria de tanto que se las repetía, en verdad no me gusta dejarla sola pero no me queda de otra, tengo que estudiar y trabajar para mantenernos a las dos-Por favor cuídate y no te sobre esfuerces, deje en la heladera la comida lista solo tienes que calentarla en el microondas- La abrace fuertemente para darle un beso en la frente, salí de la habitación y baje las escaleras.

Tome mi abrigo antes de salir a la gélida noche, el lugar donde nos encontraríamos no estaba lejos así que camine hacia allí con la sonrisa mas grande que podía tener una persona, a pesar de todo siempre estaba allí, a pesar de que me a veces me derrumbaba por dentro la sonrisa siempre estaba pero esta vez reflejaba lo feliz que soy. El frio me pegaba de lleno en el rostro pero sin embargo yo me siento hervir por dentro, sentía que mi paso cada vez era mas rápido por la ansiedad, al fin llegue al restaurante y me pare frente a la puerta como una estatua, siempre pasaba lo mismo, vengo ansiosa y dispuesta a todo pero luego me quedo de piedra.

Moví un poco mi cabeza para despejarme un poco, decidida entro por las puertas de cristal trasparente que se alzan ante mi haciendo que el viento helado entre en el establecimiento ganándome un par de miradas de disgusto por el cambio de temperatura, sierro la puerta con cuidado y miro hacia todos lados tratando de distinguir la cabellera plateada de mi novio, hasta que la encontré en una esquina del lugar sentado en una mesa para dos, me dirigí hacia él a paso lento, esquivando los niños que corrían entre las mesas. Estaba mirando por una ventana cuando llegue y le di un beso en la mejilla, a lo que el saco su mirada del panorama de la ciudad que se podía admirar como el mejor de los cuadros.

-Hola amor-Le dije con una sonrisa mientras me sentaba frente a el.

-Hola-me respondió, lo había sentido un poco seco a ese saludo pero que mas daba solo debían ser suposiciones mías.

**X.X.X.X.X.X**

La cena había transcurrido bien desde el comienzo hasta el final aunque se podía ver el ambiente de tensión que rodeaba a la pareja, el había estado evitando todos los temas referentes a ellos y esto no paso desapercibido por la castaña que había decidido dejarlo pasar para no arruinar la cena.

Ella lo había sentido algo nervioso al chico que tenia en frente aunque no sabia el porque, luego se lo preguntaría. Cuando los dos habían terminado de comer y hablar sobre como le había ido en su viaje y como iban los asuntos laborales de los dos ella por fin se decidió a preguntar.

-Zero, estas nervioso, por que?-Le pregunto la ojiverde con mucha ternura característica de ella, pero ante esta muestra de afecto los ojos del chico parecieron ensombrecerse hasta quedar casi vacios, esto estaba poniendo nerviosa a Yuki que sentí que se le hacia un nudo en la boca del estomago.

-Yo, Yuki necesito decirte algo-Esa frase había salido como la de un niño confesando su travesura, con el sentimiento de culpa latente en su pecho. Ella le sonrió dándole ánimos para continuar a pesar de que ella misma parecía sentir como la vitalidad se le escapaba del cuerpo-yo… conocí a alguien durante mi viaje-Las ultimas palabras habían salido tan rápido que ella a penas si alcanzo a escucharlas aunque tardo bastante en procesarlas, la amplia sonrisa fue cambiada por lagrimas amargas que se acumulaban en sus ojos para caer formando caminos negros en sus mejillas por el maquillaje aplicado.

-La amas?-Esa pregunta le salió a duras penas de la boca ya que sentía que de repente se le había ido la voz, pero tenia que preguntar, tenia que estar segura, vio que no contestaba y eso solo hacia que el dolor que sentía en esos momentos aumentara porque el parecía mirarla con un poco de lastima y compasión- La amas si o no?-Repitió, tapando la amargura que sentía con una voz calma.

-Eso creo-Había dicho mirándola fijamente, ¡que eso creía! Si estaba triste por unos segundos fue reemplazado por el sentimiento de rabia, le estaba rompiendo el corazón solo por algo que no era seguro, pero no había marcha atrás, se lo había dicho directamente, seguro o no eso era lo que le había dicho y estaban mas que claras sus intenciones.

Con los ojos surcados de lagrimas oscuras se paro despacio y tomando su abrigo del respaldar de la silla de madera, se saco el anillo que llevaba en el dedo y lo dejo sobre la mesa frente a él-Creo que ya no necesito esto-Dijo dándose la vuelta para irse, dio un par de pasos y se dio la vuelta para mirar al joven que sabia la estaba siguiendo con la mirada aun desde su lugar y decirle con una sonrisa melancólica unas palabras que en el momento pareció no entender pero las había entendido perfectamente-Espero que te decidas pronto, no le rompas el corazón-Después de esas palabras volvió en sus pasos y le dio un beso en la mejilla al peliplata diciéndole con cariño pero con una tristeza palpable-Se feliz.

_**Pov Zero:**_

Yo sabia que en esos momentos la estaba lastimando y mucho pero no podía dar marcha atrás, hubiese entendido que me odiara, que me gritara que me golpeara incluso, pero jamás pensé que me deseara felicidad, lo sabia, sus palabras habían sido sinceras, siempre lo eran pero verdaderamente no la entendía.

Sabia que estaba rota por dentro, que estaba destrozada pero a pesar de conocerla por lo menos a mi criterio muy bien jamás supe de donde sacaba fortaleza para seguir adelante, para seguir sonriendo, incluso ahora ella seguía sonriendo, muy tristemente pero al fin y al cabo allí estaba.

"Hice bien, ella podrá seguir adelante sin mi, como lo ha hecho siempre, pero…"

_Pero…-_Repitió una vocecita dentro de mi_._

"Pero aun así me duele verla así, una parte de mi todavía la ama, todavía la desea pero, ya no es lo mismo, ya no tiene la misma chispa que cuando habíamos empezado a salir, sin embargo María es todo lo que yo deseo, la mujer perfecta"

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Caminaba por las calles oscuras bajo una densa lluvia que acompañada de un fuerte viento movía las copas de los arboles con furia, los papeles volaban por todos lados, la gente pasaba corriendo con los paguas sobre sus cabezas y algunos menos afortunados y despreparados iban con lo que tuviesen a mano sobre la cabeza, sin embargo el ritmo vertiginoso que habían tomado los habitantes le era completamente indiferente, en realidad todo lo que la rodeaba le era totalmente indiferente, estaba absolutamente empapada, con el cabello escurriéndole agua y el maquillaje totalmente corrido por las gotas y las lagrimas incesantes que se negaban a permanecer en sus ojos, su caminar era lento y mas bien parecía una sonámbula, porque sus ojos estaban desorbitados como mirando a cualquier dirección pero en realidad a nada, cuando volvió a recobrar la conciencia recién se dio cuenta de que tenia la piel enteramente erizada y temblaba por el frio, pero no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, estaba cansada y necesitaba descansar no solo su cuerpo sino su alma y su mente, ya no sentía el movimiento de las piernas por el entumecimiento de estas y parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a derrumbar allí mismo.

Llego a su casa pasada la media noche, con los ojos hinchados por el llanto, los pies adoloridos por caminar sin cesar con tacones altos y la ropa y toda ella en general chorreando agua, las luces estaban apagadas y no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido, camino lentamente escaleras arriba con cuidado de no hacer el mas mínimo ruido, si su hermana despertara no sabría como explicarle el porque de su estado tan deplorable. Llegó a su habitación y se tiro sobre la cama sin siquiera molestarse en cambiarse, estaba tan cansada, sentía los ojos arder y las mejillas calientas por las cuales aún seguía cayendo un torrente de agua salina.

Pronto sintió como la puerta se entreabría para después abrirse por completo y dejar entrar a su pequeña hermana que se sentó junto a ella y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Ahora dime que paso-le dijo dulcemente la chica de cabellos rojizos.

La castaña no pudiendo contenerse le conto todo lo que había pasado logrando sacarle a su hermanita pequeños expresiones de enojo y varias maldiciones por lo bajo hacia el peliplata.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

-Bien como ya saben la empresa Kuran es una de las mas importantes de todo el país, en América y esta creciendo en Europa, pero como ya sabrán somos los primeros en promover la paz con los humanos por lo cual solo tengo un pedido que pueden interpretar como se les plazca, pero debe ser obedecido sin rechistar.

-A que viene esto?

-Pues antes de que me interrumpieras Zero iba a decir que todos están dudando de nosotros y los vampiros en general por lo cual tenemos que seguir manteniendo su confianza en nosotros si es que queremos paz, por lo cual necesitamos que vos y tu hermano se casen con una humana.

-Pero no puedo, por que tendría que casarme con alguien que no quiero, yo ya estoy comprometido con Ruka desde hace mucho, no podría hacerle esto.

-Pues es lo que tienes que hacer, sino pierdes la parte que te corresponde de la empresa he iría a parar todo a manos de tu hermano y lo mismo va para ti Zero, aunque creo que no tendrás problemas en hacerlo, y con respecto a Ruka yo ya hable con su familia para romper el compromiso y le explique el porque de mis razones a lo cual aceptaron menos tu ex prometida-Dijo sonriente la mujer mientras miraba sus hijos con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos marones.

-Esta bien, acepto-Dijo el pelinegro con renuencia pero con una emoción extraña en sus ojos.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Como había llegado allí tan rápido no lo sabía, lo único que tenia bien en claro es que su hermana estaba internada mientras ella estaba sentada fuera del cuarto esperando a que salieran los médicos con el diagnostico, hoy ya nada podría salir peor, el amor de su vida la había dejado por otra y Hikari había tenido una recaída mientras hablaban.

Se paro velozmente al ver salir al medico del cuarto.

-Que pasa?

-Ya se lo habíamos dicho señorita Cross, Hikari tiene una enfermedad grave en el corazón y tiene que ser operada aunque la operación es muy costosa-la chica sintió que se le venia el mundo abajo, si bien sabia que su pequeña hermana sufría del corazón jamás había sido algo tan grave como para necesitar una operación y lo peor es que ellas no disponían de tanto dinero como para pagar algo tan costoso.

-Entiendo-le salió la voz en un susurro mientras las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos aun rojos por haber llorado con anterioridad, pero eso no importaba no le importaba Zero, que se valla al demonio, si bien le seguía doliendo su hermana era lo mas importante para ella en la vida, entro en el cuarto y se sentó en la silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama en donde descansaba su hermanita conectada a un sinnúmero de maquinas-Hikari, yo haría todo por ti, eres lo único que me queda y lo que mas amo en este mundo, no soportaría perderte-Dijo tomándole la mano y dándole un beso en estas que estaban mojadas por las mismas lagrimas que ahora mismo ella estaba derramando.

_**3 días después… **_

Las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente a pesar de que a penas si eran las siete de la mañana, había de todo un poco, niños, adolecentes, ancianos he incluso un par de vampiros y a este último grupo partencia un pelinegro que caminaba presuroso hacia su oficina, en realidad faltaba para la hora de entrada pero había quedado en encontrarse con su abogado para encontrar solución al pequeño dilema en el que lo había puesto su madre.

-Magnifico día para que se estropee el motor-Había dicho mientras trataba de no chocar contra la multitud de gente, aunque claro no pudo esquivar a todos y choco contra una castaña que mas bien parecía que a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie-Te encuentras bien?-Le había preguntado, esa chica parecía que iba a caerse allí mismo, pero a pesar de eso ella le sonrió.

-Si, lo lamento creo que no me fije por donde iba-Contesto con la voz un poco apagada, en esos momentos la joven no estaba en su mejor condición, los parpados le pesaban y sentía que el cuerpo no le respondía en su totalidad, es mas de las ordenes que mandaba hacia su cerebro menos de la mitad eran procesadas, ni siquiera sabia como era que se mantenía en pie.

Pues bien, al parecer no había resistido mucho ya que las piernas parecieron dejar de existir en su cuerpo, no las sentía, ahora lo único que podía ver era como caía, cerró los ojos con fuerza para esperar el impacto, mas este nunca llego sino que sintió como era detenida en el aire por unas fuertes manos que se ceñían a su cintura, levanto su cabeza y pudo ver unos hermosos ojos de un morado oscuro tan profundo que parecía que pudieras hundirte, y estos mismos reflejaban preocupación y por unos momentos no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la cercanía de sus rostros.

El chico la había conducido hacia una banca en la cual la ayudo a sentarse, ya que al parecer a su cuerpo no le quedaban energías suficientes, y gracias Dios que estaba vacía, al parecer la gente no tenia el tiempo para descansar.

-Tu no estas bien, quieres que te lleve al hospital o por lo menos a tu casa?-El parecía realmente preocupado por ella, y es que lo estaba sin saber porque, es que esa chica le recordaba a alguien y no sabia quien, a parte de que le parecía una persona agradable a pesar del aspecto que en esos momentos tenía.

-No, esta bien, recién vengo del hospital-Dijo mirando el suelo, ya casi no tenia ni fuerzas para levantar la cabeza.

-Es que a caso el medico que te atendió estaba ciego o algo así? Como pudo dejarte ir en estas condiciones.

-Creo que no me explique bien, a la que están atendiendo es a mi hermana-Dijo moviendo un poco la cabeza para mirar a la persona junto a ella.

-Que tiene?... Oh disculpa creo que me metí en asuntos que no son míos.

-Esta bien, fuiste mable conmigo, creo que no me afectara responder a tu pregunta… o eso creo-Esto último lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, pero que llego claramente a oídos del vampiro-Mi hermana tiene una enfermedad incurable en el corazón y tiene que ser operada pero…-No pudo evitarlo, las lagrimas se acumularan en sus ojos y las palabras no le salían , era demasiado el dolor con el que cargaba en su corazón, en un par de días había recibido dos golpes muy fuertes-Yo…lo siento.

-Esta bien, yo no debí preguntar, pero aún así no entiendo tu condición-Dijo mientras miraba el rostro pálido con marcas oscuras debajo de los ojos que demostraba claramente la falta de descanso.

-Mi hermana tubo una recaída hace tres días y yo solo me despegue de ella para ir a mi casa por cambios de ropa y bañarme, creo que no me di el tiempo de dormir o comer.

-Y no hay nadie que pueda reemplazarte cuidándola?

-No, yo soy la única familiar que tiene, nuestros padres murieron hace unos años en un accidente.

-Yo lo lamento mucho-En verdad no quería estar en esa situación era algo incomodo ver la realidad en que vivía esa chica, eso era lo que el no se daba tiempo para ver, lo que muchos no veían, y era que mucha gente tenia realidades muy dolorosas y ellos se quejaban por insignificancias-Pero puedo hacerte un favor? O mejor, déjame hacerte un favor.

-Por que?

-Te lo debo por hacerme ver cosas que antes no.

-Que favor?

-Déjame cuidar a tu hermana para que tu puedas descansar-Los ojos de la chica que antes parecían cerrarse ahora estaban abiertos como platos.

-Yo… discúlpame pero… no… apenas te conozco.

-Entiendo, no confías en mí.

-No! No es eso!-Dijo agitando enérgicamente las manos, tratando de negar lo que había dicho el ojimorado

-Entonces déjame ir, a parte no estas en condiciones de cuidar a nadie, ni siquiera a ti misma.

-Esta bien-Dijo resignada-Esta en el Hospital Cardiológico, habitación 113, diles que vas a reemplazar a Yuki Cross.

**1 hora después… **

-Discúlpeme, podría indicarme donde se encuentra la habitación 113? Vengo de parte de Yuki Cross

-Si, tercer piso, segundo pasillo a la izquierda.

-Gracias-El joven estaba por darse la vuelta he irse al lugar indicado cuando la voz de la recepcionista lo detuvo.

-Eh disculpe? Si no es molestia podría decirme quien va a visitar a Hikari?

-Si, Kaname, Kaname Kuran, conoce a la niña?

-La vemos frecuentemente por aquí, todos la queremos mucho y a su hermana también, son personas muy amables y honestas, lastima que les este pasando esto…-Dijo la joven de cabellos rubios bajando un poco la mirada.

-Que pasa? Se que la niña sufre del corazón, pero es muy grave?

-Hikari tiene un virus que afecta el corazón y se necesita una operación para salvarla… pero esta es demasiado costosa para que ellas puedan pagarlas, en realidad es casi imposible para cualquier persona como nosotros.

-Entiendo y gracias-"Yo no sabia eso" Pensaba el pelinegro mientras caminaba por los pasillos en los que solo se podía ver el color blanco, cuando llego delante de la puerta indicada entro sin golpear y se encontró con una niña de brillantes cabellos rojos, tendida en una cama conectada a aparatos que ni siquiera conocía, vio una silla a lado de esta y se sentó, pudo reconocer inmediatamente el aroma de esa chica Yuki y cuando estaba dispuesto a llamar a su amigo para decirle que hoy no iba a ir entro un hombre ataviado en una bata blanca.

-Buenos días, me extraña mucho no ver a la señorita Yuki aquí-Había dicho el hombre con una gran sonrisa que desapareció cuando dirigió su mirada a la niña.

-Buenos días, Yuki se fue a descansar, yo me quedare en su lugar por hoy.

-Muy bien-Dijo antes de acercarse a la pelirroja y empezar a revisarla-Al parecer todo esta en orden.

-Hace mucho que esta durmiendo?-Había hecho esa pregunta porque Hikari parecía tener un sueño profundo, el cual logramos después de varias horas.

-En realidad hace tres días que no despierta.

-Y durante ese tiempo Yuki estuvo aquí?

-No se alejo de ella por mas de una hora al día, en verdad ama demasiado a su hermana, si yo pudiera hacer algo por ellas lo haría pero no puedo, el costo de la operación en su mayoría es por los instrumentos que se necesitan.

"_Doctor Hoshino, por favor preséntese en sala de radiografías" _

-Si me disculpa, me están llamando-El medico salió dejando al purasangre solo contemplando la melancólica panorámica que tenia en su mente de la vida de esas dos chicas, la cual analizo durante varias horas llegando a una conclusión.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

La chica al regresar a su casa se tumbo en la cama quedándose dormida al instante y al despertar ya eran las nueve de la noche por lo que al ver la hora los ojos se le abrieron como platos y entro a ducharse rápidamente saliendo unos minutos después de la casa con un mucho mejor aspecto del que tenia en la mañana, ya que las ojeras ya casi no se notaban y había recobrado el color de la piel, aunque todavía no había probado bocado. Pero le había parecía mas sensato llegar y comprobar si su hermana estaba bien y luego ocuparse de su alimentación.

Estaba nerviosa por alguna razón, necesitaba calmarse y caminar era la mejor opción, sabia que tenia que caminar por lo menos cuarenta cuadras hasta el hospital y que seguramente se iba a tardar un buen rato pero confiaba en aquel chico que había conocido en la mañana.

Tardó bastante en llegar al hospital pero por fin estaba allí, la caminata había servido y el agua también ya que había quedado totalmente empapada por la lluvia que la había agarrado a medio camino. Entro y subió en el ascensor hasta el tercer piso, recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación y cuando entro pudo ver al mismo chico pelinegro que la miraba sentado desde la silla que antes ocupaba.

-Hola, lamento haberte hecho quedar tanto tiempo es solo que…

-Esta bien, pero ahora necesito pedirte un favor-Decía el chico que en menos de cinco segundos se encontraba parado frente a ella.

-Dime-Había dicho ella sorprendida por la rapidez del joven, pero luego cambió a una de intriga.

-Se mi esposa…

**Y bien les gusto? Que idea la mía pero ya veremos que pasa, espero sus opiniones. **

**Felices Fiestas!**

**Besotes Flor!**


	2. Trato hecho

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a la gran Hino Matsuri.**

**Capitulo 2: Trato hecho**

**Yuki POV:**

Ok, repasemos, salí de mi casa después de haber dormido unas no se muchas horas digamos, camino al hospital y de paso me agarra una lluvia y quedo toda mojada, entro al cuarto de mi hermana y este chico que la estaba cuidando me pide que sea la... esposa? Debo estar soñando porque es imposible que alguien que a penas conoces TE PIDA MATRIMONIO!

-Y que me dices? Aceptas?-Me pregunto con una sonrisa de lado que lo hacia lucir como todo un casanova, pero aunque sentí mis mejillas arder, me negué a mostrarme como una niña ante una broma.

-La verdad es una broma de muy mal gusto-Le dije mientras lo esquivaba y me dirigía hacia mi hermana, pero suspire con evidente decepción y tristeza, me rompía el corazón verla así tendida en una cama ,me dolía ver como ella no podía llevar la vida que otros niños si, a causa de esa enfermedad que poco a poco se iba robando un poquito de su vida y a su vez a mi me hundía en la mas profunda tristeza, tome su manita que estaba levemente fría y la cubrí con mis manos que estaban aun mas frías que las de ella por el clima que azotaba el lugar y aunque debo admitir que mi dolor en parte es por ella, las heridas recientes en mi corazón no se cerraron por completo y no creo que pueda olvidarlo en mucho tiempo.

-No fue una broma-Le escuche decirme desde atrás-Hablaba muy en serio cuando te pregunte-Me di la vuela cansadamente y lo mire fijo por unos momentos para después suspirar, aceptando que ese hombre no lucia exactamente como alguien al que le gustase hacer ese tipo de bromas pesadas.

-Que razón tienes para pedirme tal cosa a mi, cuando a penas si hemos hablado una hora como mucho?-le pregunte tranquilamente mientras arropaba mejor a mi hermanita y le acomodaba unos cabellos despeinados.

-Si tienes un momento podría explicarte-termine de poner en orden las cosas del cuarto que al parecer las enfermeras no se ocupaban en acomodar y me gire hacia el pidiendo en silencio que empezara a explicar su petición, lo cual al parecer el comprendió ya que tomo otra silla que estaba en un rincón de la habitación y la acerco hacia la que estaba junto a la cama a lo cual yo entendí como un "siéntate" por lo cual me pareció correcto hacerlo ademas de que caminar casi cincuenta cuadras sin descansar le estaba cobrando su precio a mis pies.

-Bien empieza-Lo anime a proseguir al ver que no hablaba.

-Mira voy a ser breve y directo, necesito una esposa para aparentar en sociedad y tu necesitas dinero para salvar a tu hermana-Lo mire fijamente con la cara impasible, tal vez fuese por la sorpresa o porque realmente me quedo la mente en blanco-Entiendes, yo no deseo casarme contigo y menos con humanos, yo estaba comprometido ya con alguien y debido a esta orden de mi madre debo hacer esto por lo cual decidí que tu serias perfecta para el puesto-La verdad no sabia como ese sujeto podía hablar así, como si lo que estuviese diciendo o pidiendo no fuese mas que un favor o incluso pareciese que era un director evaluando a los diferentes actores para un papel en su obra.

-Puedo preguntar por que yo?

-Pues bien dime, estas interesada en mi?

-No, solo en tus explicaciones-le conteste ya que era verdad lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Te parezco alguien atractivo?-Que pregunta la suya, pero a donde quería llegar con tanto cuestionario.

-La verdad si, me pareces alguien atractivo-Le dije sinceramente ya que era cierto, el no era exactamente común, resaltaba entre los demás por su peculiar físico.

-Pero no estas enamorada de mi?-Me pregunto pero mas bien sabia que el lo estaba diciendo como una afirmación.

-No, no puedo enamorarme de alguien que no conozco, la apariencia no lo es todo e incluso engañosa-Le respondí sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Y no me seguirías a todos lados o me hostigarías con preguntas estúpidas?

-No, creo que seria molesto.

-Lo es-Afirmo sin sacar de su rostro aquella peculiar sonrisa que dejaba entrever un colmillo que se detallaba a mi parecer filoso, a lo cual se me vinieron mil imágenes a la cabeza recayendo en algo a lo que no había prestado atención hasta el momento y era el aura de esa persona.

-Vampiro...-Susurre pero esta palabra al parecer había llegado a sus oídos por lo que su sonrisa se borro instantáneamente.

-Como sabes, yo jamás te lo dije.

-Tu aura presenta ese poder demoníaco tan común en los de su especie a parte de que pude ver perfectamente tus colmillos y tu denominación que usaste para explicarte esa de "no deseo casarme contigo y menos con humanos"

-Así que el aura, no se ven personas así con mucha frecuencia aun entre los vampiros, y mira, no siento demasiado aprecio por las personas que en otros tiempos nos quemaban en hogueras, nos clavaban estacas en el corazón o nos ahuyentaban colgándose ajos en el cuello.

-Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, la gente ya no hace eso a parte de que hora todos convivimos en paz desde que hace unos años se descubrió su secreto.

-Si, es verdad y los causantes de que todo eso pasara fueron mis padres, y uno de ellos mi madre, la misma persona que me esta obligando a hacer esto para conservar una buena relación entre humanos y vampiros.

-Por que no te niegas?

-No puedo, perdería la parte de la empresa que me corresponde.

-Entonces eso es todo, por eso tu petición?

-Si, a parte de que me resultaste alguien muy agradable al saber algo.

-Que?

-Fuiste no solo la novia sino también la prometida de mi hermano Zero Kiryuu-me dijo con una sonrisa que me produjo escalofríos y no pude evitar mostrar en mi cara el asombro que eso producía en mi.

-El jamás me dijo que tenia un hermano-Balbucee sin poder articular muy bien las palabras por el estado en que me dejaro esa información recién descubierta para mi.

-Me odia y yo a el, a parte de que no somos hermanos de sangre, mis padres lo encontraron hace años y lo trajeron a vivir con nosotros-Ahora encajaban un poco mejor las cosas para mi ya que con la información recibida mi cabeza era un mar de información, me sentía mareada como si intentase recordar algo y por mas que buscaba no podía y lo único que lograba era un dolor de cabeza.

-Ya entiendo-respondí bajando un poco la mirada, no quería que me viera en esas condiciones porque bien sabia que la sola mención de su nombre me dolía en lo mas profundo del alma.

-Y bien aceptas o no?-Me pregunto con un tono de voz frío y sin sentimiento.

-Si me aseguras que ella se salvara aceptare-El asintió dándome a entender que si, a lo cual yo asentí también, en respuesta, sabia que con eso estaba condenando mi vida pero que mas podía hacer, esta oportunidad estaba segura de que no se presentaría otra vez y era la única posibilidad de que mi hermana se salvara.

-Entonces esto es un trato?-Dijo tendiéndome la mano la cual yo tome.

-Esto es un trato-le dije reafirmando lo que ya había dicho el con anterioridad y debo admitir que no pase por alto el destello de satisfacción que se colo en sus ojos de un morado rojizo tan oscuro como el vino tinto.

**Fin del POV**

**1 semana después... **

-Bien, pues aquí les dejo el muestrario, mírenlo con atención para decidir como van a decorar el salón-En la sala contigua se escucho sonar un teléfono con una alegre melodía que hizo que las mejillas de la joven decoradora se tiñeran de escarlata-Si me disculpan debo atender-Dijo la joven de cortos cabellos grises, antes de salir casi corriendo del lugar donde se encontraban.

-Por que tuve que venir?

-Es tu boda.

-Solo fingiremos.

-Pues que mala interpretación harías si no te interesas ni un poco en la boda, o que mal quedaría si cuando entraras al salón encontraras todo de rosa no te parece-Le dijo la castaña mientras observaba detenidamente los colores del muestrario, sin prestar demasiada atención a las tenues muecas de fastidio que hacia su futuro esposo al ver que sus argumentos eran validos, vieron entrar nuevamente a la decoradora y se sentó frente a ellos, cuando al mismo tiempo llegaba un sujeto.

-Tsuki, necesito que alguien venga a ver el modelo del pastel.

-Creo que yo puedo hacer eso-Dijo la ojiverde poniéndose de pie y siguiendo al hombre desapareciendo por una puerta a la derecha del escritorio.

-Bien, entonces recae sobre usted la decisión-La chica miro al purasangre con una sonrisa y un tenue carmín en sus mejillas, al lo cual el suspiro molesto por dentro, tratando de no enojarse con la humana por haberlo dejado solo con esa mujer-Que color quiere.

-Me da igual-Dijo fríamente.

-Eso no debe ser así escoja.

-Esta bien-Dijo resignado-Verde-Fue el primer color que se le vino a la mente.

-No, eso suena a tienda de ropa infantil.

-Amarillo.

-No, suena a baby shower.

-Azul.

-Nacimiento de niño.

-Blanco.

-Bautismo.

-Purpura.

-Pero...

-Marrón.

-No...

El se estaba impacientando, por no decir enojando a pesar de que sus finas facciones no lo demostrasen tenia el impulso de tirar a la decoradora por la ventana del sexto piso donde se encontraba pero eso solo le acarrearía problemas, así que contando hasta cien, le pregunto con su aspecto impasible pero con un tono de voz que dejaba entre ver claramente la palabra "PELIGRO"-Y cual color seria el adecuado?-Vio como la joven sonreía y lo miraba como si ella ya lo supiese desde hace mucho.

-Pues simple, de que color son los ojos de la novia?

-Verdes-Se sorprendió a si mismo por saber tal detalle al que no recordaba haber puesto atención, es mas no recordaba haberle puesto atención a nada de la chica con la que se iba a casar.

-Entonces verde es el color perfecto, me sorprende que no lo haya dicho antes siendo el verde un color perfecto para una boda-La chica se levanto siendo fulminada por la mirada del pelinegro que aunque no lo demostraba desbordaba fastidio por cada poro de su cuerpo mientras en sus pensamientos rondaba la frase "es torpe o se hace, el primer color que dije fue verde", aunque agradeció mentalmente al ver pasar a Yuki por la puerta por la que anteriormente se había ido unos minutos antes, con unos papeles en las manos y una sonrisa en el rostro dirigida al joven que se la había llevado hacia unos momentos, con la misma sonrisa se acerco a el he inclinándose cerca de su oído le susurro:

-Tranquilo, en unos momentos no iremos-Como era que esa mujer sabia que el estaba molesto si ni siquiera había estado en el momento en que esa mujer lo saco de sus casillas y es mas aunque hubiese estado bien sabia que no había dejado aflorar a su rostro ninguna expresión que delatara su estado de animo.

-Eso espero-Dijo en un tono de voz muy bajo y peligroso, que a la chica se le antojo como algo muy graciosos lo cual demostró dejando escapar una leve risita, que llamo la atención del joven que sintió el mismo impulso que con la decoradora.

-Que color elegiste?-le pregunto ignorando olímpicamente el aura peligrosa que rodeaba su futuro esposo.

-Verde.

-Es un lindo color, me gusta, ahora solo hay que ver que tipo de verde para las sillas, las mesas, las cortinas y los adornos-A lo que el al escuchar toda la lista se froto las cienes fatigado y suspiro contando por lo menos cinco veces hasta cien en tiempo récord.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había hablado con su amiga, ella era una persona ocupada que no disponía del mismo tiempo que cuando eran unas simples adolescentes, porque ahora ella debía encargarse de mantener el orden entre las sociedades, como hija de una cazadora y un vampiro había quedado encargada de las relaciones entre humanos y vampiros lo que hacía su vida bastante pesada por los continuos problemas que surgían entre las dos especies, pero después de un mes completo de haber estado en china resolviendo los problemas entre estos, por fin pudo volver a su casa, aunque debía admitir que mas que volver a descansar lo único que quería era una buena platica con su mejor amiga. Pero para su infortunio al parecer ella no se encontraba lo cual le parecía extraño siendo viernes su día de descanso y mas aún que ni siquiera estuviese Hikari para abrirle la puerta. Pero cuando se disponía a irse vio como un auto negro se detenía frente a la casa y de el descendía su amiga diciendo un simple adiós que había salido cansado de su boca, algo no muy peculiar en la alegre castaña pero que decidió ignorar hasta el momento en que el auto siguió su rumbo.

-Hola Yuki, volví!-Había dicho la pelinaranja dándole un efusivo abrazo a su amiga que no parecía sorprendida ante su presencia, aunque no esperaba menos, su amiga sabia muy bien quien se acercaba a ella aunque no lo viera o fuese con el mayor sigilo.

-Eso veo Yori, quieres pasar?

-Claro, no es necesario que preguntes, sabes que voy a hacerlo-Vio como la castaña daba un suspiro divertido y sacaba un manojo de llaves enganchadas a un llavero en forma rectangular que contenía la foto de tres chicas, una de ojos miel, otra de ojos verdes y otra de ojos azules, sonreían abiertamente y tenían ese destello de felicidad en sus ojos tan típico de las jóvenes y que dos de ellas conservaban fervientemente excepto una que lo había ido perdiendo con el tiempo pero que aun así aunque sea tan solo las cenizas había algo de ese sentimiento.

-Pasa Yori, siéntate, yo voy a preparar el té, te parece?-Recibió un asentimiento en respuesta y se dirigió a la cocina trayendo después de unos cinco minutos una bandeja con una tetera y dos tazas con sus respectivos platos y cucharas.

-Ese juego de té es muy viejo y aún así sigue siendo precioso y no tiene siquiera un rasguño.

-Era de mi mamá, era algo muy importante para ella y lo cuidaba como oro y yo también, le tengo un gran afecto, puesto que era de mi abuela, lo trajimos desde Inglaterra cuando nos mudamos para acá.

-Ya veo, es muy importante para ti, pero cambiando de tema donde esta Hikari?-Vio como el rostro de la castaña se ensombreció ante la pregunta lo cual hizo que el corazón se le subiera al la boca temiendo lo peor.

-Ella esta en el hospital, tubo una recaída hace mas de una semana.

-Fue muy grave, porque no volvió?

-No se si es grave, pero de lo que si estoy segura que esta recaída no fue igual que las demás, ella no despertó después, es mas aún sigue inconsciente y los médicos no me dan respuestas respecto a su estado y y...yo-la voz se le entrecortaba, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para ser fuerte, para no caerse ahora mismo, porque estaba desesperada, el primer día le habían dicho que era normal que estuviese durmiendo, necesitaba descansar pero ya habían pasado diez días de eso y todavía no despertaba, y eso le estrujaba el corazón, porque no sabía si algún día iba a ver nuevamente sonreír a su pequeña Hikari.

-Yo se que todo va a estar bien Yuki, Hikari es fuerte, se recuperara como en todas las otras veces-la consoló su amiga con palabras serenas mientras se sentaba junto a ella y la abrazaba.

-Pero si esta vez es diferente? Y si esta vez ella no logra resistirlo, que hago yo... dime!...di...me que hago-la castaña se tapo la cara con las manos conteniendo las lagrimas que había estado conteniendo en sus ojos desde que se había mencionado el tema.

-Seguirás adelante.

-Como podría?

-Podrás, eres fuerte y sabes bien que si te abandonas ella estará triste y bien lo sabes, ahora cambiando de tema de quien era el auto del que bajaste cuando llegaste?

-Kaname...

-Kaname?

-Kaname Kuran.

-Que! Que hacías con el? Sabes que es un vampiro?

-Si.

-Entonces?

-Hice un trato con el.

-Un trato?

-Me voy a casar.

-Pero eso que tiene que ver, ya se que te vas a casar con Zero-La castaña negó con la cabeza-Que pero...-La mirada de su amiga bajo hasta su mano en donde suponía se encontraba el precioso anillo de oro con un diamante que le había dado Zero a su mejor amiga, pero en vez de esto encontró en su lugar un anillo aún mas hermoso, de oro blanco con una esmeralda en el centro decorada a su alrededor con lo que parecían ser pequeñas hojitas que sujetaban la piedra-No esta, pero y ese anillo?

-Ya te lo dije me voy a casar, pero no con Zero.

-Entonces tu... no puede ser.

-Si, me voy a casar con Kaname.

-Pero por que? Tu...Zero-Y mas palabras sueltas salían de la boca de la ojimiel, que parecía no entender nada, y no era para menos ella no se había tomado la molestia de escuchar la historia completa.

-Entre Zero y yo ya no hay nada, el me dejo, se enamoro de alguien mas.

-Ese maldito, ya va a ver con quien se metió.

-No, esta bien, el hizo lo correcto en decirme, hubiera sido peor si me no me lo hubiese dicho, ahora el me estaría siendo infiel y yo no podría perdonarlo.

-Entiendo, pero y que hay con el asunto de Kuran.

-El necesita una esposa humana para aparentar y yo necesito dinero para poder hacer algo por mi hermana así que hicimos un trato, en simples palabras seria yo por la vida de mi hermana.

-No Yuki, tu no puedes hacer eso, te estarías condenado, serías infeliz toda tu vida.

-No importa, es por ella y sabes que daría mi vida por ella.

-Pero...

-Pero nada, lo que estoy haciendo es otorgarle una oportunidad a Hikari para que pueda vivir la vida que siempre quiso, lo entiendes, yo pude disfrutar de mi infancia sin complicaciones, ella no, se lo merece.

-Cuando sera la boda?-Le pregunto al fin la ojimiel resignada ante las palabras de su amiga.

-Dentro de un mes.

-Tan pronto!

-Mientras mas pronto mejor, Zero se casara dentro de dos semanas sabias? Y nosotros no podemos atrazarnos mas, hoy ya elegimos todos los decorativos para el salo, pastel y comida, solo hace falta la iglesia, el civil y los trajes.

-Puedo ser tu madrina?

-Claro, no tengo a nadie mas.

-Eso debería halagarme?

-No se, depende de como te lo tomes-La ojiverde rió por lo bajo al ver la cara de descontento de su amiga.

-Pero sabes que debes conseguirte a alguien mas no?

-Si, y estaba pensando en Rima, hace mucho que no la vemos pero después de todo sigue siendo nuestra amiga ¿no?

-Pues claro, te acuerdas en la secundaria eramos el trió imparable!

-Claro que no, tu eres la que nos puso ese nombre.

-Que tal si la llamas ahora, tal vez siga teniendo el mismo numero aunque lo dudo tal vez tengas suerte.

-Esta bien, lo intentare-Dijo tomando su celular empezando a buscar en la agenda de su teléfono, cuando lo encontró marco la tecla de llamar, escucho el tono del teléfono y luego la voz de una mujer al atender.

-Rima al habla-Dijeron como presentación.

-Rima?

-Si, en que puedo ayudarla.

-Soy Yuki Cross, me recuerdas?

-Claro que te recuerdo, eramos mejores amigas en la secundaria antes de separarnos, en que puedo ayudarte.

-Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro que es?

-Quisieras ser mi madrina de bodas?

-Te vas a casar?

-Si, puedes, claro no te quiero meter en un compromiso si no puedes o no quieres.

-Claro que quiero, cuantas veces se te presenta la oportunidad de ser madrina de bodas de una de tus mejores amigas? No muchas así que dime cuando debo ir.

-Podrías venir mañana a primera hora, hay que empezar cuanto antes a hacer los vestidos, tienes mi dirección?

-Sigue siendo la misma de siempre?

-Si.

-Entonces mañana estaré ahí, adiós.

-Adiós -La chica al otro lado de la linea colgó y ella también, dejos el teléfono sobre la mesa ratona que había frente a ella-vendrá mañana así que tu también.

-Estas segura?

-Mas que segura, ya no te preocupes, se lo que estoy haciendo.

-Eso espero.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

-Amor?

-Hmm.

-Cuando vas a presentarme a la que sera tu esposa.

-La boda sera dentro de un mes, creo que ahí podrías verla.

-Pero falta mucho.

-Ya veré que puedo hacer.

-Enserio-Le dijo la chica de cabellos cenizos rodeando al pelinegro por la espalda con sus largos y finos brazos.

-Si.

-Y es linda?

-No lo se.

-Como que no sabes.

-Nunca le preste demasiada atención.

-Mmmm-Dijo silenciosamente como analizando las palabras de su amado, aunque debía decir que sinceramente no confiaba demasiado en la perspectiva de Kaname, ella misma iría a ver a la mujer que estaba por ocupar su lugar, claro sin que el pelinegro que estaba entre sus brazos supiese-Estas seguro? Ni siquiera sabes como es, seguramente podrías darme una breve descripción para juzgar si es una persona merecedora de sustituirme.

El chico suspiro y dio la vuelta a la silla en la que estaba sentado para quedar frente a su novia que lo miraba extrañada-Ruka nadie va a sustituirte, tu seguirás siendo mi novia aunque este casado, entiendes que sino me caso con una humana perderé la parte de la empresa que me pertenece.

-Humm, esta bien, creeré en tu palabra, pero me dejaras ir a pasar las noches contigo de vez en cuando?-lo miro con ojos suplicantes.

-Mientras la prensa no se entere puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-Enserio, que bueno, porque creo que no resistiría estar lejos de ti-la vampiresa se acercaba lentamente a la cara del purasangre y cuando estaba por rozar sus labios el teléfono sonó, se alejo un poco enojada con el impertinente que se había atrevido a cortar ese momento.

-Yuki-lo había escuchado decir, quien seria, pero lo único que esperaba era que no fuese una mujer, ya que no le gustaba la familiaridad con que se dirigía Kaname hacia la persona del otro lado de la linea-Entiendo, yo todavía tengo que buscarlos, esta bien adiós.

-Quien era?

-La chica con la que me voy a casar-Dijo volviendo los ojos hacia la computadora que tenia en frente y que había dejado desatendida gracias a su novia.

-Que quería?

-Avisarme que ya tiene a las madrinas.

-Ha, si que es rápida.

-Si, es bastante eficiente-No era que las palabras del purasangre tenían otro significado mas que el que demostraba pero la vampiresa jamás se fiaba de alguien y menos que no conocía y para que no decir ya le guardaba cierto rencor por el hecho de casarse con el hombre que amaba.

_"Mas le vale a esa tal Yuki no acercarse mas de lo debido" Pensó la joven..._

**Gracias por los comentarios que dejaron, me alegra que les guste mi loca idea, y también gracias a esas lectoras silenciosas por tomarse el tiempo de leer aunque me gustaría que dejaran sus opiniones.**

**Besos Flor!**


	3. Blanco

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a la gran mangaka Hino Matsuri.**

**Capitulo 3:Blanco**

**(n/a)Este capitulo en su totalidad está narrado desde la perspectiva de Yuki excepto por el Flash Back y este capitulo no afecta realmente en la historia solo aclara mas bien lo que siente Yuki ante la enfermedad de su hermana, lamento si no les gusta pero hice lo que pude.**

**POV Yuki:**

Faltan mas de seis horas para reunirme con mis amigas, pero aún así no siento alegría, nostalgia o pena, solo siento tristeza y no por ellas sino por la persona que esta frente a mi tendida en esa camilla, envuelta en sabanas de pulcro blanco que mas que transmitirme la tranquilidad de la que se le otorga por las personas, a mi me transmite recuerdos, dolorosos recuerdos, aquellos que no puedo borrar de mi memoria, que me atormentan en mis pesadillas.

Yo solo se que no puedo aguantarlo, que mientras mas miro y trato de calmarme mas me desespero y deseo que la tierra me trague, que me transporte a un lugar lejano donde el corazón no me duela y pueda seguir viviendo sin cargas que llevar, sin recuerdos tortuosos que me pesen en el alma, sin...nada. ¿Sin embargo que puedo hacer yo? Soy solo una simple mortal, una mas del montón, si desaparezco solo seria un vació que pronto seria ocupado por alguien mas sin embargo si ella desapareciera sentiría que el mundo ya no esta.

Porque el sacrificio que hago es por ella, para que viva, para que sea feliz, para que sea...libre, para salir de ese mundo blanco, de esas cuatro paredes que nos rodean, no me importa quedarme con tal de que ella pueda escapar, sacrificar mi libertad es nada en comparación con la sonrisa que voy a ver de sus labios. No me importaría si las lagrimas se derraman, si desaparecen o se sequen, no me importa, solo ella es importante, ella es todo lo que me queda de una familia destruida y sin embargo la vida esta empeñada en querer arrebatármela.

Sin embargo aquí estoy en esta habitación blanca, que contrasta con la oscuridad de lo que todavía se puede apreciar como una noche apacible, con una taza de café y que ironía esta en una taza de blanca porcelana, pero aún así mi mente se relaja y se centra en el oscuro contenido, porque es lo único que distingue en color en entre esas frías cuatro paredes, carentes de calidez.

Jamás me gusto el café solo, es demasiado fuerte para mi, por lo general lo tomo con mucha leche y azúcar por eso Sayori siempre me dice que tomo leche con azúcar y una pizca de café aunque ni esa frase me hace reír, simplemente recorro los caminos trazados como una autómata porque ya me canse de luchar, ya casi no me quedan fuerzas por eso lo último que me queda es ocupar esas energías para trazarle un camino diferente a Hikari, porque se lo prometí aquel día.

**Flash back:**

Era un día frío, y estaba nevando, todo estaba cubierto por una espesa capa de nieve y el cielo estaba coloreado de un color gris que amargaría hasta el alma mas alegre pero aún así no faltaban las personas que salían a caminar tomadas de las mano o con pequeños correteando de aquí para alla jugando con el agua congelada.

Y entre esas personas estaban dos chicas, una castaña que no tendría mas de diecisiete años caminando tranquilamente tomando la manita de una pequeña niña pelirroja que saltaba alegremente mirando la marca que dejaban sus zapatos al pasar por la resbaladiza superficie.

Se detuvieron en el parque frente a una banca donde la mayor de ellas se sentó siendo acompañada del mismo movimiento de su pequeña hermana.

─Hermana puedo ir a jugar?

─Solo no te alejes de donde te pueda ver─la castaña le sonrió a la pequeña que se alejo corriendo hacia el centro del parque donde se podía distinguir la imponente construcción de metal y ciertamente muy colorida. Veía correr por todos lados a la pequeña que parecía no cansarse a pesar de llevar el mismo ritmo acelerado desde que habían salido de la casa pero de repente la vio caer, rió ante la torpeza infantil de su hermana, pero pasaron uno, dos, tres minutos y no se levantaba, ni siquiera para llorar y decir que no se riera.

Se acerco a la pequeña con un mal presentimiento que le obstruía la garganta, se agacho junto al cuerpecito y lo levanto, estrechándolo contra su pecho para sentir lo frío que estaba y la respiración débil de la niña, no pasaron ni cinco segundos para que la castaña gritara desesperada por ayuda mientra las lagrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos verdes.

La gente se juntaba a su alrededor mirando la situación sin moverse ni un centímetro, era como si estuviesen clavados al piso, pero no podían evitar tener esa mirada de lastima resaltando en sus ojos, esa que a pesar del momento no dejo de irritar a la castaña.

Cinco minutos después dos personas vestidas de blanco se acercaban rápidamente abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre de gente arremolinada en torno a las dos chicas, rápidamente tomaron a la niña y la colocaron en la camilla que parecía volar por la velocidad con la que la movían las dos personas, la chica de largos cabellos los siguió al mismo ritmo para subir detrás de ellos en una ambulancia, y en el interior pudo ver todo...blanco.

Ya en el hospital habían llevado a Hikari a emergencias mientras Yuki se quedaba sentada fuera con los brazos entrelazados sobre el regazo y la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la clara superficie que conformaba la pared, la chica parecía meditar lo sucedido hasta que de un brinco estaba delante del médico que había salido por la puerta por la que anteriormente había ingresado su hermana.

─Que tiene doctor?─le pregunto la castaña casi tirándose encima del hombre que estaba frente a ella ataviado en una bata y que para colmo de males también era blanca, sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad agobiante esperando la respuesta que aún no salía de la boca del médico.

El hombre de cabellos negros se paso la mano por la abundante melena como si con eso pudiese calmar el nerviosismo que le hacia un nudo en la garganta impidiéndole articular palabra alguna.

─Yo...─el chico frente a la castaña parecía no poder seguir hablando, lo que irrito un poco a la castaña que prefiriendo no causar problemas detallo con la mirada al sujeto delante de ella, descubriendo que seguramente no tendría mas de veintitrés o veinticuatro años, al lo cual alego que era nuevo y posiblemente a eso se debía su nerviosismo, aunque para ser sinceros quien se pone nervioso para dar una buena noticia?

─Usted...─lo alentó a seguir la chica cansada del silencio.

─Yo...lo siento mucho─esa frase le cayó como un balde de agua fría en pleno invierno, y no pudo evitarlo, empezó a sentir comos si las piernas se le hubiesen convertido en gelatina, aunque consiguió no caer casi por arte de magia.

─Ella...─ll negó rápidamente, contestando a la pregunta que había estado por formular la castaña la cual había recuperado un poco el color en su rostro que hasta entonces parecía una hoja de papel por la palidez adquirida al ver que la menor no reaccionaba.

─No, ella por ahora esta bien, sin embargo los exámenes que le hicimos le dan como máximo un año, esta enfermedad esta bastante avanzada, no entiendo como recién tuvo una recaída, por lo menos ya tendría que haber sentido dolor en algún momento─le decía el joven a la ojiverde que parecía estar echa de piedra salvo por las copiosas lagrimas que hacían su recorrido al mentón cayendo limpiamente al suelo y hasta se podría jurar que el mismo sonido de estas gotas salinas retumbaba en las paredes hasta llegar al oído del médico que de por si estaba bastante incomodo por el silencio de la joven.

─Puedo verla?─en eso el pobre hombre que parecía estar asfixiándose con la tensión del ambiente dejo salir un suspiro inaudible, que para su suerte había pasado desapercibido por la chica, aunque podría decirse que seria la misma reacción si le pusieran una espada al cuello, estaba totalmente desconectada del mundo y al recibir un asentimiento de parte de este agradeció mas por costumbre que por otra cosa.

La joven pasó a un lado del doctor tan rápido que para cuando este se dio cuenta de que había desaparecido las puertas que con letras grandes decía "TERAPIA INTENSIVA" todavía se estaban agitando por la fuerza aplicadas en ella al momentos de abrirlas y dejarlas cerrarse solas.

La chica recorría los pasillos consiguientes a esa dos puertas de vidrio que anteriormente había pasado, mirando fugazmente por las puertas abiertas de las habitaciones para ver si en una de ellas se encontraba su pelirroja hermana ya que con la rapidez que había entrado a aquel lugar se le había pasado por alto el preguntarle el numero de cuarto en el que se encontraba la pequeña.

Después de recorrer medio establecimiento, por una puerta pudo vislumbrar la brillante cabellera roja de su hermana, esparcida sobre una mullida almohada, y se acerco hasta la menor con paso lento y aterrado. Lento porque su cuerpo no parecía reaccionar del todo bien o quizás por el terror que tenia al ver a su pequeña hermana tendida en esa cama como lo había visto con sus padres aquella vez.

Cuando llego al lado de la niña la miro fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos, como si hubiese visto un fantasma, pero esto era lejos lo que la había hecho reaccionar así, sino mas bien la cantidad de aparatos desconocidos que se pegaban al cuerpo de su hermana.

Cuando recobro la compostura y el corazón volvió a latirle a un ritmo aceptable, cayo en la cuenta de que aún seguía parada y con las manos en el pecho. Se sentó en una silla que estaba junto a la cama y tomo la mano de la niña que al tacto empezó a abrir lo ojos con pesadez descubriendo dos preciosos zafiros que sin perder tiempo se clavaron en dos esmeraldas que resplandecían con las gotas salinas acumuladas en sus ojos.

─Hermana? Por que lloras?─la pequeña hablaba pausadamente, le costaba hablar con esa mascara que le cubría por lo menos la mitad del rostro, a parte de que aún le dolía un poco el pecho.

─Hikari, me alegra que estés mejor─dijo mirándola tranquilamente desde su posición con un poco de tristeza visible en sus ojos, esa no era la reacción que se podría esperar de la castaña, sino mas bien un efusivo abrazo o por lo menos un estrangulamiento que podría tararse de un intento de abrazo.

─Hermana?─ka ojiazul no podía contener la curiosidad que le provocaba esa actitud en su hermana─Que ocurre?

─Hikari, por que no confiaste en mi?─le apretó con un poco mas de fuerza la mano dándole por seguro que fuese la que fuese su respuesta ella no la reprendería, a lo cual la niña la miro con un poco de tristeza aceptando que su secreto había sido descubierto.

─Lo lamento, pero yo no quería preocuparte, tu estas haciendo mucho y no quería que cargaras con otro problema-la pelirroja estaba mas que apenada y eso lo demostraban las numerosas lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas trazando una linea trasparente en su piel.

─Deberías habérmelo dicho, sabes que peligrosas son las cosas ahora para ti─le dijo en tono suave y con una sonrisa dulce en su cara a pesar de que la niña reconoció inmediatamente que a pesar del tono con que estaban dichas las palabras dirigidas a ella, lo que le estaba diciendo es que había sido una imprudente y que ahora pagaría el precio de aquella irresponsabilidad.

─Lo lamento, ahora ya es tarde no es así?

─No Hikari, yo prometo trazarte un camino diferente.

─Trazarme un camino diferente? Y con que lápiz lo dibujas hermana?─era mucho pedir que la pequeña entendiese todo lo que ella le decía, tan solo tenia siete años, ya bastante madurez había tenido que adoptar cuando sus padres murieron, no podían exigirle mas.

─No se traza con un lápiz, se traza con las acciones que uno realiza─la ojiazul pareció meditarlo unos segundo y dirigió su mirada a la castaña mientras una gran sonrisa se abría paso en su carita un tanto regordeta haciéndola lucir como una muñeca pepona.

─Lo prometes?

─Lo prometo "Juro que haré lo que sea para cumplir mi promesa"─Esto último lo había dicho en un susurro que no llego a los oídos de la menor, aunque tampoco había sido dicho para ser escuchado por ella, sino mas bien eran palabras destinadas a perderse en el viento para regresar a su dueña en el momento preciso.

**Fin de Flash Back**

─Creo que debo agradecerle a tu ángel guardián el haber cuidado tanto de ti durante estos cinco años, aunque se que no fue fácil, para ninguna de las dos, cada día era una travesía, ese año había sido el mas difícil, pensar que cada vez la fecha estimada para que desparecieras de esta tierra se acercaba, sin embargo saliste adelante, rompiste las cadenas que te ataban, tu eres fuerte Hikari, se que podrás salir nuevamente-Le decía a mi hermana mientras rogaba que estas palabras llegaran a ella.

No se que me diría si ahora si abriese los ojos y le contase lo que estoy por hacer, en verdad no lo se, pensé que podría ver a través de ti a pesar de que no me mires y ahora comprendo que ciertas eran las palabras de mamá cuando decía que los ojos son las puertas del alma, porque así uno ve las emociones que fluyen en las personas, si alguien no tuviera alma estaría vacía.

Yo, ya no puedo ver a través de mi hermana porque sus ojos están cerrados y temo que no se abran, pero entonces estaría confinando mi vida por nada, por solo una posibilidad que capaz no se realice?

No, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, y procurare mantenerla hasta el final, aunque no sea provechoso. Él la salvara, confiare en el, pondré la vida de mi hermana en sus manos porque confió en el, porque se que el no esta vació, porque su ojos parecen fríos he inexpresivos a pesar de esconderlo debajo de una sonrisa amable.

Sin embargo a mi no me engaña, por que? Porque estoy segura de que soy la única persona con la que no se ha mostrado "gentil", porque sabe que yo puedo sentir que el no esta siendo sincero con esa amabilidad suya, solo aparenta ser algo que no es, aunque yo no planeo entrometerme en su vida, es suya y de nadie mas.

Me voy a casar con el y sin embargo, no lo conozco que ironía he? Sin embargo se lo suficiente como para estar segura de que cumplirá con su parte del trato, y confiare en que la liberara de esa prisión blanca. Ya lo dije no me importa quedarme con tal de que ella conozca que este color tan afamado por las personas llamándolo el color de la pureza no es mas que una atadura, solo una barrera que no le permitía ver el color del mundo que le faltaba recorrer.

Por eso yo hago esto, la quiero sacar del encierro, quiero que ella viva, que viva para ver y conocer este mundo tan hermoso y amable y a la vez tan cruel y despiadado. Sin embargo es mejor conocer el dolor y la tristeza a no sentir nada, porque no quiero blanco solo quiero color, nada de neutralidad solo vida, vida para ella...

Yo no puedo negarlo, también quiero vivir en ese mundo uno junto a ella donde pueda verla sonreír, sin embargo la vida sigue no ¿y yo que puedo hacer? nada solo seguir viviendo hasta que me toque quedarme en mi prisión blanca, solo seguir aprovechando el tiempo que me queda de libertad y seguir sonriendo porque confió en que todo saldrá bien.

Y ahora ya amanece, veo los colores entrar por la ventana y me siento bien, solo unas cuantas horas para reunirme con las escandalosas de mis amigas, pero y que? voy a disfrutar mientras pueda, porque cuando llegue el momento yo te regalare mi vida y tomaré tu lugar en la prisión.

Sin embargo no me siento triste, se que el dicho "a mal tiempo buena cara" funcionara, lo se, algo me dice que no todo será malo, por que lo se? Ni idea.

Me siento extraña verdaderamente extraña, por que? Porque llevo la noche entera sentada en esta silla junto a una cama reverstida de blanco que esconde bajo sus sabanas el cuerpecito de mi hermana solo dejando ver su cabeza en la cual puedo vislumbrar la tranquilidad, pero eso no responde a porque me siento extraña pues bien me diré a mi misma que es porque estoy hablando conmigo misma.

**Lo se raro el capitulo! Me disculpo pero este capitulo era pura y exclusivamente para ver con claridad que era lo que pensaba Yuki a todo esto, en realidad esto no afecta mucho la linea de la historia pero seguramente mas adelante sera mencionado, algo sobre esto.**

**Muy bien agradezco los reviews, y que hayan leído para darme sus opiniones y darme mas de un consejo que espero haber aplicado bien. **

**Lamento la tardanza y lamento si no les gusta, en realidad lo que me hizo tardarme tanto fue describir sinceramente lo que sentía Yuki poniéndome en su lugar y también lamento que sea corto no me daba la cabeza para tanto y prometo la salida de las chicas para el próximo cap.**

**Besos Flor!**


	4. Las cosas son así

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a la gran mangaka Hino Matsuri.**

**Capitulo 4:Las cosas son así...**

Dos chicas se encontraban sentadas en el mullido sillón de la sala, esperando por la amiga que hacia tiempo no veían, y a pesar de que la aludida ya llevaba media hora de retraso las dos jóvenes estaban muy calmadas charlando de quien sabe que, ya que la naturalidad con que cambiaban de un tema a otro no permitía seguir el hilo de una conversación que al parecer ellas entendían como si les estuviesen diciendo que uno mas uno es dos.

─ Yuki, lo has pensado bien, cada vez queda menos tiempo y cuando estés en el altar dudo que tengas el valor de salir corriendo?─La chica pelinaranja le había preguntado por milésima vez en el día de si estaba segura de casarse con el sangrepura, y ella como las otras veces asintió sonriendo, aunque bien visible estaba que en esa sonrisa había una suplica de "por favor deja de preguntar".

─ Sayori, te lo he estado afirmando y reafirmando durante toda la media hora que estuvimos juntas, se que no te agrada que esté haciendo esto pero esta es la única forma de que por lo menos tenga una oportunidad más.

─Lo se, lo se, sin embargo pienso que estas haciendo demasiado, a parte de que a mi parecer cuando Hikari despierte no se va a alegrar mucho de la noticia, sabes como es ella.

─Si, lo se, pero en algún momento comprenderá, mientras tanto, mientras no despierte yo voy a poder tomar esta decisión sin remordimientos ni impedimentos mas de los que tu ya me estas dando y la verdad no suenan nada convincentes-La castaña rió por lo bajo, pensando en lo graciosa que podía llegar a ser su amiga a pesar de llevar una responsabilidad tan grande sobre sus hombros-Algunas veces no entiendo como es que te las arreglas para solucionar los conflictos entre las dos especies cuando a penas si puedes darme argumentos convincentes para que no me case.

─Son cosas del trabajo, si tuvieras que estar en una mesa de juntas entre medio de un humano casi al punto de sufrir un infarto y un vampiro a punto de tirase encima tuyo, comprenderías que al mas mínimo error te quedas sin amiga-Le dijo la ojimiel en tono divertido a pesar de que sus palabras tenían un cien porciento de verdad.

─Si, entiendo, sin embargo creo que tendrías que tratarte con un psicólogo o algo así, las secuelas de tu bipolaridad están saliendo a flote-Antes de que la chica pudiera contraatacar el comentario dirigido hacia su personalidad la castaña ya había salido disparada hacia la puerta de entrada, sabía porque, Rima había llegado, así que también levantándose de su lugar siguió a su amiga.

Una chica de preciosos ojos azul-celeste había llegado prácticamente corriendo a la casa de su amiga, hacia años que no la veía y llegaba tarde, tendría que darle personalmente las gracias a aquellos molestos periodistas que se encargaba de ser su sombra las veinticuatro horas de día, estaba por tocar el timbre de la casa cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica de larga melena castaña y brillantes ojos verdes mirándola desde el umbral de la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

─Es bueno verte Rima, veo que has estado haciendo ejercicio─Dijo una cabeza que se asomaba por encima del hombro de la ojiverde.

─Chicas, también es bueno volver a verlas, hace cuanto no nos veíamos─Dijo entrando a la casa cuando la castaña se movió de su lugar para darle paso a la joven modelo que parecía estar un poco alterada, tal vez se debía al porque de los cabellos ligeramente despeinados y las mejillas sonrojadas, delatando que la "caminata" había sido realizada por así decirlo en dos patadas.

─Desde que terminamos la preparatoria hace mas o menos unos cuatro años, ven pasa, creo que sería mejor que descanses un poco antes de volver a salir-Le ofreció Yuki a la vampiresa que paso hacia la sala de estar sentándose en uno de los sillones dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro─Cansada?

─Bastante, hoy pasaron a recogerme en mi casa por lo que no traje mi coche, tuve una cesión de fotos hoy en la mañana y cuando salí tuve que escaparme de los periodista.

─Mañana ajetreada─Dijo la ojimiel─Pero mira lo que tengo que contarte, conoces a Kuran Kaname?

─Claro que si, es el heredero al trono de los vampiros, pero a que viene al tema?─La calma que la chica había logrado conseguir en esos instantes en que su cuerpo había entrado en contacto con la mullida superficie habían sido reemplazados por la curiosidad que le había provocado la mención del príncipe sangre pura.

─Yuki te ha dicho con quien se casara?─Dijo Yori con una ceja levantada y una mirada divertida, como si estuviese deleitándose por la intriga que tenia la chica sentada frente a ella, pero no pudo contener una carcajada cuando vio que los ojos de la vampiresa se abrían de par en par y giraba la cabeza inmediatamente para clavara aquellas orbes azules sobre la pobre castaña que quería que en ese mismo instante la tierra se la tragara.

─Es verdad eso Yuki, te casaras con él?─Rima no salía de su estupor al descubrir quien seria el esposo de su amiga, pero lo que no entendía era que según sabía el joven príncipe estaba ya comprometido con la hija de la familia Souen y por lo que sabía la noble estaba profundamente enamorada del primogénito de los Kuran, era cierto que no podía decir lo mismo de él ya que aunque siempre mantenía una sonrisa amable sus ojos parecían no decir absolutamente nada, nada que afirmara a ciencia cierta que las palabras que salían por su boca fueran verdaderas.

─Si, en un mes─La chica bajo la cabeza un poco sintiéndose incomoda por la penetrante mirada de la ojiazul, pero la sorprendió las palabras que salieron como un suspiro de labios de su amiga.

─Te compadezco, esa chica debe odiarte─ Decía meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro lentamente.

─Que chica?─La curiosidad se hizo presente dejándose ver con toda claridad en las orbes verdes y se hizo mas latente cuando la vampiresa la miro con los ojos bien abiertos.

─El por lo menos hasta lo que estábamos informados estaba comprometido con una noble y estaban próximos a contraer nupcias, y por lo que se veía la chica estaba muy enamorada de él, y por su apariencia no creo que sea de las sumisas que acatan todo lo que se les dice así como así.

─Algo me había comentado de eso, seguramente a ella le debió doler mucho─Dijo la castaña con un poco de culpa que fue reemplazado minutos después por un poco de sorpresa y miedo por las palabras que a continuación diría la modelo.

─Tal vez, pero no creo que ella sea del tipo que deje todo como esta, mira yo no se como sea ahora pero cuando yo la conocí me dio la impresión de ser una mujer un tanto controladora y algo que no es noticia para nadie es que desprecia a los humanos, por lo tanto mi consejo, aléjate lo más que puedas─Sentenció la ojiazul dando por terminado el asunto.

─Bueno creo que seria mejor ir saliendo, si seguimos así, vamos a llegar cuando estén cerrando!─Dijo la ojimiel, que miraba desde la puerta a las otras dos jóvenes mientras se dedicaba a ponerse su abrigo, asó que las otras dos la imitaron en la acción para seguidamente salir de la casa cerrando con llave la puerta.

─Bien y donde vamos?

─Que les parece si vamos a ese centro comercial que abrieron hace poco?─Dijo Rima, en tono neutral, como si no le importara demasiado el lugar.

─Esta bien, supongo que podría haber alguna tienda de vestidos de novia─La castaña se encogió de hombros, porque la verdad a ella tampoco le interesaba demasiado donde ir a comprar las cosas, nunca había sido de las chicas que se paseaban por media ciudad examinando cada escaparate que había, y Yori, bueno Yori, estaba un poco emocionada al respecto, pero nada para exagerar, ninguna era demasiado obsesiva con las compras.

**.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

─Haruka, donde crees que se encuentre ahora?─Dijo una mujer, de brillante melena castaña que caía en cascada por sus hombros y espalda, lucia unos hermoso ojos marrones que parecían tener un destello de nostalgia y tristeza. Su marido la abrazo sentándose junto a ella en un elegante sofá negro, donde quitando el portaretratos plateado de las manos de su esposa prosiguió a secar las lagrimas que habían caído en la superficie trasparente.

─No lo se, sinceramente no lo se, pero me gustaría verla aunque sea una vez más─El hombre le sonrió a la mujer y la incito a sonreír de la misma manera, dejo el retrato sobre la mesa donde anteriormente estaba y la pareja se la quedo viendo con cierta melancolía como tantas otras veces─Sabes no se donde esta pero estoy seguro de que se encuentra bien.

─Ojala la haya cuidado bien durante todo este tiempo, algún día le agradeceré por lo que hizo.

**.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

Como era posible que a penas siendo media mañana tuviera tanto trabajo, era increíble como su amigo y reciente presidente de la compañía Kuran estuviera tanto tiempo encerrado en una oficina sin salir o comer siquiera un bocado sin quejarse, decididamente Kaname Kuran era demasiado trabajador o estaba obsesionado con su trabajo, aunque si podía asegurar algo era que en esos momentos, cuando estaba encerrado entre las cuatro paredes de su oficina en el último piso del gran edificio se podía apreciar verdadera satisfacción después de terminar un proyecto.

Aunque hay que admitir, nadie es indestructible, después de que esas largas jornadas terminaban y era hora de regresar a sus casa, aunque sea solo una pizca, se podía observar ese destello de fatiga tan común, aunque claro muchos no llegaban a verlo debido a las horas extras que se pasaba ese joven en la compañía, un día por mas que lo negaran terminaría por caer rendido en una cama por falta de descanso.

Un rubio de ojos verdes, se acerco alegremente hasta la puerta donde en una pequeña placa brillante podía leerse claramente Presidente Kaname Kuran, para golpear con fuerza la puerta esperando por la aprobación del moreno que mas que seguro estaba enfrascado en la luminosa pantalla de una computadora portátil.

Minutos después se dejo oír el permiso esperado para entrar en la oficina, así que sin esperar ni un segundo mas el noble abrió la puerta cerrándola tras de si con su clásica sonrisa adornándole el rostro, se encamino hacia la silla que estaba frente al gran escritorio de madera oscura para sentarse en ella y bajarle la pantalla de la portátil a su amigo que se lo quedó viendo de mala gana, pero al parecer ya estaba acostumbrado a las acciones de su amigo, por lo cual solo se tiro hacia atrás en su silla, dejando descansar su espalda en el mullido respaldar, esperando escuchar aquello tan importante que había hecho que el rubio cortara su trabajo a penas a mitad de terminarlo.

─Y bien?─Lo animo a que empezara el purasangre con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara esperando a que el vampiro frente a el comenzara a hablar, ya que a lo único que se dedicaba era a mirarlo con una gran sonrisa plasmada en el rostro que hasta cierto punto era agradable y en otro daba escalofríos ya que recordaba a esos muñecos que las niñas dejan en las estanterías frente a la cama y que cuando despiertas te sacan un pequeño infarto al verlos con esos ojos gigantes y esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja terminada en dos circulitos rosa.

─Por que no me contaste?─El rubio por fin hablo, solo diciendo esa pregunta que desconcertó al pelinegro ya que sinceramente no entendía a que se refería el ojiverde, que a pesar de su cara de incredulidad no cesaba de sonreír, lo que lo hizo pensar que si los músculos de la cara no le dolían.

─Contarte que? Creo que no pasó nada demasiado importante─Le contesto el purasangre ganándose una mirada de "me lo estas diciendo en serio", a lo cual el respondió de la misma forma dándole a entender que no estaba bromeando en lo más mínimo y ahora si, la sonrisa radiante del chico se desvaneció para dar paso a una cara de decepción y darle lugar a un sonoro suspiro de cansancio no tan propio en el y de paso dedicarle una de esas miradas resignadas que le da un padre a su hijo cuando le pregunta de donde vienen los bebes y gracias al nulo apoyo de la madre se ve obligado a decirle.

─Como que no pasó nada importante, quieres que te lo enumere? Pues bien 1. Rompiste tu compromiso con Ruka 2. Te vas casar con una humana 3. Asumiste el mando de la compañía junto con tu hermano y 4. Como es eso de que te casas en menos de un mes?

─Pues bien te lo explico, primero como quieres que te cuente si estabas de vacaciones en Dios sabe donde y tu teléfono daba fuera del área de cobertura, segundo, yo no rompí mi compromiso con Ruka mi gentil madre se tomo la molestia de hacerlo sin mi consentimiento, tercero, si, me voy a casar con una humana gracias a la orden de mi madre de que debíamos mantener paz entre las dos especies demostrándoles que una unión puede ser posible, cuarto mis padres decidieron que ya era tiempo de dejarles el mando a personas mas jóvenes y con mas visión al futuro, aunque la empresa esta a nombre nuestro solo podemos recibir la parte que nos corresponde cuando cumplamos con el requisito impuesto que seria el casamiento con las humanas y quinto, me caso en menos de un mes porque mientras mas rápido mejor, Zero se casa en dos semanas.

El rubio se quedo mirando al vació por unos minutos, tratando de procesar la información recibida rápidamente, cuando al fin pudo entender todo con claridad, pestañeo un poco dándose cuanta que mientras reflexionaba sus ojos no se habían cerrado ni por un segundo de la sorpresa que tardó en procesar.

Sin embargo su amigo pelinegro lo miraba un tanto divertido al ver inmóvil al rubio y con la confusión reflejada en sus ojos, hasta que lo vio sonreír de oreja a oreja, y ahora el confundido era el, quería saber que le resultaba tan gracioso.

─Bien...y ya tienes padrino para la boda?─En ese momento el pelinegro casi se cae de espaldas, no entendía como su amigo se adaptaba a cada situación sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro, pero lo mejor era dejar ese asunto a parte sino terminaría dándole vueltas al asunto sin encontrar solución al enigma que prometía ser su noble amigo.

─No, no tengo...

─Así que ahora ya no tienes de que preocuparte porque yo estoy disponible, pero ahora el problema es encontrar al segundo─El rubio modifico sus facciones formando en ellas una que al parecer podría ser la de alguien pensando, hasta que en un momento se le ilumino la cara demostrando que ya tenia la respuesta─ya se porque no tu primo Senri Shiki?

─Podría ser, a penas pueda me comunicare con el.

─Oye?

─Mmm?

─Cuando conoceré a tu futura esposa?

─Cuando se de la ocasión─Ante tal contestación el vampiro rubio soltó un suspiro demostrando su decepción.

**.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

Tres muchachas deambulaban por un gran centro comercial, este no estaba demasiado lleno, pero era natural estaban a miércoles, la gente trabajaba, claro que tendríamos que atribuirle que en su mayoría las personas que caminaban por el gran establecimiento no pasaban de los diecisiete años, mientras tanto ella inspeccionaban de lejos las casa de ropa para ver si lograba divisar alguna de vestidos de novia.

─Miren─Señalo una chica con ojos miel hacia una tienda en el segundo piso donde se podían vislumbrar cuatro vestidos totalmente blancos y un tanto exuberantes─Allá hay una, subamos para ver que tienen.

Las otras dos no tuvieron objeción y subieron tranquilamente por las escaleras mecánicas, de allí caminaron a la tienda entrando haciendo tintinear unas pequeñas campanillas que colgaban sobre la puerta. La encargada del lugar camino hacia ellas desde detrás del mostrador, dando a conocer una regordeta figura que iba a flor de pie con su cara en la cual había una gran sonrisa, lucia muy amable y le recordaba a las clásicas nanas de las películas.

─En que puedo ayudarlas?─Pregunto dulcemente, esbozando una sonrisa aún mas grande.

─Buenos días, quisiéramos ver unos vestidos de novia y si es posible también para las madrinas─Contesto la modelo a la pregunta.

─Bien, tu eres la que se casa?

─No, es ella─Dijo señalando a la castaña que estaba unos pasos mas atrás inspeccionando un par de zapatos de tacón alto─Yo por ahora estoy soltera y sin apuro─La señora rió ante el comentario y paso de largo hasta llegar a la castaña.

─ Así que tu eres la que se casa? Pues déjame decirte que tu novio es muy afortunado, usted señorita es muy bonita.

─Gracias─Respondió un tanto sonrojada por el cumplido.

─Bien mi niña, dime buscabas algún tipo de vestido en especial?

─Pues no, pero me gustaría largo y un poco acampanado.

─Bien, ven conmigo─Dijo la señora tomando la mano de la muchacha que la siguió casi a rastras hacia una habitación continua, ya dentro de ella, la castaña por poco y casi se desmaya al ver la cantidad de vestidos que había allí─ Aquí están del tipo que me pediste, porque no empiezas a verlos, yo iré a ver en que puedo ayudar a las madrinas.

La chica asintió como respuesta, para empezar a examinar todos y cada uno de los percheros en los cuales había vestidos de un inmaculado blanco algunos preciosos y otros no tanto, pero su aflicción por el blanco estaba más alla de sus limites, incluso ella misma se reía por odiar a un color pero que se le podía hacer, no había ninguno que le llamase la atención siendo estos de este color acromático, hasta que un vestido mas al fondo de la habitación le llamo la atención, de lejos parecía blanco pero de cerca se notaba que era de un color tiza que le agradó, si bien era muy parecido al blanco este era lindo.

Lo sacó de su perchero y lo examino con los ojos brillantes, si, decididamente ese le gustaba y estaba por llamar a la mujer que la había atendido minutos atrás cuando entre algunos vestidos pudo ver a una menuda chica de cabellera color plata batallando para sacar un vestido del perchero, se acerco a ella y tomo la percha de donde estaba colgada la prenda sacándola con mucha facilidad a diferencia de la otra chica, a la cual miro y tenia una cara aniñada.

─Gracias─La chica le agradeció sonriendo─Tu también vas a casarte?

─Si, dentro de poco, menos de un mes─Yuki le sonrió a la chica, ella parecía verdaderamente feliz haciendo las compras de su boda y claro que no pudo contenerse y le pregunto lo que le andaba rondando la cabeza, aunque le sonaba bastante estúpido─Por tu sonrisa debes estar verdaderamente feliz, lo quieres mucho?

─Si, yo lo quiero mucho y tu me imagino que también─En que dilema la había puesto aquella chica, si le decía que era solo por un trato la quedaría mirando como si fuese una loca, aunque si decía que lo amaba estaría mintiendo.

─Yo lo aprecio mucho y lo quiero a mi modo─ Así que decidió solo decir una verdad un tanto extraña, pero era verdad, que lo apreciaba, si, y que lo quería a su modo también era verdad, habían pasado un par de días juntos y había llegado a tenerle cariño, tal vez un cariño que le podría tener a un amigo pero al fin y al cabo a ella le alcanzaba con eso.

─Es verdad, hemm...tu ya elegiste tu vestido?

─Si, me tarde bastante, pero al fin encontré uno que me gustara.

─Yo aún sigo eligiendo, pero me gustaría vértelo puesto al que elegiste.

─Hemm, esta bien, espérame un segundo que me lo pongo─La castaña entro a un probador con el vestido en la mano y sacándose sus prendas se puso con un poco de dificultad el vestido ya que en verdad era difícil con toda esa tela, cuando por fin pudo ponérselo bien, se miro al espejo y sonrió─Así me hubiese imaginado caminando hacia el altar y que me esperara el, hoy es otra la situación y sin embargo no me arrepiento de nada─La sonrisa se ensancho aún mas y agrego en un susurro─Cuanto llore por ti? Una hora tal vez...pero ahora no tengo tiempo ni ganas de lamentarme, quizás algún día me de el tiempo sin embargo ahora disfrutare como si esto verdaderamente fuese real.

La ojiverde salió luciendo aquel vestido acampanado que se ajustaba en su parte superior a la perfección haciéndola lucir como una verdadera princesa de cuento de hadas, cuando salió la peliplata estaba afuera aguardando a que ella saliera y ahogo una exclamación de sorpresa al verla.

─Usted luce preciosa, ojala yo fuese tan hermosa como tu.

─Si tu eres hermosa...

─Que tonta, no me presente, me llamo María, María Kurenai.

─Un gusto María, yo soy Yuki Cross─Le dijo extendiéndole la mano en señal de presentación, aunque las dos rieron un poco por ese gesto que comúnmente lo practican mas los hombres, pero en un momento se escucho una voz desde atrás de una cortina de vestidos, que provoco una reacción diferente en cada una de las chicas.

Una sonrió alegremente, mientras que en la otra ocasiono el efecto inverso, ya que la alegre sonrisa se borro de su rostro, dándole paso a uno sorprendido.

─Aquí estoy Zero!─Alzo la vos la peliplata, para que el aludido la encontrara en ese laberinto de tela blanca, dos segundos después la figura esbelta de un chico de ojos malva que no pasaría de los veintitrés años se dejo ver, yendo directamente hacia la chica de rostro aniñado plantando un suave beso en sus labios, claro que todo esto había sido presenciado por la castaña que los miraba con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro y una barrera impenetrable en sus ojos, porque claro que no le iba a demostrar que lo seguía queriendo.

─María, no me habías dicho que te casarias con Zero Kiryuu!─Dijo la castaña fingiendo emoción, ya que aunque no quisiera admitirlo tenia su lado orgulloso, sabía que Zero se sentía incomodo, ver las auras era una habilidad que le había resultado muy útil a través de los años y que había sabido utilizar bien, claro nunca le causo daño a nadie con ese extraño don suyo pero la había ayudado a alejarse de las personas indeseables.

─Conoces a Yuki amor?─El chico a pesar de tener las facciones impasibles mandaba oleadas de incomodidad que empezaban a marear a la castaña, que al ver la falta de respuesta de él se decidió a contestar ella.

─Somos amigos, solo que nos hemos distanciado un poco porque los dos teníamos asuntos que atender─Ella podía ser orgullosa pero definitivamente no era tan cruel como para decirle a la muchacha que se veía tan emocionada algo como "claro que nos conocemos, el es mi ex prometido y me dejo por ti".

─En verdad, entonces iras a nuestra boda no es así?

─Si me invitan con gusto iré a verlos, seguramente tu vas a estar preciosa─Ahora la sonrisa de Yuki era sincera, por mas que le doliera un poco ver a la persona que ama junto a otra, no podía mentir, la chica le caía bien.

─Entonces date por invitada─Dijo sonriente María mirando con una alegría palpable al vampiro.

─María me gustaría hablar con Yuki, hace mucho que no nos vemos y seguramente hay muchas cosas de la que no estamos enterados─Hablo el peliplata detallando con la mirada a la ojiverde, haciendo que esta se sintiese un poco incomoda.

─Si, entonces me retiro, tengo mas cosas que hacer─la chica se alzó de puntitas y deposito un casto beso en los labios de su novio, para darse la vuelta y saludar con la mano a la chica de largos cabellos marrones, y encaminarse hacia la salida, cuando esta salió, el vampiro se acerco un poco hasta la humana quedando a una distancia prudencial.

─Bastante sin vernos Zero, María es muy bonita, espero que sean felices─Las palabras dichas por la castaña contenían cierta verdad y lo demás era un puñal terriblemente doloroso en el pecho.

─Es verdad, no esperaba encontrarte aquí─El chico hablaba impasible mientras ella lo miraba directamente a los ojos, sabía que el se estaba por quebrar, que sus defensas con ella no funcionaban, lo conocía demasiado bien como para no saber que estaba terriblemente incomodo por la situación y que no tardaría en tratar de explicar algo que ya estaba mas que claro desde hacia ya un tiempo─Yuki yo...─Listo se quebró.

─Zero, esto ya no importa, sinceramente no me importa, eres dueño de tu vida y de hacer de ella lo que se te antoje y yo nos soy quien para reclamarte nada, así que espero me disculpes pero me están esperando─La chica estaba a punto de entrar nuevamente al vestidor cuando una mano la sostuvo por la muñeca con demasiada fuerza para su gusto.

─Que haces vestida así? Te vas a casar?─Eso si que no se lo iba a permitir, el viniendo a reprocharle lo que ella decidía hacer o no.

─Y que si me caso, tienes algún problema con eso?─Le pregunto fríamente, su tono aunque no intencionadamente había salido hiriente de su garganta─Como ya te dije yo no soy quien para reclamarte nada y tu no eres nadie para reclamarme a mi─la castaña se soltó bruscamente del agarre del ojimalva, pasando dentro del vestidor donde se apoyo contra una de las paredes y dio un suspiro inaudible, no se arriesgaría a que el la escuchara.

Mientras tanto Zero estaba parado frente al probador de la chica como una estatua, estaba sorprendido, la actitud de la chica lo había sorprendido, ella por lo general siempre era dulce y amable con el, pero dejo salir a su rostro una sonrisa melancólica, pero que esperaba, ella era una persona, tenía sentimientos y el los había herido. Así que dándose la vuelta salio de la tienda arrastrando los pies, siendo fulminado por la mirada de dos jóvenes que lo miraban de lejos.

**14 días después...**

─No entiendo porque tengo que ir, no tengo ganas!─Dijo alzando la voz la castaña, pero se notaba a leguas que eso era casi una suplica, estaba cansada de discutir el mismo tema por una semana completa.

─Es tu deber, seras mi esposa y no podemos faltar a esa boda, mira lo que tuviste con mi hermano tienes que superarlo, si? que es lo que no entiendes, el se casara con otra, te dejó, si tanto te quería ahora no estarías aquí discutiendo conmigo, ahora cámbiate de una vez, sino llegaremos tarde─El pelinegro suspiro mentalmente, no entendía como esa mujer solo con un par de palabras ya podía sacarlo de quicio, la vio alejarse con el vestido verde y los zapatos negros en la mano hacia la habitación resignada, por fin lo había logrado.

Pero en cierta forma se sentía culpable, cuando le había dicho esas palabras había visto que los ojos de ella se tornaban tristes y sin vida, pero ella se lo había buscado, si hubiese hecho las cosas desde el principio, ahora no se sentiría mal y el no se sentiría culpable. A parte de que ahora el no tendría que estar parado en medio de la sala vestido de esmoquin esperando a que su futura esposa terminara de arreglarse.

La vio bajar las escaleras vestida con un vestido verde semejante a sus ojos, ajustado hasta la cintura y un poco acampanado en la parte inferior que llegaba hasta las rodillas adornado por un cinto negro grueso que tenia una hebilla grande forrada en el mismo material del cinto debajo del busto bastante prominente, el cabello lo llevaba desatado pero un poco mas ondulado de lo usual, tenia un maquillaje muy ligero en el que resaltaba solo un brillo en los labios que resaltaba el rosa natural de sus labios, en los pies llevaba unos zapatos negros de tacón alto, en el cuello colgaba una cadena con el dije de una luna que tenia una piedra chata verde de la misma forma, de sus orejas pendían unos aros largos de los cuales salían tres tiritas plateadas terminadas en pequeñas perlitas negras y por último en los brazos llevaba colgando un abrigo negro de lana fina.

─Estoy lista─Anunció cuando sus pies bajaron del último escalón, el la miro de pies a cabeza y sonrió inconscientemente.

─Vamos─Le dijo el pelinegro abriéndole la puerta de la casa para que la castaña pasara, cuando esta paso cerro la puerta tras de si, pero al ver a la mujer parada frente a el un signo de pregunta se formo en su cara─A que esperas para subirte al auto?

─Piensas que voy a dejar la casa sin llave?─La chica sonrió cuando vio al pelinegro hacer una mueca de fastidio, cuando este se movio dándole paso hacia la entrada de su casa, se acerco y cerro la puerta controlando que estuviese bien cerrada, luego se dio la vuelta y se encamino hacia el coche negro último modelo que había estacionado en la calle, abrió la puerta sentándose al lado de Kaname que ya la estaba esperando─Me podrías guardar las llaves en tu bolsillo por favor, no traje cartera─Se dirigió a el para pedirle ese favor y el solo tomo el manojo de llaves y lo guardo en su saco.

El camino hacia la iglesia fue tranquilo y silencioso, pero a ninguno les resulto incomodo, ya estaban acostumbrados a la presencia del otro y a esas trayectorias silenciosas en las que cada uno se enfrascaba en sus pensamientos, él con la vista en la calle y ella mirando por la ventana ausentemente, cuando por fin se detuvieron frente a las grandes puertas que daban paso hacia el interior de la sagrada construcción un mar de flashes los dejo prácticamente ciegos, el primero en recobrar por completo la visión fue el purasangre que al ver que su pareja no se reponía de esa ceguera temporal la tomo por una mano y la condujo hasta dentro, en donde se sentaron en la segunda banca.

Zero que estaba parado en el altar miro con detenimiento como Yuki y su hermano se sentaban juntos y lo intrigaba de donde se conocían y porque tal familiaridad, claro que hay que argumentarle su ignorancia sobre el tema gracias a la cautela que habían tenido Yuki y Kaname al salir juntos a donde sea requerido y al silencio que había guardado el pelinegro hacia toda su familia con respecto a la humana que seria su esposa.

Pronto,se escucho la marcha nupcial y la novia entro despacio tomada del brazo de su padre, ataviada en un vestido blanco sin mangas y con una parte inferior semejante a una copa de champan, cubierto por numerosas y diminutas piedritas que brillaban con el movimiento, por fin la música se detuvo al llegar la peliplateda al altar donde se sujeto de la mano del novio que iba ataviado en un traje gris oscuro.

La ceremonia paso lenta para la castaña que veía la imagen dolida, quería salir corriendo pero sabía muy bien que no debía hacerlo, sentía que las lagrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos, pero no las dejaría caer, pero al parecer el chico de ojos borgoña a su lado sintió el aroma de agua salda y volteo a verla.

El chico que había sentido el característico olor de la sal que despedían las lagrimas, volteo a ver a su acompañante que tenia los ojos llenos de esa sustancia, así que murmurando por lo bajo un "solo por esta vez" tomo la mano de la chica que lo miro sorprendida al principio pero luego su mirada reflejo un gran gracias.

Por fin había llegado la hora de responder la pregunta y cuando se escucho retumbar el "si acepto" de Zero por las paredes de la construcción las lagrimas se dejaron caer libres pero se sintió confortada por un leve apretón en su mano proporcionado por el príncipe heredero a su lado.

Después de la ceremonia los invitados se dirigieron al salón donde se realizaría la fiesta, cuando entraron todo estaba decorado en tonos plateados y celestes, dándole al lugar una apariencia angelical pero que sinceramente carecía de calidez una que seria muy agradable argumentando que se encontraban en pleno invierno, los novios se sentaron en la mesa principal, donde había seis lugares mas, dos fueron ocupados por los padres de María, los otros dos por el purasangre y la castaña y aún quedaban vacíos dos lugares.

─Kaname, y tus padres?─La castaña dedujo enseguida que esos lugares estaban reservados para los padres del pelinegro, pero le causaba curiosidad su ausencia.

─Ellos tendrían que llegar en un par de minutos, no asistieron a la ceremonia porque tenían un asunto importante que atender─Estos dos mantenían esta corta platica siendo observados por los dos peliplata sentados en el centro de la mesa, que miraban con cierta curiosidad la pareja y uno con un poco de molestia.

─Yuki, que relación tiene tu y Kaname?─María pregunto para asegurarse lo que había deducido ya que la invitación que había sido enviada para Yuki la ubicaba en la mesa seis y no en la uno donde se suponían iban los familiares.

─Ella es mi futura esposa─ Respondió Kaname en lugar de la castaña que apretaba fuertemente su mano por debajo de la mesa, ya que esta no se la había soltado desde que se la había dado en la iglesia.

─En serio? que bien! entonces nos veremos seguido Yuki!─María estaba mas que feliz, ajena a la cara de molestia que tenia su ahora marido.

Había que admitir que los minutos consiguientes fueron incómodos hasta para el purasangre excepto para la jovial novia que parecía no darse cuanta de la situación, hasta que se escucho una doble felicitación desde detrás de la ojiverde.

─Muchas gracias, papá, mamá─Dijo Zero con su natural tono neutral, la pareja se acerco hasta los esposos y los felicito, después pasaron hacia los padres de la joven y por último saludaron a su hijo.

─Hola mamá, papá─El pelinegro les dio un corto saludo seguido de su habitual sonrisa amable, sin embargo la castaña estaba enfrascada en una conversación con la peliplata, por lo cual su cabeza estaba volteada en dirección contraria a los dos purasangres.

─Veo que por fin has traído al misterio que era tu futura esposa─la mujer de cabellos castaños dijo alegremente a su hijo, así que con su esposo se pusieron detrás de la ojiverde, la mujer coloco una mano sobre el hombro de la chica para llamar su atención, logrando hacerlo ya que esta volteo la cabeza encontrándose cara a cara con dos pares de ojos chocolate que brillaron de sorpresa, pero que se recompusieron al instante.

─Un gusto en conocerte─Dijeron los dos al unison.

─Soy Juri y el es Haruka los padre de Kaname y Zero─La mujer sonrió cálidamente a la castaña que tenia en frente que le correspondió de la misma manera.

─El gusto es mió, soy Yuki Cross─En ese momento los ojos de los dos vampiros parecieron refulgir nuevamente con una llama de sorpresa y ¿esperanza?, la mujer tomo asiento a lado de Yuki comenzando a hablar con ella como si se conocieran desde siempre, ahí fue el momento en el que todos parecieron darse cuenta del gran parecido entre las dos, aunque prefirieron callárselo y atribuirlo una coincidencia.

La noche se paso rápido para Yuki, ya que a pesar de pensar que se le iba a hacer incomodo, la presencia de aquella dulce mujer la hizo olvidarse de todo y solo concentrarse en la gran sonrisa y calidez de sus palabras dirigidas a ella las cuales sin darse cuenta correspondía de la misma manera, en un momento Kaname y Haruka se levantaron de sus respectivos lugares y se encaminaron hacia un balcón que había en el lugar.

─Hiciste una buena elección, es en verdad muy hermosa─Le dijo el padre a su hijo mientras apoyaba su espalda contra el barandal del balcón─Es muy dulce a parte, tal vez logre cambiarte un poco─Esto último a pesar de que contenía un poco de verdad había sido dicho con un poco de burla.

─Que gracioso papá, pero estos es solo un trato, un beneficio que encontramos el uno en el otro.

─A si? Y que es?

─Nada importante.

**.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

─No me esperaba esto de Kaname.

─Que?

─Que eligiera a una chica tan bonita y amable como tu, cuando le dije que se tendría que casar pensé que me traería a una mujer fría y sin sentimientos, ya de por si esta descripción se adecua a su ex prometida─La mayor rió dejándole una cara de intriga a la chica.

─Su ex prometida era así?

─Bueno digamos que no es de las personas muy expresivas y alegres del mundo, por eso hice esto─La mujer de ojos caoba dejo salir una sonrisa picara y cómplice.

─Esto?─Ahora si ya no entendía nada, a que se refería con esto.

─Si, de cierta forma esta unión entre las dos razas me trajo mas de un beneficio, entre ellos la separación de Ruka y Kaname, ella no era la mujer adecuada para él.

─Entiendo, si me disculpa tengo que ir un momento al baño─En eso la castaña se levanto para atravesar media estancia hasta el baño que estaba tras una pared que no permitía la vista, cuando por fin estuvo frente a la puerta que claramente decía damas, se dio la vuelta hacia el peliplata que la había seguido toda la trayectoria─Que es lo que deseas Zero?─Le dijo sacando una sonrisa amable.

─Por que no me dijiste que era él?─El chico la miraba furtivamente y con reproche, uno que enojo a la castaña.

─No tenia por que hacerlo, yo ya no te debo explicaciones, ahora si me disculpas no vine aquí para hacer relaciones sociales con el novio─La chica se dio la vuelta con la esperanza de que la dejara en paz, pero al parecer este no quería dejar el tema, como se dio cuenta? simple una mano sujetándola fuertemente del brazo─ Suéltame─Demando la ojiverde sin que surta el menor efecto─Zero─Dejo salir un suspiro ahogado y lo miro a los ojos─tu fuiste mi pasado y el ahora es mi presente, quiera o no las cosas son así, vos me dejaste ir y yo decidí seguir─El agarre de el con cada palabra se intensificaba y a pesar de que comenzaba a lastimarla ella ya estaba cansada de ser débil ante todos.

Si, estaba cansada de sucumbir ante sus ojos y ahora estaba decidida a no mostrar lo vulnerable que era ella ante él, pero como ya había dicho el es su pasado y Kaname era su presente quiera o no las cosas eran así, y aunque quisiese negarlo una parte de su interior estaba agradecida de desprenderse de él, si bien los que sabían del arreglo con el purasangre insistían en que no lo hiciera, que estaba condenando su vida, pero una pequeña voz en su cabeza la decía que si el verdadero Zero era este que la estaba agarrando por el brazo reprochandole sus acciones cuando ellos ya no eran nada y encima el mismo día de su matrimonio, así que de cierta forma estaba agradecida, por lo menos sabía que el ojiborgoña jamás la trato así.

**.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

El pelinegro se acercaba a la mesa con paso cansino, estaba cansado eran por lo menos las cuatro de la madrugada y todos dirían que siendo un vampiro eso no es nada pero hay que ser realistas uno no se iba a sentar frente al escritorio de una gran empresa a las once de la noche para empezar su jornada de trabajo, por lo que los vampiros con este tipo de trabajos se adaptaban al horario humano.

Por lo cual después de lograr escapar de las usuales largas platicas de su padre, se dirigió a la mesa donde solo se encontraban la novia y su madre sumidas en un silencio que parecía gracioso por el alto volumen de la música del que estaban rodeadas, pero lo que le llamo la atención era que las dos tenían esa mirada de estar esperando a alguien, así que se fijo bien en la ausencia de las demás personas, en las cuales figuraba la castaña.

─Mamá a quien esperas?

─A Yuki por supuesto, dijo que iba al baño pero todavía no regresa.

─Zero dijo lo mismo, tal vez se quedaron platicando─Argumento la peliplata con una sonrisa en su cara aniñada.

─Voy a ir a buscarla, ya me quiero ir─Argumento el pelinegro dándose la vuelta para irse, un poco apurado porque la verdad no le gustaba que su "hermano" estuviese con la humana que el había elegido, después de todo el ya tenia a su esposa.

─Entonces salúdala de mi parte, conociéndote no volverás ni la dejaras venir a saludar, pero dile que un día iré a visitarla─Juri le dijo esto a su hijo con una sonrisa en su níveo rostro, y sonrió mas al ver como este asentía.

Hizo la trayectoria desde la mesa hasta la pared que separaba el baño con suma agilidad esquivando a la gente que se atravesaba en su camino, cuando llego sintió la presencia de Zero y Yuki, aunque le parecía raro que ellos no lo hubiesen notado, así que escondiendo su presencia agudizo el oído logrando captar cada palabra de cada uno, y le enfureció saber lo que le decía el peliplata, aunque en cierto modo estaba orgulloso de la humana, que supo defenderse de cada palabra dicha por el otro.

Así que dando la vuelta a la pared, tomo a Yuki del brazo por el que la tenia sujeta el otro y con cuidado la libero del agarre que por cierto había dejado una marca morada en la piel de la castaña, y se enfureció, pero obviamente no lo demostró, solo le dirigió una fría mirada al ojimalva para después dirigirle una corta frase que dejo atónitos al nivel E y a la humana.

─Ella es mía, espero que te mantengas alejado─Y arrastro a la ojiverde prácticamente ya que parecía no coordinar bien.

**Mil disculpas, se que deben odiarme por tardarme tanto pero hubo muchas cosas que pasaron estos días que no me dieron tiempo de sentarme a escribir, espero compensarselos con este cap que de por si es el mas largo que he escrito.**

**Una pregunta: Quien les gustaría que fuese la pareja de Yori?**

**Hanabusa**

**Kaito**

**Takuma(lo se raro pero se me ocurrió un día y no me desagrado la pareja)**

**Así que esto queda su elección.**

**Agradezco sus reviews con el alma, me encantaron y me motivaron a escribir este cap que de por si es todo un récord para mi.**

**Espero recibir mas reviews con su opinión sobre este cap.**

**Besos Flor!**


	5. Olvida el pasado y vive el presente

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a la gran mangaka Hino Matsuri. **

**Yo solo utilizo sus personajes para crear mis locas historias con la intención de entretener sin ningún animo de lucro.**

_**Capitulo 5:**__** Olvida el pasado y vive el presente...**_

_**Yuuki pov:**_

Me levante perezosamente de mi cama, la verdad no tenía ni pizca de ganas de dejar ese cálido refugio que hasta entonces me habían proporcionado las cobijas y ni hablar de que mentalmente me maldecía por tener la mala costumbre de dormir en musculosa y shorts, un día de estos terminaré por enfermarme, pero no puedo reclamarme más y hacer algo por el frío que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Fui casi corriendo por la bata de dormir, de verdad este frío me esta matando y como no si tan descuidada que soy deje la ventana abierta, me acerque a esta casi por inercia y aprecie un hermoso día, por lo menos para mi lo era, estaba nublado y las calles estaban cubiertas de nieve, es raro ¿no?, odio el blanco sin embargo la nieve me resulta de lo mas bella y relajante.

Estaba por mirar la hora cuando el timbre de mi teléfono acaparo mi atención, me acerque a el, lo atendí y enseguida escuche el grito de mi amiga por el otro lado, lo que me hizo despegar la bocina de mi oído antes de que me quedara sorda.

─ Yuuki! Hora de empezar a arreglarse son las doce del medio día!

─ Yori déjame descansar un rato mas, no se que apuro tienes, es sábado y gracias a Dios mi día libre.

─ No no mi amiga, ¿es que caso olvidaste que día es hoy?

─ Te cabo de decir que día es hoy ¡Sábado!

─ No me digas que olvidaste que día es hoy ¡hay dios amiga! ¡Hoy te casas!─ al escuchar estas palabras de boca de mi amiga, casi dejo caer el aparato al suelo, como había sido tan tonta de olvidar algo así, claro y la causa de levantarme tan tarde había sido esa, la noche en vela que me había pasado pensando en este día, dándole vueltas a este asunto que ya había girado mas que un trompo y estaba tan mareado como yo en estos momentos─ Bhaa no importa ya voy para aya y mas vale que cuando llague por lo menos te ayas lavado los dientes.

─ Si mami─ Le dije tratando de sonar graciosa antes de colgar, pero la verdad ni ánimos tenia de hacerme el payaso, me dejé caer sobre la cama nuevamente pero tampoco me resultaba cómodo ahora el mullido colchón.

"No importa, no importa nada ¡hoy me caso! tal vez no con la persona que amo pero al fin y al cabo este es el día soñado de toda mujer y lo voy a disfrutar al máximo, porque se que otro día así no voy a tener"

Después de aclarar en mi cabeza ese punto me levante de un salto de la cama, con una sonrisa y una energía pocas veces vistas en mi, hoy estaba dispuesta a olvidarme de todo, por hoy solamente me voy a dar el lujo de olvidar porque estoy en esta situación y porque me duele el corazón.

Me quede viendo al espejo, y no pude contener una risita que mas bien sonó a la de una niña pequeña al verme en ese estado, tenía el cabello parado, los ojos los tenía un poco hinchados por recién haberme levantado y tenía marcada los pliegues de la sabana en la mejilla derecha, así que me dispuse a deshacerme de la ropa y tirarla a quien sabe donde desde la puerta del baño, me senté en el borde de la bañera a esperar que se llenara por completo, cuando lo estuvo me metí y sentí un estremecimiento al contacto del agua caliente con mi piel helada.

Debo admitir que si bien pensé que iba odiar este día, no lo odio, tampoco lo amo, pero tengo la certeza de algo, y es que no importa si el no me ama, no importa si yo no lo amo se que a pesar de todo va a estar cuando lo necesite y yo voy a estar junto a el, porque aunque ese cabeza dura con el que me voy a casar no lo quiera admitir a lo largo de este mes se fue convirtiendo en un amigo muy preciado, se que tenemos peleas constantemente por boberias, sin embargo...sin embargo creo que al fin y al cabo no me arrepiento de lo que voy a hacer.

Yori abre la puerta del baño con cuidado, sin querer hacer ruido y yo me rió por su acción mirándola de reojo, ya hacía bastante tiempo que había entrado a la casa y que yo me había percatado de su parecencia, pero que mas da ella siempre quería probar si alguna vez podía sorprenderme aunque sea un poquito, al verse descubierta paso y cerro la puerta soltando un suspiro resignado.

Fin de Yuuki pov

─ Te vez muy feliz─ Hizo una observación la chica que miraba a la castaña la cual lucía una sonrisa en su rostro─ ¿No será que al fin te decidiste a no casarte?─ pregunto ilusionada, pues la verdad era que seguía sin aceptar ese trato entre el sangrepura y su amiga, pero inmediatamente abandono esa idea cuando la vio negar con la cabeza.

─ Solo me decidí a disfrutar este día como se debe, después de todo no creo que valla ser tan espantoso convivir con ese cabeza dura de Kaname.

─ Sabes últimamente te veo un poco cambiada, es como si poco a poco volviese esa Yuuki que yo conocía.

─ ¿La que tu conocías?

─ Bueno no importa, seguramente ya te darás cuenta tu sola, pero ahora apúrate, son las doce y media, tu seguramente no has comido nada ¡y el día va a ser muy ajetreado! ¡apúrate!─ le dijo la ojimiel saliendo del baño tan rápido como había llegado, dejando a la castaña pensativa, a que se había referido su amiga al decirle que volvía a ser la que ella conocía. Sabía que al fin y al cabo iba a tener que dejar el tema por la paz, Sayori no le diría.

Veinte minutos después la castaña ya había salido envuelta en una toalla y a su vez su largo cabello estaba enroscado a modo de turbante con otra toalla, se sentó en la cama sin tomarse la molestia de secar su cuerpo húmedo, solo se sentó y nada más, parecia tener la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared y solo reaccionó al ver entrar a la ojimiel con Rima que en su manos traía las que parecían ser pequeñas valijas de color morado.

─ Hoo por Dios Yuuki, cámbiate de una buena vez, hay que empezar a prepararte─ le decía Rima sin obtener totalmente la atención de la castaña, que finalmente cedió a su pedido, sacándola a las dos de la habitación quedándose ella adentro apoyada contra la puerta, soltó un sonoro suspiro y empezó a buscar algo cómodo que ponerse, la verdad no entendía que necesidad de empezar tan temprano cuando la boda comenzaba a las nueve de la noche.

Ciertamente no tenía muchas ganas de empezar a preparase, quería quedarse un poco más acostada en la cama mirando la nada, pero era inevitable, no se iba a arriesgar a llevarle la contra a sus amigas, por fin del ropero sacó una polera de modal fucsia y unos jeans negros.

Se cambió lentamente mientras por inercia miraba su alrededor detallando cada centímetro de su cuarto sin que se le escapase ningún rincón y menos las cajas que había con sus pertenencias, si bien había dicho que iba a disfrutar no significaba que no se sintiese triste por abandonar su hogar, pues claro ¿que esperaba casarse y quedarse viviendo en su casa?

Salió de su habitación cuando fue abordada por las dos mujeres que había allí fuera esperándola cada una con algo en la mano, la sentaron en un silla frente al espejo del living y una le cepillaba el cabello mientras la otra le arreglaba las uñas.

En verdad era una situación cómica de ver, porque la castaña no cesaba de hacer muecas de disgusto ante este trato de parte de ellas dos cuando simplemente podrían ir a algún lugar donde las tres pudieran relajarse, sin embargo a pesar de que había insistido bastante estas se habían negado rotundamente argumentando que si ella se ve hermosa el día de su boda el merito era para ellas y para nadie mas, claro además de que era su amiga y querían verla feliz.

Ya sin esperanzas de que se detuvieran la ojiverde se dejó hacer sin rechistar palabra alguna, si bien habían pasado unas digamos dos horas, las tres chicas se detuvieron ante la necesidad inatendida de su estomago, a lo cual la jóvenes se levantaron para dirigirse a la cocina y ver como la castaña revolvía la heladera para dar con algo que le agradece.

─ Bien ¿que les parece si cocino un par de sándwiches?

─ Esta bien, pero...por favor no vallas a querer arruinarte las uñas, bastante trabajo me tomo arreglarlas─ decía la ojimiel mientras observaba detenidamente las uñas pintadas de trasparente que tenían el dibujo de un corazón flechado en plateado y pequeños brillos del mismo tono se esparcían por el espacio restante.

─ Por favor Yori, solo voy a poner fiambre entre dos panes, no voy a hacer un plato gourmet, a parte que valla a casarme no significa que valla a dejar de hacer este tipo de cosas o que valla a comportarme como una niña fastidiosa─ Agrego en tono gracioso la chica que seguía de cerca los cambios en las caras de sus amigas a cada palabra suya.

La chica no podía hacer mas que reírse en silencio de sus amigas, que después de darle un par de recomendaciones se sentaron en la mesa encendiendo el televisor donde rápidamente se sintonizó la imagen de un peliplata que al parecer estaba siendo acosado por los periodistas que no cesaban de hacerle pregunta tras pregunta a la cual el respondía cortante, como se esperaba de el.

Yuuki después de terminar de preparar su almuerzo si así se le puede llamar a algo que se come a las tres de la tarde, se sentó junto a sus amigas, que parecían estar muy atentas a esa entrevista la cual claro no les impidió tomar su comida sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla, mientras que la castaña sin poner mucho interés se dedico a comer, claro eso era hasta que casi se atraganta con un bocado al escuchar las palabras del ojimalva.

─ ¿Es cierto que usted salía con la futura esposa de su hermano?

─ Si, es cierto.

─ ¿Y que nos puede decir al respecto, que es lo que los llevo a romper con la relación?

─ Solo fue algo pasajero, nada de importancia.

─ ¿Y a usted no le afecta de ninguna manera el compromiso de la señorita Cross con su hermano?

─ Sin comentarios.

Esa charla había dejado a las tres jóvenes con la boca abierta, si bien el peliplata había respondido a las preguntas con los justo y necesario, no tendría que haber dicho que el anteriormente había salido con la castaña sabiendo que eso no solo le traería problemas ella sino que también a Kaname.

La verdad el comedor se había llenado de tres sentimientos: rabia, tristeza he incomodidad, a ninguna de las tres le habían caído bien las palabras del chico mas sin embargo las castaña se levanto con una sonrisa y las animo a seguir con el "tratamiento" que le estaban haciendo, a lo cual las dos chicas asintieron aliviadas al ver que las palabras aparentemente no habían afectado a su amiga.

Pero en verdad era que si le habían afectado esa palabras, ella seguía queriendo al chico a pesar de no demostrarlo, mejor dicho no podía demostrarlo, pero ahora eso era parte del pasado, el estaba casado y ella apunto de contraer matrimonio con el que consideraba un muy raro amigo pero infelizmente no la persona que amaba.

Las jóvenes prosiguieron a arreglar los que quedaba de la joven, reduciendo las horas que faltaban a nada.

Mientras que en otro lugar un pelinegro estaba siendo acosado por un rubio de ojos verdes, que no cesaba de encontrarle defectos a su vestimenta o su rostro o cabello, o solo digamos que para todo tenia un pero.

─ Por favor Kaname, hoy te casas sonríe, y ya deja por la paz esa computadora─ Le decía al pelinegro que parecía enfrascado en su portatil, lo cual resultaba un poco gracioso meritando que estaba vestido con un traje negro de gala, una camisa blanca resaltaba entre tanta oscuridad, un moño negro adornando su cuello, los zapatos bien lustrados y por supuesto su cabello negro tal y como siempre.

Pero la verdad es que de concentrado no tenia nada, en realidad estaba pensado que sería de ahora en adelante teniendo a esa molesta mujer viviendo con el, mientras rememoraba pequeñas peleas con la castaña sonrió sin darse cuenta.

─ ¡Bien! Por fin sonríes, me costo mucho sacarte esa pequeña expresión─ se quejaba el rubio mientras el ojiborgoña lo miraba con una cara de "de que estas hablando"─ Oye ¿sabes que ya tienes que salir si quieres llegar a tiempo a la ceremonia?─ Ante estas palabras el pelinegro miro el reloj de pared y si no fuese porque su carácter era tranquilo hubiese pegado un grito que bien hubiese sido escuchado por los ángeles al ver la hora.

Odiaba la impuntualidad y el mismo ahora si no se apresuraba iba a llegar tarde a su propio matrimonio, que oportuno ¿no?, así que cerrando abruptamente la pantalla de la computadora, bajo corriendo las escaleras de la casa donde afuera los esperaba una limusina negra y delante de ella su primo y ¿Takuma? ¿cuando había llegado allí? no importaba, ahora lo único que podía hacer era subirse al auto por la paz que en esos momentos no tenía, claro se me olvidó decir que una avalancha de periodistas se habían abalanzado sobre el con preguntas y mas preguntas que ni se tomo la molestia en contestar.

Ya dentro del auto, se sentó en el mullido asiento de cuero negro junto a sus acompañantes que lo miraban, uno con una sonrisa divertida y el otro simplemente lo miraba con una mueca tan imperceptible de diversión que bien podría confundirsela con un gesto pasajero, la verdad a pesar de que esto solo fuese parte de un...digamos...llamemoslo trato, se sentía un poco nervioso, pero era la verdad se iba a casar, a pesar de que no era la mujer que amaba le había tomado afecto y la consideraba en cierta forma una muy rara amiga.

El sabía que podía confiar en la castaña, esta bien había que aceptarlo, era un poco testaruda, infantil, molesta, terriblemente ingeniosa, inteligente, graciosa, extremadamente sensible, bipolar, pero a pesar de todo era una buena persona en la que jamás pensó se podría sentir tan a gusto incluso cuando la castaña no cesaba de gritarle por su insensibilidad hacia el tema, la primera y que mas gracia le hacía era "me importa un comino si es un acuerdo o no, es tu boda, es mi boda y quiero verte sonreír como si un payaso te estuviese bailando adelante, me entendiste" como se había reído en sus momentos de soledad recordando lo graciosa que se veía al decir tales cosas.

Por otro lado...

Una chica se encontraba sentada frente al espejo de su habitación contemplándose sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, su mirada parecía lejana perdida en algún lugar de su mente, hasta que en un momento una sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios pintados de un rosa claro que resaltaba por el brillo colocado encima, realmente estaba satisfecha de como había quedado, sus amigas realmente se habían tomado muy enserio lo de prepararla, incluso parecía que hubiese ido al mejor estilista y maquillista de todo Tokio, había quedado simplemente preciosa, jamás se hubiese imaginado que ella pudiese estar tan linda en su vida.

Verdaderamente se sentía muy nerviosa, sabía que era parte de un trato pero eso no le quitaba la realidad a lo que estaba por pasar, y tenia que decir que la verdad no le desagradaba tanto como pensó que sería al principio unir su vida con ese sangre pura, esta bien que el podía ser, frío, malhumorado, bipolar, molesto, en sus momentos bastante carismático, algo celoso -lo cual según el se debía a que ella le pertenencia al haber aceptado el trato- terroríficamente ingenioso y hasta un poco calculador pero era una persona agradable, su presencia no la incomodaba y a pesar de todos sus defectos había encontrado un buen amigo...con quien pelear.

Miró la hora que marcaba el reloj colgado en la pared y con suma lentitud se levanto de su asiento, tomando con sus manos la delicada tela del vestido para evitar tropezar con esos zapatos de taco alto, que a pesar de su altura eran realmente cómodos y preciosos, se volvió a mirar en el espejo y pudo detallar completamente su reflejo.

El vestido de un color tiza casi blanco, que se ajustaba desde su cadera hasta debajo del busto el cual estaba cubierto por una fina seda que tenia bordada flores de cerezo en hilo plateado sumamente delicado, desde las caderas las telas se ensanchaban en una campana de seda que que en la parte inferior al costado tenia bordadas las mismas flores que subían haciendo un camino por la pollera cada vez con menos flores hasta llegar a la costura de la pollera y el corset con solo una flor a la vez que la tela del vestido se levantaba siguiendo la misma dirección que las flores dejando al descubierto una capa de tul de pequeñas redecillas suave y ligero.

Los zapatos de un color plateado cubrían su talón dejando al descubierto los costados, los dedos eran cubiertos hasta casi llegar a la punta donde había una pequeña flor color plata que en el centro tenia una pequeña piedrita de aguamarina verde traslucido, en el cuello una preciosa gargantilla de plata, los aros hacían juego con los zapatos terminado en dos piedras de la misma clase que parecían cubiertas por unas enredaderas de pequeñas hojas, su cabello lo traía atado en un elegante rodete que dejaba escaparse un par de mechones rebeldes que enmarcaban su cara y uno que otro acariciaba los hombros desnudos, y sobre su cabeza una delicada tiara de plata la cual se elevaba en pequeñas hojas y flores de brillantes piedras de agua marina de igual tono que las demás que llevaba puestas (la tiara,la gargantilla y los aros pueden verlos en mi perfil).

Estaba maquillada tan delicadamente que fácilmente podría confundirsele con el rostro de un angel, los ojos pintados de un suave verde que depende la luz mostraba pequeños destellos de brillo, los ojos delineados de negro que hacían resaltar el color de su iris, las pestañas que de por si ya eran bastante notables habían sido pintadas con rimel, las mejillas tenían un rubor de un rosa suave que resaltaba un poco en su tez de un moreno claro y por último los labios de un rosado pálido que brillaban por el labial trasparente aplicado sobre ellos.

Volvió a mirar el reloj de pared y suspiro, todavía faltaba una hora para que el auto pasara a recogerla y ella ya estaba lista hace dos horas, pero lo peor era que Rima y Yori se habían ido para preparase dejándole expresas ordenes de que no se moviera en lo mas mínimo para no correr el riesgo de arruinar el tocado. Pero gracias a eso se había pasado todo ese tiempo sentada frente al espejo cansando su vista de tanto apreciar su apariencia, pero a pesar de eso obedeció las ordenes de sus amigas -hasta el momento- por compasión a su trabajo, pero a decir verdad ya estaba cansada de estar sentada tanto tiempo.

Estaba parada en medio de la habitación sin saber que hacer, porque la verdad se había levantado de su asiento pero verdaderamente no sabia que hacer, de pronto su mirada se desvió hacia una caja que había dentro del placar al fondo tapada con otras cajas, pero verdaderamente le llamo la atención, se acerco y se agacho con mucha lentitud, porque la verdad mantener el equilibrio mientras realizas esa acción con tacones altos y un vestido con mucha tela pues no es muy fácil que digamos, sacó la caja y la puso sobre la cama, se sentó al lado de esta y la abrió soplando un poco para sacarle el polvo.

Cuando la vio su interior abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, pero instantáneamente los cerró dando un suspiro triste y nostálgico, mientras cerraba la caja posó una de sus manos en la tapa acariciando la superficie rugosa.

─ Esta es una parte de mi pasado que no quiero recordar─ Pronto y sin que lo notara dos mujeres entraron azotando la puerta tras de si, se dirigieron hacia la chica y tomándola de los brazos la levantaron y la llevaron casi a rastras de la casa donde en la puerta la esperaba una limusina negra en la cual subió despacio tratando de no despeinarse, cuando se sentó sus amigas la acompañaron con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pero la ojiverde ni mucha atención les prestaba, estaba inmersa en el paisaje que pasaba borroso ante su vista.

Para cuando la castaña se dio cuenta ya habían llegado a la iglesia, sus amigas se bajaron cuando el conductor les abrió la puerta y por último ella bajando su pie izquierdo primero y después el derecho, así bajando su cuerpo entero del auto para enseguida ser acosada por lo que juraría habían sido mas de mil flashes, sin embargo no se detuvo, siguió avanzando con el ramo de rosas rojas que le había hecho personalmente Yori.

Mientras las dos damas de honor entraban en la gran iglesia la castaña lo único que podía pensar era "solo respira hondo y camina", antes de dar paso por la alfombra roja hizo la acción que pensó, cerró y volvió a abrir los ojos para empezar a caminar con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas que se intensificaba con la penetrante mirada de gente que ni siquiera conocía, claro descartando a la familia Kuran, sus amigas y la jovial esposa de su antiguo -no tan antiguo- amor, que aunque no quisiera estaba presente en el primer banco frente al altar con su mirada clavada en ella, claro que lo ignoraba totalmente, su vista lo único que tenía como objetivo era llegar al altar sin tropezar.

Listo, su objetivo podía ponerlo en su lista de cosas logradas, por fin estaba en el altar con Kaname a su lado escuchando como el sacerdote empezaba la misa, ninguno se había tomado la molestia de girar la vista hacia las personas de detrás suyo, total que era lo que verían solo un montón de personas promovidas por la curiosidad del evento, otras odio, pocas, muy pocas de felicidad y bueno tantas otras que no se podrían describir con exactitud.

Pero bueno, prosigamos, después de todo el parloteo que se hace en los casamientos llego el momento esperado por todos, la pregunta que definiría de una vez por todas si el purasangre heredero al trono de los vampiros daría el acepto para desposar a la chica humana.

─ Tu Kaname Kuran ¿quieres recibir a esta mujer, como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida? ─ Y ahí estaba Kaname Kuran ante la pregunta que muchos considerarían la pregunta del billón, pero el ni se inmutaba, tenia la sonrisa pequeña y amable de siempre, los ojos tranquilos pero sin dejar pasar la mínima emoción.

─ Si, acepto.

─ Y tu Yuuki Cross ¿quieres recibir a este hombre, como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

─ Si, acepto─ Listo, lo había dicho, había mandado al demonio cualquier posibilidad de liberarse de ese compromiso, pero al fin y al cabo, habían hecho un trato, pero a parte que esperaba ¿que Zero interrumpiera la boda y dijera "Yo me opongo porque amo a esta mujer"? Por Dios estaba soñando, el peliplata estaba bien sentado en su asiento junto a su esposa que tenía una sonrisa de oreja oreja que no pudiendo evitarlo se le contagió a la castaña.

─ El señor, que hizo nacer entre vosotros el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo, que habéis manifestado ante la Iglesia. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre.

En ese momento se acerca Yori con los anillos(pueden verlos en mi perfil) puestos en un pequeño platito de plata el cual el cura con unas palabras bendijo y alentó por así decirse a la pareja a ponerse las alianzas.

─ Recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti─ Sinceramente si se ponían a pensar bien, esas palabras podían sonar muy verdaderas para las personas que las oían, claro descartando a los dos casi esposos, que tenían muy claro que si bien se tenían cariño, amor no era una palabra que se usase en el sentido romántico entre los dos jóvenes.

─ Recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti─ Volvió a repetir Yuuki siendo esta ves ella la que colocaba la alianza en el dedo del chico.

─ Puede besar a la novia─ Creo que los dos jóvenes se había olvidado de ese pequeñisimo detalle, y eso lo notaron solamente los dos nombrados que se miraron a los ojos con ese sentimiento de sorpresa, pero no les quedaba de otra así que acercándose lentamente el pelinegro paso una mano por la cintura de la chica acercándola a el, ella lo miro y el simplemente bajo la cabeza para rosar sus labios y finalmente profundizar el beso, que a pesar de ser corto había alcanzado para que una corriente eléctrica los recorriera de pies a cabeza.

Ha pero cabe mencionar que mas de uno soltó un suspiro de decepción, Ruka que estaba ubicada mas atras estaba que echaba humo por las orejas y ni hablar de Zero que a pesar de estar en apariencia muy tranquilo estaba mas que molesto, mientras que al lado de este su madre estaba prácticamente que saltaba de alegría mientras que su esposo solo sonreía al pasar la mirada por el par de recién casados y su mujer que parecía un pequeño niño.

Los dos jóvenes se separaron y se quedaron mirando a los ojos para luego girarse como dos autómatas hacia el frente enganchados del brazo para irse a la fiesta, los dos se subieron a un auto negro donde fueron despedidos por una multitud de gente.

─ Creo que todo resulto bien─ Dijo en un suspiro la joven que se había acercado a la ventana para retomar lo que había dejado de hacer al bajar del auto anteriormente, pero es que de verdad no se sentía muy cómoda con esta situación, seguramente y en estos momentos estaria haciendole competencia a los tomates.

─ Si, al parecer todos se lo creyeron─ El pelinegro estaba en total calma, pero en su interior estaba un poco alborotada la cosa.

El recorrido no fue demasiado largo pero igual fue uno sumido en el mas pleno silencio, cuando por fin estuvieron en la puerta, los dos se bajaron y entraron al salón donde otra vez la misma multitud de gente se aglomero a su alrededor haciendo un sin fin de preguntas, pero una si que llamo la atención a los recién casados "cuando tendremos un primogénito entre nosotros?" esa era una forma elegante de decirlo.

─ Pues, cuando ella se gradué de la universidad podría ser posible─ Contesto con toda tranquilidad el purasangre ignorando olímpicamente el color carmesí en las mejillas de su ahora esposa.

Digamos que los dos recientes esposo tuvieron una velada bastante amena, evitando claro las miradas asesinas de cierta chica de cabellos cenizos hacia la joven que estaba sentada junto a Kaname y algún que otro encuentro con Zero que no provocaba mas que disgustos en la pobre castaña, y como siempre tenia que salir el pelinegro en su rescate con esas palabras tan frías como estacas de hielo hacia el peliplata.

Y por fin la noche había terminado, en si había sido agradable, ninguno de los dos había peleado, no por temor a lo que dijeran los demás sino que verdaderamente no tenían nada que discutir, y sinceramente habían disfrutado de la velada, y ahora estaban exhaustos y ni que decir que ahora ella tendría que prácticamente mudarse esa misma mañana, si digo mañana porque terminada la fiesta ya habían pasado las siete de la mañana.

El auto los había traído hasta la "casa" de Kaname, aunque sinceramente poca atención le presto a los detalles, venía bostezando y lo único que quería en esos momento era una cama en la cual descansar, pero ni modo tendría que primero llegar al cuarto lo que en realidad no se veía tarea fácil con las dimensiones que tenía aquel lugar.

Pero pronto ante sus ojos -aunque ya se lo esperaba- apareció una muy bella mujer de ojos chocolates y el cabello color naranja vestida con un tradicional traje de mucama de los que comúnmente se acostumbran ver en occidente.

─ Esta mujer estará a tu servicio, puedes disponer de ella como desees─ Le dijo el pelinegro antes de irse caminando por una de las dos escaleras que se encontraban frente a ella, la chica miro a la joven que tenía adelante con la cabeza gacha en señal de respeto hacia su señora.

─ Señora mi nombre es Aoi yo estaré a su disposición cuando usted me requiera─ Le dijo aún sin levantar la cabeza, a lo cual la chica de ojos verdes se acercó y tomándola por la barbilla le levanto el rostro para que la mirara directamente a los ojos para después sonreírle.

─ Muchas gracias, pero verdaderamente no es necesario que me llames señora, con Yuuki está bien y por favor si no te agrada usar este uniforme usa la ropa que te resulte mas cómoda.

─ Pero señora...

─ Nada de señora, ya sabes refierete a mi como una igual, y pues si yo puedo disponer de ti, pues entonces te ordeno que uses la ropa que a ti mas te guste, créeme se te nota incomoda con ese atuendo que llevas puesto, ahora si no es mucha molestia podrías enseñarme mi cuarto, muero de cansancio─ La joven sonrió, la verdad era que la joven vampiresa, no era de esas a las que les agradaban los humanos, pero esta vez se alegraba de haberse ofrecido como ayudante personal de la esposa de su amo, se notaba que era dulce y no despreciaba a los vampiros.

─ Muy bien, pero solo cuando estemos solas, no seria propio tratarla con tanta familiaridad delante de otras personas, ahora por favor sígame, le mostraré su habitación para que pueda descansar, hoy mismo le serán traídas todas su pertenencias─ La chica castaña soltó un suspiro resignado, no iba ganar nada discutiendo con Aoi y la verdad estaba tan cansada que no creía tener ni fuerzas para hacerlo.

Así que la chica se dedico a seguir a la pelinaranja que tenia caminando frente a ella, estaba realmente cansada y no podía ver el momento en tirarse sobre una cama, seguramente dormiría por lo menos hasta que anocheciera y la verdad no le daba vergüenza, siempre le había gustado dormir hasta tarde y no le gustaba que la despertaran, creo yo que esa era la única situación que hasta el mismísimo satanas quisiera evitar.

Pero a pesar del cansancio que sentía no pudo evitar sentir la vibración tan común que emiten las auras de los vampiros, sin embargo esta era especial, esta parecía estar completamente congelada, era un aura blanca sin color alguno, no emitía sonido, y parecía estar tan aislada, sabía de donde provenía, había un cuarto que estaba justo al lado de donde en esos momentos estaba pasando y se detuvo frente a el, dejando a la mujer delante suyo caminado sola, hasta que la detuvo haciendo sonar su vos suave y tranquila.

─ Aoi ¿quien se encuentra aquí?─ La chica de brillantes ojos chocolate se detuvo en el mismo instante en que la pregunta fue formulada para repentinamente darse vuelta con una mueca de extrañeza y curiosidad en su rostro.

─ ¿A que se refiere? Aquí no hay nadie, solo es una habitación vacía.

─ Claro que no, puedo sentir claramente el aura de un vampiro aquí dentro─ La castaña estaba segura de que allí dentro había alguien, así que sin tocar, entro sin previo aviso al cuarto oscuro iluminado únicamente por la luz de los tenues rallos de la mañana que se filtraban por las cortinas de la ventana, vio una cama destendida, pero nadie en ella, sabía que había alguien allí y no se detendría hasta encontrarlo, pero claro eso no fue necesario, otra vez las vibras de ese aura tan peculiar volvieron a golpearle, esta vez miro hacia el techo para ver como un chico estaba sentado sobre la entrada de un pequeño altillo, lo miro extrañada y un poco sorprendida al ver como este bajaba, le tomaba una mano mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella y depositaba un beso en ella.

─ Será un placer para mi servirle mi señora─ La chica había quedado anonadada, viendo como el joven de tes morena y de cabello blanco azulado la miraba con unos ojos de un violeta tan claro y tan frío al igual que su aura, pero esto solo logro que un escalofrío la recorriera de pies a cabeza, el contacto de sus manos le decía mucho de el, odiaba tener esas estúpidas habilidades, desde pequeñas tenia esos llamados "dones" que mas bien le parecían una pesadilla, aunque de vez en cuando podían llegar a ser útiles, con solo un tacto ella podía sentir como era la persona y si la imagen no era notoria el aura de esta terminaba de completar la imagen, y ni hablar de esa extrañeza que tenia de poder curar a los otros con solo posar su manos en la herida, bien quieren llamarla extraña, llamenla extraña, pero que quieren eso no es nada extraño comparado con que la sociedad convive con cientos de criaturas que necesitan sangre para vivir.

─ Discúlpame pero... ¿tu quien eres?

─ De ahora en adelante yo seré su protector y sirviente hasta que exhale su último suspiro─ la chica lo miró con dulzura, su tacto era frío pero le transmitía tanta tristeza que no pudo evitar agacharse y rodear su cuerpo con sus finos brazos.

─ Tranquilo, ya nunca mas estarás solo, y no tienes que servirme tu eres libre de hacer lo que desees, solo lo que te haga feliz─ le dijo separándose del chico mirando esos ojos violetas que a pesar de ser fríos tenían un destellos de sorpresa y tristeza.

─ Nada me haría mas feliz mi señora que servirle a usted, por mucho tiempo esperé por la persona que fuese capaz de notar mi presencia y por fin apareció, es usted a quien yo debo y quiero servirle.

─ Si ese es tu deseo, te lo concedo, con la única condición de que me prometas que si alguna vez quieres ser libre, hacer otra cosa o lo que quieras lo harás sin restricciones.

─ Así lo haré mi señora.

─ Y por favor solo llámame Yuuki, me incomoda tanta formalidad─ esa sonrisa tan cálida termino de derrumbar el frío hielo de sus ojos y no pudo contener la reacción de abrazar a la mujer frente a el.

─ Muchas gracias, mi nombre es Haru y desde hoy yo seré quien la proteja de todo, por favor acépteme, ese es mi único deseo.

─ Esta bien Haru, ahora descansa, yo también voy a hacerlo─ la castaña le dedico una última sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta dejando aun joven mirando fijamente hacía ella aún en el suelo.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Lo sabía, había estado acertada cuando dijo que dormiría hasta que la noche cayera, esta bien no lo había dicho pero, con el cansancio que tenia encima como no hacerlo, se levanto de su cama tan mullida, estaba envuelta en sabanas negras y un acolchado verde perla precioso y tan calentito que te daban ganas de quedarte allí por siempre, miró el reloj sobre la mesita de noche descubriendo que eran ni mas ni menos que la media noche, como era que había dormido tanto, haa ya tenia la respuesta, eso tenia un nombre Aoi, a pesar de que habían llegado a las ocho a la mansión, entre que conoció a Haru, se quitaba su vestido, se daba un baño, procuraba sacarse bien el maquillaje y de paso una larga platica con su mucama personal y nueva amiga se le había hecho tardísimo, aunque...

Aunque también tenia merito el que cuando termino su platica con Aoi como a las doce treinta del mediodía, se salió de su cuarto en dirección del que ahora era su marido con la intención de devolverle el saco que le había prestado durante la noche con un "Tonta, agarraras un resfrío si andas toda destapada en pleno invierno", sabía que el chico estaría durmiendo pero por alguna razón no podía conciliar el sueño y decidió ir por lo meno a dejárselo frente a la puerta, pero cual va siendo su sorpresa que al pasar junto a una puerta entre abierta pudo ver al joven sentado en el escritorio de lo que suponía debía ser su estudio, así que se acerco y toco levemente la puerta sabiendo de antemano que ya la había sentido llegar.

_**Flash Back...**_

Había tocado a la puerta y al recibir la respuesta deseada entro sin titubear admirando todo el estudio de madera, todo absolutamente todo el decorado, el piso y las paredes eran de madera, una madera oscura.

─ Kaname, que haces despierto es tarde, pensé que estaría durmiendo.

─ Lo mismo digo─ Le respondió el chico, sin sacar la mirada de la luminosa pantalla de la computadora que había sobre el ordenado escritorio.

─ No podía dormir─ fue la corta respuesta de la chica que tomo asiento en uno de los sofás que había en el cuarto, recibiendo una mirada de " necesitas algo?"─ Lo siento no quería incomodarte, solo vine a dejarte el saco que me prestaste en la noche, gracias, creo que habría muerto de hipotermia─ se rió de si misma ante el comentario y vio como el joven reía de costado aún sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla.

─ Eso te pasa por pasearte media desnuda en pleno invierno.

─ ¡Oye yo no estaba desnuda!

─ Si lo estabas, hacían mas de diez grados bajo cero y dices que no estaba desabrigada para temperatura semejante.

─ Esta bien lo acepto, pero el vestido era hermoso y no quería arruinarlo poniéndome un tapado.

─ Fue una buena elección, tu apariencia era la correcta, muy bien elegido el tocado para la persona que ahora eres, la verdad pensé que ibas a avergonzarme─ le dijo el pelinegro con esa típica sonrisa suya, y la chica rió de igual manera, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber interpretar sus palabras que se traducen "estabas linda".

─ Gracias, me retiro así ya dejo de molestarte─ la chica salió del estudio para dirigirse a la cocina y empezar a sacar un montón de ingredientes.

_**Una hora después...**_

La misma castaña entro al estudio con una gran sonrisa cargando una bandeja de color plata, preciosa que traía encima un juego de te precioso y una bandeja bastante grande de masitas de vainilla con la mitad recubierta por una capa de chocolate, la cual dejo sobre el escritorio.

El chico miro la bandeja y después miró a la humana que lo miraba con una gran sonrisa ¿que se traía ente manos esa chica? ¿a caso quería matarlo?, la chica al descubrir la duda en su mirada sirvió te en una de las tazas de plata y tomo un sorbo para después morder una masita.

─ Ves, no tiene nada, no hay nadie mas desconfiado que tu, a parte no me sirve de nada matarte y creo que tendrías hambre, no comiste nada después del postre─ La chica seguía sonriendo, mientras que le acercaba una taza de te─ Mira este es uno de los dos juegos de té de mi madre, este es de plata porque sabes algo, la bebida cambia de color si este tiene veneno y reacciona al ser puesto en un recipiente de este material.

─ Gracias─ Le dijo para después tomar un sorbo de té y morder un galleta─ ¿quien las hizo? jamás las había probado antes ninguno de mis cocineros las hizo anteriormente.

─ Eso es porque no las hizo ninguno de tus cocineros, fui yo la que las hizo, me gusta mucho cocinar.

─ Me sorprende.

─ Sabes no soy tan torpe, por cierto...─ La chica estaba por preguntar algo cuando el golpe en la puerta los distrajo, el pelinegro dio el pase, para ver como Aoi entraba con una caja envuelta en un papel bordo con un moño verde brillante que tenia pegado por una punta una carta.

─ Disculpe la interrupción pero, sus amigas Señora Yuuki me pidieron expresamente que le entregara este presente cuanto antes y que reconsidere sus acciones, por favor tome─ Le dijo enterrándole el paquete que de por si era bastante pesado a la chica que lo deposito sobre el escritorio, cuando la chica pelinaranja se retiró, la castaña rompió el papel y pudo ver no una sino dos cajas la primera que abrió fue una que contenía todo un set de dibujo, hojas con una textura notable, lápices del tipo B y HB, lápices fumino, una goma miga de pan, etc. Se asombró bastante al ver eso, que pretendían Rima y Yori regalándole esto. Luego abrió la otra caja encontrándose con los mismos dibujos que anteriormente había en su casa en una caja diferente, no quería volver al pasado.

Luego abrió la carta en la cual se dio cuenta fue escrita a medias por cada una de las chicas, se notaba como la caligrafía cambiaba a cada párrafo.

_Yuuki:_

_Sabemos que no quieres volver a revivir el pasado pero, entiende que no esta bien abandonar tus sueños, vuelve a ser feliz, como en aquellos tiempos, ahora tienen una nueva oportunidad._

_No dejes que los fantasmas de tu pasado sigan persiguiéndote, en aquel entonces ninguna de las tres tuvo mas opción que rechazar la oportunidad que teníamos, todas debíamos hacerle frente a las responsabilidades que se nos fueron impuestas aquel día tan triste._

_Sabemos que te dolió dejar tu sueño a un lado, al igual que nosotras dos, pero entiende tienes una nueva oportunidad no la desperdicies, vuelve a hacer eso que tanto te gusta, vuelve dibujar como lo hacías antes._

_Vuelve a retratar esos momentos juntas, a dibujar esos maravillosos seres míticos que tanto te gustaban, vuelve a vivir en un cuento de hadas, no importa lo que pase, cumple tu sueño._

_Rima y Yori._

No sabía en que momento las lagrimas habían empezado a deslizarse por sus mejillas, no quería recordar el pasado, había pensado que por fin lo había superado, pero no.

─ ¿Que te pasa? ¿Que es lo que te dieron?─ preguntó curioso y con un dejo de preocupación el pelinegro mientras veía como cristalinas lagrimas se derramaban de dos ojos que parecían resaltar aun mas su color.

─ No es nada, solo cosas que hay que tirar─ Dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas con la manga de su polera, pero esto no se lo creía el pelinegro, como era que algo tan simple la pusiera de esa manera, miro la caja y pudo ver cientos de dibujos encuadrados, con la simple firma de Yuuki, sin siquiera aclarar apellido.

─ ¿Estos los hiciste tu?─ la verdad era unos trabajos precioso, pero todos en blanco y negro.

─ Hace mucho, ya no sirven de nada, le pediré a Aoi que los tire por mi.

─ ¿Por que habrías de hacer eso?

─ Solo me traen malos recuerdos.

─ ¿Que recuerdos?

─ Nada importante.

─ No te pondrías así, si no fueran importantes, ya cuéntame, sabes que puedes confiar en mi─ Bien eso había sonado raro de parte del chico pero la verdad ya hacia tiempo que se sentía fatal por el problema y necesitaba contarle a alguien.

─Yori, Rima y yo, siempre estuvimos juntas, desde pequeñas, nuestros padres se conocían desde hacía tiempo y por lo tanto nosotras también, siempre hicimos todo juntas, cuando mis padres decidieron mudarse a Japón, los padres de ellas también lo quisieron así, seguimos siempre juntas en todo, cada una siempre resalto en algo, Rima tiene una voz preciosa, Yori es muy habilidosa en el violín y yo...y a mi siempre me gustó dibujar, nuestros profesores nos habían recomendado para una beca y la conseguimos, en una de las mas prestigiosas escuelas _"La Academia de Bellas Artes" _en Argentina, justo durante esa semana nuestros padres tenían que asistir a una de esas reuniones que se realizaban hace un tiempo cuando todavía se discutía lo de la coexistencia entre las dos especies, nosotras tres y mi hermanita nos quedamos, nuestros padres nunca llegaron, el avión se estrello y todos los pasajeros murieron.

─ Ya veo─ dijo el chico pero la chica no parecía escucharlo, sino que mas bien estaba ensimismada en sus recuerdos.

─ Cuando nos enteramos de esto, todas quedamos devastadas, a penas si habíamos empezado la preparatoria solo teníamos quince años, con la muerte de nuestro padres, todas teníamos responsabilidades que cumplir, Yori tenía que hacerse cargo de las relaciones sociales entre las dos especies como la hija de los principales relacionistas, Rima tenía que hacerse cargo de una importante familia y yo, me tuve que hacer cargo de mi hermanita, así que no tuvimos mas opción que rechazar nuestras becas, pero no fue solo rechazar y ya está, eso nos dolió y ninguna quiso volver a hacer lo que mas nos gustaba, no se muy bien porque pero, yo creo que fue culpa lo que nos hizo dejar hacer lo que nos gustaba, antes de irse, las tres tuvimos una pelea con nuestros padres, ellos no nos dejaban aceptar la beca, era demasiado lejos, y creo que nunca pudimos perdonarnos, que ellos muriesen llevándose ese mal sabor de boca por nuestra culpa. Estuvimos juntas hasta que terminamos la preparatoria y después de eso Rima acepto un contrato para ser modelo y perdimos casi todo el contacto por su agenda ocupada. Yo no se si alguna de ellas volvió a tocar o a cantar pero yo ya no quiero volver a dibujar, eso es solo parte de mi pasado y quiero que ahí se quede.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica muy hermosa con el cabello cenizo parada viendo fijamente la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella con un rostro serio.

─ ¿Se puede saber Kaname que haces con esta chica?─ Interrogó la recién llegada.

─ Es algo natural, es mi esposa después de todo, ahora ¿Ruka que es lo que necesitas?

─ Pasar un poco de tiempo contigo─ Le dijo mientras se acercaba al pelinegro y cuando hubo llegado le planto un beso en los labios delante de una muy sonrojada Yuuki que volteó la cabeza.

─ Hemm fue un placer volver a verla señorita Ruka, los dejo solos─ Dijo antes de retirarse.

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Había terminado por acostarse pasando las dos de la tarde,no le extrañaba el porque de haber dormido hasta tan tarde, así que levantándose y poniéndose un abrigo y un par de pantalones, abrió la puerta de la habitación encontrándose con la misma caja en donde estaban guardados sus dibujos.

Arriba de esta estaba el set de dibujo con la carta de sus amigas y una nota mas que decía:

_"Olvida el pasado y vive el presente"_

**El que quiera matarme levante la mano y diga yo! Ya lo se me quieren matar no, lo lamento, no tengo excusa para el tiempo que me he tardado salvo que no salia nada de mi cabeza y que este capitulo me llevo varios días escribirlo, en serio gomen! Y en poco tiempo comienzo la escuela así que peor aún, la verdad lo lamento y espero sinceramente que puedan perdonarme.**

**Agradezco todos los reviews que dejaron y también a ess lectors silenciosas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer mi historia, espero que les haya gustado el cap y me dejen sus opiniones.**

**Sin mas que decir me despido.**

**Flor!**


	6. LM1:Sentimientos Confusos

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenece sino a la gran Mangaka Hino Matsuri, si los personajes me pertenecieran créanme que la historia seria un poco diferente **

**Capitulo 6: Luna de Miel I-Sentimientos confusos…**

La verdad no sabía cuándo y mucho menos como se había encontrado a el mismo sentado en el mullido asiento de piel color beige de un avión privado camino a quien sabe dónde, miró de reojo a la chica que estaba sentada al lado suyo con la misma mirada de extrañeza y confusión, bueno, era de esperarse a ella también la había tomado de sorpresa este viaje con destino a quien sabe donde organizado por su querida madre, que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de preguntarles si podían realizar un viaje así.

Porque la verdad todo había sido bastante rápido, simplemente había sido su madre llegando con un sobre en sus manos y para colmo de males había llegado durante una pequeña pelea entre él y su esposa...qué raro suena eso, bueno retomando lo que había dicho, la mujer de ojos achocolatados simplemente había llegado y los obligó a sentarse y escucharla, por lo que cinco minutos después y bajo la supervisión de la purasangre habían hecho sus maletas sin preguntar.

Y después ya lo único que sabía la pareja de esposos era que estaban abordando un avión privado con destino desconocido ya que nadie había querido decirles, tenían el expreso mandato de no abrir la boca, y no habían logrado sacarles ni "Ha" con respecto al lugar al que iban, esos sí que eran unas personas con sentido del deber, pero si de algo estaban seguros era que no sabían absolutamente nada, y ni siquiera podían hacer suposiciones sobre el tipo de lugar al que se dirigían, la mujer mayor los había hecho empacar desde abrigos polares hasta traje de baño.

─ Sabes no es necesario que me mires de reojo, se que lo estás haciendo─ Soltó de repente la joven, sacando de sus pensamientos al pelinegro que la miro sorprendido y un poco enojado, siempre era lo mismo, no podía estar tranquilo ni en sus pensamientos sin que esa molesta humana tuviera que decirle algo.

─ No te estaba mirando.

─ Claro, claro como tu digas─ Respondió la chica haciendo un gesto de desinterés con su mano, dando a entender que no le creía absolutamente nada, y eso...otra cosa que irritaba al moreno, es que a caso no tenía sentido del raciocinio, primero lo molestaba y cuando le contestaba no le creía, para que le preguntaba si después no le iba a tomar importancia.

Iba a decirle algo cuando fue interrumpido al ver que la castaña se levantaba con gracia de su asiento y se encaminaba a lo que parecía ser un mini refrigerador, de donde sacó un taper, la vio sonreír y acercarse nuevamente con el recipiente en sus manos, la chica se sentó y abrió la tapa ofreciéndole algo que parecía ser dos panes con algún tipo de embutido entre medio, la miró interrogante y ella simplemente soltó una carcajada.

─ ¿De qué te ríes? yo no le veo la gracia al asunto─ Soltó un poco molesto, por reírse de el─ ¿Además que es eso?

─ No me digas que en verdad nunca has comido un sándwich─ La chica lo vio asentir y movió la cabeza negativamente entre divertida y sorprendida, está bien, ella sabía que el purasangre se había criado entre lujos pero tampoco la pavada, como es que nunca había probado algo tan simple─ Esta bien prueba, vas a ver que te va a gustar, no es una comida gourmet como las que acostumbras comer pero no tiene nada de malo─ La chica vio como el joven junto a ella extendía la mano para agarrar el alimento con un poco de desconfianza, la verdad eso la estaba cansando, en los dos días que había estado viviendo con el cada cosa que preparaba siempre la tomaba con desconfianza, en esos momentos era que le daban ganas de tirarle con algo por la cabeza, esa actitud de yo me creo mucho la ponía de mal humor─ Ya tómalo quieres, te estás tomando quinientos años para tomar uno, ni que tuviese veneno.

─ Ya, ya, ya lo tome ¿que se supone que tiene?

─ Le puse, mayonesa, jamón y queso, nada raro.

─ ¿Y donde están los cubiertos?

─ Esto se come con las manos, ven muérdelo que no te hará daño─ El chico se acercó el sándwich a la boca y titubeante lo mordió, masticando lentamente─ ¿Y bien? ¿Te gustó?

─ No está mal─ La chica suspiro en vos baja, pero no podía esperar demasiado del pelinegro a su lado.

─ Haru ¿tu quieres uno?─ La castaña le habló a la nada y el pelinegro pensó que la altura la estaba haciendo delirar, cuando frente a ellos apareció un joven de ojos violetas cristalinos como el agua helada, eso sí que sorprendió al pelinegro que no había percibido la presencia de ningún otra persona además de su guarda espaladas y su esposa.

─ ¿Tu quien eres?─ Preguntó el pelinegro, al recién aparecido que pareció ignorar su pregunta y se dedicaba a observar a una sonriente castaña que afirmo con la cabeza sonriéndole de una manera como diciendo "no me pidas permiso" y recién en ese momento el joven se digno a dirigirle la mirada.

─ Soy Haru Yukihiko, la persona que se encarga de cumplir los mandatos de su esposa, y debo aclarar para ser más exacto con mis palabras y con usted, yo solo le sirvo a la Señorita Yuuki, a nadie más, ahora que aclare su duda necesita que le responda algo más o eso es todo?

─ Está bien Haru, no es necesario que te la pases diciendo esas cosas a todo el mundo, y menos que estas solo para cumplir mis mandatos cuando bien sabes que puedes hacer lo que desees sin consultarme.

─ Está bien señorita, me retiro─ Y en menos de un parpadeo el chico de tes morena había desaparecido dejando a la castaña mirando hacia el lugar que antes había estado ocupando y al pelinegro sentado a su lado refunfuñando por lo bajo por la falta de respeto de aquel chico que se creía muy listo y que encima tenía un buen trato con su esposa, esperen un momento, es que a caso el, Kaname Kuran se estaba preocupando por esa humana irritante?

─ No me agrada.

─ ¿Quién, Haru?, no sé, a mi me parece alguien peculiar pero no me desagrada es más creo que es alguien muy dulce.

─ Si claro...

─ Uu por que siempre ese mal humor, hay Dios espero que este viaje no sea demasiado largo.

─ ¿Por qué lo dices?

─ Todavía no lo imaginas─ Soltó con sarcasmo la chica pero con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, que mostraba por cada poro la risa que le causaba en ceño fruncido del pelinegro, y es que a pesar de todo, nunca se cansaría de ver esas expresiones eso simplemente se había convertido en su mayor diversión.

─ La verdad no te entiendo, no te comprendo.

─ Pues entonces quédate tranquilo, nunca lo harás, nadie lo hace porque ni yo misma lo hago─ La castaña no lo miro, pero él estaba seguro de que esas palabras habían despertado en ella más de un sentimiento, ¿así se sentía ella?, pero y el que podía hacer, nada, y tampoco tenía porque, pero sinceramente esa mujer sentada al lado suyo le causaba mucha intriga, y le sorprendía que una simple humana pudiese ser tan fuerte, había pasado por muchas cosas que se notaban la habían marcado, sin embargo nunca la había escuchado quejarse de ninguna, siempre estaba con una sonrisa que le dedicaba a todos, pero sinceramente cuanto había practicado para poder hacerlo.

─ Y dime, a donde crees que vallamos─ Ahí estaba esa sonrisa otra vez, radiante como siempre, los ojos verdes que a pesar de no demostrarlo estaba seguro de que no dejaban pasar las verdaderas emociones de la chica, y ¿qué sería lo que ella escondería tan celosamente bajo ese tono verde?, y el pelinegro debía admitirlo, esa mujer era digna de su curiosidad y su tiempo, nunca había leído un libro más interesante que ella.

─ No lo sé, pero creo que va a ser algo interesante de vivir─ El chico sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos dejando por seguro que ya no quería hablar más y al parecer la castaña lo entendió ya que no se escucho más ninguna palabra salir de su boca pero si sus pasos al levantarse y retirarse del lugar, lo que provocó que el purasangre entreabriera los ojos para mirar el camino que había tomado la chica y estaba dispuesto a cerrarlos de nuevo cuando el sonido de su teléfono móvil sonó estruendosamente en su bolsillo pero decidió ignorarlo, no quería ver de quien se trataba como para que la señal le hubiese dado a más de cuatrocientos metros de altura.

La ojiverde que en esos momentos se encontraba en la pequeña cocina cuando escucho el sonido del celular de Kaname, y si que lo conocía sonaba casi todo el tiempo que estaban juntos y este no era mucho así que no se quería imaginar lo que serían eso quince días con ese infernal ruidito sonando cada dos por tres, pero saliendo de sus cavilaciones se acerco sin hacer ruido hasta donde estaba el pelinegro supuestamente durmiendo y sacó con cuidado el móvil de su bolsillo.

─ ¿Un mensaje? Bueno solo haré que deje de sonar para que el después lo lea─ Solo desbloqueo el teclado y marco el botón de ignorar para enseguida dejar el celular sobre la mesa sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, a pesar de que este decía claramente que el emisor de este era Ruka, en el momento que la chica abandono la por así decirlo habitación en la que se encontraban el purasangre se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia la mesita donde el teléfono seguía inmóvil, lo tomó y vio que el mensaje no se había leído, seguía sin abrir en su lugar y eso lo hizo pensar ¿tan poco le importaba a Yuuki lo que pasaba?

Pero y eso a él que podía llegar a interesarle, después de todo, su matrimonio no había sido más que un arreglo conveniente entre ellos dos, no había sentimientos de por medio, pero... ¿por qué le interesaba que a ella no le importara ni una pizca lo referente a él? no...Seguramente el viaje tan largo ya le estaba afectando al cerebro.

Se volvió a recostar en el asiento tratando aunque sea de descansar ya que los últimos días habían sido sumamente agotadores aún para el que se suponía tenía mucha más resistencia que su esposa que no parecía para nada cansada dejando de lado los constantes "tengo sueño" que salían de su boca, ella parecía siempre tener el ánimo justo, la verdad era que si tuviera que decir tres cosas que su mujer dijera todos los días serian: Tengo sueño, tengo hambre y me aburro.

La verdad los últimos días habían sido cansados con el hecho de que había mucho trabajo en las empresas y él se había quedado solo ya que su queridísimo hermanito había dejado todo así como así, y se había ido de luna de miel con su esposa dejándole a cargo no solo su trabajo sino también el suyo.

Pero ahora el gran dilema era ¿Qué estaría tramando su madre?, él ya sabía de antemano que este viaje no se había organizado de la noche a la mañana, y que su madre no haría esto sin una buena razón, si bien Juuri Kuran era una persona que se caracterizaba por su amabilidad y generosidad él sabía perfectamente que su madre hacía las cosas siempre con un propósito, la mayoría de las veces bueno, pero cuando se trataba de su familia no podía evitar hacer un par de maldades.

Era evidente que no podría concebir el sueño así que no quedaba de otra más que levantarse ya que el asiento se le estaba haciendo incomodo, así que se levantó con paso cansino estirándose perezosamente y frotándose los ojos mientras entraba a la pequeña cocina donde se encontraba la castaña leyendo un libro haciéndolo parecer un pequeño niño.

La ojiverde levantó la mirada encontrándose con el pelinegro que la miraba desde el umbral de la puerta, le sonrió brevemente para enseguida volver a la lectura de lo que asemejaba a un libro, ya que no era más que una carpeta color negra con detalles en verde platino la cual contenía un montón de hojas enfundadas en folios trasparentes.

─ ¿Qué es eso?─ La verdad era que no había podido mantener la pregunta dentro de su boca, esa carpetita le causaba curiosidad, no solo por la apariencia de esta sino por su contenido el cual su dueña leía con devoción única.

─ Es mi carpeta de cuentos─ respondió sin quitar su mirada de las páginas blancas.

─ ¿Tu carpeta de cuentos?, ¿no crees que estas un poco grande para leer cuentos?

─ En lo absoluto, estos son cuentos recopilados que he leído y como me han gustado los he ido copiando y poniendo en esta carpeta, pero sabes hay uno en especial que me gusta mucho ¿quieres que te lo lea? No es demasiado largo.

El joven la quedó mirando un par de minutos antes de contestar, la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de escuchar cuentos infantiles pero no tenía otra cosa que hacer así que afirmo suavemente con la cabeza pero haciendo notar su respuesta.

─ Se llama "El juego de los sentimientos":

_Cuentan que una vez se reunieron en un lugar de la tierra todos los__  
><em>_sentimientos y cualidades de los hombres. Cuando el ABURRIMIENTO había__  
><em>_bostezado por tercera vez, la LOCURA, como siempre tan loca, les propuso:__  
><em>_- ¿Jugamos al escondite?__  
><em>_La INTRIGA levantó la ceja intrigada y la CURIOSIDAD, sin poder contenerse,__  
><em>_preguntó: "¿Al escondite? ¿Y cómo es eso?"__  
><em>_- Es un juego - explicó la LOCURA - en que yo me tapo la cara y comienzo a__  
><em>_contar desde uno hasta un millón mientras ustedes se esconden y cuando yo__  
><em>_haya terminado de contar, el primero de ustedes al que encuentre, ocupara mi__  
><em>_lugar para continuar el juego.__  
><em>_El ENTUSIASMO bailó secundado por la EUFORIA. La ALEGRIA dio tantos saltos__  
><em>_que terminó por convencer a la DUDA, e incluso a la APATIA, a la que nunca__  
><em>_le interesaba nada. Pero no todos quisieron participar. La VERDAD prefirió__  
><em>_no esconderse (¿para qué?), si al final siempre la hallaban, y la SOBERBIA__  
><em>_opinó que era un juego muy tonto (en el fondo lo que le molestaba era que la__  
><em>_idea no hubiese sido suya), y la COBARDIA prefirió no arriesgarse...___

─ Y esto adonde se supone que llega─ Pregunto el ojiborgoña que se notaba aburrido por el relato.

─ Tu cállate y sigue escuchando, ya dijiste que quería oírlo así que no hay vuelta atrás─ Dijo la castaña acallando al moreno que no pudo hacer más que obedecer a sus palabras, era increíble, que el siendo un purasangre, uno de los más temidos y respetados fuera acallado por una simple humana.

_- Uno, dos, tres... - comenzó a contar la LOCURA.__  
><em>_La primera en esconderse fue la PEREZA que, como siempre, se dejó caer tras__  
><em>_la primera piedra del camino. La FE subió al cielo, y la ENVIDIA se escondió__  
><em>_tras la sombra del TRIUNFO, que con su propio esfuerzo había logrado subir a__  
><em>_la copa del árbol más alto. La GENEROSIDAD casi no alcanzaba a esconderse;__  
><em>_cada sitio que hallaba le parecía maravilloso para alguno de sus amigos: que__  
><em>_si un lago cristalino, ideal para la BELLEZA; que si el bajo de un árbol,__  
><em>_perfecto para la TIMIDED; que si el vuelo de la mariposa, lo mejor para la__  
><em>_VOLUPTUOSIDAD; que si una ráfaga de viento, magnífico para la LIBERTAD. Así__  
><em>_que terminó por ocultarse en un rayito de sol. El EGOISMO, en cambio,__  
><em>_encontró un sitio muy bueno desde el principio, ventilado, cómodo... pero__  
><em>_solo para él. La MENTIRA se escondió en el fondo de los océanos (¡mentira!,__  
><em>_en realidad se escondió detrás del arco iris), y la PASION y el DESEO en el__  
><em>_centro de los volcanes. El OLVIDO... se me olvido donde se escondió! ...__  
><em>_pero eso no es lo importante. Cuando la LOCURA contaba 999.999, el AMOR__  
><em>_todavía no había encontrado un sitio para esconderse, pues todo se__  
><em>_encontraba ocupado, hasta que divisó un rosal y, enternecido, decidió__  
><em>_esconderse entre sus flores.__  
><em>_-¡Un millón!- contó la LOCURA y comenzó a buscar.__  
><em>_La primera en aparecer fue la PEREZA, sólo a tres pasos de la piedra.__  
><em>_Después se escuchó a la FE discutiendo con Dios en el cielo sobre zoología.__  
><em>_Y a la PASION y al DESEO los sintió en el vibrar de los volcanes. En un__  
><em>_descuido encontró a la ENVIDIA y, claro, pudo deducir__  
><em>_donde estaba el TRIUNFO. Al EGOISMO no tuvo ni que buscarlo; él solito salió__  
><em>_disparado de su escondite, que había resultado un nido de avispas.__  
><em>_De tanto caminar sintió sed y, al acercarse al lago, descubrió a la BELLEZA.__  
><em>_Y con la DUDA resultó más fácil todavía, pues la encontró sentada sobre una__  
><em>_cerca sin decidir aún de qué lado esconderse. Así fue encontrando a todos:__  
><em>_el TALENTO entre la hierba fresca, la ANGUSTIA en una oscura cueva, la__  
><em>_MENTIRA detrás del arco iris y hasta el OLVIDO, al que ya se le había__  
><em>_olvidado que estaba jugando a los escondidos.__  
><em>_Pero sólo el AMOR no aparecía por ningún sitio. La LOCURA buscó detrás de__  
><em>_cada árbol, bajo cada arroyo del planeta, en la cima de las montañas y__  
><em>_cuando estaba por darse por vencida, divisó un rosal y las rosas... Y tomo__  
><em>_una horquilla y comenzó a mover las ramas, cuando de pronto un doloroso__  
><em>_grito se escuchó. Las espinas habían herido en los ojos al AMOR. La LOCURA__  
><em>_no sabía qué hacer para disculparse; lloró, rogó, imploró y hasta prometió__  
><em>_ser su lazarillo.__  
><em>_Desde entonces, desde que por primera vez se jugó al escondite en la tierra,__  
><em>_EL AMOR ES CIEGO Y LA LOCURA LO ACOMPAÑA SIEMPRE._

─ Sabes, este es un cuento que me gustaba mucho, aún sigue siendo uno de mis favoritos, creo que fue una forma inocente de explicar el porqué de tantos corazones rotos, sabes, este siempre me lo contaba mi madre─ la chica después de decir eso dio vuelta la página y siguió leyendo como si nada, sin esperar ninguna respuesta del pelinegro que se la quedó viendo pensativo─ ¿A dónde crees que nos haya mandado tu mamá?

─ Ni idea, pero estoy seguro de que algo está tramando esa mujer─ Este comentario había sonado gracioso y la castaña no pudo hacer más que soltar una pequeña risita que a su vez hizo sonreír al purasangre, la verdad era, que a pesar de que la mujer frente a él era muy madura su personalidad era más bien risueña.

─ Yo creo que Juuri es una mujer muy amable, conmigo se ha portado muy bien.

─ Eso es porque le caíste bien, sino le cayeras bien tu vida sería un verdadero infierno─ la castaña rió por el comentario pero al instante esa expresión desapareció, dejó su carpeta sobre la pequeña mesa y se abrazó a si misma

─ Está haciendo mucho frío ¿no crees?

─ Es verdad, tal vez pasó algo con la calefacción─ El joven reviso el termostato pero todo estaba en orden, cuando volvió a sentarse vio que la castaña temblaba ligeramente mientras preparaba café caliente, así que sacándose el saco se lo puso sobre los hombros a la ojiverde que se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

─ Toma─ Dijo extendiéndole una taza de líquido humeante─ ¿Lo prefieres con algo? ¿Leche? ¿Crema? ¿Azúcar?

─ Leche y azúcar, solo es demasiado amargo, a parte solo lo tomo sin nada cuando es estrictamente necesario.

─ Ya veo, igual que yo, sabes una amiga siempre me dice que tomo leche y azúcar con una pizca de café─ Soltó una risa suave mientras le ponía lo pedido al café y se lo entregaba a Kaname que directamente a penas se lo dio tomo un sorbo del líquido caliente, en verdad hacía frío, incluso para él que era un vampiro.

En ese momento el copiloto del avión se asomo a la puerta para avisar que pronto aterrizarían y que si era posible se abrigaran ya que el clima era bastante frío, como si no se hubiesen dado cuenta ya de eso.

Después de unos minutos se sintió como el avión descendía lentamente y se paraba definitivamente, la pareja bajó por unas pequeñas escaleras encontrándose con un paisaje totalmente congelado, la nieve cubría todo el lugar y a lo lejos se veían unas pocas cabañas de madera oscura con el techo blanco.

Inmediatamente la castaña tuvo que contener un pequeño gritito de sorpresa al darse cuenta de donde estaban y otro más porque sabía quien más se encontraba en ese lugar, pero poca importancia debería darle a este hecho, después de todo Moscú era grande y no había razón para cruzárselo.

A los cinco minutos apareció un chico que parecía tener quinientos abrigos encima por lo gordo que se veía a comparación de su cara que parecía esconderse debajo de toda esa ropa multicolor, esta persona los dirigió por un camino, el único al parecer que no estaba totalmente cubierto por nieve, aunque había que tener cuidado porque el piso estaba resbaloso.

─ Tengan cuidado, el piso es res…─ El joven no había ni terminado de decir la frase cuando la castaña pegó un sonoro grito para enseguida quedar estampada de cara en el suelo, el chico que los guiaba no pudo reprimir una pequeña risa, sin embargo el pelinegro hizo cara de preocupación, mientras ayudaba a la morena a incorporase.

Yuuki levantó la cabeza mientras tomaba la mano que se le ofrecía quedando a pocos centímetros de la del vampiro haciendo que instantáneamente un tenue tono rojizo adornara sus mejillas pálidas por el frío y esto no pasó desapercibido para el pelinegro que sonrió interiormente por esta reacción hacía él y seguidamente se reprendió por esto.

Él no podía permitirse ese tipo de cosas ¿no?, él no sentía nada por esa humana despistada, pero aunque no quisiera admitirlo le tenía cierto cariño a la castaña, tal vez porque era la única capaz de mantenerle la mirada aún cuando estaba furioso, o tal vez porque era capaz de sacarlo de quicio a sabiendas de que el podría terminar rápidamente con su vida humana y aún así no sentir el más mínimo temor.

─ Ten más cuidado tonta.

─ Gracias─ Le agradeció la castaña al vampiro que la miró y sonrió divertido sabiendo bien que esto haría que la chica se enfadara, pero no, todo lo contrario se rió con él, parecía no tener muchos ánimos de pelear lo cual era bastante extraño, ya que la chica nunca se resistía a gritarle un par de cosas que lo dejaban sordo por dos horas más o menos.

El camino era largo, y no podían ir en auto gracias a que el camino estaba demasiado resbaloso para las ruedas del auto, y como todos sabemos nadie quiere tener un accidente, así que se dedicaron a seguir al guía que caminaba dificultosamente debido a su exuberante traje, y ellos por su parte pues, el vampiro sentía un poco de frío, demasiado a decir verdad, pues solo llevaba una camisa, pero lo disimulaba muy bien, pues sabía que si demostraba el más mínimo signo de frío la castaña le daría en seguida su saco, sin importar el hecho de que aún teniendo un suéter bastante grueso se estaba muriendo de frío.

Y es que la ojiverde sostenía con fuerza el saco tratando de envolverse aún más con este que de por sí ya la cubría hasta pasar el medio muslo y las mangas le quedaban lo suficientemente largas como para cubrirle las manos heladas y aún mas, miraba de reojo al vampiro junto a ella, viendo como este caminaba tranquilo sin mostrar el más mínimo signo de frío, pero aún así se sentía un poco culpable por estar usando su saco y el apenas estar con una fina camisa blanca, así que sin importarle demasiado el clima helado que le calaba los huesos, se sacó el saco y se lo tiro encima de la cabeza al pelinegro que la miró con reproche.

─ No tengo frío, póntelo de nuevo─ Le dijo el ojiborgoña a la castaña, que sin hacerle caso, tomo su mano bastante grande a comparación de la suya y comenzó a correr, ok, no era muy buena en ejercicios físicos pero esta vez haría una excepción, era su luna de miel después de todo, se suponía que tendría que ser divertida, tiraba de la mano del vampiro con fuerza casi inhumana porque este se negaba a seguirle la corriente, pero había un pequeño detalle, era muy bajo de su parte lo que iba a hacer pero, quería que él también se divirtiera, a pesar de todo, lo quería, era su amigo, o eso creía, la verdad un amigo muy pero muy extraño, pero amigo al fin, lo que iba a hacer era muy infantil, pero bueno.

Le soltó la mano y salió corriendo con todas su fuerzas, pasándole por al lado al guía y bajo la mirada de confusión del purasangre que la seguía con la mirada, cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable levantó su mano con un pequeño bolsito, sacudiéndolo de un lado hacia a otro mostrándoselo al pelinegro al cual casi le da un infarto al ver que era lo que tenía esa humana irritante.

─ Si lo quieres tendrás que correr, porque si no lo recuperas pronto quien sabe que puede pasarle a este delicado aparato─ La mirada divertida de la castaña se reafirmaba con las carcajadas que trataban de ser retenidas en su boca, se dio la vuelta y siguió corriendo, sacudiendo la preciada computadora portátil de su esposo que la seguía corriendo detrás de ella.

Y es que en la mente del pelinegro lo único que podía escucharse era el "como llegue a hacer esto", pero a pesar de todo una pequeña sonrisa asomaba en su rostro, y es que hacía tanto tiempo que no se molestaba en las pequeñas y dulces trivialidades de la vida, cuanto había sido el tiempo que había pasado sin que él se diera cuenta lo vacía que era su vida, todo siempre había sido un simple compromiso, solo haciendo lo que los demás esperaban de él, pero ahora que es lo que estaba haciendo, siguiéndole la corriente a una humana tonta, pero tal vez después de todo si podía permitirse un par de cosas, pero no diría que era lo que se permitiría, por lo menos no por ahora.

Mientras tanto la castaña corría rápido siendo muy consciente de que el pelinegro le estaba siguiendo el juego, sino ya hacía mucho que la habría alcanzado y regañado por su actitud infantil, pero no, le había seguido la corriente y estaba feliz por eso, porque quería que el disfrutara aunque sea un poco más de su vida, que ella había notado vacía, se habían hecho un favor mutuamente al casarse, los dos conseguirían un beneficio de su unión, pero a pesar de todo ella consideraba muy poco lo que había hecho a comparación de lo que el haría por su hermana, como mínimo, mientras estuviesen juntos haría todo lo posible para que él sonriera sinceramente más a menudo.

Finalmente la castaña se detuvo frente a una gran cabaña, hermosamente decorada, con un porche y muchas ventas, la mitad de esas ventanas dejaban pasar una luz amarilla y las otras simplemente no mostraban signo alguno de que alguien estuviese rondando por allí, noto también que había dos puertas para entrar, dos balcones, dos de todo, pero poca admiración tuvo sobre esta cabaña ya que la agitación de la carrera la tenia cansada, las piernas le dolían, las mejillas las tenía totalmente coloradas, el pelo antes liso y bien peinado era una maraña de cabello enredado.

Tras ella venía caminando tranquilo Kaname, y es que hacía poco había dejado de correr, cuando llegó junto a ella, frunció el ceño, él sabía que su queridísima madre, no podía haberles regalado un viaje con solo buenos deseos, y ahora demostraba que su hipótesis era cierta.

La bella mujer de cabellos castaño estaba acostada con un libro cerrado sobre su regazo, los dedos inquietos no dejaban de hacer ruido contra la gruesa tapa de cuero de aquel antiguo ejemplar que ya contaba con más de quinientos años, la mirada de chocolate rojizo se paseaba de un lado hacía otro siempre cayendo en un mismo lugar, uno que era nada más y nada menos que el precioso reloj de péndulo que colgaba de una de las paredes color beige marcando las 18:25 hs. Y sonrió divertida ante esto.

Mientras tanto el pelinegro miraba con curiosidad a su amada esposa, que al verlo se levantó de su lugar para enseguida dejar el libro de lado y alisarse el sencillo pero elegante vestido de seda roja, que entallaba su cintura que resaltaba aún más al verse sus caderas anchas, no tanto pero lo suficiente como para hacerla lucir aún más hermosa, se miró en uno de los espejos acomodándose un pequeño cabello rebelde, se acercó a su marido, abrazándolo con ternura.

─ Haber, ¿Qué es lo que has hecho esta vez?─ Haruka Kuran no era tonto, y conocía muy bien a su esposa, como para no saber cuando había hecho algo, más de tres mil años junto a ella lo habían entrenado bien para ese tipo de situaciones.

─ Es un secreto mío y de nadie más─ La castaña no estaba dispuesta a dar a conocer su nueva travesura, por lo menos no ahora, porque sabía que en algún momento todo se sabría.

─ En serio no me dirás que es lo que has hecho querida─ Dijo depositando un beso en el delicado cuello de su mujer, y ver con complacencia como esta se estremecía ante su tacto.

─ No lograras nada con esto─ Ella seguía firme en su decisión, no le contaría nada, pero era vulnerable a su querido esposo, lo amaba con locura y era casi imposible negarle algo.

Un nuevo beso fue depositado justo en el mismo lugar y otro en la comisura de labio, ese era su límite, no podía, a pesar de que hacía tantos siglos que estaba al lado de Haruka, nunca había podido negarse a uno de sus besos, que la hacían vibrar como el primer día.

El guía les entregó la llave y les indicó cual era la puerta por la que debían entrar, aunque Kaname se había mostrado muy renuente hacerlo pero aún así, lo había hecho gracias a los insistentes pedidos de la castaña que no quería que se quedase afuera con ese frío, y la verdad era que ellos no podían pasar un día sin que se pelearan, supongo que ya se les había hecho rutina.

Entraron por la gruesa puerta de madera y en su interior se encontraron con una bella casita, con todo lo necesario, cocina, dormitorio, de todo, pero lo primero que hizo la castaña fue ir al dormitorio a dejar su equipaje, pero hay, como siempre algo tenía que pasar para perturbar la corta paz que se había formado entre ellos.

─ Me parece que solo hay una cama─ Menciono la castaña─ Yo duermo acá─ Agregó seguidamente en actitud demandante.

─ Ni lo sueñes, yo duermo acá─ El pelinegro era muy caballeroso, eso no se podía discutir, pero eso sí, estaba cansado, demasiado para su gusto y dormir en el sofá por un mes entero, eso sí que no, era un vampiro no Dios.

─ Ni loca duermo en el sofá, hace más de dos semanas que no puedo descansar, la biblioteca ha estado cerrando muy tarde, por la época de exámenes y estoy exhausta.

─ Yo también o que crees que hago cuando me voy todos los días a las siete de la mañana, si quieres dormir en la cama tendrás que dormir conmigo.

─ Perfecto.

El pelinegro no se esperaba esa respuesta, en su enojo había dicho lo primero que se le había venido a la mente, verdaderamente algo poco usual ya que se caracterizaba por ser alguien muy analítico para todo tipo de cosas, pero la mujer que tenía en frente tenía un don especial para sacar esa otra personalidad suya que nadie conocía, ni siquiera sus padres, pero claro, eso era entendible, por lo menos para él, pues en una sociedad como en la que había crecido, siendo acosado por las vampiros por el solo hecho de ser un purasangre te obliga a actuar de distinta manera, siempre a la defensiva.

Pero, no quería seguir peleando, tenía que organizar todo lo del mes a transcurrir, y eso tomaría mucho tiempo, ahora mismo tendría que comunicarse con uno de sus asistentes para que cancelara todas las reuniones para ese mes, o por lo menos la que requerían su presencia física, aunque en algunas estaba seguro que tendría que darlas vía web, no era por menospreciar el trabajo de sus empleados pero, sinceramente el dicho de "si quieres algo bien hecho, lo tienes que hacer tu mismo" se aplicaba perfectamente a él.

Así que el ojiborgoña sin perder tiempo en desempacar su ropa bajó rápidamente a la sala de estar con su computadora portátil, la cual había podido recuperar de las manos de sus esposa, y se sentó en un sillón con esta apoyada en sus piernas, dejando a la castaña sola en la habitación, ella ya había desempacado toda su ropa y de paso la del pelinegro ocupando el armario de tres metros por un metro por completo, quien diría que tenían tanta ropa ¿no?

La ojiverde al verse sola en aquella habitación se dedico a tender la gran cama con unas sabanas blancas que había encontrado en el mismo armario y un hermoso acolchado negro perlado, después lo otro no parecía tener nada en lo que tuviera que preocuparse, todo estaba en perfectas condiciones, miró la hora después de haber terminado de hacer todo y vio que era la una de la tarde y tenía hambre, que sorpresa ¿no?, claro que no era ninguna sorpresa, pero bueno, bajó a la cocina y reviso el refrigerados y las alacenas viendo que todo estaba repleto de comida.

Sacó un pollo de la heladera, lo condimentó y lo puso en una fuente con aceite, encendió el horno para que fuera tomando temperatura y se dedicó a pelar y cortar las papas las cuales metió en otra fuente con aceite, las condimento con sal y pimienta y metió todo junto en el horno, todavía le quedaba bastante tiempo como para que estuviera listo y viendo que estaba hecha un desastre, empezando por el hecho de que olía carne cruda, se fue directo al baño, donde revisó que hubiera todo lo necesario y llenó la bañera con agua caliente, se quitó la ropa y se metió sintiendo la diferencia de temperaturas entre su cuerpo y el agua, hecho que hizo que un escalofrío la recorriera de pies a cabeza.

Cuando se metió comenzó por lavar el largo cabello castaño, la verdad hacía mucho que no se lo cortaba, desde la muerte de sus padres, pero creía que ya era tiempo de un buen corte, aunque estaba segura de que lo extrañaría un poco.

Luego el cuerpo, y ya nada, solo se recostó y dejó a su mente divagar, llegando al punto de tener a Zero al lado, no lo mal piensen, al lado, porque como todos ya saben ella podía sentir la esencia de las personas y había notado claramente que la otra mitad del lugar estaba siendo ocupada por el peliplata y su esposa, pero después de todo, que podía importarle a ella el hecho de que justamente estuviesen alojados en la misma casa solo con la separación de un muro.

A quien engañaba, ella seguía queriéndolo y mucho, pero por alguna razón ya no le dolía tanto como al principio, tal vez, había pasado como dicen y el tiempo había ido curando las heridas del pasado, pero definitivamente aún faltaba tiempo por transcurrir ya que aún seguía doliendo.

Él día que ella había empezado a soñar con el amor nadie le había dicho que fuera de la hermosa fantasía del felices para siempre que pintaban los cuentos de hadas había un mundo real el cual no se basaba en esos sueños inocentes que impulsaban a los niños a creer que en algún momento iba a llegar esa persona con la cual vivirían un felices para siempre, ella se había aferrado a esa estúpida idea y al final por ser tan ciega había tenido que sufrir más de la cuenta.

Creo que ya había pasado bastante tiempo dentro del agua, si no salía terminaría por ser la réplica de una pasa de uva, así que tomando la toalla blanca que había colgada a un lado suyo se levanto despacio y se envolvió con ella haciendo lo mismo con otra pero esta vez envolviendo su cabello que se ondulaba en las puntas.

Estaba por salir, su mano estaba en el picaporte pero por alguna razón sintió el deseo de mirarse al espejo antes de abandonar el lugar, paso su mano sobre la fría superficie y así ver su reflejo, sus ojos verdes, su piel parcialmente morena, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios rosados y los finos mechones mojados que sobresalían de la toalla para descansar sobre su rostro.

¿Qué había de especial en ella? Nunca lo entendería, como era que alguien como ella hubiese estado con una persona como Zero y tampoco entendería como era que había llegado al punto de cazarse con el vampiro más temido por todos, tanto vampiros como humanos, ante estos pensamientos se empezó a reír con euforia.

Genial, se había vuelto loca, las lagrimas empezaron a desbordar de sus ojos mientras reía con una carcajada que empezó a convertirse en triste y melancólica, las piernas no le respondieron más y la dejaron caer en el piso, las gotas cristalinas seguían resbalando sin control alguno.

¿Por qué lloraba? Por todo y por nada, que se suponía que estaba haciendo, estaba de luna de miel con una persona que no amaba, con una persona que no la amaba, ¿por qué eso le dolía? Después de todo ella misma había elegido vivir esa vida sin amor, resignada a estar encerrada en una jaula, pero estaba satisfecha ¿no? Lo había hecho por propia voluntad, porque amaba a su hermana y era incapaz de dejarla.

Pero aún así seguía queriendo ser feliz, era tan egoísta, aún después de todo guardaba en su corazón el deseo de ser feliz, era egoísta de su parte desearlo cuando había dicho que ella sería feliz solo viendo a su hermana serlo, viéndola sonreír, viéndola…vivir…

Con estas estúpidas reflexiones sabía que no iba a llegar a nada, y lamentablemente el estar con ese humor tan fácilmente irritable no le ayudaba en nada, siempre se empeñaba en mostrar una sonrisa a todos, ser fuerte, no llorar, siempre animar a los demás para cumplir sus sueños, para no perder la determinación aún cuando eso era un gran problema para ella.

Decidiendo que era completamente innecesario permanecer mucho tiempo más entre aquellas cuatro paredes se secó las lagrimas y salió con una sonrisa como si nunca nada hubiese pasado, como si su mente no fuera más que blanca nieve, tan falsa era, tan horriblemente falsa era su sonrisa, no transmitía nada, ni la falsa curvatura de sus labios ni su mirada que solo reflejaba el brillos de la luz eléctrica de la habitación, no tenían luz propia, de que servía vivir, si solo se vive para los demás, tal vez era algo egoísta de su parte tener ese tipo de pensamientos, pero después de todo ella no era ninguna santa, pero tampoco era capaz de hacerle daño a nadie, por lo menos no intencionalmente.

Se sentó sobre la gran cama sin ganas de volver a levantarse, aún sabiendo que estaba tan solo con una toalla tapando su desnudes, lo cual no sería nada si estuviera sola, pero no lo estaba, justo bajando las escaleras concentrado en la brillante pantalla de su computadora móvil estaba su esposo, que raro sonaba eso ¿no?, por favor, cuantas veces había pensado en lo mismo y no había llegado a nada, es más no podía hacer nada, había jurado ante la ley y Dios que estaría junto a ese detestable purasangre hasta que la muerte los separe, y como sabía para él sería muy poco tiempo, después de todo la vida humana es tan solo un suspiro comparada con la de un vampiro.

¿Valía la pena gastar el poco tiempo de vida que tenía atada a una persona que no la amaba?

Y otra vez ahí, pensando en lo mismo, ya no había vuelta atrás a lo que había hecho, estaba atada a él aunque no lo quisiera, lo había prometido, era un pacto sellado a sangre y fuego.

Después de largos minutos de contemplar la nada aún sentada en la cama se dio cuenta de que todavía llevaba solamente la toalla, se levantó con paso lento y cansino, era verdad que estaba mucho más relajada, el calor del agua había quitado toda la contractura de su cuerpo, o por lo menos la mayoría, abrió el ropero y sacó sin revisar demasiado un par de jeans azul oscuro, una polera blanca y un saco de lana negro, después de haberlo sacado lo dejo sobre la cama y revisó un cajo de donde saco un sostenedor y una bombacha con la inscripción de "sexy girl", cerró la puerta que hasta el momento había permanecido abierta y dejó caer la blanca tela de algodón descubriendo su cuerpo bien formado ya a sus veintidós años.

Subió por sus piernas la prenda de suave algodón acomodándola, para luego seguir con el sostenedor que acomodo bien a sus senos prendiéndolo en la espalda, siguió con la polera que deslizó con lentitud sintiendo el cabello helado pegándose a su espalda por la humedad aún conservada, lo quito de adentro y lo dejo caer sobre su espalda con unas gotitas cayendo de él.

Se calzó los pantalones que se ajustaban en la parte superior haciéndose un poco más anchos en la parte inferior, se puso un par de medias blancas bastantes gruesas para seguidamente colocarse un par de abrigadas botas negras con tachas plateadas de suela baja que conservaba desde hacía varios años en un excelente estado para luego colocarse encima de la polera el saco de lana negra que le había tejido su abuela años atrás el cual no había tenido oportunidad de usar ya que en ese entonces las medidas eran un poco grandes.

Se secó el pelo solo quitando un poco de humedad con la toalla que descansaba en el respaldar de la silla del escritorio junto con la otra que momentos antes había tapado su desnudes, se cepilló el pelo tranquilamente para seguidamente aplicar un leve rubor en sus mejillas tapando así un poco sus ojera ya naturales en ella, y rímel en las pestañas lo cual resaltaba sus ojos verdes, no era que fuese coqueta ni mucho menos sino que, maquillarse era una costumbre que había adquirido con el paso de los años, solo para verse linda ella misma, no esperaba impresionar a nadie, ya no…

Bajó en silencio, ni siquiera sus paso en la escalera se escuchaban, por alguna razón no hacía ruido al caminar, además de que le parecía totalmente irritable escuchar el ruido molesto de sus zapatos cuando caminaba, claro exceptuando el sonido inevitable que provocaban los tacones, pero dejando eso de lado, pasó por al lado del pelinegro que seguía sentado frente a su computadora con un par de lentes de cristales pequeños y rectangulares que lo hacían ver mucho más formal y profesional, pero dentro de todo era un alivio, tanto tiempo frente a esa pantalla terminarían dejándolo ciego.

Fue hasta la cocina revisando el horno, en el cual el pollo ya estaba listo, la verdad se había tardado bastante en su baño, pero qué más daba después de todo tenía derecho a relajarse aunque sea cinco minutos, lo sacó del horno y diez minutos después ya había dispuesto todo para almorzar, si, almorzar a las tres de la tarde, era verdaderamente raro el estar sola con su "marido" en esa cabaña, no quería ser un estorbo para el pero tampoco quería que se tratasen como completos desconocidos después de todo estaban casados ¿no?

─ Kaname, el almuerzo ya está listo─ Lo llamo medianamente alto, sabía perfectamente que el odiaba que la gente gritase o hablase demasiado alto, la verdad era que eso era una de las cosas que compartían, los dos gustaban de la tranquilidad, después de todo en ese sentido no estaría preocupada de escucharlo a las tres de la madrugada gritando o algo parecido, aunque tenía que ser sincera, eso sería muy gracioso de ver.

Mientras se reía ella sola parada en el medio de la cocina con una mano en su barbilla y la otra en su cintura entro el purasangre, que no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa ante lo graciosa que se veía vistiendo un delantal verde claro con vuelos blancos en las puntas, el cabello atado precariamente con un broche dejando caer varios mechones en su rostro y los costados y para completar el combo la posición.

Se sentó a la mesa contemplándola pero esta vez también centrado en sus propios pensamientos, él nunca pensó que alguna vez pudiera tener lo que tenía ahora, por más que ese matrimonio fuese fingido la chica se esforzaba para que el siempre se sintiera a gusto, aún cuando peleaban internamente sonreía, se divertía estando con ese extraño espécimen, pero claro el jamás se lo demostraría.

La chica salió de sus cavilaciones aún con esa sonrisa adornando su rostro, sorprendiéndose de encontrarlo a él ya sentado en la mesa contemplándola con una expresión serena y se atrevía a pensar que también había un destello de felicidad en ellos, eso la hizo sonrojarse y a la vez un sentimiento cálido se apodero de su pecho, era reconfortante hasta el punto de hacerla olvidar sus problema y preocupaciones.

¿Qué era eso? Esa sensación tan reconfortante, tan dolorosamente reconfortante, ya la había sentido, si ya la conocía, así había sido cuando se había enamorado de Zero, ¿es que a caso estaba loca o algo parecido? Nunca podría enamorarse de alguien como él, esa persona que ahora se encontraba sentada comiendo delante de ella, porque en algún momento que no recordaba al parecer había servido la comida y hasta la mitad de su plato estaba vacía.

Jamás iba a poder tener nada con el purasangre, después de todo el que ellos estuvieran casados no hacía mella para aquellos sentimientos, el purasangre ya tenía dueña, y ella estaba libre, si pero la libertada era demasiado dolorosa, no la había conseguido porque quisiera sino porque la habían obligado a ser libre.

Habían terminado de comer en silencio, un silencio agradable, ninguno de los dos parecía sentirse incomodo con la presencia del otro pero creo que eso se debía más a la costumbre de repetir aquello ya muchas veces, durante todo el tiempo en que habían tenido que preparar las cosas para la boda habían tenido que pasar más de un día juntos.

Después de haber terminado de comer el pelinegro se había levantado en silencio preguntándole con la mirada a la castaña si necesitaba que la ayudase con algo a lo que ella negó con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa, necesitaba estar sola, para pensar, para aclarar su mente.

En silencio recogió la vajilla sucia colocándola en el fregadero sin hacer demasiado ruido, prosiguiendo con lo que fuese en la heladera y así, pero mientras lavaba las cosas con agua tibia esa sensación volvió a invadirla pera esta vez haciéndola ver cosas a las cuales se había negado a admitir.

¿Lo quería?

¿Pero…cuándo?

¿Cómo?

¿Por qué?

No tenía idea como responder a esas preguntas, pero… si lo quería, eso significaba que… ¿había olvidado a Zero? Tan débil había sido su amor por el peliplata como para reemplazarlo en tan poco tiempo, o es que jamás había estado enamorada de él ¿y si tan solo lo quería? Tal vez solo estaba confundiendo sentimientos, quizás solo sentía la necesidad de sentirse amada, pero en ese caso ¿por qué él? Ella sabía perfectamente que él jamás podría sentir nada por alguien como ella, que tan solo era una débil humana, a parte como podría cambiar a la señorita Ruka que era educada, elegante y sobre todo muy hermosa, ella no era nadie al lado de semejante mujer.

Las gotas saladas se deslizaban por sus mejillas sin que ella les hubiese dado su consentimiento, no las había notado, o por lo menos no hasta el momento en que sintió una mano sobre su hombro que la hizo saltar por la impresión, dio vuelta la cara rápidamente encontrándose con unos hermosos y profundos ojos del color del vino, atrayentes pero fríos como el hielo, no pudo seguir viéndolos por mucho más tiempo, bajo la vista con tristeza y confusión reflejadas en ella.

─ ¿Qué tienes?─ Le pregunto este con su vos carente de emoción al igual que sus ojos, ella por un segundo miro su rostro viéndolo impasible, y eso solo le dolió más, verlo la hizo comprender que jamás él sonreiría sinceramente para ella, después de todo, solo era una farsa.

Pero a pasar de todo, por un momento quería que esa farsa se convirtiera en realidad, y sin previo aviso se abalanzó sobre él encerrándolo en un abrazo, pero solo se dejó abrazar, en ningún momento subió sus brazos para rodearla con ellos y eso le dolió más que mil puñaladas, quizás no estaba hecha para ser amada.

Se alejó de él con suma lentitud, no quería separarse, su cuerpo era cálido y su corazón latía despacio, pero le dolía más su contacto, no debía desear lo que no podía tener, además quien le aseguraba que lo quería de verdad y no era solamente un juego de su mente agobiada. Eso debía ser tan solo estaba confundida, era imposible que ella lo amase.

─ Yo… discúlpame no debí hacer eso─ Lo miró por un segundo fijando sus orbes verdes en las de él, para enseguida desviar la mirada y darse la vuelta para salir de aquel lugar, sentía que ya no podía retener las lagrimas ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto una mujer tan débil?

El por su parte no había podido hacer nada, cuando sintió los brazos de la castaña rodearlo solo pudo quedarse quieto y dejarse abrazar, sus sentidos no le respondían, cuando ella se alejó sintió el frío recorrerlo por el lugar donde antes había estado el cuerpo de la muchacha, luego su mirada, esa mirada de un verde indescifrable estaba triste, muerta, no había brillo en ella como siempre. La vio darse la vuelta dispuesta a irse y…

**Wow! Que pasará? Las dejé con la pica he? Soy malvada, hace meses que no actualizaba, lo siento tanto, han pasado muchas cosas de las cuales prefiero no hablar no porque sean malas sino porque no acabaría, así que mis más sinceras disculpas y prometo actualizar lo más pronto que me sea posible, y claro agradezco mucho los comentarios de mis lectoras que espero no me hayan abandonado y me dejen un review para saber cómo estuvo el cap, ya saben que acepto criticas y que las aprecio mucho y bueno verdaderamente lamento la espera.**

**Besos Flor! **


	7. LM2: Aperiencias

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenece sino a la gran Mangaka Hino Matsuri, si los personajes me pertenecieran créanme que la historia seria un poco diferente**

**Capitulo 7: Luna de Miel II-Apariencias…**

"_**Pocos ven lo que somos, pero todos ven lo que aparentamos"**_

**Nicolás Maquiavelo **

Sentada en la nieve con las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo miraba hacia la nada y la nada se reflejaba en sus ojos de un violeta gélido, apagado; una muñeca, preciosa, hermosa, hecha solo para exhibirse y controlarse, no tiene voluntad, imaginariamente tu se la das pero ella sabe que no la tiene, hace lo que quieres y con pesar lo acepta.

La plata de su cabello relucía a la luz de la luna mientras caminaba enfundado en un sueter de lana hacia la princesa que descansaba sobre la nieve de espaldas a el, su cabello de un tono igual caía en cascada por su espalda y cuando llegó junto a ella no pudo evitar tomar uno y juguetear con el, no pudo evitar mirar lo que ella miraba con tanta insistencia al punto de ni siquiera percatarse de su presencia más no encontró nada, solo un horizonte oscuro cortado por la blancura del suelo.

A veces se preguntaba en que estaría pensando ella en esos momentos en los que su alma parecía haber escapado de su frágil cuerpo, no podía evitar admirar la belleza infantil y atrayente que poseía esa criatura que parecía un ser etéreo, cada vez que la veía no podía evitar pensar en que la quería y mucho, pero últimamente no podía evitar sentir dudas con respecto al cariño que le profesaba.

Lo que tenía con María no era como lo que una vez tuvo con Yuuki, la peliplata era dulce y tranquila, siempre con buena disposición y una ternura que lo habían cautivado al primer momento, sin embargo la castaña además de reunir estas características tenía una intensidad atrayente pero, siempre había sentido una barrera entre ellos, como si una fuerza invisible no quisiera que estuvieran juntos. Supongo que se había aburrido, ella fue cambiando a medida que pasaba el tiempo y perdió esa intensidad.

La mujer de lacios cabellos platinados despertó de su trance descubriendo a su esposo junto a ella jugueteando con uno de sus mechones mientras divagaba en quien sabe que lugar, lo miro con una pizca de odio, el hecho de que en este momento ella estuviera casada con esta persona solo tenía un propósito y el único sentimiento que podía dedicarle sería desprecio, debido a ellos ella había perdido su libertad y su familia, maldito fuera el día en que los Kuran habían puesto un pie en este mundo.

Fingiendo una dulce sonrisa depósito un beso en la sien del vampiro que al sentir el contacto frío de unos labios sobre su piel, rápidamente dio vuelta la cabeza haciendo que los dos se dieran un fuerte golpe, pero no faltaron las risas por este accidente, bastante estúpido hay que aclarar.

El peliplata tomó por la nuca a su mujer y fue acercándose despacio a su rostro, sintió como la cálida respiración de la mujer se mezclaba con la de él para luego ir acercándose mas rozando la punta de sus narices heladas por el clima y ya no la hizo esperar unió sus labios en un tierno beso, la amaba, mucho, más de lo que había amado a alguien, en poco tiempo se había enamorado de ella, se separaron cuando el aire se había vuelto una exigencia demasiado importante, los dos habían terminado tendidos en el frío suelo el encima de ella y la volvió a besar esta vez con más pasión separándose para decirle con una voz tierna y seductora:

─ Te amo─ Esta vez no la dejaría escapar de entre sus brazos sin al menos haberle quitado una prenda, es más no la dejaría irse hasta hacerla suya una vez más, pero… ¿Qué eran esas presencias?¿No se suponía que estaban en Tokio? Volteo la cabeza en dirección a la cabaña donde cerca de ella podía distinguir una silueta femenina que corría y se detenía frente a donde estaban alojados, también pudo distinguir al pelinegro que al parecer venia corriendo, también parando un poco antes de llegar a donde estaba ella y quitarle una pequeña valijita negra que la castaña llevaba en sus manos y escucho gracias a su oído bien desarrollado como ella reía alegremente, no le gustaba para nada esa situación.

La peliplata que esperaba pacientemente tendida en el suelo miraba en la misma dirección que lo hacia su esposo descubriendo ni mas ni menos que a la feliz pareja de recién casados, esto haría las cosas mucho más simples para ella, no tendría que esperar tanto para seguir las ordenes que tenia que cumplir, estaba por hablar cuando el de ojos malva la interrumpió.

─ Ya entremos, está empezando a hacer más frío y tu salud es frágil─ mentira! Él no lo hacía por ella, lo único que quería era mantener controlada a la castaña que se mostraba muy feliz al lado de su hermano.

Cuando estuvieron cerca de la cabaña entraron por la puerta trasera ya que les quedaba más cerca, pero no pudieron evitar escuchar a la castaña regañando al pelinegro por querer quedarse afuera y lo trataba de convencer de todas formas hasta que se escucho como los pasos de la castaña se volvían fuertes, parecía enojada y terminaron por comprobar esta teoría cuando se escuchó claramente un "Entra ya grandísimo idiota, que te crees que porque eres un vampiro no corres el riesgo de enfermarte, deja de ser tan infantil y entra de una vez por todas"

Los dos peliplateados impulsados por la curiosidad se asomaron para ver como la castaña arrastraba por la camisa al pelinegro que no decía nada y se dejaba hacer mientras que la castaña sonreía satisfecha antes de cerrar la puerta.

Los dos quedaron con cara de "se supone que ese es el vampiro más temido por todos?"

Juuri Kuran admiraba con lagrimas en los ojos y una gran sonrisa el portarretratos con bordes de plata que contenía la foto de una niña de tés morena clara, cabello color chocolate y preciosas orbes verdes enfundada en un vestido color blanco todo bordado en el pecho con pequeñas flores negras. Mientras Haruka contemplaba el mismo retrato junto a su esposa abrazándola fuertemente.

─No puedo creer que mi niña esté tan grande, aquella niña que alguna vez sostuve en mis brazos y acurruque en mi pecho, está tan hermosa─ Hablaba la castaña con emoción, nunca hubiera pensado que volvería a verla.

─ Es increíble, sobre todo el hecho de que la volviéramos a ver como esposa de su hermano─ Hablaba el oijichcolate.

─ Desde un principio tenía que ser así, desde el primer momento ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos, el cariño que ellos se tenían a pesar de ser infantil no era de hermanos.

─ Pero no se aman─ Declaró con tristeza el mayor.

─ Despreocúpate querido el tiempo hará milagros y si no los hace para que esta tu amable, inocente y para nada astuta esposa?─ Los dos rieron ante el comentario hecho pero los dos sabían muy bien que no era ninguna broma.

─ Crees que no será un problema el que ellos dos estén solos, sabes muy bien los riesgos que se corren.

─ Creeme querido los riesgos debería ser lo menos que nos preocupase, los dos sabrán controlar la situación y quien dice que no pase algo más? Jijiji

No puedo pensar en un día en que no haya llorado su pérdida, mis padres, lo más importante en mi vida, las personas que me habían dado la vida, ahora ya no están, me seco las lagrimas por quinta vez en los últimos diez minutos y vuelvo a retocar mi maquillaje, una modelo jamás debe lucir mal, es mi trabajo después de todo, llevar el mando de mi familia no es mi trabajo, no desde que mis tíos ocuparon el lugar de mis progenitores.

Personas sin corazón, ya entiendo porque nos denominan como "los fríos", según los humanos no poseemos la calidez y el buen corazón de ellos, puede que sea verdad, no todos somos así, pero bueno yo no puedo hacer nada, no quiero hacer nada, estoy demasiado cansada como para luchar de nuevo, estuve al frente de la batalla durante mucho tiempo, y me lastimaron demasiado, mi armadura se volvió inservible, mi espada se quebró y mi escudo, mi escudo a pesar de ya no servir sigo manteniéndolo en alto, no estoy dispuesta a que me lastimen de nuevo, me retiré de esta lucha hace ya mucho…

Me di cuenta de que no importa cuanto haya luchado siempre fue en vano, quise defender mi lugar como la líder de nuestro clan pero claro, a pesar de todo, solo tenía quince años para mi todo seguía siendo inocente, no importa cuan consiente estuviera de lo que pasara a mi alrededor, no importa cuanto me hiciera la superada y la que ya tenia toda la experiencia, tan solo era una tonta adolecente que no importa que, era inocente.

Precisamente era inocente, y me arrebataron la inocencia al descubrir la verdad, mi gran secreto, ellas no lo pueden saber, es una carga que debo llevar sola, la verdad es muy cruel y me tiró abajo, no fui capaz de soportarlo, ahora seguir fingiendo es lo que me queda, aparentar que no se es lo que me queda, fingir es en lo que soy buena…

Cuando cumplí los dieciocho y termine la secundaria la oportunidad me cayó como oro, mi tiempo límite para irme de mi casa se había agotado pero yo no sabía que hacer no tenía con que mantenerme, pero me ofrecieron un contrato como modelo de una importante empresa, no, la verdad no me gusta mucho mi trabajo, preferiría hacer otras cosas pero es lo que tengo y debo aprovecharlo, no es que lo odie, he conocido a muchas personas maravillosas en este ámbito pero igualmente quisiera estar sobre un escenario cantando, no importa donde fuese, yo estaría feliz aunque cantase en la calle.

Me ciento frente al tocador y nuevamente retoco mi maquillaje, verdaderamente no soy consiente del momento en que las malditas lagrimas se dan rienda suelta para arruinar mi maquillaje e hinchar mis ojos, inmediatamente mi mirada vuela hacia una de las dos fotografías que hay pegadas al borde del espejo y puedo ver claramente las tres mujeres que aparecen en ella, una soy yo y las otras dos son el par de locas que tengo como amigas, me alegra poder volver a verlas después de tanto tiempo, no es que no haya querido verlas antes pero, mi trabajo no me da tiempo.

De pronto mis ojos viajan a la preciosa castaña de ojos verdes que sonreía alegremente mientras podía verse ese destello de felicidad en sus ojos.

─ Hay amiga… cuanto has cambiado─ Mis palabras parecen perderse en el aire, la veo y no puedo creer que sea la misma chica que hacía unos años tenia la suficiente fuerza como para mover un elefante con una mano, era excepcional, siempre tan optimista, siempre con ese destello alegre brillando en sus ojos, te veo y no puedo creer que tu, quien siempre soñó con el amor verdadero se haya atado a un ser tan frío como él.

Más sin embargo no puedo dejar de pensar que fue la mejor opción, si, difiero de la opinión de Yori, porque hay algo en ese hombre, ese vampiro tan frío que me dice que no todo es como lo pintan, algo me dice que ella va a ser feliz a pesar de todo.

Me levanto y me quito la bata que cubre mi cuerpo a penas tapado por unas minúsculas braguitas y una sostenedor de encaje color blanco, me puse el jean azul oscuro que estaba en el respaldar de la silla luego la remera escote V color fucsia y arriba un chaleco negro con cierre de material impermeable, lo dejé abierto, se veía lindo, me calcé unas botas bajas color negro taco alto y fino, golpean a mi puerta, doy el pase y es mi estilista, un joven humano muy bonito y gracioso.

─ Bien Rima, que es lo que quisieras hoy?─ me preguntó y como respuesta yo solo subí mis hombros, sería como todos los días él me haría el peinado que quisiera─ Muy bien, siéntate y relájate.

Comenzó a peinarme con mucha delicadeza, hasta dejar mi pelo suelto y desordenado en seda italiana, vi como comenzó a recoger mi cabello pero ya no presté atención, cuando volví a tomar conciencia pude admirar mi cabello atado en dos coletas iguales a las que solía usar en mis tiempos de adolecente, sonreí ante tal casualidad pero luego recordé que alguien hace mucho me había dicho que las casualidades no existen, lo miré extrañada y el solo sonrió y señalo la misma foto que antes yo había contemplado.

─ No importa cuanto pase a la señorita Rima todo le sienta bien, pero pienso que hoy usted merecía volver al pasado solo un momento─ Después de esas palabras salió tan rápido que no fui capaz de articular palabra.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la terraza del gran edificio donde se alzaba una hermosa puesta de sol, a un lado pude ver la mesa con todos los aperitivos y al otro un par de fotógrafos, junto con mi representante que hablaba cómodamente con un hombre y al lado de este un joven que parecía ser un modelo también.

Miro más detenidamente a ese joven y casi me da un mini infarto al ver quien era, ese chico había sido mi amor de secundaria, lo se suena tonto pero, en ese tiempo yo moría por el, después de que termine la preparatoria ya no lo vi y me olvide de él, o eso pensé─ Jajajaja─ No pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada ante mi actitud infantil, pero creo que después de todo voy a poder cumplir mi sueño de pasar un día junto a el, que graciosa la vida, se quiere hacer la pícara con migo pero no va a lograr nada.

Sayori Wakaba era la inscripción que se leía con letras claras en la puerta de cristal transparente, que se abrió bruscamente, mas bien dicho, fue abierta bruscamente por un rubio de preciosos ojos azules y relampagueantes.

─ Mujer! Cómo fue que le sigues dando la razón a ese idiota!─ Era la quinta vez en la semana que el Idol de Tokio irrumpía en la oficina de la ojimiel, pero esta siguió con la vista fija en la portátil que había frente a ella─ ¡Oye como te atre…

─ Ahh por favor ya cállate!─ La frase dicha calmadamente pero en un tono fuerte y claro calló al rubio que obedeció sin rechistar la orden de la chica y seguidamente se sentó en una de las dos sillas que había frente al escritorio─ Bien─ Dijo cerrando la portátil y enarcando las cejas─ En que puedo ayudarlo esta vez Señor Aidou?

El noble no sabía que contestar, simplemente había venido porque…porque… quería verla…, no, no, no, jamás, como él el Idol de Tokio, uno de los hombres más codiciados del mundo se iba a degradar al punto de ir a ver a una simple intermediaria.

─ Y bien?─ la voz tranquila se volvió a escuchar sacándolo de sus pensamientos, pero bueno, ya que se había tomado la molestia de venir a verla tenía que por lo menos darle el gran honor de aceptar ir a almorzar con el.

─ Si, vamos a almorzar, así que alístate en cinco minutos salimos─ Sayori lo quedó mirando como diciendo "y a este que le pico".

─ No─ Qué había escuchado? Una negativa? A el nunca pero nunca se le habían negado.

─ Qué?─ Seguía sin poder creerlo, nunca antes una chica se le había negado y el estaba orgulloso por eso, es más, nadie podía enterarse de esto, sino, sería el hazme reír entre sus amigos nobles, Sayori Wakaba sería suya!

─ Lo que escuchaste, no puedo, yo tengo que trabajar no me paso el día de acá para allá entre chicas gastándome millones que seguramente servirían para algo mejor que tu guardarropas─ Esta bien, Yori no solía comportarse así con las personas, es más como ya todos sabemos siempre es tranquila y en su mayoría dulce, pero hay algo en este Casanova engreído que la sacaba de sus casillas y la impulsaba a ser pendenciera con él, después obviamente tenía que aguantar a su subconsciente recriminándole su mala manera de tratarlo.

Mientras ella divagaba en su mente pensando que era lo que le provocaba tal reacción cuando veía al joven, Hanabusa estaba pensando la forma más delicada y caballerosa de decirle que caería rendida a sus pies cuando menos lo esperase y cuando estaba por abrir la boca unos golpes en la puerta lo detuvieron.

Los dos jóvenes miraron la puerta y pudieron ver del otro lado a un joven de piel blanca y cabello castaño un tanto despeinado y ojos de un marrón muy oscuro casi negro, Yori olvidando el que el vampiro rubio estaba presente sonrió de manera alegre y prácticamente corrió a abrirle la puerta.

─ Hola─ Saludó simplemente el cazador antes de pasar al estudio con vista a la calle─ Yori…─ Llamo el castaño, a lo que ella lo miró intrigada─ Te gustaría almorzar conmigo? ─ las palabras habían salido casi en un susurro y las mejillas del cazador de habían teñido levemente de rosa.

En que situación se encontraba la pelinaranja, no podía ir y decirle si al chico que le gustaba sabiendo que cinco minutos antes el rubio aún presente en la habitación había hecho la misma petición, bueno, técnicamente le había ordenado salir con él, pero a pesar de no agradarle demasiado el vampiro no era tan maleducada como para aceptar la invitación delante de él.

─ Lo siento pero no puedo, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer─ los ojos del cazador se habían apagado pero se percató de que la pelinaranja le hacía una disimulada seña con la cabeza, ella asentía y con los dedos le indicaba que dentro de media hora pasara por ella, entonces la mirada del joven se iluminó.

─ No hay problema─ Dijo este antes de salir por la puerta y guiñarle un ojo.

Mientras que por dentro Hanabusa estaba que saltaba de alegría pensando que la joven igualmente había rechazado a ese payaso de la organización, así que de verdad era porque tenía trabajo, no era que no quería salir con el, fiu, por un momento pensó que realmente lo habían rechazado porque no le gustaba.

─ Jajajajaja, bien, mañana a las 20:30 pasaré por ti, arréglate!─ Dijo ya recuperando su ego de siempre.

─ Lo siento Señor Aidou, pero tengo que negarme, no me lo tome a mal pero no tengo deseos de salir con usted, así que si no es molestia le pediré que se retire de mi oficina─ Dijo la ojimiel tratando de ser lo mas formal y fría posible, de verdad no quería tener nada que ver con ese vampiro.

─ Esta bien─ Respondió calmado y muy serio, lo que asombro enormemente a la mujer─ Pero recuerda muy bien Sayori Wakaba, tu caerás a mis pies igual que las demás─ Dijo sin más antes de azotar la puerta, dejando a una ojimiel consternada.

Como habían terminado así? Estaba acorralada entre su cuerpo y la pared, sentía la cálida humedad de sus lagrimas cubrir sus mejillas, sus ojos bien abiertos por el asombro no podían apartar la mirada de los ojos intensos que la miraban perdidos en un mar de sentimientos que la abrumaban.

Sentía como la calidez de la respiración del pelinegro se mezclaba con la de ella y se impregnaba en su piel, su mente se balanceaba en un vaivén de emociones, en espacio de segundos su conciencia parecía desaparecer y regresar tan abruptamente como lo había hecho, estaba cansada, física y mentalmente, simplemente ya no tenia la suficiente fuerza como para resistirse.

Por su lado el sangrepura parecía no tener conciencia de sus acciones al igual que la castaña su mente era un mar y el se estaba ahogando en el, siempre tan tranquilo, siempre tan controlado, siempre apartado por murallas de hielo, que había pasado? Se había derrumbado, cuan frágiles pueden llegar a ser las cosas no?

Negro… Nada, una nada total se había apoderado de sus mentes, podían sentir pero no controlarlo, eran títeres de los sentimientos reprimidos por años, solo había bastado una pequeña fisura para que las murallas cayeran a pedazos reduciéndose a polvo.

La mano del pelinegro subió hasta posarse en una de las mejillas sonrojadas de la joven, la temperatura afiebrada de esta contrastaba con el frío de su mano, recorrió las facciones de la castaña con ternura, detallando cada línea como queriendo que las formas no se borraran mas de sus dedos, sus manos, su cuerpo , su mente, todo el quería recordar cada centímetro de la mujer delante suyo.

Ella incapaz de hacer algún movimiento se dejaba hacer sintiendo el roce suave de esos dedos que dejaban sobre su piel una sensación helada, las caricias se fueron extendiendo desde su rostro a su cuello, a su espalda cortándose en la cintura rodeándola y atrayéndola hacia si dejando un espacio nulo entre ellos, con la otra mano aparto unos mechones castaños que tapaban el delicado cuello femenino y hundió su cabeza en aquel hueco aspirando el aroma de rosas que emanaba de ella.

La castaña en un vago momento de lucidez coloco una mano sobre el pecho del hombre y con la fuerza que le quedaba intento alejarlo sin lograrlo, el al sentir esto en un brusco y rápido movimiento tomo los brazos de la joven por las muñecas estrellándolos contra la pared dejándolos flexionados a la altura de sus hombros.

Un gemido de dolor escapó de la boca de la ojiverde, los labios fueron sellados y los sonidos acallados por otros que se apoderaron con pasión de su boca y empezaron una lucha entre las lenguas que entrelazadas se debatían entre la locura y el raciocinio.

Se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva conectando sus bocas, el pelinegro volvió a besarla esta vez mas tiernamente, parecía como si fuera a romperse, dejó su boca y con dificultad quitó esa estorbosa ropa que le impedía un visión completa del torso de la joven, cuando por fin la remera y el saco quedaron tirados en algún lugar de la cocina volvió a su labor de besar sus labios para luego dejarlos y trazar un camino de besos húmedos desde el cuello hasta la entrada de los pechos.

La castaña logró liberarse del abrazo del moreno pero contrario a su subconsciente que gritaba a viva voz que se detuviera ella posó sus manos sobre el pecho de él y se acercó, se acercó tanto que sus respiraciones se mezclaban, sus labios se rozaban, estaba a punto de besarlo…

Se levantó bruscamente de la cama, por poco y casi cae de ella, y creo que casi volvió a caer cuando vio que junto a ella dormía apaciblemente el purasangre más hermo…, ejem, quise decir su esposo, y es que casi sufre de un infarto al despertarse de ese sueño, por lo menos lo hizo antes de que pasara a mayores.

Se levantó muy despacio tratando de no hacer ruido, no quería despertarlo, se levantó y se calzó un par de pantuflas peluditas color negro, se acercó a la ventana que daba justo frente a la cama y descorrió un poco la cortina para ver el cielo totalmente oscuro alumbrado por múltiples estrellas, volvió a cerrar, se dio la vuelta y se acercó al pelinegro que hacía una que otra mueca de molestia.

El vampiro estaba completamente destapado y totalmente helado.

─ Que descuidado─ Susurro por lo bajo la chica mientras arropaba al joven con sumo cuidado de no despertarlo, cuando terminó lo quedó mirando por alguno segundos y le aparto los cabellos que le tapaban la cara, sonrió dulcemente─ Pareces tan frío por fuera pero en verdad sigues siendo un niño.

Salió sin hacer ruido de la habitación y se dirigió al baño donde cepilló sus dientes y lavó su cara con agua tibia, se miró al espejo y casi le da un infarto, los cabellos todos revueltos y los ojos un poco hinchados, de verdad que era un desastre, bueno menos mal que había dejado su maquillaje en el baño, con algo tenia que tapar esas ojeras.

Después de tapar milagrosamente los dos surcos oscuros que se habían formado debajo de sus ojos, bajó las escaleras y se sentó en el sofá y contempló el televisor apagado, no tenía ganas de prenderla, después de todo siempre era lo mismo, puras malas noticias y una que otra vez películas que valían la pena pero ni ahora eso tenia ganas de ver.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar aquel sueño tan…tan…bueno un sueño, es que como demonios había soñado semejante cosa, que ella y el…ella y el, hacían cosas que no debían, bueno en cierto modo era lo que se esperaban hicieran dos personas casadas pero bueno este era un caso especial, no podía decirse que ellos fueran un matrimonio de verdad, así que ese tipo de cosas no iban a pasar entre ellos.

─ Qué hora será?─ Preguntó al aire la castaña mientras observaba el reloj de pared frente a ella─ Las 2:30, woow que tarde, sin embargo no me parece que sea hora de despertarlo, seguramente está muy cansado, no se como hace para no desmayarse con tanto trabajo─ Algún día caería enfermo el muy idiota, rió interiormente por esto, de verdad que se preocupaba por ese malhumorado purasangre, no podía evitarlo después de todo aunque sea un poquito lo quería y quería que estuviera bien.

Se levantó de golpe, de repente una energía especial la recorrió de pies a cabeza, se puso el abrigo y salió de la casa al exterior frío y oscuro exceptuando claro un perímetro de quince metros alrededor de la estructura que era alumbrado por varias farolas.

La castaña de cabello enrulado estaba sentada en la gran mesa hecha de madera de roble con grandes cajas y pilas de ropa de bebe, por un lado había preciosos vestidos y conjuntos de niña y por el otro trajesitos y conjuntos de niño.

─ Hay Dios! No puedo creerlo el traje que usó mi pequeño en su primer añito!─ Exclamaba con emoción la mayor─ Oh! Los escarpines que usó mi niña cuando nació!

La mujer se encontraba sola en esos momentos, había aprovechado la ausencia de su esposo para buscar del ático toda esa ropa que había guardado en secreto porque según Haruka solo ocupaba lugar, pero no, ella desobediente como siempre lo había escondido todo y aprovechaba esos momentos de ausencia para volver a los años en los que había disfrutado de la inocente niñez de sus hijos.

Ahhh… solo el universo sabía como le gustaba ser madre, en un momento reparó en una remera en particular, si, ya sabía cual era, esa misma remera había sido con la que había llegado a ella Zero, su niño, su hijo del corazón, bien sabía que no compartían sangre pero desde el primer momentos, desde ese día en que lo había encontrado tendido sobre la nieve teñida de rojo delante de una casa que emanaba olas de aroma a sangre, ese niño se había convertido en parte de ella, en un hijo más.

El pequeño Zero tan solo tenía siete años cuando había perdido a su familia, ella no había tenido problema en hacerse cargo de el, aún a sabiendas de que él había sido mordido por un purasangre pero eso no la preocupaba había muchos métodos por los cuales ella podía mantenerlo cuerdo, si bien al principio no toleraba las pastillas de sangre, después, al par de años fue capaz de hacerlo, bueno en realidad tenía quince años cuando fue capaz de hacerlo, mientras tanto ella había procurado suministrarle sangre que adquiría de los bancos de sangre y a esta le agregaba un par de gotas de la suya propia.

Dejó de divagar en esos recuerdos para sumergirse en otros, como por ejemplo, cuando su hijo mayor y el peliplata se habían conocido, instantáneamente se habían repelido, no soportaban la compañía del otro y es que ninguno de los dos se consideraría hermano del otro, ellos ya tenían hermanos propios y los habían perdido pero no los reemplazarían, era irónico que siendo tan parecidos no fueran capaces de llevarse bien.

Bueno, pero ahora, ahora era diferente, los dos habían crecido, estaban casados y bueno, ya no había remedio, pero nadie le quitaría la alegría de haber recuperado a su hija, su niña, el destino era sabio, trazaba líneas disparejas y enredadas pero siempre terminan en un mismo fin, él había querido que sus hijos se reencontraran y se casaran.

Todavía no olvidaba y no olvidaría aquella noche en la que había pasado junto al cuarto de Kaname hacía dieciocho años y los vio juntos, su hijo y su hija estaban acostados en la misma cama, cosa que no le extrañaba, tampoco le molestaba es más le encantaba, sabía que ellos dependían del otro, la pequeña Yuuki de cuatro años aún le temía a la oscuridad y los monstruos mientras que su hijo tenía pesadillas recurrentes si la menor no estaba presente, pero algo si llamo su atención y fueron las palabras que escuchó:

"Cuando seamos grandes seremos iguales a mamá y papá"

Jamás podría olvidarse de eso, y esto le había dado el indicio de que había más que amor de hermanos entre ellos, si bien eran pequeños ella no tenía la más mínima duda de que había un lazo demasiado fuerte entre ellos, bueno eso era hasta que su pequeña niña se había ido, en realidad hasta el momento en que ella se la llevó y se la entregó a uno de los cazadores más famosos y del cual era amiga, lo había conocido hacía ya tanto.

Se llevó un pocky a la boca y mientras saboreaba el gusto a chocolate paseó su mirada por la terraza, que aburrido se veía todo, bueno, en si nada tiene mucho atractivo así que nada era interesante, esperen un minuto, una cabellera color anaranjado claro llamó su atención, ¿sería una modelo? Había visto muchas a lo largo de los años, su trabajo le permitía esos "lujos", pero ella, ella le llamaba la atención.

¿La conocía? Se le hacía muy familiar, era bonita no lo podía discutir pero eso no era lo que le llamaba la atención, ¿qué era? un aroma a chocolate inundó sus sentidos ¿era ella? Si, toda ella emanaba un fuerte olor a chocolate, no podía evitarlo se sentía atraído por esta peculiaridad, pero…no le era desconocida, antes ya había sentido ese aroma.

Ya recordaba, esa joven de la preparatoria, la única que lo había traído loco, jamás una mujer por más hermosa que fuera había llamado su atención, no era por menospreciarlas, no se atrevería a hacer eso, sino que ninguna lo había atraído, ella había sido la primera y la última.

El Senri Shiki, el príncipe de corazón de hielo así lo habían llamado, jamás una mujer había podido llenar su corazón, bueno una si pero convengamos que ella no lo sabía y tampoco tenía pensado hacérselo saber, las mujeres eran problemas le habían dicho, no lo negaría.

La vio acercarse hasta la mesa donde estaban servidos todos los tipos de aperitivos que se te pudieran antojar, pero la joven tan solo se alejo con cara de disgusto ¿No había encontrado lo que quería? La ojiceleste miró en varias direcciones y detuvo su mirada en él.

La ojimiel terminaba de retocar su maquillaje cuando sintió un leve toque en su puerta, era el! Era el! Dios que nervios, nunca se imagino que algún día llegaría a estar en esa situación, prácticamente corrió a abrir la puerta y se quedó petrificada en el lugar, el la miraba de manera fría, que era eso? De repente una punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho y con esfuerzo le sonrió al joven frente a ella.

─ Kaito, ya nos vamos?─ Pregunto al hombre que la miró con una tristeza profunda en los ojos.

La tomó por los hombros con fuerza y con vos trémula formo una pregunta corta─ ¿Es verdad?

Esto confundió a la joven, a que se refería con esa pregunta, de que verdad hablaba?

─ A que te refieres?

─ ¡¿Eres un vampiro?!─ La pregunta salió cortante y como un grito, la respuesta de la joven lo definiría todo.

─ No completamente… soy mitad vampiro por parte de mi padre─ Respondió esta con un hilo de vos mientras las lagrimas caían por la mejillas sonrojadas, la presión que ejercía el hombre en su agarre la estaba lastimando─ Por favor…ya suéltame…

El joven al escuchar esta respuesta aflojó el agarre sobre esta y tomó conciencia del rostro asustado de la ojimiel ¿qué había hecho?, ya no importaba, él la quería y ella era otro maldito vampiro, monstruos con disfraz de humano, sin embargo por un momento olvidaría eso…

La joven de cabellos anaranjados sintió el roce de unos labios, la estaba besando, sin embargo el contacto no duró más de un par de segundos, el a penas separarse se dio la vuelta y estaba dispuesto a irse, más ella no lo dejaría irse así como así después de eso.

─ Espera!─ Exclamó tomándolo por un brazo─ ¿Qué te pasa?! ¿Qué tiene que yo sea mitad vampiro?

─ Eres otro monstruo, una de ellos, bebedores de san…─ Un golpe en su mejilla lo calló, la chica siempre controlada lo miraba con odio, un odio que hizo que al joven se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta.

─ Cállate, con que derecho me dices eso, tu que sabes sobre nosotros, no soy un vampiro completo, es verdad que bebo sangre, la necesito para vivir, la necesitamos para vivir, pero no me acuses de ser un monstruo porque no lo soy, acaso me conoces como para decir algo semejante, que pruebas tienes para hacer tal acusación! Soy tan humana como tu!

─ No me importa, por culpa de ustedes yo perdí a mi familia!─ Le respondió a su vez.

─ Seguramente debió de dolerte mucho, pero respóndeme algo, a caso fui yo ala que los mató?!─ Ante esto el cazador la miro mudo en asombro─ Ya solo vete, no quiero volver a verte─ Declaró por fin la joven dándole la espalda al ojinegro que se fue sin mediar palabra cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Ya cuando estuvo segura de estar sola, se dejó caer en el suelo, mientras las lagrimas caían sobre el suelo recubierto de alfombra, una mano viajo hasta el rostro tratando de esconder de ella misma el dolor encerrado en su pecho.

─ Otra vez!, Otra vez… por qué… qué fue lo que hice para merecer esto?!

Se despertó por un pequeño haz de luz que traspasaba por la cortina y atinó a buscar el cuerpo que antes había depositado junto a él y encontró el lugar vacio, se levantó rápidamente e inspeccionó la habitación con la mirada, salió de ella y enseguida el aroma a rosas frescas que inundaba el cuarto se esparcía por toda la casa dejando un sendero que traspasaba la salida.

¿Estaba afuera? Se acercó a la ventana y la vio sentada en la nieve jugando con esta y más adelante había un par de muñecos de nieve, de repente ella se paro y lo miró con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras agitaba enérgicamente la mano en un saludo. Parecía una pequeña niña jugando en la nieve, este pensamiento hizo que sonriera inconscientemente, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, bajó los escalones y le dijo de forma burlona.

─ No te parece que ya estas un poco grande para hacer muñecos de nieve─ La miró apoyado contra el barandal de madera.

Ésta riendo le contestó─ Claro que no!─ ¿Qué era esa nueva energía que sentía en ella? Parecía realmente feliz─ Veni conmigo.

─ No no, voy adentro, también tendrías que hacerlo, hace frío─ Dijo el pelinegro dándose la vuelta para entrar.

─ Grave error Kaname─ La escucho decir detrás suyo─ Jamás le des la espalda a tu enemigo─ Cuando se dio la vuelta para preguntarle a que se refería con esas palabras una gran bola de nieve impactó contra su cara, movió sus facciones formando un ceño mientras se quitaba la nieve del rostro.

─ ¡Yuuki, madura un poco!─ Le gritó este un poco enojado a lo cual la castaña lo miró tristemente y le respondió muy seria.

─ ¿Cuántos años tengo Kaname? ¿Cuánto crees que viviré? Tu eres inmortal, yo no, mi vida es corta si no la disfruto ahora dime cuando? ¿Qué es…─ La joven calló en el momento en que unos fuertes brazos la rodearon de forma protectora .

─ Calla, ya no hables, lo siento, tienes razón─ El pelinegro al oírla hablar había sentido el impulso de protegerla e hizo lo que una voz le decía, la tomo en sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho, no le importó que su camisa se mojara por las lagrimas, se separó de ella lentamente y notó que lo miraba. Se acercó cada vez más hasta su rostro sintiendo como sus respiraciones se mezclaban, sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse pero ella se separó y entró con una sonrisa triste a la casa.

El, se quedó parado allí, con un paisaje blanco como testigo de las palabras que le trajo el viento de parte de la joven "No podemos…"

**Chan Chan Chan!**

**Qué pasará? A que se refiere Yori? Quién es en realidad María? Que es lo que sabe Rima? Y lo mas importante que va a pasar con Kaname y Yuuki? Sentimientos descubiertos? Esto y mucho más en los siguientes capítulos! Hay que mala que soy, otra vez las deje con la pica muajajaja.**

**Hola! Como les va? Tanto tiempo mis queridas lectoras! Quien me extraño? Quien me quiere matar? Lo siento otra vez me tarde mucho pero tengo buenas noticias estoy de Vacaciones así que tengo más tiempo para escribir, bueno se que el cap no es tan largo como el anterior pero bueno esta vez no quería hacerlo tan largo.**

**Tuve la idea de empezar a poner frases al comienzo de cada cap que se relaciones justamente con lo que se cuenta pero no se, les gusta? Bueno les pido mil disculpas por la tardanza, espero y no me hayan abandonado, millones de gracias por los reviews, me animaron mucho.**

**Dejen Reviews con sus opiniones, estuvo bien, fue un desastre díganlo sin temor, no importa si me rompen el corazón Buaaaaa, jajaj mentira, estoy muy agradecida por cada review que dejan así que digan lo que quieran. **

**Bueno sin más que decir.**

**Un Beso.**

**Flor!**


	8. LM3:Pasión

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son creación de la magnifica mangaka Hino Matsuri...**

**ADVERTENCIA:** Lemon ;)

**Capitulo 8: Luna de Miel III-Pasión…**

"**La pasión a menudo convierte en loco al más sensato de los hombres, y a menudo también hace sensatos a los mas locos"**

**Francois De La Rochefoucauld**

Los días habían pasado sin mayores problemas, el incidente en la nieve y aquel intento fallido de beso no se habían mencionado, ninguno quería hacerlo, era para los dos un tema tabú que sin embargo los tentaba, pero por el bien de esa paz más frágil que el cristal cada uno guardaba sus opiniones para si mismo, tratando de tener la menor conversación posible y si lo hacían el dialogo era tan corto que solo era pregunta y respuesta.

El dormir juntos se hacía insoportable, espalda con espalda así se dormían y mas incomodo era aun para ellos el despertarse abrazados, ante esto ninguno hacia comentarios, se alejaban despacio y sin dirigirse siquiera una palabra, pero en el fondo los dos querían decirse más que algunas palabras.

Por otra parte los de al lado, que me parece demasiado obvio quienes eran como para mencionarlos, se la pasaban de vida feliz, no habían venido ni cinco segundos a saludar, tampoco es que los morenos quisieran que los otros estuvieran presentes, de por si el ambiente era tenso como para sumarle la presencia de dos amorosos recién casados, he aquí la ironía de la situación.

Aún quedaban dos días para irse y a pesar del ambiente ninguno quería regresar a Tokio de esa forma, aunque tampoco deseaban tener que hablar con el otro, los dos se sentía avergonzados, estúpidos y confusos, ninguno sabía a ciencia cierta que los había movido a comportarse de esa forma.

Ella tenía bien en claro que durante esos días en que no habían hablado el uno con el otro, había extrañado la voz glaciar y seductora del moreno confirmándole que aquello que le daba vueltas en el pecho era un sentimiento mas allá de la amistad, por momentos quería ir y besarlos apasionadamente como si no hubiera un mañana y decirle que lo quería que no le importaba nada, si él era un vampiro y ella humana, si la odiaba por haberlo dejado solo en la nieve y luego recordaba que no se podía, que él tenía un mujer bonita, elegante y… y mejor que ella esperándolo.

Tal vez el solo se había dejado llevar por el momento y por eso le dijo aquellas cosas y había intentado besarla, no había otra respuesta, si no porque el dejaría a Ruka por alguien como ella que no tenía nada para ofrecerle, ni siquiera podía pasar una vida junto a él, para cuando ella muriera el aún seria un esbelto joven.

Y lo mas enfermarte de todo esto era que había llegado a la conclusión de que no importaba cuanto lo negara y tratara de sacarlo de su mente, estaba perdida e irremediablemente enamorada.

Por otra parte él tenía sus propios debates mentales, ¿Qué lo había movido a querer besarla? ¿y que era esa sensación en el pecho que no lo dejaba tranquilo ? durante los últimos días se había cuestionada hasta llegar al límite, no había podido trabajar correctamente y eso lo irritaba más que nunca, y lo peor de todo es que no era con ella con quien estaba enojado sino con él mismo por no poder hacer las cosas bien y no solo en el trabajo sino con todo, se sentía celoso de Zero, lo escuchaba reír, conversar y hacer el amor con esa mujer y por primera vez se sintió envidiosos de él, y aunque le costaba admitirlo, la castaña en poco tiempo había ocupado parte de sus pensamientos por no decir todos.

Ella había derrumbado las murallas que el tanto tiempo se había tomado la molestia de construir y había tomado prisionero a su corazón, sabía que sonaba cursi al punto de hacer una mueca de asco ante el pensamiento, pero no podía evitarlo, lo había negado y renegado, incluso lo había hablado con Takuma, lo había llamado a las tres de la tarde aún a sabiendas de que el rubio no se despertaría hasta por lo menos las ocho y que tal vez y muy posiblemente recibiría un insulto. Pero lo más enfermarte del caso era que con o sin la opinión de rubio había llegado a la misma conclusión, estaba enamorado.

Yuuki estaba al punto de desbordar, sus sentimientos la agobiaban al punto de estar literalmente tirada en el sofá del living, tenía unas terribles ganas de levantarse ir y buscarlo, necesitaba sentirlo cerca como en aquel sueño, de sentir la calidez de sus labios contra su piel, el rose de su cuerpo y… agghh! se volvería loca! No tenía sentido estar allí lamentándose y deseando que un milagro sucediera.

No pudo creerlo cuando el hombre que ocupaba sus pensamientos apareció por las escalera, su mirada era distinta, ya no era fría como de costumbre, esa parecía el refulgir furioso de las llamas, por un momento se sintió temerosa de lo potente de sus pasos, pero su asombro fue mayor cuando se abalanzo sobre ella y tomaba sus labios con una fuerza descomunal, el rebatir de las lenguas y el calor que eso le producía la llevo a un estado éxtasis.

─ Solo…por esta noche…se mía─ La voz ronca y entrecortada del vampiro sumado a los ojos suplicantes la deshizo en un momento, como decirle que no cuando se lo pedía de esa forma.

─ Solo por esta noche─ Respondió y lo beso frenéticamente, su deseo, sería egoísta, por esa noche no le importaría el mundo, no podía mas y quería más que nada pertenecer a él en cuerpo y alma aunque solo fuera por el lapso de unas pocas horas.

Se sentían culpable? No, siendo sinceros no, como sus palabras lo habían dicho, solo por esa noche, ella sería de él y él sería de ella, olvidarían las culpas y las consecuencias que vinieran de sus actos, todo se borraría esa noche, las personas, los recuerdos, las razones solo quedarían ellos y sus sentimientos.

Los besos se hicieron mas y mas profundos, casi no había lugar para el oxigeno, se miraban a los ojos con el deseo ardiendo en ellos y un sentimiento que se expresaba en cada caricia proporcionada por el otro. Las manos de ella se deslizaban por debajo de la camisa, detallando cada centímetro de la ancha espalda del moreno mientras que las de él lo hacía por debajo de la remera de ella deteniéndose en sus senos contenidos por el sostén.

La ropa comenzaba a estorbar y no hicieron falta demasiados esfuerzos para que el moreno rasgara la remera y el sostén de la castaña, dejando al descubiertos sus bien formados pechos, se quedó extasiado ante la visión, era hermosa y no dejo de hacérselo saber cuando esta avergonzada trataba de taparse con los brazos.

─Eres la criatura más hermosa que haya visto─ estas palabras provocaron un sonrojo en la chica que no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido al sentir las manos de el masajeando sus senos, la sensación era increíble.

Los labios del moreno recorrían su pecho y su cuello deteniéndose de vez en cuando y dejando marcas rosáceas sobre la delicada piel, ella estaba totalmente indefensa ante él y esto no le gustaba para nada, no podía ser ella la única medio desnuda así que rápidamente desabotono la camisa y la tiro a un lado, luego el cinto y empezó bajando la cremallera de los pantalones pero no logro su cometido, el vampiro la paro con un movimiento que la dejo inmovilizada.

El la había detenido con el único propósito de ser el primero en dejarla al descubierto, con solo una mano quito por completo los pantalones y las bragas, sonrió satisfecho antes su logro mientras ella solo se sonrojaba a más no poder, después de todo, sus brazos estaban atrapados en el agarre del joven.

El comenzó a besarla de nuevo, esta vez los besos se prolongaron por todo su estomago y pecho, subía y volvía a bajar y así hasta detenerse en sus pecho ¿Qué estaba haciendo?! Su lengua recorría el contorno de sus pezones, los lamia y succionaba, iba a morir en cualquier momento, el placer que la invadía era demasiado y un liquido comenzó a bajar de entre sus piernas y el pareció notarlo, porque alejo su atención de sus pechos y se dirigió a aquel lugar.

¿No sería capaz no es así? Su pregunta fue respondida al instante al sentir una humedad distinta a la suya deslizarse entre sus piernas, por dios estaba en el cielo, pero era demasiado embarazoso, intento quitarlo pero se negaba a dejarla, y aunque no quisiera decirlo le encantaba.

Pero ya había disfrutado lo suficiente, ahora era su turno de hacerlo gozar a él, tan mal agradecida no era, saco fuerzas de quien sabe y donde y lo empujo quedando encima de él, ahora era ella la que se divertía jugando con sus labios sobre la piel pálida del joven, la besaba y mordisqueaba dejando trazos de besos húmedos y marcas rojas en el cuello largo y fino que se estiraba hacía atrás, se acerco a sus labios y los tomo como suyos, se separo cuando el oxigeno era una necesidad extrema y un hilo de saliva quedo conectado entre los dos.

Fue bajando, acariciando el torso con suavidad hasta llegar a los pantalones que aun seguían en su lugar ¡que injusto! los quito despacio, muy despacio ─Arggh!─ Lo escucho gruñir por lo bajo y no pudo evitar reír ante esto, sabía muy bien que lo irritaba esa lentitud con la que se dedicaba a su ropa sabiendo que él quería que se ocupase de otra cosa y no lo haría esperar.

Quito la ultima prenda que tapaba la desnudes del vampiro y tomo aquella "cosa" entre sus manos, sabía bien lo que era y que mucho menos era una cosa, pero el solo hecho de pensarlo la avergonzaba, subió y bajo su mano una y otra vez, acerco su boca y comenzó a lamerlo dando círculos y besos por todo el miembro terminando en la punta donde mordió, beso y lamio haciendo que el vampiro soltara un par de gemidos ahogados. Por todos los dioses, estaba totalmente avergonzada de lo que hacía, se sentía en un anime hentai, pero por otro lado se sentía bien al ver la expresión y sonidos que el moreno dejaba escapar.

En ese momento él volvió a reaccionar, se había perdido en el placer que le producía la morena, pero sentía que la sangre bombeaba de mas, estaba totalmente duro, excitado, la necesitaba, necesitaba estar dentro de ella, y no lo dudo, de un solo movimiento la quito de aquel lugar posicionándola por debajo de él.

Pidió permiso con la mirada y recibió un asentimiento por parte de Yuuki, primero la punta despacio, suave y luego el resto, era totalmente agradable estar dentro de ella, y ver su rostro sonrojado y contraído ¿le dolía? No era virgen de eso estaba seguro, no había barrera que romper pero su interior era tan apretado tan suave que pareciera que jamás en su vida hubiera estado con un hombre.

Entraba y salía, primero suave, luego rápido, acompasado, la estaba llevando al cielo con el solo hecho de ver su rostro, el era perfecto, todo absolutamente todo en el era hermoso, no sabía cuando ni como lo había empezado a ver así, pero estaba feliz.

El sonido de las respiraciones agitadas retumbaban en aquel salón, donde todo era oscuro exceptuando los rayos de luz emanados por la luna, que traviesa parecía escabullirse entre las cortinas, tal vez queriendo compartir ese momento tan íntimo, tan único, ese que solo se da de tal forma que solo dos personas que se aman pueden lograr y sentirse satisfechas al final.

Tal vez todo no fuera más que un sueño, y es que la idea no faltaba en las cabezas de los amantes, pero aunque fuera solo un efímero sueño, era el mejor momento que ninguno de los dos podría describir, era una fantasía, la ilusión de lo prohibido, eran y jamás olvidarían que habían hecho un pacto con el tiempo, por aquella noche serian del otro y se amarían todo lo que pudieran y diesen sus corazones y sus cuerpos afiebrados, pero bien sabían que cuando el sol volviera a esconderse sería el momento de olvidar todo, de dejar aquella maravillosa noche en el rincón de los recuerdos, guardados bajo siete llaves.

Todo desde las expresiones y los besos hasta las caricias y el roce de los cuerpos que bailaban una danza tan antigua como hermosa, esa que nunca pasaba de moda, aquella capaz de expresar sin palabras los sentimientos que uno guardaba en lo más profundo de sus ser, uno se dejaba llevar por el compas que abría todas las puertas, no existía, no existe ni existirá puerta, seguro, candado, muralla o fortaleza que este baile no pudiera traspasar.

La mañana se acercaba, peligrosa, amenazante, empujaba a la dama de los misterios a irse, a abandonar su trono oscuro, pero aún así el sonido de las respiraciones agitadas podía escucharse, los gemidos, el sudor impregnado a los cuerpos como un fino velo, no podían ni querían separarse, se sentían absorbidos por el interior del otro, por la placentera sensación del vaivén de las caderas de Kaname, hasta el rose de los senos de Yuuki contra el torso del vampiro, los dos estaban fundidos en un abrazo que parecía no terminar.

Con el último aliento que les quedaba, con el último gemido él se dejo ser dentro de ella, los dos habían llegado juntos a ese clímax tan deseado y cayó encima, exhausto, con el cuerpo traspirado, cayendo las gotitas de sudor por la frente y el pelo húmedo que se le pegaba a la frente. Ella no estaba en diferentes condiciones, totalmente rendida, al calor, al ambiente lleno de ese aroma alcalino tan excitante, con la respiración agitada sintiendo como un fluido blanquecino se salía de su sexo.

Un beso, un hermoso, tierno y apasionado beso fue lo último que hicieron antes de quedar rendidos a los brazos de Morfeo, el encima protegiendo aquello que amaba y ella debajo dándole apoyo y suavidad, así entrelazados en un abrazo recibieron los primero rayos de la aurora.

…

Durante toda la noche no había podido dormir, su esposa que dormía en su pecho parecía no percatarse del ataque que le estaba por agarrar al peliplata, a eso de las dos de la madrugada había sentido el sonido de una pisadas bastante fuertes en la casa de al lado, por un tiempo no se escucho nada mas, pero luego el sonido de dos voces empezó a resonar en sus oídos, pero no eran las de cualquiera, sino la del purasangre y la castaña, eran sonidos de gemidos, ahogados algunos, otros fuertes, tanto que parecía tenerlos más cerca que la respiración de María, los gritos que solo ese momento en el que se hace el amor pueden producir los escuchaba provenir de la garganta de Yuuki.

─ ¡Maldición! ─ Profirió en un susurro fuerte e inaudible a la vez, no quería despertar a la peliplata, pero es que se sentía de verdad enojado, ella jamás le había permitido tocarla más de lo debido, jamás habían llegado a ese punto, la morena siempre lo detenía, había insistido con ella sobre el tema pero no había podido lograr nada.

Esa había sido una de la razones por las que había comenzado a perder el interés en ella, esa barrera invisible que ponía entre ellos, ahora la rompía sin miramientos con su hermano, con aquel pedazo de mierda que estaba seguro que no la quería, que solo la usaba.

La peliplateada se removió entre sus brazos y lo distrajo por un momento, vio que seguía durmiendo y fijo su atención en la ventana, estaba amaneciendo cuando dejo de escuchar ruido, debían de ser por lo menos las siete de la mañana y el no había dormido nada y eso le estaba pasando factura, los parpados se le cerraban y dejo de ver el mundo para sumergirse en la inconsciencia.

…

No había ido a trabajar por días después de aquel incidente con Kaito, pidió licencia médica y se encerró en su casa, no salía para nada, ni siquiera para comprar comida, tenía reservas para un mes más o menos, pero aquello la había dejado totalmente mal, no por él, no le interesaba, pero sus palabras la habían herido mucho.

Pocas veces le decía a alguien lo que era, si le preguntaban respondía con la verdad pero, las palabras de él habían sido dichas con asco con repugnancia y encima había tenido el descaro de besarla! Quien se creía que era el muy imbécil, que podía decirle lo que él quisiera así como así, en el momento reacciono golpeándolo, y no se arrepentía, es mas pensaba que se lo merecía por pajero.

Pero luego ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar con esa pose suya en la que no se dejaba afectar por lo que los demás dijera, se lo había impuesto, pero esa había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Toda su vida había aguantado insultos, recriminaciones, chismes, conversaciones a su espalda solo por el hecho de ser hija de un vampiro y de una humana, que tenía de malo! Pero esto parecían no entenderlo ninguna de la dos razas, ella no pertenecía a ninguna, no era humana, tampoco vampiro no era nada y eso era repugnante a la vista de los demás.

Lo había hablado con Rima, que al no contestarle las llamadas ni los mensajes había ido hasta su apartamento y al verla en aquel estado tan deplorable casi le agarra un paro cardíaco, no dejo de preguntarle lo que le pasaba hasta que logro sacarle la información, por muy firme que se había puesto en que no le diría nada, solo la preocuparía, y no estaba herrada, en el momento en que le dijo la razón de su estado los ojos de la pelinaranja se salieron de sus orbitas, estaban tristes y luego refulgieron en ira e insultos hacia el cazador.

Y aunque pretendió estar mejor para darle el gusto cuando ella se fue el silencio reinó en la habitación, cayendo como un bloque de cemento sobre su cabeza, quería hablar con Yuuki, sabía que ella tendría un buen consejo para darle, su voz calma y sus razonamientos eran perfectos, no se exaltaría ni montaría en cólera e insultos al moreno, solo sería una suave vos que respondería al así como "No sé qué decirte Yori, pero yo pienso que…" amaba esos comienzos tan llenos de congoja que terminaban en discursos de psicóloga.

Pero al final no tuvo el valor de llamarla durante todos los días en que estuvo ausente, era su luna de miel, seguramente la molestaría, aunque sabía que no iban a hacer mucho esos dos, después de todo no era un matrimonio por amor. Esa noche ya no resistió y marco el numero, sonó, sonó y sonó pero nadie contesto, ni un halo de vos se escucho al otro lado, habrían sido las tres de la mañana, pero sabía que estaría despierta, la morena había tomado hábitos nocturnos desde que se había casado con aquel demonio.

Llamo por lo menos diez veces más obteniendo el mismo resultado, ya no insistió mas de seguro que había una razón importante para que no le contestara, y ahora ocho de la mañana estaba desayunando cuando un golpe en la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, fue y miro por la mirilla de la puerta descubriendo a un rubio denso como el ambiente. Pero ¿Qué hacía allí?

─ Wakaba! Abre la puerta se que estas del otro lado, te huelo a cinco kilómetros de distancia como para no saber que te encuentras del otro lado de la puerta.

Ya no tuvo más opción que abrir, y al hacerlo dos brazos enfundados en una campera de cuero negra la abrazaron dejándola totalmente sorprendida y aún más las palabras que dejo salir el Idol.

─ Yo, ese día escuche todo y quiero que sepas que yo jamás te dejaría, por ninguna razón, no me importaría lo que fueras si tan solo fueras tu, no hay nada de malo en ser diferente y que no sabe la persona hermosa que dejó atrás─ Todo esto lo decía aún en el abrazo y solo se despego de ella para verle la cara bañada en lagrimas─ definitivamente es un idiota.

…

Aroma a chocolate, tenía pasión por aquel aroma y aún más por su portadora, si aquella modelo de curvas sexys que posaba ante la cámara enfundada en un vestido color vino que dejaba al descubierto la naciente de sus pechos.

Que mujer, Dios! Se iba a volver loco y la detestaba por eso, ninguna mujer había traspasado el corazón de Senri Shiki y aquella chica lo hacía sin siquiera proponérselo, o tal vez fuera esa misma la razón, el hecho de que ella no demostrara el mas mínimo interés en el es lo que la hacía tan atractiva a sus ojos.

El otro día había posado junto a ella, había rozado su piel y se había asombrado con la extrema suavidad de esta, había mirado su cuerpo, su rostro sus expresiones y todo en ella le había parecido perfecto, obviamente su máscara de hielo no iba desaparecer por nada del mundo, aún conservaba su orgullo.

─ Rima─ la llamo sin miramientos de respeto ni nada, y esta respondió de forma igualmente desinteresada que el pero moviéndose hasta estar en frente suyo, estaba decidido a comunicar esto de la forma mas indiferente posible─ Te propongo algo, serías capas de darle pasión a mi vida, últimamente me encuentro aburrido.

Al principio la joven se sorprendió pero ninguna expresión por más mínima que fuera fisuró la máscara de desinterés y contesto─ Y yo que obtendría con eso?─ Esto desconcertó al joven, al parecer el niño no había planeado esto.

─ Lo que quieras yo te lo doy y viceversa.

─ Muy bien es un trato─ Se dieron la mano y de un tirón la mujer pego contra si los labios del modelo contra los de ella, ¿quería pasión el niño? Ella se la daría, sabía muy bien el juego que el quería jugar pero no perdería, tendría que esperar sentado si esperaba que ella, Roma Toya fuera el juguete del bonito.

…

María se despertó entre los brazos de su marido, este dormía plácidamente, su respiración profunda y acompasada delataba el estado de inconsciencia en que se encontraba, era tarde, por lo menos las once de la mañana, eran los últimos días y no había logrado ningún avance con los inquilinos de al lado, ni siquiera se habían visto, el peliplata estaba reticente a encontrarse con ellos y metía excusas idiotas que ella pretendía aceptar.

Pero ese día sería diferente, lo convencería de hacer algo con sus cuñados cueste lo que cueste, después de todo había logrado que su luna de miel se extendiera un poco mas debido a la insistencia que había puesto en quedarse con la excusa de que no quería irse, que no habían hecho casi nada, que se la habían pasado encerrados en la cabaña.

Se levanto muy despacio, comería algo y luego despertaría a Zero, tenía ya una idea para convencerlo y hacer algo juntos con Kaname y Yuuki, la verdad es que no tenía nada contra la ojiverde, pero lo cierto era que estaba casada con un Kuran y ese solo hecho la convertía en su enemiga.

…

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero el ya estaba oscureciendo cuando los golpes de la puerta lo despertaron, junto a el dormía apaciblemente la castaña totalmente desnuda y eso no le molestaba para nada, el hecho de tenerla junto a él y saber que esa madrugada la había hecho suya, que había probado cada parte de su cuerpo lo hacía sonreír.

Otra vez los golpes volvieron a escucharse e hicieron que la mujer a su lado se removiera incomoda, no quería que se despertara, se veía tan hermosa durmiendo, se salió con cuidado tratando de no despertarla, el ambiente estaba cálido pero el cuerpo perdía calor en el descanso, tomo su camisa y la tapo con ella, no tenía nada mas a la mano para abrigarla, se calzó los pantalones que estaban tirados a los pies de la escalera y abrió la puerta.

Y frente a él estaban los dos peliplateados que menos le interesaba ver, es más, era un poco irritante verlos, los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par al ver que el moreno abría la puerta muy orondo con el pecho al descubierto, todo despeinado y bostezando, pero esto no era lo que más la asombraba, un sonrojo violento le ocupo la cara entera y aunque parezca increíble a su esposo se le pudo notar un leve tono rosa en las mejillas al ver la multiplicidad de marcas rojas que exhibía el purasangre en todo el torso y cuello.

─ ¿Que se les ofrece?─ preguntó mirándolos fijamente mientras otro bostezo se escapaba de entre sus labios, no sabía, ni tenía ningún interés en saber lo que querían o que mierda les pasaba por la cabeza al venir a molestarlos el último día, pero tampoco les iba a cerrar la puerta en la cara.

─ Yo… nosotros─ A María le costaba hablar, la verdad es que no esperaba encontrarse con esa escena─ Aaah! Yuuki ─ Dijo la peliplata al ver a la castaña por entre medio de la visión tapada por el pelinegro hacía el interior de la casa.

Y era verdad, la castaña se había despertado sola en el sofá con la camisa del pelinegro tapando su desnudez, aspiró el aroma a especias tan característico del vampiro tratando de retenerlo en su cabeza por siempre, al igual que la noche fantástica que había pasado con él y estaba segura de que jamás en su vida iba a volver a vivir algo así por lo que procuraría grabarse bien cada detalle por más mínimo que fuera en su mente y guardarlo en lo más profundo de su corazón, a donde solo ella podía acceder.

Se levanto y se puso la camisa, le quedaba grande y larga por todos lado, pero era lo suficientemente grande como para taparla sin necesidad de que se le viera algo, aunque no tenía nada que él ya no conociera, se paro y abrocho los botones dejando ver la naciente de los pechos, miró para un par de lados descubriendo al moreno en la puerta, fue y lo abrazó por atrás.

Le había parecido que la habían nombrado pero no le dio mayor importancia, el vampiro se dio la vuelta la tomo por la cintura y la beso con ternura, sin duda amaba tenerla entre sus brazos, cuando la soltó volvió a darse la vuelta esta vez con Yuuki curiosa por las dos presencias delante de la puerta, sabía bien quienes eran y no le importaba mucho si la veían de esa forma.

Los dos Zero y María contemplaban a la morena que estaba en iguales condiciones que el vampiro, cabello despeinado, media desnuda, somnolienta y con marcas rojas cubriéndole el cuello y la naciente de los pechos y eso era todo lo que podían ver, la camisa que llevaba ocultaba lo demás y es que daban un panorama delicioso, el con el torso al aire y ella con su camisa.

María se sonrojo nuevamente mientras que el peliplata apretó la mandíbula manteniendo su semblante serio, le parecía que la chica estaba exponiendo demasiado y que parecía estar feliz, tenía una chispa en los ojos que el nunca había visto en todo el tiempo que había pasado junto a ella y eso lo hacía rabiar.

─ ¿En qué podemos ayudarlos?─ Preguntó ahora la castaña, la verdad es que al igual que a su esposo, le irritaba la presencia de esos dos, era el último día y estaba anocheciendo, a la mañana siguiente regresarían y todo lo que había pasado esa noche quedaría en el olvida, cada uno volvería a su respectiva vida sin molestar u mencionar algo de lo que había pasado al otro, ese era el trato, y el hecho de que ellos le estuvieran quitando tiempo precioso que podría estar utilizando con Kaname, la molestaba y mucho.

─ Yo solo quería saber, si no quisieran salir a comer algo con nosotros─ Dijo María, tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

─ Lo siento, pero hoy vamos a estar ocupados─ Respondió el moreno y sin dar tiempo a responder a la joven cerró la puerta, no iba a seguir gastando su tiempo con aquella mujer que no era más que un estorbo en su día.

Tomo a la castaña por un brazo y la condujo escaleras arriba y la tumbo en la cama, tirándose el sobre ella y robándole un beso, la había visto usando su camisa, y pensó que se veía en verdad hermosa con, ella, sentía su aroma impregnado en la piel de la mujer y eso solo lo satisfacía mas, era una prueba más de que era solo de él.

─ Sabes creo que fue un poco grosero cerrarles la puerta en la cara─ La verdad es que no le molestaba pero aún así quería escuchar la respuesta que le daría.

─ Solo estaban molestando─ La volvió a besar y otra vez las ropas volaron, no servían de nada entre ellos, eran una molestia.

El cuarto estaba totalmente a oscuras por las cortinas gruesas que impedían que la luz solar traspasara al interior del cuarto, habían prometido que durante una noche se entregarían al otro, pero lo cierto es que hasta que una noche puede durar para siempre, y en medio de la oscuridad como uno distinguiría entre el día y la noche, para ellos era lo mismo, el día no existía y la noche se había apoderado de ese lugar, solo una vez más.

El la hizo suya todas las veces que pudo durante el transcurso del día y noche que le siguieron hasta el momento de partir, pero entre medio de aquel entrelazar de cuerpos, entre los gemidos ahogados y los húmedos besos, un susurro se escucho, un "te amo" por dos.

**Hola, hola, hola, como les va a las lectoras mías que se que después de un año, dudo que se tomen la molestia de leer mi historia, seguramente las decepcione! Y me odio por eso, lo cierto es que cuando había que escribir y el tiempo me sobraba no tenía ni ganas ni inspiración para hacer otro capítulo, me mude, no tengo internet ni computadora, es un horror! y hoy después de casi un año presento el capitulo número ocho de Slaves of the Heart , se que es corto y que después de un año es decepcionante pero hice todo lo mejor que pude con este capítulo, me tomo horrores escribirlo, es mas sentarme a escribir después de tanto tiempo es agobiantes, no me salía nada, perdí totalmente la práctica por eso pido disculpas si hay mala redacción o errores de ortografía. Me disculpo por no actualizar, lo cierto es que ni entre a fanfiction, no es la única historia que deje colgada pero es la única que pienso terminar por el momento cuando la termine voy a retomar las otras.**

**Y espero que les guste el lemon, es el primer lemon que escribo en mi vida, jamás había escrito este tipo de escena, por lo tanto perdónenme si no es tan bueno, creo que me sonrojaba sola cuando lo escribía, pero pensé que les gustaría esto en la pareja.**

**Mil disculpas y gracias por todo, espero reviews aunque sea para insultarme.**

**Gracias y besos!**

**Flor!**


	9. Aviso importante!

**Aviso importante!**

**Queridas lectoras, vengo a avisar que durante un tiempo no podre actualizar por el hecho de que me estoy mudando y no tengo ni internet ni mi computadora, así que por favor sepan comprender.**


	10. Hablemos de realidad

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a la magnifica Hino Matsuri, mas los hechos son de mi total propiedad.**

**Cap 9: Hablemos de realidad...**

_"Mientras más realidad enfrentamos, más nos damos cuenta de que la irrealidad es el programa principal del día"_

**John Lennon**

Las valijas ya estaban hechas y a la espera de ser cargadas, la castaña miró por última vez la cabaña que se quedaba con uno de sus recuerdos. Más ahora pensaba que tal vez sería mejor olvidar, aunque le dolía en el alma dejar los "te amo" que la noche se había llevado, pero... ¿habían sido sinceros o solo fue un reflejo del momento?

Lo vio salir por la puerta de madera, como siempre bien vestido, pulcro y elegante como solo el podía, le dedicó una mirada de tristeza disimulada para luego agarrar unos bolsos y caminar.

Él, por su parte la siguió con la vista, mirando cada uno de sus movimientos por lo cual no pasó desapercibida aquella mirada que parecía indecifrable, estaba tan revestida de infinidad de sentimientos que parecía imposible saber que era lo que en realidad escondía. Pero aunque quería creer que no, y que todo lo que había pasado quedaría en la trivialidad de una noche, tal como dos desconocidos sumidos en el clamor del alcohol, pero lo cierto era que vio en sus ojos la tristeza que no quería mostrar.

Al igual que ella tomó los bolsos restantes y le dedicó una mirada a la cabaña, suspiro muy despacio casi inperceptible antes de cerrar con llave y seguirle los pasos a la castaña la cual ya había adelantado bastante camino. Miró su teléfono que vibraba en su bolsillo trasero y vio por centésima vez en el tiempo que había durado su viaje las llamadas de Ruka y ni hablar de los mensajes! de los cuales no se había tomado ni medio segundo en responder, es que ya simplemente le parecía demasiado densa para su gusto.

La quería? si, pero cada vez dudaba mas de sus sentimientos, una muestra clara había sido acostarse con Yuuki.

Estaba muy conciente de que estaba siendo una mierda de persona, y perdonaran el termino pero así es como se referían a este tipo de personas, y peór de todo dirán ustedes es que no sentía culpa alguna.

Por otra parte la morena que iba un par de pasos mas adelante si sentía que la culpa la consumía poco a poco, no sabía como iba a hacer para ver a la cara a Ruka, a sus amigas, a cualquier persona, porque ella, quien siempre a pesar de todo defendía muy a pecho sus valores e integridad como mujer, ahora se había acostado con el chico de otra.

Se tomó el puente de la nariz con pesadez sacudiendo negativamente la cabeza, se sentía decepcionada de ella misma, pero no podía negar que disfruto el momento y solo hasta esta mañana al despertar rodeada por los brazos del moreno fue que cayó en la cuenta de la realidad.

Ese lugar que ocupaba en la cama no era ni remotamente suyo, era de otra mujer, una que demostraba en cada paso el amor y adoración por el hombre con el que estaba casada, nuevamente se sintió pésima, por un lado estaba su hermana, la única beneficiada por esta union, y por el otro estaba Ruka, ella y en cierto modo Kaname.

Es decir, si nos poníamos a analizar la realidad de los hechos la de cabellos cenizos se había visto obligada a ceder su lugar como esposa del príncipe de los vampiros a causa de un absurdo acuerdo, Kaname había quedado entre la espada y la pared al tener que elegir entre su empresa y su mujer, obviamente había elegido su empresa, después de todo era la base de su vida, al lo cual lo veíamos ahora casado con una humana es decir la ojiverde que había obtenido el beneficio de los medios para su hermana a cambio ella estaba encarcelada en una realción tan falsa como gobierno honesto.

Ahora que otra desventaja tenía, ahhh si, un arrebato de pasión como el de la noche pasada, había sido una completa locura la cual preferiria no hubiera sucedido.

Suspiró cansinamente, a quien quería mentirle, guardaría ese recuerdo celosamente así fuera por el resto de su vida, pero lo último que quería era olvidarlo y mucho menos que no hubiera sucedido. Sabía muy bien que no podía decir libremente lo que había sucedido, a nadie, pero negar los sentimientos que se hacían demasiado crecientes y que había confesado en la oscuridad eran la pura verdad. Pero ahora lo que le quedaba era suprimir hasta sofocar lo que sentía hasta que las emociones no fueran mas que un vago, dulce y doloroso recuerdo.

El moreno, la miraba caminar y aunque muy disimuladamente se la comía con la mirada, y se dio cuenta que parecía adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas, se dio una cachetada mental y siguió su camino sumido en sus pensamientos, pensando que en un par de horas volveria a Tokio, a su antigua vida, su trabajo y su novia, todo lo que pasó quedaría entre las paredes de esa cabaña cubierta de nieve. Había sido un pacto justo, solo por esa noche extendida la había amado de todas las formas que pudo, pero solo le falto una que a duras penas pudo controlar y fue su sed de sangre, entre el sudor y los gemidos pudo sentir su garganta arder y mirar con ojos codiciosos el cuello desnudo de la joven.

Cuando volvió en si ya estaban frente al avión, miró hacia atras y sintió como lo sacudian levemente, era ella diciendo que ya tenian que subir y lamentablemente devolviéndolo a la realidad.

...

El celular voló en mil pedazos al ser aventado contra una de las paredes de la habitación, dio un grito de rabia antes de romper un pobre jarrón de quien sabe que año que se interpuso en su camino.

Lo odiaba, maldito, desde que se habia ido no le contestaba los mensajes ni las llamadas. Tomó un almohadon y lo tiró contra la puerta pero fue avarajado por un pelirrojo vampiro.

- Mal de amores niña?- El joven se apoyo contra el marco de la pared mirando desinteresadamente a la mujer.

- Lo único que me faltaba!- Exclamó ella desdeñoza.

- Acaso no te alegra verme querida?

- Tendria alguna razon para hacerlo?- Dijo ella mirándolo desafiante.

- No te recordaba tan malhumorada cariño- le dijo mientras se dirigía a ella y seductoramente se acerco a su oído susurrando "en mi cama te veías mas dócil y dulce"

Ante este comentario la joven le profirió una sonora cachetada dejando una marca roja en la lechosa piel del joven. Este la miró un poco sorprendido para luego soltar una carcajada, seguía igual de insolente que como la recordaba.

- Mi amor, un gusto verte de nuevo- Le dijo a la mujer antes de darse la vuelta para irse, haciendo que la noble se relajara un poco.

- Y espero- volvió a hablar Kain- verte en mi cama pronto... o a lo sumo muerta- esto último lo dijo en un susurro que no llegó a oídos de la vampiresa.

Cerró la puerta, dejando a Ruka sola, entonces se dejo caer en la mullida superficie que era su cama tapándose la cara agobiada y cansada. Aquel chico formaba parte de su pasado de una realidad distinta, ella era mas joven inexperta y se había dejado hacer con la recompensa del sufrimiento.

Nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo entre ellos desde aquel incidente, ella misma no era la que fue en el pasado. Habían pasado cosas muy difíciles en su vida, cosas de las que ahora se arrepentía y por las cuales seguía sufriendo.

Las lágrimas saladas se deslizaron por sus mejillas sin que les diera permiso, no quería saber como era que su peor pesadilla, Kain Akatsuki había vuelto a aparecer, ahora que ella había formado una nueva vida todo se derrumbaba frente a ella, empezando por esa odiosa humana que ocupaba un lugar que estaba reservado a ella.

...

El vampiro salió de la mansión de los Souen tan sigilosamente como había entrado, estaba decidido a no darle paz a la mujer tal como el no la había tenido en esos seis años en que no se vieron.

Se había dedicado totalmente en sus empresas, pero no había conseguido la paz tan deseada. No la tenía por su culpa, por esa perra asquerosa de Ruka Souen y al momento de ver como esta volvía a hacer su vida lo mas bien, se sintió traicionado, como si le hubiera clavado un puñal en el pecho.

Dejó de amarla para odiarla después de aquel suceso, esa maldita no tendría paz mientras el viviera, no se lo merecía.

La había amado en cuerpo y alma, mas que a si mismo, ella era su musa, su adoración, pero sus acciones habían sobrepasado su amor, sus actos habían asesinado sus sentimientos, el pecado era mas grande que lo que el pudo sentir hacía ella.

Miró hacia el cuarto de la mujer una última vez y suspiró antes de desaparecer entre la multitud de personas que se paseaban entre los bellos árboles.

...

El rubio se despertó con los penetrantes rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana sin apiadarse de sus delicadas orbes, además de eso sentía que un camión lo había pasado por encima.

En su somnolencia no encontraba parte de su memoria y por tanto se sintió extrañado de no desperatar en la comodidad de su cama, miro hacia todos lados sin reconocer el lugar.

- Pero que demo...

Antes de terminar la frase escuchó como alguien suspiraba, encontrándose con el bonito rostro de Sayori Wakaba durmiendo placidamente sobre su pecho.

Entonces todo tuvo sentido, las lagunas mentales desaparecieron y comprendió porque no estaba en su cuarto, sonrió para si y acarició el cabello anaranjado deleitándose con su suavidad.

El día se había pasado volando, había llegado a la casa de la mediadora después de varios días de no verla en el trabajo, le pareció bastante raro que la mujer no se presentara y luego de preguntar por ella le informaron que tenía licencia medica por un par de días.

La había ido a buscar hasta su casa pero aunque golpeo y golpeo nadie le atendió, luego escuchó por parte de unas secretarias de la sociedad de convivencia vampirica y humana (SCVH) lugar de trabajo de la ojimiel, que se rumoreaba en el edificio que la ausencia de la chica había sido por el desplante del cazador estúpido ese.

Era cierto que el había escuchado casualmente la situación que se había dado en la oficina de la hibrida, pero no le había dado mayor importancia, ella parecía muy fuerte y autosuficiente como para verse afectada por lo que le dijeran asi que no pensó que eso provocara tanto.

Al escuchar eso, se sintió un poco enfurecido y tuvo el impulso de ir y golpear a ese inutil pero la mujer manejó muy bien la situación, aunque luego de escuchar el porque de su ausencia ardió en rabia, no tenía una explicación a eso, solo que apreciaba a esa mujer por lo que era.

Si al principio le pareció divertido molestarla, luego invitarla a salir, que fuera una mas en su lista, pero luego vio esa determinación en su mirada que la hizo brillar un poco a sus ojos.

Después pensó en el hecho de ver a una persona que el admiraba por decirlo de cierta forma perder ese brillo que lo hizo apreciarlo lo llevó a hacer algo no tan elegante y cool como era el, pero bueno un desliz no se le niega a nadie, o no?

El hecho es que termino en su puño contra la cara del cazador y un gran moreton lila en el ojo del tal Kaito, después de todo se lo merecía por imbécil, es que no sabía que a una dama solo se la hace llorar de felicidad?

Los movimientos de parte de la mujer lo sacaron de sus divagaciones y pudo ver como esta abría los ojos lentamente, parpadeando, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz solar.

La ojimiel miro hacia el con gesto confundido y luego sonrió, al parecer no había sido algo cotidiano que su almohada se convirtiera en el pecho del rubio. Se levantó y desperezó, frotó sus ojos tratando de terminar de adaptar sus vista y bostezó.

Hacía mas de una semana que no dormia tan bien y se lo debía al rubio que la miraba divertido, de seguro era el monumento al rey leon.

-Buenos días- saludo ella al chico que se incorporaba, estirandose y haciendo sonar su espalda,el sofa era bastante incomodo para dormir.

-Hola- Fue lo único que respondió antes de pararse, necesitaba estirarse con urgencia,le dolía todo al pobre idol.

La chica por su parte apagó el tele que había quedado prendido, entonces recordó como había llorado durante todo el día en brazos de Hanabusa que la había contenido lo mejor que pudo ya que al parecer era algo nuevo para el.

Luego de eso solo se quedaron mirando la tele hasta que en algún momento perdieron la conciencia. Miró a su alrededor y vio que todo estaba hecho un desatre lleno de pañuelos.

-Aggh esto es un asco!

-Me leiste la mente querida- Dijo el con su típico aire de diva, se miró a si mismo e hizo una mueca de desagrado,el mismo era un desastre, la ropa toda arrugada, despeinado y sin hacearse.

- El baño esta al final del pasillo- le indicó la joven leyendole los pensamientos- y las toallas estan en el mueble blanco junto a lavabo.

El vampiro la miro asintiendo y se dirigió al baño dejando a la mujer sola con sus pensamientos.

Sayori estaba profundamente agradecida con el extravagante vampiro, porque había llegado en un momento en el que pensó que estaba perdida, estaba como resignada a caer en esa depresión en la que parecía sumirse esporadicamente pero nunca tan faltal como en esta ocación.

Convengamos en el hecho de que después de que sus padres murieran nunca mas había vuelto a ser la misma, y también que nunca había terminado de ser aceptada por los demás por ser una mezcla de dos razas muy diferentes. Al principio no tuvo demasiados problemas en hacerle frente a este rechazo, se sentía demasiado contenida por su familia y amigas como para ser del todo conciente, ya luego hubo varias cosas en su vida que la tiraron de las nubes en las que parecía vivir en una continua anestecia hasta la tierra donde tuvo que hablar sobre la realidad en la que vivía frente a frente.

Debido a eso había formado una personlidad un tanto extrovertida, siempre queriendo dar la impresión de estar feliz aunque a veces solo necesitaba de momentos a solas para ser ella misma.

Y tal vez y solo tal vez le daría una oportunidad al niño vanidoso que en estos momentos cantaba en la ducha con una voz nada afinada.

...

Por todos los dioses que estaba pensando en el momento en que aceptó la apuesta de aquel modelo apático, a pesar de que en ese momento pareció muy convencida e indiferente se arrepentía de haber aceptado.

Se tomó la cabeza agobiada, que mierda se le había pasado por la cabeza para actuar asi, de forma tan descarada, le había plantado un beso!

Después de hacerlo y pensarlo detenidamente se recriminó por eso y lo seguía haciendo. Lo vio entrar por la puerta del estudio y quedó impactada por no decir decepcionada. Aquel por el que estaba preocupada entraba lo mas orondo con una rubia despampanante prendida del brazo como garrapata.

Desde el primer momento ella se había dado cuenta que el lo único que quería era jugar con ella, y por supuesto se había prometido no ser un juguete mas del principito helado. Aunque claro después empezó con sus remordimientos.

Pero esto quedaba hasta ahí, ella no era juguete de nadie y menos de el, Rima Toya era una diosa con aires de mujer fatal y por tanto estaba lista para matar.

Se dio la vuelta con toda la gracia que poseía y se enorgullecía, haciendo que el sonido de sus tacones retumbaran llamando la atención por supuesto sutil y elegante como mujer inteligente que era, caminó haciendo uso de sus bellisimas curbas deleitándose con las miradas que sobre ella se posaban.

Pasó a un lado del vampiro que la miró extaciado y por primera vez cambiando su expreción facial y además lo mas divertido de todo era que lo había ignorado olímpicamente.

Rima era una mujer rencorosa y vengativa, amaba ese tipo de retos en los que ahora sobre todo le arrojaría la realidad de su fracaso al de ojos celestes.

Por tanto esperaba que se preparara para caer ante ella, aunque claro que ella no sabía que el ya había caído aun antes de dirigirle la mirada.

...

Al subir al avion el ambiente era un tanto incomodo, ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer exactamente por lo que la castaña se sentó en un asiento un poco alejado del de ojos vino.

Y este hizo lo mismo dedicándose a la vista que le ofrecía la ventana, era tiempo de volver y hablando sinceramente aunque no quisiera admitirlo no queria.

Pero que podía hacer? ir tomar a la mujer por los hombros mirarla fijamente y decirle "hey! volvamos a la cabaña y no regresemos porque la verdad quiero quedarme contigo" ok se sentía como un idiota, el no era ningún poeta ni príncipe de cuento, era una persona que correspondía a la descripción de un vampiro clásico con todas las letras, el no era como esos vampiros de las películas para adolcentes.

El no dudaría en matar, torturar y quien sabe que cosas mas para obtener lo que quería, puesto que el fin justifica los medios. No se avergonzaba de ser lo que era, estaba en su naturaleza, los vampiros son asesinos a sangre fria. Criaturas de la oscuridad que salieron para reinar sobre los demás.

No era que por eso el no pudiera sentir, podía saber como eran las cosas y el hecho de llegar a compadecerse, respetar o apreciar a un humano no lo hacía mas santo a los ojos de nadie.

La mujer por su parte solo se quedo viendo a la nada por un rato como analizando que era lo que haría al llegar a Tokio, porque a pesar de que su pacto con el tiempo se había terminado ella lo tendría que seguir viendo por el resto de sus días aunando el hecho de que una promesa que los llamaba al silencio estaba sellando sus bocas nadie podía evitar que los recuerdos siguieran rondando en su cabeza.

Miró de reojo al vampiro viendo como este estaba demasiado tranquilo encerrado en sus pensamientos, suspiró de manera inaudible. Era obvio que el no estaba de la misma manera que ella, todo había sido cuestión de una noche para el y lo entendía perfectamente, no le recriminaba absolutamente nada.

Era mejor así.

Haru se sento a su lado mirandola fijamente como buscando la razon por la cual su señora estaba tan callada en un momento en el que no hacía nada, la había mirado durante todos los días desde que le había jurado servirle, llegando a la conclusión de que era una mujer muy rara, o bueno no era que conociera a muchas pero era como que tenía algo raro.

La morena ante esta incistente observación no tuvo mas opción que preguntarle al de ojos glaciares que era lo que necesitaba, mas el chico se limitó a negar con la cabeza y mirar al frente dejando a la chica bastante desconcertada.

-Haru- lo llamó y al ver que el joven la miraba otorgandole su atención prosiguió- ¿Por qué estas aquí?

- Cómo que porqué? - le respondió con otra pregunta ya que no había terminado de entender la pregunta de la joven.

-Por que estas conmigo? es decir nadie mas te había visto jamás?

-Simplemente no podía, así es como vivimos los guardianes, somo vampiros con un tipo de sangre rara, vivimos para servir a quien sea capaz de percibir nuestra escencia-explicaba el joven muy tranquilo.

-Guardianes, precencia? que es eso?- aunque todo había empezado como una manera de pasar el rato sin pensar en los sentimientos que la aquejaban ahora la había dejado con mucha intriga.

-Como me exprecé señorita, mi familia esta ligada por toda la eternidad a la familia Kuran- al decir esto hizo una mueca indecifrable pero la retiró rápidamente y continuo- es una tradición de siglos, y no solo por esto, nuestra sangre esta ligada con la de la familia.

La morena escuchaba al joven atentamente asintiendo de vez en cuando para darle a entender que contaba con su atención y que prosiguiera.

- Por lo que yo se, hay un fallo en este lazo por el que estamos unidos y es que los guardianes solo están destinados a una persona del miembro familiar por lo cual solo se tiene un guardian por persona y solo se debe lealtad a esa alma por lo tanto si esta llegase a morir el guardian también pierde su vida, por eso vivimos toda nuestra vida confinados en algún lugar esperando a nuestro amo.

- Eso es espantoso!- Exclamó Yuuki- Haru tu te das cuenta de que no me debes ninguna lealtad! yo no estoy ligada consanguineamente a esta familia, soy humana, una mortal...sería un error si tu perdieras tu vida al mismo momento que yo- la joven hablaba de verdad apenada por la situación del joven - mi vida es solo un suspiro al lado de la de un vampiro.

- Mi señora, mi tiempo no depende de mi sino de usted y no me parece algo malo, nací para servirla aunque yo también desconozca el hecho de porque fue usted quien me percibió sin ser una Kuran pura, no debo ni deseo cuestionar las cosas del destino.

La castaña acarició la melena blanquecina del joven sonriéndole comprensiva, como era que este joven que en apariencia seguro y bastante distante no fuera mas que un niño tímido y solo. El hablaba de protegerla y de cumplir un deber que a ella le parecía espeluznante con tanta devoción que en sus ojos se notaba una chispa ardiente.

A sus ojos no parecía muy distinto de su hermana, era como un niño mas, en eso recayó en otra cosa, el le había dicho que vivían confinados hasta encontrar a su amo por lo tanto tenía incluso menos calle que su hermana, vivir toda su vida encerrado era en verdad una idea horrenda, como no sentirse solo?!

Kaname aunque en apariencia distraído y tranquilo habia escuchado toda la conversación atentamente, es mas había estado alerta desde el momento en que el "niño" se sentó junto a su mujer.

El sabía parte de esta historia, estaba en los libros de la biblioteca familiar, además de que el también tenía un guardián, una mujer Seiren, no recordaba exactamente cuando fue que la conoció, pero desde ese momento se había convertido en su sombra, al principio fue algo incómodo adaptarse pero al tiempo era algo tan normal que casi no se daba cuenta puesto que la mujer era de pocas por no decir casi nulas palabras.

Ahora el tampoco entendía como era que la mujer tenía un guardian sin tener ninguna relación con la familia y a diferencia de el tal "Haru" el si quería saber!

...

Juuri Kuran era una mujer bastante dulce pero eso no significaba que no pudiera ser dura y mala cuando se requería, pero esto no aplicaba al caso.

En estos momentos se encontraba parada frente a una tumba de bellos grabados en la que podía leerse claramente el nombre de Kaien Cross.

-Han pasado muchos años no?- Habló la mujer como si la persona estuviera frente a ella, se agachó hasta quedar a una altura que permitiera poder tocar la fría superficie y continuó su charla- en verdad te agradezco mucho que la hayas cuidado y sé que algún día nos volveremos a ver.

Las hojas de los árboles se movieron dejando que la fría brisa llevara consigo algunas hojas secas que envolvieron en un dulce abrazo a la mujer, el estaba ahí, podía sentirlo y no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

Ser un vampiro, nunca es fácil, ves partir a la gente que amas mucho antes incluso de lo que tu te das cuenta, los humanos vivían una realidad distinta a la de ellos, mas no por eso iba a olvidarlos, guardaría con el alma todos los recuerdos que le quedaban.

...

La pareja de peliplatas había llegado ya a Tokio, ninguno de ellos había vuelto a mencionar el tema de sus cuñados puesto que aunque les interesaba no iban a decir ni media palabra por quien sabe que razón.

Zero amaba a su mujer, pero también quería a la castaña, quería quitarse esa idea de la cabeza pero no podía, cuando la había visto caminar hacia el altar pudo ver que pudo haber sido el quien la esperara y no su hermano.

Era algo despreciable de su parte considerando el hecho de que María, SU mujer caminaba junto a el en esos instantes tomándolo de la mano. Pero que era lo que le molestaba? es decir el mismo se había decidido a dejarla, no era a él a quien lo habían abandonado sino que fue al revéz.

Pero siendo sinceros no esperaba que tan pronto ella se consiguiera a otro, es mas, era sumamente extraño, la morena no era ese tipo de mujer, le había llevado bastante tiempo convencerla de salir con él y ahora había conocido al principito y se casó?

Por que? tal vez venganza? no, eso no era propio de ella, emm... tal vez ella venía jugando a dos puntas desde hacía tiempo y el no se había dado cuenta? eso también era algo bastante improbable, el hubiera sentido aunque sea algo de la escencia del sangrepura en la mujer.

Y aunque pensó varias opciones, disparatadas cabe mencionar, ninguna le cerraba, pero esto no lo dejaba satisfecho y creanme cuando les digo que no descansaría hasta saber la razón de este misterio.

María después de soltarse del agarre del peliplata se escusó con el argumentando ir al baño aunque este no le dio mucha atención que digamos.

La menuda mujer se encerró en uno de los cubiculos que eran los baños de aquel centro comercial en el que estaban, respiraba agitadamente y sentía que el cuerpo le hervía. Representar este papel le estaba costando demasiado, su cuerpo le estaba pasando factura, bueno, si a eso se le podía llamar cuerpo.

Lo cierto era que esa niña boba le había venido de maravilla, al fin y al cabo no había tenido que hacer demasiados esfuerzos para llegar hasta su objetivo, pero ese cuerpo tan débil y la abstinencia la dejaban sin energías. Por otro lado compadecía a la chica, mira que enamorarte de ese vampiro de clase baja, un engendro que había tenido el descaro de beber de la sangre sagrada de un purasangre era demasiado.

Respiró profundo antes de salir, y verse al espejo, no podía negar que el aspecto de la muchacha era lindo pero poco sexy para su gusto, demasiado aniñada, pero bueno no podía hacer mucho respecto a eso.

Abrió la puerta y salió, buscó a su "esposo" con la mirada y cuando lo divisó estaba lista para actuar.

...

Por fin habian llegado, los dos estaban sumamente exhaustos, el viaje había sido largo e incomodo por lo tanto cada uno subió por una escalera distinta sin mediar palabra.

La ojiverde al llegar a la habitación que ahora era suya pudo encontrar ya todas sus pertenencias ordenadas a diferencia de como las había dejado antes de irse, por supuesto hacian falta sus valijas pero de eso se encargaría después.

Prácticamente se tiró en la cama sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de descambiarse, le daba pereza el solo hecho de pensar en que tenía que moverse de su comodo lugar, así que con toda la fiaca del mundo se sacó las botas y el abrigo tirándolos a un costado.

Como se habrán dado cuenta la morena no era muy ordenada que digamos, se tapó con la frazada y aunque a su mente venían las escenas de lo que por el momento prefería no recordar se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo que parecía mecerla en la teleraña de los mas dulces y profundos sueños.

Kaname por su lado se había desvestido y acomodado su ropa propiamente, al igual que el contenido de sus valijas, era mejor terminar con eso cuanto antes, asi podría descanzar tranquilo y presentarse a trabajar cuanto antes.

Al fondo de su valija estaba una camisa blanca, la tomó dispuesto a guardarla cuando al moverla un intenso aroma a rosas lo invadió. Era esa camisa la que había cubierto el cuerpo de la mujer que en esos momentos dormía placidamente.

Durante unos segundos se debatió entre si guardarla o dejarla a parte, pero al final la camisa quedó escondida entre las demás con el destino de perderse en el olvido.

Se acostó en su cama haciendo una mueca de satisfacción al verse de nuevo en la comodidad de su hogar, así todo sería mas fácil, las probabilidades de cruzarse con ella eran mínimas por lo tanto no había peligro alguno.

Y tal vez fuera el cansancio o las mismas ganas en si pero el joven se sumió en la mas profunda de las inconsciencia.

...

Las cortinas se mecian levemente con la brisa que entraba por la ventana a medio cerrar y una niña inconciente dormía ya perdida entre los brazos de la oscuridad sobre la blanca superficie de las sábanas del hospital.

Todo parecía sereno y hasta agradable me arriesgaría decir pero tan solo la apariencia daba esta sensación ya que en las sombras del cuarto seres oscuros se escurrían y deslizaban acechando impaciente a la niña que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, pendiendo de un hilo.

Era muy poco lo que la separaba entre la realidad y los eternos sueños pero ya no quedaba demasiado, tal vez solo un tiempo largo? corto? nadie sabía a cienca cierta pero...

En esta tranquila noche el latido de un corazón dejó de escucharse...

**Hola mis queridas lectoras! cómo les va después de tanto tiempo?**

**Cuentenmé que les pareció el cap! les gusto? acuerdense recibo sus reviews con todo el corazón no importa si son buenos o malos!**

**Bueno ahora dejenme contarles que sigo sin compu e internet pero desde mi celular con una aplicación puedo escribir documentos tipo word. No tiene todas las funciones por eso perdonaran ustedes si hay faltas ortografícas o se me paso algo, la verdad es que fue medio complicado escribir con teclado táctil el cap pero lo hice por ustedes! **

**Lo cierto es que me siento una fracasada chicas, una barbaridad de tiempo sin escribir te hace perder la práctica y me temo que el capitulo no sea de su agrado! me costó bastante escribirlo me había bloqueado a las dosmil palabras casi muero pero al fin lo logre!**

**Chicas espero sus comentarios y agradezco mucho los que me dejaron, lo que me animó justamente fueron estos, leí cada review desde el primero al último y reí con ustedes.**

**Para las nuevas lectoras les doy la bienvenida y espero que la historia sea de su agrado y sepan que va para largo.**

**Por esto me despido y nos vemos en el próximo cap, hay muchos secretos por revelar, pasados oscuros, enemigos que acechan por doquier y por supuesto nuestra pareja favorita.**

**Dejen muuuuchos reviews!**

**Con todo el afecto del mundo...**

**Flor!**


	11. Todo y nadasimplemente sentimientos

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino a la magnifica Hino Matsuri pero la historia es completamente mía.**

**Capitulo 10: Todo y nada…simplemente sentimientos.**

"_**A veces la nada simboliza un todo para aquellos que no pueden ver en la oscuridad de sus sentimientos, el negarse a aceptar que sus sentimiento son la nada y para otros un todo"**_

Estaba sentada en la sala de espera, a las pocas horas de llegar había recibido una llamada la cual atendió somnolienta, pero este estado no le duro demasiado, al escuchar sobre el estado crítico de su hermana, no le alcanzaban las piernas para calzarse e irse.

Interiormente daba gracias el haberse dormido vestida así no había demorado mas de cinco minutos en salir disparada de aquel lugar.

Durante todo el trayecto las lagrimas amenazaron con salirse de sus ojos, ¿por qué? era la única pregunta que se le pasaba por la cabeza, no era justo que pasará esto, su hermanita apenas tenía doce años no merecía morir.

Era su hermana, la única persona que le quedaba de su familia, como podría seguir adelante sin ella. Quería verla jugar, reír, vivir...

Por fin un médico salió y se dirigió hacia ella con gesto casi alegre, pero Yuuki en su desesperación y ansiedad pasó por alto esto.

Se paró de su lugar y espero las palabras del hombre, que como quien no quiere la cosa parecía no querer hablar.

- Logramos estabilizarla y es muy posible que despierte pronto, durante el último mes mostro algunos signos de querer hacerlo pero... no podemos asegurarle nada.

Las últimas palabras le valieron muy poco a la mujer, el solo hecho de saber que había aunque sea una mínima posibilidad de que despertara ya la aliviaba, por un momento creyó que la perdería para siempre.

-Puedo pasar a verla?- Estaba ansiosa por verla, hacia un mes completo que no la veía y había pensado en ella cada día.

Preguntándose que diría ella de todo esto, de su situación, sería ella capaz de mentirle y decirle que era feliz al lado del pelinegro? sería capaz? si, pero ella le creería? No se sentía bien con eso, sabía perfectamente que con cada mentira se hundía cada vez más en aquel pozo al cual ella misma había saltado, pero que otra opción le quedaba.

Por el momento, mientras pudiera evitar el tema mucho mejor para ella, en ese momento lo único en que debería pensar era en el despertar de su hermana, esperaba con toda su alma que ella despertaba, y entonces y solo entonces Kaname podría cumplir con su parte del trato.

Al recibir el asentimiento de parte del hombre prácticamente corrió, cuando entro a la habitación pudo ver a la niña tal y como recordaba haberla visto la última vez, nada parecía haber cambiado, y aunque sintió un profuso alivio también un dolor intenso comprimía su pecho. Una de sus manos fue a para aquel lugar intentando con este gesto contener un poco de este mal estar.

Dejó de lado esto, no interesaba así que solo se acercó a la pelirroja, acarició con dulzura las pálidas mejillas y permaneció allí, quieta...

...

Ese día no tenía ganas de salir con el auto, sino que más bien al ver el día nublado se había decidido a ir caminando, después de todo su departamento quedaba a unas pocas calles de la empresa, con los anteojos de sol bien puestos, y el traje negro pulcro como pocos, se encontraba caminando por la peatonal.

Su sonrisa dulce, era parte de el como aquel cabello dorado que lucía desinhibido ante las féminas que no podían evitar verlo, después de todo era una hombre hermoso que lucía con gracia los veinticinco años que tenía.

Pero…de pronto las facciones relajadas se endurecieron, aquella sensación de peligro no lo abandonaba, un aura amenazante se expandía por aquel lugar, siendo solo el quien se percatara de esto, miró disimuladamente a los lados, descubriendo solo el acelerado ritmo que llevaban los humanos, más no lo que buscaba.

Takuma Ichijou no era ningún estúpido, sabía muy bien que si no encontraba a aquel ser rápidamente lo único que iban a obtener eran problemas, se detuvo abruptamente en un pequeño callejón al sentir un nauseabundo aroma a sangre, lo conocía perfectamente, era el liquido que corría por las venas de un nivel E.

Se adentró con sigilo por aquella callejuela que parecía haber adquirido las penumbras de una noche sin luna, caminó guiado por sus sentidos, por aquel aroma que con cada paso se intensificaba, pero esta vez estaba mezclado con un aroma a cítricos, el ambiente era pesado y húmedo.

Fue entonces cuando fue consiente de la situación que se desarrollaba unos pasos mas delante de su persona, el cuerpo de un vampiro iba perdiendo poco a poco la vitalidad y frente a este una mujer, de sus manos caían gotas de aquel líquido oscuro. Esta lo miró y sonrió de medio lado antes de salir corriendo.

El rubio salió tras ella solo para encontrarla sentada en el borde de un tejado, con la vista perdida en el cielo, esa imagen le resulto melancólica, se quedó unos segundos inmerso en el cuadro que sus ojos veían, hasta que la voz de aquella mujer lo sacó de su ensoñación.

Ella lo miró y el a su vez haciendo que verde con verde chocaran, las dos miradas de símil color se encontraron y escrutaron en un gesto acostumbrado por los dos, ninguno se movió de su lugar, solo se dedicaron a ese análisis silencioso de la otra persona.

Takuma examinó con sumo cuidado cada facción de la fémina, viendo el rostro aún aniñado de una adolecente, los ojos verdes agrisados recubiertos de una mascara de pestañas renegridas que contrastaban con aquel acuoso color de sus irises, la nariz recta y bonita que dejaba ver un pequeño piercing del lado derecho y unos pequeños y seductores labios del color de la cereza.

Su piel era trigueña y a la vista parecía suave e invitaba a tocarla, su cabello era castaño de un lacio que se cortaba en unos delicados bucles y todo esto rematado en una figura curvilínea. Notó aquel aura oscura que la rodeaba, era el aura de un purasangre…

Ella en cambio vio a su contrario, el joven que la miraba desde el suelo era de una piel cremosa, muy delicada se atrevería a decir, el cabello dorado, unas facciones maduras y finas, a decir verdad atractivas, sus ojos eran profundos como el mar, dejaban ver cada sentimiento que pasaba por ellos, sin duda un libro abierto para la joven.

Escrutó su cuerpo, era alto no podía negarlo, seguramente le sacaba una cabeza y media, de complexión atlética, pero lo más notorio era ese aura poco común que desprendía, ya había notado que era un vampiro, si no se equivocaba un noble, pero su aura era tan…tan cálida.

Ella ya no tenía nada que hacer, se levantó dispuesta a irse pero fue detenida por la voz del rubio al cual se le habían atorado las palabras en la garganta, lo miró por el rabillo del ojo antes de desaparecer entre las casas.

Sin embargo el rubio se había quedado estático en su lugar viendo como ella desaparecía, era verdad que la había querido detener, pero al ver como ella lo miraba con esa gélida indiferencia, simplemente las palabras se habían negado a abandonar su boca así que tan solo calló a pesar de querer saber quien era…

...

Kaname ese día tenía que darle muchas explicaciones, no había contestado ninguna de sus llamadas y mensajes, mas le valía tener una muy buena explicación para eso.

La mujer se bajo del auto acomodándose el largo cabello cenizo detrás de la oreja, sus bellas facciones permanecían imparciales, heladas en un gesto suave y seductor pero indiferente.

El sonido de los tacones se escuchaba fuerte y decidido, había entrado al edificio llamando la atención de todos, pero nadie dijo nada, la mujer aunque hermosa era de temer, además de que era de conocimiento general que el presidente de la empresa seguía viéndose con ella aún después del matrimonio.

Las mujeres la miraron con gesto reprobatorio, en sus cabezas ni cabía la idea de que esa mujer por más hermosa que fuera se metiera en el matrimonio de alguien.

Ruka las pasó por al lado con una sonrisa de superioridad, aquellas humanas inferiores no merecían su interés.

Cuando estuvo al frente de las puertas de la oficina entro sin vacilar, encontrando al vampiro que comúnmente siempre estaba frente a la luminosa pantalla, perdido como mirando a la nada y a la vez todo. No era normal y temía que algo que no quería hubiera pasado.

El al notar su presencia la miro, con esa frialdad tan suya. La mujer aunque en un principio había ido para reclamarle sus faltas, no pudo, algo en su interior le decía que si lo hacía la que saldría perdiendo era ella y no quería.

-Ruka...-El no se sorprendió de verla, sabía que ella vendría y a decir verdad la estaba esperando desde el momento en que dio un paso dentro del edificio.

Por un lado quería tenerla frente a frente y ver que le provocaba, y por otro simplemente quería que jamás apareciera, tenía miedo de ver algo que no quería, de darse cuenta que en el mismo momento en que había tocado los labios de la castaña había tirado todo por la borda.

La mujer se acercó y rosó con la punta de sus dedos la mejilla del pelinegro que se dejó hacer más por costumbre que por sentimiento. La miró fijamente a los ojos buscando algún reproche en ellos, mas no encontró nada, esperaba verlo, pero nada.

Los ojos de la mujer lo miraban con ternura y amor antes de besarlo. Le supo a culpa... entonces se pregunto si el podía corresponder ese amor que se le ofrecía.

Debería solo tomarlo y conformarse? o debería negarlo y devolverlo a su dueña antes de que fuera tarde?

La de cabellos cenizos se sentó sobre el hombre, apegando mas su cuerpo al de el, sabía que si no lo hacía ahora, si no lograba apegarlo a ella cuanto antes, irremediablemente lo perdería.

Él era suyo no importaba que...

...

Tenía en sus manos una carta del consejo, no era de extrañar, todos los meses recibían invitaciones o notificaciones de algún asunto importante, pero esta vez no podía creer lo que sus ojos leían una y otra vez tratando de descubrir el truco tras esto.

Haruka dejó la carta a un lado y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones, si la información era correcta, era muy posible que grandes problemas se avecinaran para aquella paz tan frágil que se había formado entre humanos y vampiros, sabía muy bien de la naturaleza cruenta de estos seres, después de todo ellos había nacido en aquella época oscura de la historia, pero este no era el mayor de los problemas.

Si este quería, fácilmente toda la sociedad vampírica se postraría a sus pies y más que seguro aquellos parásitos del consejo aprovecharían para volver todo en contra de sus esfuerzos, su suerte era que aquel ser estaba perdido, nadie sabía de su paradero y por tanto había posibilidades de encontrarla aún antes que el consejo.

Una mano fu a parar a su cara mostrando el agobio que sentía al ser receptor de tal información, no pensaba que fuera posible tal cosa, pero lo único que le quedaba era rogar por que nada malo pasara y comunicar esto a su esposa.

…

Y ahora que debería hacer? Se había quedado estática con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, es verdad que había dicho que estaba dispuesta a matar en aquel estúpido juego propuesto por el modelo de ojos celestes pero ahora estaba arrepentida de haber aceptado una sesión de fotos como esa.

Rima estaba allí parada como estatua, sin poder avanzar, y así estuvo durante un par de minutos más totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que en un gesto decidido abrió la puerta que daba paso a la terraza del edificio, vio todos los equipos de los fotógrafos, y la escenografía.

En el mismo momento en que uno de sus pies toco el suelo de aquel lugar, sus facciones se transformaron, era una mujer seductora y elegante en su andar, pasó a un lado del personal saludando cortésmente y siguió con aquel desfile exclusivo de ella, detuvo su mirada en el modelo que ya estaba ahí esperando con su semblante de hielo, no muy diferente al de ella.

Lo repasó con la mirada haciendo notar este gesto por el otro porque justamente esto era lo que quería para luego seguir su camino adonde se le había indicado debería estar.

Ya todo estaba ambientado para la sesión, solo faltaba que los dos modelos se colocaran en el lugar correspondiente, el fotógrafo principal dio aviso, entonces el primero en quitarse la bata fue el moreno seguido de la mujer, ambos habían quedado expuestos al otro e instintivamente esquivaron la mirada hacia otro lugar.

El joven vampiro ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas pero nunca pensó que esta vez le costaría tanto hacerlo, al verla quitarse la bata sintió como los colores amenazaban con subirse a su rostro, pero obviamente no los dejaría. Él había propuesto el juego y lamentablemente sentía como poco a poco iba perdiendo, nunca se imagino que ella fuera a aceptar hacer las fotos.

El muchacho mismo había sugerido hacerla, como una prueba para ella, a ver si tenía las agallas como para hacerlo, era algo muy normal en la profesión, pero pensó que ella se negaría puesto que había notado que no le era indiferente a la pelinaranja, lo sospechaba y lo había terminado de comprobar aquel día en que llego a la empresa con esa rubia que ni siquiera conocía.

"_Ese día había despertado con unas ganas inmensas de comprobar de una vez por todas Rima Toya, la modelo intocable le era indiferente como le mostraba, pero…aunque dio vueltas una y otra vez pensando como podría hacerlo no había llegado a nada._

_Suspiró cansado antes de irse a su trabajo, y cual fue su sorpresa al ver como una joven rubia llegaba hasta el en la entrada de donde se llevaría a cabo la sesión, sintió como de repente se le iluminaba las ideas y simplemente se dejó "seducir" por ella._

_Al entrar al lugar esta mujer que lo acompañaba se le había prendido del brazo, trato de no mostrar su desagrado por esto solo por el bien de que su pequeña prueba funcionara. La buscó disimuladamente con la mirada descubriéndola de espaldas a el, pero no tardó demasiado en darse la vuelta._

_Notó como los ojos de esta se llenaban de indignación, mentalmente sonrió ante este acto, para luego ver como esta pasó delante suyo ignorándolo por completo y además de dejarlo atontado por la visión que tuvo, sin dudas algún día caería rendido ante aquella mujer, pero esto quedaba en los más profundo de sus pensamientos, jamás lo diría, jamás aceptaría que él, justamente el príncipe del hielo como había escuchado lo habían llamado varias veces, se estaba enamorando"_

Rima en cambió aunque lucho porque el suave rosa que ahora adornaba sus mejillas no estuviera presente, no pudo, como evitarlo?! Había querido pero realmente había perdido aquella pequeña batalla. Tomó su lugar junto a Senri sintiendo que un escalofrío le recorría al rosar sus pieles.

Tan solo rogaban que la tarde pasara rápido…

…

Se llevó una mano al pecho, dolía, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, se apoyó contra una de las paredes tratando de con eso poder mantener el equilibrio ya que sus piernas amenazaban con tirarla al piso sin ningún miramiento. Sabía que esto era normal, que todo había quedado en el pasado, dentro de esas cuatro paredes de madera, que lo suyo había sido cosa de una noche.

Pero…dolía, una amargura le llenó el pecho, aún tenía esa imagen presente, ella simplemente había dio a su oficina a comunicarle de lo mejor que se encontraba su hermana, aunque sabía que no era de importancia realmente para el moreno, pero simplemente quería compartirlo con él.

Pero cuando estaba llegando aquel lugar después de ser guiad por una de las empleadas del lugar simplemente se quedó estática ante la imagen que le mostraban sus ojos, la hermosa noble estaba besando al pelinegro y este le respondía, ella estaba a medio vestir, la camisa en tonos blancos que llevaba puesta la de cabellos cenizos era lentamente quitada por el vampiro y ya no pudo ver más.

Se alejó tranquilamente del lugar, no quería que los demás notaran como se encontraba, es decir, estaba en un lugar repleto de personas que la miraban, ella simplemente sonrió antes de ofrecer un saludo como despedida, al salir a la calle respiró profundamente, había notado aquella expresión de pena en los ojos del personal del lugar.

Era totalmente obvio que ellos sabían que su esposo se encontraba en esos momentos con aquella mujer, se sentía avergonzada, tenía ganas de llorar, no sabía si de la impotencia que había sentido al verse presa de aquellas miradas de lastima o por aquella incomodidad dolorosa de haberlo visto a él correspondiendo tan dócilmente el beso de la noble.

No supo en que momento quedo sentada en una de las bancas que se encontraban frente al edificio, la cabeza gacha y el flequillo tapando su cara, resguardando sus lagrimas de las miradas desconocidas, si, era un sufrimiento duro, lo había sentido ya, pero ahora sentía como si hubieran tomado su corazón y lo hubieran exprimido sin compasión.

Se levantó luego de un rato de llorar en silencio, de divagar en sus pensamientos buscando una salida a la nebulosidad que se había formado en sus ojos, en sus ideas, pero solo llegó a la conclusión de que cada vez se estaba enamorando más y más de aquel vampiro de mirada de hielo, de aquel al cual en una noche le había entregado su alma y le había confesado en dos simples palabras de las cuales ahora dudaba.

Como se le dice a una persona que se la ama cuando recién ahora era consiente de la peligrosidad de sus sentimientos? Si, para ella misma era confusa esa pregunta, pero en ese instante en el cual se encontraba entre sus brazos lo que sentía era seguridad, no había dudas en sus palabras pero… ¿por qué ahora si?

Se secó las lagrimas con la manga de su campera antes de levantarse de su lugar, aunque no estaba segura de los que iba a hacer era lo único que a su mente le parecía correcto para resguardar su corazón, se alejaría lo más que pudiera del moreno, de alguna forma evitaría encontrárselo demasiado, no sería complicado o eso pensaba.

Junto a ella un lirio blanco...

…

─¿Me pregunto… cuánto tardarán en encontrarme?─ La mujer se encontraba sentada en uno de los bancos de la plaza, viendo detenidamente el edificio que se alzaba imponente ante ella… quien diría que todo lo que ella había pensado que era su vida y no cambiaría ahora se había vuelto patas arriba solo por el hecho de ser quien era.

No se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado, su cuerpo era joven y su nacimiento no muy distante, pero su alma había transitado demasiadas vidas como para no ser consiente de los que aquellos demonio disfrazados de ángel querían hacer con ella, no deseaba pasar otra vez los conflictos que ahora circulaban frente a sus ojos como una película, todo cortesía de su memoria.

Esta vez…quería una vida tranquila, sin complicaciones, tal vez…en realidad no sabía que era lo que quería, jamás se había puesto a pensar en eso, no desde aquel suceso…antes había tenido sueños, como los de cualquier adolecente normal, tenía amigos y quería salir a divertirse, bueno, mas o menos, jamás había sido muy emm…como decirlo… activa, pero disfrutaba de la tranquilidad de la ignorancia del peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros.

Viró su cabeza al sentir el característico aroma salado de las lágrimas, sus delicadas facciones se transformaron en un ceño levemente fruncido, odiaba ese aroma, miró con cierta pena, y porque no decirlo, desagrado, a aquella que veía caminar hacía una de las bancas cercanas a la suya.

Vio como se sentó, con la cabeza gacha, tratando de ocultar sus penas a los ojos curiosos de los que pasaban junto a ella, pero no la engañaba, sabía perfectamente el estado de la mujer, todo su cuerpo tembloroso la delataba, se preguntó, que cosa en el mundo podía hacer que un ser se sintiera de esa forma, pero no le dio demasiada importancia.

Se paró de su lugar y pasando junto a la morena, examino con sumo sigilo a aquella peculiar persona, sonrió para si, quién lo diría? Las sorpresas que se pueden encontrar en el mundo, no tuvo mas necesidad de observar, sin duda la mujer sabría afrontar cualquier cosa que la abatiera, lo sentía en aquella pequeña fuerza que la recubría, un sentimiento latente en los ojos llorosos que se empeñaba por mantener ocultos tras el flequillo y…por algo más.

Siguió su camino sin mediar palabra con la joven, no necesitaba ni esperaba hacerlo, tras unos pasos se dio la vuelta para verla levantarse y ver con asombro el presente que le había dejado…

…

El pelinegro se separó despacio de su novia, retiro el cabello que le molestaba en sus ojos color vino para ver con indiferencia la mirada confundida de la mujer, había querido corresponderle, pero no pudo, había estado decidido a seguir con este juego, a llevarlo hasta el final, pero algo en su interior se lo había impedido.

Entre medio de aquellos besos proporcionados por la de cabellos cenizos, la sensación de opresión en su pecho se había hecho insoportable, se sentía peor que nunca, aún peor que aquel día en que la había perdido, a su gran tesoro. A decir verdad la sensación era similar, el sentimiento de saber que estaba perdiendo algo importante para él, algo que tal vez no volvería a tener oportunidad de ver, pero como explicarle eso a su cabeza.

Intentaba una y otra vez hacerle entender a su mente, a su razonamiento los que sus sentimientos le demandaban hacer, pero cómo, después de tantos años de sellar en el fondo de su alma los sentidos que iban más allá de lo mundano, de lo que era estrictamente necesario. Había crecido con el sentido del deber que le daba su sangre, del líquido que corría por sus venas, de ser siempre él quien se controlaba, él que velaba por un orden establecido, por un modus operandi dictaminado como el correcto.

Durante aquel momento, se perdió en una nebulosa, se había bloqueado a la conciencia que le gritaba parar con aquel teatro que estaba montando con la noble, pero había decidido seguir, porque era lo mejor, porque sabía que si daba la vuelta podía ser que se arrepintiera, que los problemas empezaran con esto…no, negó levemente con la cabeza, los problemas ya habían empezado desde el momento en que la conoció.

En esos instantes, todo parecía ser un buen plan, sacar provecho de la situación, pero…cuándo había sido que cayó en aquel pozo, la voz de la mujer lo sacó de sus pensamientos, esta le preguntaba que ocurría, si estaba bien, solo asintió con la cabeza, puesto que en realidad no sabía como responder.

Por primera vez desde hacía tiempo, no sabía que responder, físicamente estaba perfecto, pero dentro…sentía como aquella muralla que tanto tiempo le había costado construir se estaba agrietando, vio por el rabillo del ojo a la causante de sus males y solo acertó continuar con la farsa, lo sentía mucho por sus emociones, por la castaña, por el mismo, pero no estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo, era demasiado para su persona, el orden que quería, el orden que lo mantenía eran todo para él.

Se preguntó por primera vez en años que era lo que sentía, mientras deslizaba suavemente la camisa de Ruka, se preguntó que había sentido la mujer que se había alejado a paso lento del lugar, vio en sus ojo la sorpresa y luego la tristeza, algo en su pecho se retorció, pero siguió, esto era lo mejor para ambos, ninguno tenía que hacerse falsas esperanzas con el otro.

Su relación era un simple contrato, lo habían sellado con su unión, una terrenal, una que no simbolizaba demasiado para él, o por lo menos no lo hizo en el momento en que había dicho "acepto" frente al altar, pero ahora sentía como un hilo invisible tiraba y tiraba, amenazaba con romperse, sabía que si seguía era posible que se cortara.

Cerró los ojos, no había vuelta... se cortó…

…

Los cabellos plateados se esparcían delicadamente sobre la almohada, estiró una mano hacía uno de los costado buscando la compañía con la que cada día acostumbraba a despertarse, más no la encontró, abrió los ojos asustada, más después recordó con alivio que solo se había ido a trabajar.

No podía culparlo, era el primer día después de su luna de miel y seguramente había pilas de cosas por hacer, cosas que ella no entendía, sonrió con dulzura, alguna vez había dicho lo mucho que amaba su vida?

Se levantó en camisón, se desperezó y abrió las cortinas, estaba feliz, era feliz mejor dicho…y de pronto cayó.

El vació de la casa fue testigo de los lamentos provenientes de su persona, del llanto desgarrador que azotaba las paredes de la habitación, de los constantes pedidos de que la dejaran en paz, pero sus suplicas no fueron contestadas de manera satisfactoria, las puntadas en su pecho eran fuertes, delataban aquella transición, sentía como cada vez se sumía en la inconsciencia, como su esencia era sofocada.

Ya no hubo más que silencio, solo eso se escucho durante varios minutos en los que parecía que la paz había vuelto a reinar en aquella casa, cuando los ojos de María se abrieron destellaron en un color rojo antes de volver al precioso color original, se levantó sin mucho esfuerzo mientras una risa contenida escapaba de sus labios, para luego solo desatarse en un escalofriante sonido, la mirada dulce había cambiado, esta era gélida y mostraba la oscuridad de un alma que no debía de encontrarse en la fragilidad de ese blanquecino cuerpo.

─ Dio pelea la muy estúpida─ Debía reconocerlo, la niña no quería sucumbir ante ella, daba pelea, incluso aquella noche había logrado salir de su transe, sacarla de su posesión, pero no fue demasiado, necesitaba el cuerpo de esa mujer para cumplir su cometido…

…

Juuri kuran revolvía las manos con nerviosismo, no se esperaba esta noticia, no pensaba que otra vez estuviera sucediendo, al recibir la noticia de boca de su esposo, su reacción inicial fue de sorpresa, pero no era de su completo desconocimiento lo que estaba sucediendo, sabía por boca de su madre que hacía mucho tiempo algo parecido había pasado.

Ella misma había sido testigo de esto, lo había conocido, sabía que Haruka no sabía nada de esto, no podía decirle que en esos tres mil años algo parecido había sucedido, lo había prometido, era un secreto que juró proteger pero ahora se veía en la obligación de descubrirlo, de hablar de lo que había sucedido.

Ella se lo había dicho, cuando regresara, entonces sería el final, nunca especificó a que final se refería, pero aún guardaba esas palabras en su memoria, aún guardaba la imagen de aquella mujer pereciendo ante aquel otro ser solo para contenerlo por un tiempo más, para custodiar con su propia alma aquella tumba simbólica.

Bajó la mirada ensombrecida con las memorias del pasado, se dirigió a su esposo en voz baja, llamándolo con voz trémula, tenía miedo, tenía terror de lo que esas palabras fueran a significar, no sabía muy bien a que se refería con lo que había dicho, solo que nada bueno iba a salir de esto, habían sido siglos de trabajo por evitar que esto sucediera…

─ Haruka…mi amor─ Al recibir la atención deseada, tomó las manos del hombre y lo condujo hasta uno de los sillones del living, lo miró fijo y descubrió en los ojos de su compañero la fuerza que le faltaba para proseguir con lo que había comenzado─ No es…la primera vez que pasa─Vio los labios de su esposo querer moverse pero mando a callar con un solo gesto─ Solo...Déjame continuar… cuando el mundo estuvo sumido en las tinieblas, dónde la corrupción y la muerte habían formado una noche eterna, de sangre humana nació sangre inmortal, sangre oscura, seres que hasta el momento no habían existido… vampiros… nuestros ancestros, la sangre de la cual provenimos…

─ Juuri…─ Nuevamente la mujer calló el intento de habla del hombre y prosiguió.

─ Los ancestros limpiaron el mundo de la impureza humana solo para convertirse ellos en unos monstruos, los que sumirían de nuevo la tierra en penumbras… pero todo lo malo tiene algo bueno, hubo quien no lo quiso, quien trató de impedirlo, la historia es conocida, del corazón de un purasangre nacieron las armas antivampíricas, la fundición que aún arde en la sede de los cazadores, pero más allá de esto, más allá de lo que la historia cuenta, el mal no se detuvo, fueron demasiadas las almas que se perdieron, el corazón ennegrecido de las personas colmó esta tierra de un nuevo sufrimiento.

Los cazadores batallaron contra estos seres, pero como podrían contra todos, contra la oscuridad creciente, un nuevo sacrificio se ofreció, otra vez la sangre pura de un ancestro fue derramada por el bien de este mundo, el cuerpo se desvaneció entre cristales de luz, y el alma de este selló dentro de si aquella oscuridad, condenada a vagar por el resto de los días… pero cada un numero indefinido de siglos, el sello pierde fuerza y la maldad vuelve a desatarse en la tierra al igual que el alma del ancestro vuelve a tomar forma en un cuerpo, es la continua lucha entre el bien y el mal.

Nuevamente, el sello se debilitó, el ancestro también regresó para cumplir con su función─ El rostro del purasangre se mantenía imparcial ante la historia de su mujer, solo se limitaba a escuchar las palabras que salían de sus labios, a observar como los ojos de esta miraban perdidos hacía algún lugar sin realmente mirar, sumergida en un pasado distante─ pero…esta vez, es la definitiva, lo vi en los ojos de aquella persona el día en que murió, estuve presente ese día hace mil quinientos años, la historia se había vuelto a repetir… vi perecer ante mis ojos el cuerpo del ancestro, pero algo distinto pasó esta vez, la oscuridad no pudo ser contenida en su totalidad, el ancestro perdió la vida antes de poder hacerlo, el sello es cada vez mas débil, el alma se desvanece a cada instante, con cada reencarnación.

La castaña se detuvo en su relato, sus facciones se endurecieron y sus ojos mostraron pena y temor contenido, miró con seriedad al vampiro frente a ella, sentía que las palabras se atoraban en su garanta, cono se negaban a salir en un vano intento de su inconsciente de creer que con esto, que con evitar decir lo que pasó esto no se realizaría.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, buscando la fuerza que le faltaba, la determinación que se había desvanecido.

─Dijo que… la próxima vez que su alma reapareciera en este mundo… sería el final…

**Bueno lectoras, cuanto tiempo sin vernos, es cierto que no quise tardarme tanto en la actualización pero no tenía ideas, la inspiración no quiso hacerse presente en mi cabeza, comunico con mucha alegría que por fin tengo instalada la computadora y por tanto puedo escribir decentemente, pero algo malo…no tengo internet, por tanto dependo pura y exclusivamente de mi teléfono u.u**

**Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, debo decir que me costó menos que la vez pasada escribirlo, pero cuesta, sigue costando, falta práctica, pero no se preocupen, voy a seguir haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por mejorar.**

**Por favor, dejen sus reviews diciéndome que les pareció, toda opinión se agradece desde el fondo de esta alma!**

**Como habrán notado en este capitulo no aparece Ninguna escena de Aidou y Yori, simplemente no tenía ganas de incluirlos en este cap :P**

**Emm por favor dejen sus comentarios! Por favor! Y agradezco muchísimo los que dejaron en el cap anterior, de verdad me hicieron muy feliz y voy a intentar contestarlos todo en otra ocasión, si tiene cuenta en fanfiction se me facilita muchísimo mas.**

**Otra cosa más, con respecto a los nuevos personajes que voy incluyendo quiero que sepan que muy posiblemente suba sus imágenes en una nueva pagina que será exclusiva para mis fics, todavía no la he creado pero ya voy a ver, todo depende de sus opiniones y reviews.**

**Que les pareció esta mujer desconocida que dejó tan anonadado al hermoso Takuma? Créanme disfrute muchísimo escribir esa escena se me hizo un poco gracioso, el pobre ya se merecía un poco de aparición en el fic.**

**Sin más que decir y me parece que ya dije bastante las dejo tranquilas!**

**Besos y abrazos!**

**Flor!**


	12. Una suma de escenas disparejas

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino que son de la magnifica mangaka Hino Matsuri, la historia es toda mía.**

**Oh querida amiga, dime, me acompañaras o piensas abandonarme a mi suerte? Aún cuando en lo disparejo de mi vida, las escenas caen como gotas que queman sobre mi piel, rozando entre lo absurdo! Dime querida cordura, me dejarás atrapada entre estas escenas disparejas?**

**Florencia Frezza**

**Capítulo 11: Una suma de escenas disparejas…**

Aspiró profundo, buscando el aire que le faltaba con tanta urgencia, la sofocante sensación de morir se le hizo tan cercana que su cuerpo mismo había reaccionado al sueño que momentos antes perturbaba la calma de su inconsciencia. Llevó una mano temblorosa a su pecho sintiendo como este subía y bajaba agitado. Podía sentir el sudor perlando su frente y cuerpo sin piedad, sintiéndose sucio.

Los rubios mechones se pegaban a su frente, algunos obstruyendo la visión de las orbes que se mantenían muy abiertas. Varios minutos después, permanecía sentado en la misma posición en la que se había quedado después de despertar pero ya tranquilo. Fue consiente de que nada de eso era real…pero lo sintió así.

Aún podía ver el cuerpo de aquella persona inerte, con la sangre escurriéndose sobre un colchón de hierba sin que el pudiera tocarla, solo estaba parado, inmóvil en su lugar viendo con desesperación como la vida escapaba del femenino cuerpo.

Quiso moverse, quiso correr, llorar, gritar, lamentarse, pero no podía. Al principio todo permanecía calmo, había visto extasiado el verde de las hojas moverse con inusitada tranquilidad, oyendo el susurro del viento. No sabía donde se dirigía pero sus pies sabían exactamente por donde ir, como si una fuerza invisible lo empujara por un camino inexistente.

Oyó gritos que retumbaron por todo el lugar, atravesando el silencio, alertándolo, aquella voz le traspasó el pecho, la desesperación hizo acto de aparición, llenándolo de temor, no por él, sino por quien profirió aquel sonido desgarrador. Cuando fue consiente, se pudo ver corriendo, y luego deteniéndose frente a un pequeño claro.

Observar, ver y caer sin hacerlo lo que terminó por destrozarlo. El filo plateado de una espada se tiño de rojo, el cabello negro esparcido por el suelo y su portadora agonizando entre los umbrales de la vida y la muerte. El arma calló con un ruido sordo sobre el verde suelo, salpicando con diminutas gotas del vital líquido y luego quien segundos antes la sostenía.

Ahora eran dos cuerpos los que yacían sin aliento, una suave risa, retorcida, ronca, provino de la última en caer y se fue apagando en un murmullo que no pudo comprender, las palabras no eran para él, sino para la otra, que no contestó.

En una batalla contra la inminente muerte la de los cabellos negros, volteó lentamente la cabeza, enfocando unos electrizantes ojos azules en él, su mirada era suave, dulce, parecían querer transmitirle a través de ellos algo que no podía comprender en la bruma de su mente. El rostro pálido, herido, se movió levemente formando una diminuta sonrisa antes de que la vida escapara definitivamente del cuerpo.

Sintió como un frió desgarrador se apoderaba de su alma, un dolor que lo asfixiaba inclemente y luego una luz que lo inundó todo y lo llevó a la realidad, haciendo que abandonara abruptamente el sueño que tanto le había costado concebir.

Takuma se sentó sobre el borde de la cama, tratando de ordenar sin éxito sus pensamientos, aún su mente parecía sumergida en una bruma de sentimientos desconocidos, aquello había sido tan real, tan…conocido.

Se levantó a sabiendas de que ya no iba a poder dormir, lo mismo le había pasado durante la última semana, se despertaba, agitado y sudoroso, pero a diferencia de las otras veces, esta era la única vez en que recordaba lo que había soñado y deseó con toda su alma que esta hubiera sido igual que las demás.

Ahora aquellas asesinas imágenes lo atormentaban de una forma tan vívida que hubiera preferido que en esos instantes, la sensación de opresión en el pecho fuera nada mas que otro sueño.

…

Hacía una semana que no la veía, llegaba de la oficina muy tarde y se iba temprano, no se cruzaban ni por casualidad y él no sabía si agradecer o maldecir por esto, sabía que se lo había buscado, la última imagen que tenía de ella era su rostro impasible, tan frío que rivalizaba con una estatua, sabía que ella no era así y que ese brillo de dolor que vio por unos segundos atravesar la mirada verde le hacía sentir una dolorosa punzada de culpabilidad cada vez que lo recordaba y muy en el fondo, aunque no quisiese admitirlo sabía que se lo merecía.

Se sentía débil, el jamás se sentía así, era frío y calculador, cada cosa que hacía estaba siempre planeada de ante mano, ya sabía que resultado tendrían y llevaba con extrema rectitud los planes que su mente seguía a la perfección, pero desde que ella había llegado a su vida nada parecía salirle como lo planeaba y le molestaba.

Golpeó el escritorio con inusitada fuerza, era la quinta vez que borraba la misma oración, estaba harto, harto de todas esa emociones que no lo dejaban pensar con claridad, estaba harto de ella, de saberse unido a una humana tan molesta, furioso por conservar aquellos recuerdos en los que le había hecho el amor de forma tan desesperada.

Había caído en un trampa de la cual no podía escapar y lo peor de todo es que él mismo había dado el paso para ser atrapado, se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, cualquiera que lo hubiera visto habría dicho que parecía león enjaulado y la realidad no estaba muy lejos de eso.

Pensó que si se mantenía alejado todo pasaría, pero la verdad era que mientras mas la evitaba una impetuosa necesidad de verla crecía haciéndole casi imposible realizar cualquier cosa correctamente, tenía que poner punto final a esta situación antes de que la cordura lo abandonara y ese precisamente era el dilema, estaba seguro de que si continuaba de esa forma el raciocinio lo abandonaría y si la buscaba también perdería, no podría evitar caer rendido ante ella.

Por primera vez en su vida se sentía perdido, no sabía que hacer, estaba en una encrucijada mental que lo agobiaba al punto de querer arrancarse el cabello, por fin solo respiró con fuerza, llenándose lo pulmones con aire que pareció darle claridad a la confusa oscuridad en la que se sentía.

Se dejó caer mareado en uno de los sillones de la oficina, cerró los ojos buscando un poco de sosiego y tiró su cabeza hacía atrás, podía apreciar con cierto horror como un sentimiento creciente se apoderaba de su conciencia, endulzando y matando a la vez su alma, era doloroso hasta cierto punto y la necesidad de volver a sentirla entre sus brazos se hacía cada vez mas demandante.

Lo sabía, era consiente del virus que se propagaba por su cuerpo, sabía que no tenía cura, pero se empeñaba en negarlo, para así, tal vez retrasar o sofocar el inminente resultado que ya veía venir, no necesitaba ser advino para saber lo que pasaba dentro suyo, sabía que tipo de sentimientos amenazaban con tirar abajo la fría muralla que había construido a su alrededor.

Un ruido lo sobresaltó e hizo que saliera abruptamente de sus pensamientos, inmediatamente recobró la compostura cuando ansiosamente veía como la puerta de la oficina se abría, pero al ver como una cabellera rubia se adentraba con lentitud en la habitación no pudo disimular una mueca de decepción que enseguida borró de su rostro…el esperaba que fuera otra persona.

─Kaname…─ El rubio arrastraba las palabras, estaba demasiado cansado, casi no tenía energía para hablar, se sentía agobiado, buscó a su amigo con la mirada puesto que no lo había encontrado en su escritorio como era habitual. Lo encontró sentado en un sillón que estaba en una esquina.

Lo observó y suspiro, conocía de sobra al pelinegro como para saber que no se encontraba en mejores condiciones que él, podía verlo, lucía una cara imparcial pero a él no lo engañaba. Había ido con la intención de desahogarse con su amigo, esperando que con una de sus cortas frases cortara todo atisbo de malestar que sentía, pero al parecer esta vez iba a ser él quien haría de psicólogo.

─ Takuma te ves…terrible─ El pelinegro detalló con la mirada a su amigo y enseguida noto el lamentable estado en el que estaba, pudo ver la palidez extrema en el rostro masculino, las oscuras ojeras debajo de los cansados ojos verdes y por primera vez en esa semana, pudo distraer su mente del asunto que lo traía loco.

─ Gracias! Eran justo las palabras que espera escuchar!─ El rubio rió con la voz apagada, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mostrar un buen semblante, aunque tenía el gran presentimiento de que estaba fracasando de forma lamentable.

Mientras tanto el purasangre se preguntaba que podría ser tan grave como para alejar la siempre jovial expresión del joven rubio, lo examinó lentamente con la mirada, buscando algún indicio en el demacrado rostro que le mostrara que era lo que lo había afectado de tal manera, el mismo no se sentía bien, y seguramente no tendría un buen aspecto, pero tampoco tan extremo como el de la otra persona que tenía frente a él.

El noble se acerco hasta el sillón que se disponía justo en frente del cual se encontraba su amigo, lo inspeccionó cuidadosamente y sonrió victorioso pues creía tener la razón de la inminente desesperación que exhalaba por cada poro el sujeto de ojos vino.

─ Ella te trae dado vuelta no es así?─ Se animo a preguntar Takuma tratando de reprimir una carcajada al ver la cara de Kaname, sabía que lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero después de interrogarlo aquel día en que lo había encontrado muy cariñoso con Ruka supo de inmediato que el purasangre estaba hasta el cuello, pero muy a su pesar este no quería admitirlo.

Ese mismo día, se había encontrado con la castaña esposa del hombre, la pobre parecía tan lejana, era como si su cuerpo estuviera presente pero su alma se hubiera desvanecido de su cuerpo, se la había encontrado a la entrada del edificio, ella iba saliendo mientras que el apenas iba llegando. Pudo notar como esta tenía los ojos húmedos, brillantes por el inevitable llanto que no sabía si ya se había producido o estaba en puertas de producirse.

La saludo cortésmente, puesto que no habían mantenido desde el día en que se conocieron en la boda misma, mas que una corta conversación, misma que le basto para sentir una genuina simpatía por la de ojos verdes. Ella le contestó el saludo un poco ida, pero aún así le dedico una sonrisa para luego alejarse del lugar, el la miró durante algunos segundos viendo como ésta cruzaba la calle y se sentaba en una banca de la plaza.

Él no podía hacer nada por ella, más que ofrecerle una charla para que le contara que era lo que le pasaba, pero una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que el solo iba a encontrar la respuesta a esto.

Cuando hizo el acostumbrado camino hasta la oficina de Kaname con la intención de informarle de lo acontecido durante el último mes y también, tratar de sonsacarle todo lo que había pasado en su luna de miel. Pero se quedó estático al encontrar una escena que de cierta forma se le hizo desagradable.

La pareja al notar su presencia se separó y pudo notar el brillo de molestia en los ojos de la mujer de cabellos cenizos, que con parsimonia se acomodó la ropa para salir lentamente de la oficina, como si con este acto esperase que el rubio se diera cuenta de lo que había interrumpido y se marchara dejándolos proseguir. Estaba demás decir que no se había movido ni un ápice, ahora comprendía el porque de la actitud de Yuuki, y no la culpaba, el mismo había sentido un poco de tristeza y decepción al ver la escena.

Por más mínima que fuera, había mantenido la esperanza de que con aquel matrimonio entre el moreno y la castaña, Ruka desapareciera de escena, dejando al purasangre libre de una buena vez. Conocía a la mujer desde su infancia al igual que el susodicho y jamás pensó que una relación entre ellos fuera buena, es más, tenía la certeza de que ninguno era sincero con sus sentimientos y se lastimaban de cierta forma.

El moreno al escuchar la pregunta se sorprendió ¿tan fácil había sido leerlo?, ante la pregunta olvidó el hecho de que iba a preguntarle al abogado por su apariencia, entonces sintió que era inútil mentirle, permaneció callado durante algunos segundos, analizando que responderle. Al final solo suspiro.

─ Tengo que admitir…que si─ Dijo pesadamente, le costaba sincerarse, pero no tenía caso ocultarle la verdad a quien ya la sabía─ No puedo sacármela de la cabeza, no puedo concentrarme y mientras más la evito más la quiero tener cerca de mí─ Terminó por admitir con un tono desesperado.

El rubio sonrió.

─ Lo sabía, pero no entiendo cual es el problema, los dos sabemos muy bien que es lo que pasa…que no lo quieras admitir es otra cosa…solo deberías dejarte llevar.

─ Como si fuer tan fácil─ masculló entre dientes, miró directamente a los apagados ojos verdes que hacía un esfuerzo por mantenerse serenos, pues lo cierto era que tenían un dejo oscuro, suspiró─ Takuma…¿que puedo hacer?

El ojiverde sonrió complacido al ver como el moreno bajaba las defensas.

─ Buscarla y aceptar que te estas enamorando…tan simple como eso.

…

Sayori había retomado su trabajo, al llegar, se había encontrado con pilas exuberantes de trabajo y lo peor del asunto era que no podía concentrarse en acabar porque cada cinco minutos se encontraba a ella misma perdida en algún lugar del universo y los planetas se habían convertido en azul, un profundo azul que le recordaba a los ojos de cierto rubio. Suspiró.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza, no podía admitir que un agradable sentimiento se estaba posando en su pecho, haciéndola sentir confortada, cálida…y aunque conocía los efectos de ese sentimiento, quería llevar las cosas con calma, no fuera que cometiera otro error para sumar a su larga lista.

Aún con toda la perorata que amenazaban la tranquilidad mental que se esforzaba por mantener, no podía concentrarse, era un suplicio tener que lidiar con esto, y a penas si llevaba unos cuantos días reintegrada. Decidida dejó los papeles que estaba leyendo y tomo el teléfono marcando un número bien conocido, escuchó el tono y después una voz aburrida al otro lado.

─ Yuuki? Hola!─ Exclamó emocionada, llevaba días sin poder escuchar siquiera su voz, aún cuando estaba enterada de que había vuelto de esa sorpresiva luna de miel, no quiso molestarla, aunque le pareció extraño que no se comunicara de inmediato, siendo la naturaleza de la castaña bastante cariñosa.

─ Yori! Que bueno escucharte! Tenía…tiempo sin escucharte─ El tono al principio emocionado, fue bajando de intensidad, como si de repente un duro golpe la hubiera tirado. La ojimiel se preocupó─ Esta bien si…nos vemos hoy durante la hora del almuerzo?

─ Emmm…si claro─ de repente todas las palabras parecían haberse atorado en su garganta, se preguntaba cual había sido la causa de esto, pero pronto un nombre en específico le cruzó la mente y entrecerró los ojos─ Le digo a Rima? Supe que hoy tiene un descanso.

─ Te lo agradecería…adiós Yori─ Luego solo el tono del teléfono.

"Humm, me pregunto que la tendrá así…espero que no se él el responsable de eso"

Luego de eso pasó a efectuar una llamada a la modelo, que atendió sin demora, agradeciendo el gesto de invitarla ya que ella misma quería verlas. Sayori miró atónita y confundida el teléfono, suspiró resignada, al parecer todas tenían algún problema que contar…aunque no sabía si lo suyo era exactamente un problema.

Sonrió inconscientemente ante este pensamiento, al parecer estaba en puertas para caer a un abismo en el cual, al parecer quería caer, pero, estaba dispuesta a dar el paso?

En eso, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, como tantas veces ella había aborrecido, pero esta vez, lo único que logró fue agrandar su sonrisa, sabía de quien se trataba, levantó la mirada hacía adelante encontrándose de plano con unos ojos azules que chispeaban graciosamente.

Muy bien, tal vez estaba dispuesta a dar el paso.

…

Yuuki se había encontrado a si misma mirando el paisaje que se le ofrecía a través de los cristales de la ventana de su habitación, para su fortuna, o lamento tenía el día libre, puesto que sus clases se habían cancelado por un pequeño accidente con la profesora de historia, y oh vaya inconveniente, era la única materia del día.

Por eso ahora, estaba acostada sin saber muy bien que hacer, maldijo internamente al estúpido universo que lo único que quería era verla cada vez caer mas y más bajo con sus continuos golpes, había pensado que con este matrimonio a pesar de no tener amor, por lo menos iba a conseguir tranquilidad y se dio de bruces contra una gruesa pared de ladrillos al darse cuenta, que lo último que tenía era tranquilidad.

Se sentía aún más confusa que antes de casarse, ahora mismo, su subconsciente le reprochaba más que nunca su decisión, justamente para evitar esas discusiones mentales, la última semana había tratado con todas sus fuerzas el mantenerse lo más ocupada y… lo más alejada de él que pudiera y al parecer lo había logrado ya que no se habían cruzado ni por casualidad.

Suspiró rendida, tenía la enfermante sensación de que algo muy malo sucedería y no se le quitaba desde que volvieran de la luna de miel. Otro golpe mental para la joven que se regaño internamente por pensar en eso, pero no podía evitarlo, cada vez que dejaba volar a su mente a quien sabe donde, esta, muy perra, se empeñaba por evocarle los recuerdos del último mes, y no es que hubieran sido feos, al contrario, se le habían hecho tan dulces que ahora todo le dolía.

Era verdad que hubo momentos incómodos, otros en los que la tensión parecía poder ser cortada con un cuchillo fácilmente, pero aún así, ella había disfrutados de esos momentos de tranquilidad, aquellos momentos de silencio en los que solo se sentaba en el sofá junto a él, a ver como tecleaba con rapidez en su portátil o incluso solo permanecer sentada en el cocina con un café humeante en su manos mientras que el aroma a madera entraba por sus fosas nasales, inundándola con una inusitada calidez, una calidez que no creyó posible.

En esos momentos no se había sentido sola, al revés, se había sentido más acompañada que nunca, como si su sola presencia hubiera sido un bálsamo para su sacrificada alma, de alguna forma se le había hecho tan natural, levantarse junto a él, y sin que supiera observar embelesada el rostro sereno sumido en la inconsciencia.

Había hecho tantas costumbres durante esos días, que al llegar de nuevo a Tokio a esa gran mansión, el frío la había tomado en un abrazo opresor que amenazó con tirarla al suelo a penas puso un pie dentro del lugar. Viéndolo subir las escaleras, dejándola atrás sin siquiera mirarla había sido terriblemente doloroso, pero pensó que no podía ser tan egoísta, ellos habían hecho un trato en el que estaba muy claro que solo había sido por esa noche y nada mas!

Ahora caía en la cuenta de que eso había sido un terrible error, era verdad que lo había deseado, lo había amado y que aunque no se arrepentía de haberse entregado a él, sabía muy bien que ahora ese desliz le estaba pasando factura de una forma que no creyó, y si eso le había resultado doloroso, la imagen de verlo con Ruka de una forma tan íntima fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, su corazón se había roto en tantos pedazos que se le habría hecho imposible contarlos.

Solo había podido observar impasible la escena sabiendo que él la había visto por el rabillo del ojo, para luego darse la vuelta, caminando sobre sus paso con gesto ausente, había tenido que hacerlo, porque sabía que tal vez, las lagrimas que amenazaban con traicionarla se dejarían caer libremente frente a los ojos del moreno y de todas las personas que estaban presentes.

En ese momento, el inevitable sentimiento de sentirse traicionada la había traspasado de lado a lado, fue una puñalada no solo a sus más recónditos sentimientos de amor floreciente, sino que también a su orgullo y dignidad. Al principio se sintió terriblemente triste, pero después de llorar amargamente durante un buen rato, después, después de todo eso sintió la rabia correr como un veneno por su sangre.

Él se había atrevido a humillarla de aquella forma, llevando a su amante, porque a los ojos de los demás y ante la ley, la de los cenicientos cabellos era eso, su amante, aún a pesar de que ella había aceptado de buena gana esa relación, no esperaba tal descaro, él había osado llevarla a su oficina, donde todo el mundo la había visto, dejándola a ella como una idiota. Entrecerró los ojos, podía ser buena, pero no estúpida, le había herido su orgullo y aunque su naturaleza no fuera vengativa, se prometió que de una u otra forma se lo haría pagar.

Pero no lograba más que un agonizante dolor de cabeza al recordar todo eso, así que agradeció profundamente cuando recibió el llamado de Yori, después de recapacitarlo y pensarlo bien, había llegado a la conclusión de que necesitaba contarle a alguien de todo lo que le había estado pasando y quien mejor que una de sus amigas, y aún mejor cuando se ofreció a decirle a Rima, sabía que obtendría dos puntos de vista diferentes pero similares, uno tal vez, sería más sensato.

Miró el reloj comprendiendo con horror que otra vez se había perdido dentro de sus pensamientos y se le había pasado la hora. Agarró su bolso, se miró al espejo, viendo satisfecha el conjunto que había formado con un par de jeans oscuros bastante ajustados, un par de botas cortas negras de tacón alto, un suéter blanco cuello bote y encima una chaqueta negra, mientras que su rostro solo lo había maquillado levemente y dejó su larga melena castaña suelta.

Irremediablemente, desde que ese deseo "malvado" de querer hacer sufrir al moreno se había apoderado de ella no había podido evitar sacar a la luz esa pequeña parte de si misma que se presentaba como una mujer fatal y tremendamente sexy. Salió de la habitación rápidamente, avisando a un joven del servicio que saldría y si podía avisar de esto a los demás alegando a demás que no almorzaría en el lugar.

Bajó las escaleras tranquilamente, tampoco estaba tan loca como para bajarlas apresuradamente y con tacones, no, el día que lo hiciera, se declararía irremediablemente loca, suprimió el impulso de carcajearse ante la idea y terminó de bajar encontrándose de frente a Kaname que había hecho ademán de abrir la puerta cuando ella lo hizo quedando frente a frente.

Vio como él la miro un poco sorprendido y sinceramente ella también, tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no había prestado atención a la fuerte presencia de este que parecía envolverla, pero pasado el estupor inicial, frunció el ceño, recordándose a si misma que ese hombre la había humillado.

─ Permiso─ El tono frío y tajante demandaba ser obedecido, e instintivamente el purasangre le dio paso, puesto que algo en su voz le había helado la sangre y un gemido lastimero quiso salir de su boca siendo detenido a tiempo.

Ella lo había mirado de tal manera que sintió que el corazón se le caía a los pies, obviamente no lo demostraría, pero lo había sorprendido la forma en que esta le había hablado, siempre, y se repetía SIEMPRE había sentimientos, cierto dulzor en la voz de su esposa, pero esta vez, era un cubo de hielo.

─ ¿A dónde vas?─ Se permitió hablar al notar como esta se alejaba caminando, vio como ésta solo lo miraba de soslayo con una ceja levantada como diciendo "¿qué, tengo que pedirte permiso?"

─No-te-interesa─ Entonces volteó la cara para seguir caminando pausadamente sintiendo cierta satisfacción al haber visto la cara de incredulidad del purasangre, ella se había permitido hacer especial énfasis en cada palabra, bien, ella no era mala, pero aquella dolorosa escena con Ruka la había dejado con un pésimo humor y que más decir que con una vena vengativa por su orgullo herido.

…

Había salido a caminar, decidido a que no podía trabajar en aquellas condiciones tan deplorables, ir a su casa tampoco era opción, estaba más que seguro de que no podría dormir, o por lo menos no sin tener una pesadilla, así que simplemente se dejó llevar hacía donde sus pies quisieran que vaya.

Tampoco sabía cuanto tiempo exactamente había estado caminando, solo sabía que hacía bastante tiempo y un largo trecho además, miró ausentemente como de los escaparates y los anuncios luminosos del centro pasaba a un área cada vez mas tranquila, un área residencial, pero no se detuvo.

Al pasar frente a un pequeño supermercado se quedó parado viendo con los ojos agrandados de la sorpresa a la misma mujer que días antes lo había dejado con las palabras en la boca, sin pensarlo entró al lugar, buscando con la mirada a la joven que se había escapado de su punto de visión.

La encontró detrás de unas góndolas viendo con detenimiento los productos que se ofrecían y con un carrito repleto de cosas, por un momento la escena le resultó graciosa, puesto que jamás en toda su existencia había visto a un purasangre ir a hacer las compras, ellos tenían quienes las hicieran por ellos.

Vio como esta lo miraba y le sonreía en una silenciosa invitación a que le hablara, después de todo ella había notado su presencia aún antes de que el siquiera entrara al local, simplemente había esperado paciente a ver cuanto tiempo se le iba a quedar mirando.

─ Tu…eres la de la otra vez…

─ Lo soy…que se te ofrece "noble"?─ Le cortó las palabras a Takuma afirmando lo que el ya sabía y preguntándole que qué quería usando su título sanguíneo.

─ Nada…yo solo, quería saber…quién eras?─ Pausa tras pausa se sentía cada vez más estúpido, parecía un niño idiota tratando de hablar con la chica que le gustaba sin conseguir palabras claras para hacerlo.

Ésta lo miró con una ceja levantada y una mirada divertida, como queriendo no reír ante el personaje que se le presentaba, pero tampoco era tonta, debía de preservar las apariencias lo más que pudiera, sobre todo porque en esa ciudad había muchos más vampiros de lo que se esperaba, o por lo menos, más desde su última visita.

─ Dame una razón para decirte quien soy, y solo entonces responderé tu pregunta con mucho gusto.

Él lo pensó durante algunos segundos, los cuales la joven siguió observando los productos que estaban más adelante siendo seguida inconscientemente por el rubio, entonces, su cara se iluminó.

─ Porqué te estoy preguntando y porque es un gesto de buena educación─ Termino satisfecho con su respuesta.

─ Touché─ Rió la purasangre ante la contestación, por un momento estuvo tentada a reír pero viendo la expresión dulce del joven se decidió a que este no representaba gran problema…o le había agradado, se encogió de hombros interiormente y le respondió─ Fay, mi nombre es Fay…y el tuyo noble?

─ Takuma, un gusto Fay─ extendió la mano para saludarla y esta la tamo y lo acercó posando un beso sobre su mejilla, dejándolo en blanco durante algunos segundos aspirando el aroma a flores y cítricos y también el agradable cosquilleo que le recorrió el cuerpo.

─ El gusto es mío Takuma, pero en mi país se saluda así─ añadió viendo la cara de desconcierto en su acompañante. Ella también había sentido ese cosquilleo recorrerle el cuerpo, dejándole una sensación conocida pero que no podía recordar, solo supo, que una agradable calidez se posó sobre ella.

Dejaron la charla de lado durante unos minutos en los que ninguno parecía incomodo, es más, la compañía del otro era bastante agradable, había que admitirlo, y al rubio parecía habérsele quitado todo atisbo de cansancio con aquel saludo tan atrevido que había recibido, pero pensándolo bien, había ciertos lugares en donde era costumbre, entonces ahora se preguntaba de dónde era la mujer.

Cuando la mujer se acercó a una de las cajas y pagó la cantidad marcada, él instintivamente se ofreció a ayudarla con estas, la ojiverde lo miró durante unos cuantos segundos, dudando y analizando su propuesta hasta que la vio asentir en silencio, un silencio que los acompaño durante todo el trayecto, uno no muy largo cabe resaltar.

Se detuvieron frente a una casa no demasiado grande pero si con un hermoso jardín rebosante de colores, mismos que eran otorgados por la cantidad de flores que había, el aroma era embriagador para los sentidos del rubio vampiro, no podía negar que aquel lugar le daba una sensación de calidez y alegría únicas.

─ Takuma…vas a quedarte allí afuera a adornar mi jardín o vas a pasar?─ Ofreció sarcástica y burlescamente a la vez, al tiempo que el ojiverde la miraba y avanzaba con un tierno y leve rubor que había subido hasta sus mejillas por su descuido.

Enseguida vio como la purasangre se adentraba por la puerta de madera oscura y dejaba su campera en uno de los sillones del living al descuido después de dejar las bolsas que llevaba en la cocina, cosa que él mismo hizo.

─ Fay, yo me voy, no quiero incomodarte más con mi presencia─ La verdad, el único que se sentía incomodo era él, puesto que se sentía bobo, se había comportado torpemente, como un adolecente y la única con esas características era la mujer en cuestión.

─ No me incomodas, si lo hicieras, me hubiera negado a tu ayuda con mis bolsas, gracias…quédate a tomar algo, hace mucho que no recibo visitas─ la castaña le sonrió antes de dejarlo solo en el comedor mientras ella desaparecía en la cocina, gritándole desde ella que se sentara.

Éste hizo lo dicho y se dedicó a mirar con curiosidad la casa, allí no había otros aromas o presencias además de la de la purasangre, por lo que concluyó que vivía sola, después se concentró en los detalles, prevalecía la madera, todo tenía un ambiente muy cálido y agradable, la estructura era puramente occidental, no había vestigios de ser la típica casa japonesa.

En el living había una larga y gran estantería con una variedad de libros increíbles, pero en su mayoría novelas e historia, pudo detallar también varios títulos clásicos como "La Odisea" y "La Ilíada" de Homero junto a otros libros de mitología antigua, se dejó llevar por el agradable aroma a sahumerios y otras esencias que lo relajaban, no eran fuertes sino mas bien leves y reconfortantes.

Fay mientras tanto se había dedicado a ordenar las cosas antes de regresar a la sala donde vio al rubio sentado mirando con atención la casa con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, pudo percibir las sensaciones que brotaban del chico y se enorgulleció, después de todo, ella se había encargado de decorarla.

─ Que prefieres tomar? Té, Café…Mate─ Ofreció al tanteo con los ojos esperanzados porque dijera lo último, pero este parecía no saber ni que era, así que inmediatamente descartó la idea.

─ Creo que un café estaría bien─ Respondió el aludido mientras pensaba cuan extraña le resultaba esta situación, es decir, estaba en la casa de la mujer misteriosa de hace unos días, de una PURASANGRE y esta lo atendía y trataba abiertamente como lo haría cualquier persona normal.

A los minutos ella regresó con dos tazas del oscuro líquido y con una azucarera, miró al joven a los ojos y esta vez su mirada se oscureció pasando de la dulzura y amabilidad a la seriedad y declaró:

─ Takuma… nadie, absolutamente nadie debe saber que yo estoy aquí, siquiera que existo.

El joven no sabía porque, pero había asentido no queriendo refutar las palabras de esta, no por miedo, sino porque había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de cumplir lo que ella le pedía, después de todo, él la había seguido y ella lo había tratado amablemente cuando podría haberlo mandado al infierno mismo si quisiera.

─ Te lo pido porque me agradas y voy a confiar en que no vas a decir nada, por consideración a mi y porque no me gustaría tener que hacer contigo lo mismo que hice con aquel nivel E─ Un brillo de genuina amenaza paso por los acuosos ojos constatando que no jugaba con lo que decía, pero esto no le molestó al rubio, después de todo no pensaba hacerlo.

─ Lo prometo, no diré nada…pero puedo saber por qué?─ se atrevió a preguntar y vio como la expresión de la bella frente a él se tensaba y luego se suavizaba, se admiró ante estos cambios tan agresivos en sus ojos, que lo mostraban todo a diferencia de los que él había visto días atrás.

─ Si hay una próxima vez, tal vez te diga.

Sonrió.

…

Rima había sido la primera en llegar al local en que se habían citado, en realidad no había hecho falta decir a donde era que se iban a juntar puesto que nunca, desde sus años de secundaria habían cambiado de lugar. Por una de las puertas vio aparecer a Yuuki, haciendo sonar las campanitas que avisaban de un nuevo cliente.

La castaña busco con la mirada hasta depositarla en la joven modelo que le hizo un gesto de que se acercara, al llegar se sentó justo en frente saludándola previamente y dejando su bolso a un lado, se miraron a los ojos y suspiraron al unisón, como si hubieran necesitado de eso para darse cuenta de los hechos y de que habían estallado en carcajadas.

No sabían bien porque se reían, solo que tal vez lo hacían para no romper en lágrimas, así las encontró el momento en que vieron a través de los vidrios que daban a la calle como Sayori bajaba de un descapotable azul, entonces pararon abruptamente de reír, para mirar con incredulidad lo que veían.

Con la misma mirada se encontró la ojimiel al sentarse en la mesa con sus amigas, sintiéndose abochornada por las intensas orbes que se depositaron sobre ella, pidiendo, no, exigiendo una respuesta a lo que habían visto y olvidando sus problemas.

─ Yo…yo solo…yo…─ Se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar, porque sentía que las palabras se atravesaban con su lengua no dejándola decir una frase continua─ como la quieren? Versión larga o corta?─ Se animó a decir por fin, a sabiendas de que no tenía sentido dilatar las cosas cuando ella misma había querido ir al lugar con la intención de "confesar".

─ Larga por supuesto─ Contesto la castaña del grupo.

─ Y con detalles─ Agregó con un toque pícaro la ojiceleste.

Yori suspiro.

─ Bien…creo que me estoy enamorando de Aidou Hanabusa─ Soltó rápidamente, tenía que empezar por ahí porque sino no podría seguir.

Las otras dos presente empezaron a boquear sorprendidas, se hubieran esperado cualquier cosa, pero esa confesión no, claro que no, es más, no era que no lo soportaba? Su arrogancia? Su aire a niño bonito?

─ Lo se, se lo que están pensando y si, es verdad, pero, los últimos días él me ah demostrado ser…diferente─ Los ojos de Yori brillaron por un instantes y las mujeres se miraron entre si, descubriendo a la adolecente enamoradiza de hacía un par de años─ Hubo un problema con Kaito…él…bueno…él descubrió que es lo que soy y no me parece raro puesto que es un secreto a voces, pero debo admitir que fue…fue horrible…

─ Qué te hizo?─ Pregunto con aire preocupado la humana apoyando una de sus manos sobre las de Yori, transmitiéndole confianza, podía sentir la tristeza flameando con fuerza en el aura de su amiga, sabía lo delicado que era para ella ese tema en particular.

─ Nada, él solo dijo que era un monstruo, que todos los vampiros lo eran y toda la perorata de siempre…y me dolió, sinceramente me dolió, pensé que había superado esa etapa de mi vida, pero veo que no, me pasé días sin ir a trabajar, encerrada entre pañuelos y matándome viendo aburridos programas en la televisión.

Rima escuchaba impasible todo esto, pero con la promesa de matar al cazador ardiendo en sus celestes ojos.

─ Pero─ Los ojos de Yori volvieron a brillar, esta vez con mas emoción─ Él, Hanabusa, vino hasta mi departamento y se quedó todo el día conmigo…el me consoló, pueden creerlo?! Porque yo todavía no caigo─ Se rió con genuina felicidad antes de continuar─ El dijo que no importaba lo que los demás dijeran de mí, que solo era yo, Sayori, y que era especial solo por este hecho─ Exclamó con alegría contenida─ Y además, creo que fue reconfortante volver y ver el ojo morado de Kaito.

Las tres mujeres se miraron por un espacio de tiempo relativamente corto antes de empezar a reprimir las risas que la sola imagen producía en ellas, decididamente iban a tener que agradecerle el gesto al rubio, había hecho lo que Rima estaba pensando hacer desde hacía rato.

─ Así que…desde ahora tengo que decirle cuñado?─ Preguntó Yuuki viendo como las mejillas de su amiga se coloreaban de un suave rosa, sabía que iba a reaccionar así y le sonrió divertida.

El mesero que había tardado más de lo acostumbrado en llegar a tomar el pedido se acercó a tomar la orden de las tres mujeres, mirándolas con detenimiento, bien podría haberles hecho una radiografía completa, pero un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, seguramente podría haber sido la misma muerte, pero no, al mirar disimuladamente pudo vislumbrar un par de ojos verlo con una clara amenaza en ellos. Se apresuró a tomar los pedidos y traerlos lo antes posible para no acercarse más.

─ Yori, voy a decir esto una sola vez, y espero que nunca llegue a los oídos de ese idiota de Aidou y mucho menos que yo dije esto pero…el es un buen chico, supongo que se merece una oportunidad─ Dijo Rima, que ya conocía al rubio, no muy a fondo pero lo suficiente para asegurarle a la de ojos amielados que estaba segura, se lo aseguraba porque había visto una chispa de duda en los ojos de su amiga─ Bien… mi turno.

Ahora fue el turno de Yori y Yuuki de escuchar, y reaccionar casi espantadas el relato de su amiga que de vez en cuando reía divertida ante las facciones deformadas de las mujeres. No podían creer que la modelo hubiera aceptado una apuesta así, ella, justamente ella, que siempre había sido un cubito de hielo con los chicos.

─ Rima…espero que cumplas la apuesta y la ganes con honores─ había terminado por decir Sayori después de salir de su estupefacción, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de parte de la castaña que todavía no sabía que decir, pero al final termino por concederle la razón a su amiga. La apuesta estaba hecha y la noble había aceptado, ahora lo que le quedaba era ganarla.

─ Coincido, tenés que ganar y demostrarle que no sos ninguna cualquiera, que sepa con quien se metió─ Comentó la ojiverde divertida pero sus palabras demostraban la absoluta verdad.

─ La única que queda eres tu Yuuki, empieza─ Animó Sayori notando como la mirada de la castaña se oscurecía.

Tomó aire pensando como empezar, cerró los ojos resignada, no podía evitar hablar y no iba a mentir, no a ellas, porque verdaderamente necesitaba de alguien que la escuchara, se había guardado esos sentimientos y la estaban matando, consumiéndola por dentro.

─ Hice algo estúpido─ Las miró fijamente a los ojos, descubriendo la silenciosa alentación a que siguiera─ Me acosté con él.

La quijada de Yori cayó de repente mientras que Rima solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, como si esto no la sorprendiera, es más se lo esperaba.

─ Qué hiciste qué?!─ Preguntó alarmada la hibrida.

─ Me acosté con él y ahora creo que… no puedo evitar… creo que estoy enamorada de él─ Se pasó las manos por la cara, frustrada por haber aceptado en voz alta lo que tanto le negaba su mente─ Pero después lo vi con Ruka en una situación tan comprometedora, que sentí que un balde de agua fría me caía encima, me dolió, fue sinceramente tan doloroso que solo comprueba más y más el hecho de que creo que me enamoré y me molesta.

─ Por qué?─ Dijo Rima─ era natural después de todo, están casados y viven juntos, en cierto punto…no, es totalmente normal, es tu marido.

─Si, es verdad…─ Musitó un poco molesta la de ojos miel, sabía que la modelo tenía razón y ella no podía decir nada al respecto.

─ Pero me siento herida, el no solo lastimo mis sentimientos, aunque no es relevante puesto que prometimos que sería solo por una noche, el no faltó a su palabra, no prometió serme fiel toda la vida en el momento en que lo hicimos…es dolorosamente cierto y tengo que aceptarlo…pero lo que me duele es el orgullo! Ellos estaban en la oficina, en la empresa─ La ira inundaba nuevamente el cuerpo de la joven─ Me hizo quedar como una tonta, como una idiota frente a todas esas personas…y eso no se lo voy a perdonar…le voy a hacer pagar con creces.

Las compañeras de la mujer la miraron atónitas, nadie que conociera en todos los sentidos a la mujer podría creer lo que estaban escuchando, pero comprendían con todas las palabras lo que la castaña sentía. Le sonrieron y aprobaron aquella venganza, ninguna podía negar que el moreno se lo merecía, le había herido el orgullo y eso era mucho para su amiga.

…

Ruka miraba ausente el relicario en sus manos, las lagrimas amenazaban con caer en un torrente interminable, como siempre lo hacían cada vez que veía aquella foto, esa que llevaba guardaba celosamente dentro de la joya de plata en su cuello, recuerdo del amor más sincero que había sentido en su vida, muestra del dolor más puro que atormentaba su corazón.

Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, definitivamente cambiaría muchas cosas, habría evitado aquello que le carcomía el alma a tal grado de sentirse morir de solo pensarlo, y el dolor lo compartía con alguien más, ese alguien la odiaba y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se merecía ese odio, uno que ella misma se sentía.

Cerró el relicario con delicadeza, manteniéndolo fuertemente apretado contra su pecho, buscando reconfortar aquel dolor tormentoso, tratando de buscar inconscientemente la energía deseada, elevando su aura, su fuerza, su espíritu en busca de algo que sabía no encontraría.

Descansó su cabeza en la almohada y acarició con lentitud la rosa negra que yacía junto a ella, la había recibido hacía unas horas y se había horrorizado, pero ahora estaba calmada, sabía perfectamente que esa flor escondía una promesa de muerte, y se decidió a que si con la muerte encontraba la paz deseada, entonces nada más le importaba.

Por la paz que quería abandonaría todo, pero hasta que ese momento llegara, hasta que aquella persona se decidiera a cumplir con lo prometido, seguiría con su vida tal cual como estaba.

Una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y se perdió en la seda de las sabanas.

…

Removiéndose en la oscuridad, los entes toman forma, toman control y reúnen fuerzas para los actos que prometen muerte y destrucción, ella lo sabía perfectamente, pero no podía hacer nada, estaba encerrada en aquella cárcel mental que se le había impuesto, no tenía derecho a llorar, a gritar, a lamentarse, porque se lo merecía, había sido débil y ahora la persona que amaba iba a pagar por su debilidad.

Se levantó, sangrante, su alma consumida cada vez más, ella alimentaba a aquel ser oscuro, aquel que se alimentaba con la etérea esencia dejándola cada ve mas adolorida, a su cuerpo más vacío. No importa, seguiría luchando, necesitaba librarse de aquella maldición, así muriera completamente en el proceso.

Escucho con asco, como la negrura de aquel ser se reía de ella, se mofaba de sus esfuerzos, pero no lloró, no imploró como lo había hecho las primeras veces, simplemente se limitó a sonreír.

─ Siento pena por ti, eres mucho más infeliz que yo─ Le dijo al vacio, no necesitaba a nadie delante suyo para que la escucharan, sabía perfectamente que mientras "eso" estuviera dentro de ella sería escuchada─ Vagando por el mundo, siempre…en espera de tu compañera…esa que te rechazó! Si! Te rechazó!─ Le dijo con saña mientras sentía como las cadenas que la ataban presionaban aún con más fuerza, pero no se dejaría amilanar─ Para que? Dime… para que la buscas? Si siempre mueres en sus brazos, mueres por sus propias manos y lo que es más! Dices odiarla, cuando en realidad la amas…aggh!─ Exclamó al sentir el punzante dolor en su pecho, pero aún así siguió─ y la arrastras contigo a la muerte en un ciclo interminable…despreciable!─ Escupió con asco.

─Hablas tu! Insolente! Tu…quien aún sufre el no ser totalmente correspondida, o me equivoco? María…

**Bueno lectoras, que les pareció el capitulo? Estuvo bien, estuvo mal? Agradezco muchísimo sus reviews y a todas las que dijeron que les gustaba mi fic, de verdad lo agradezco, porque hago mi mejor esfuerzo por escribirlo y que sea de su agrado! Yo también espero poder publicar más seguido y esa es mi intención :D **

**Ahora, estén segurísimas que no les voy a hacer fácil las cosas a los protagonistas, Kaname va a sufrir, lo voy a hacer rabiar, descuiden! Jaja**

_**Bueno paso a proponerles algo, mi propuesta, si pueden llegar a 15 reviews prometo actualizar la semana que viene sin falta! Es una promesa! También que estoy pensando incluir más lemmons a la historia y me gustaría saber de quienes quisieran uno aparte de los protagonistas que por supuesto van a tener más! Y también que si les parece voy a incluir un capitulo entrevista, es decir, ustedes hacen las preguntas y el personaje que elijan para entrevistar responderá lo que quieran preguntar, por lo tanto hay que votar eso también.**_

**Creo…que no me olvide de nada, no se olviden de votar a quienes quisieran entrevistar si es que desean hacer el cap entrevista, poner las preguntas y de quienes quieren lemmon, dejen sus reviews que son un bálsamo para mi alma y digan que les pareció el cap aún si fuera para criticar! Siempre se puede mejorar! :D**

**Saludos, besos y abrazos!**

**Flor!**


	13. Anhelando más

**Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen, sino a su creadora Matsuri Hino, por lo demás, es de mi total autoria y prohibida su reproducción total o parcial.**

**Advertencia: **Este capítulo tiene Lemon, contenido que puede dañar la sensibilidad de ciertas personas, está delimitado en su comienzo y fin por estos símbolos °•°•°•°•°•°, si lo lees es bajo tu completa responsabilidad.

"_...Dame amor como nunca antes_

_Porque últimamente he estado anhelando más_

_Y ha pasado un tiempo pero sigo sintiendo lo mismo_

_Quizas debería dejarte ir_

_Tu sabes que pelearé por mi esquina_

_Y que te llamaré esta noche_

_Después de que mi sangre se esté ahogando en alcohol..."_

_**Fragmento Give me Love... **_

_**Ed Sheeran**_

_**Capítulo 12:**__Anhelando más..._

La vista perdida en el rostro infantil, acariciándolo ausentemente, estaba perdida, los ojos enrojecidos y secos, ya no tenía lagimas para secar, si su hermana moría, entonces ya no habría nada que la atara a este mundo, y le pesaba el ver como se alejaba cada vez más y más de ella, la estaba abandonando. Quería un poco mas de tiempo, porque después de todo, lo que estaba pasando se reducía a nada si moría...por eso, si había un Dios, le pedía solo eso, tiempo.

El estado de Hikari parecía desmejorar día con día, había tenido una recaída en la que su corazón se había parado hacía poco más de dos semanas y desde entonces su situación era cada vez mas crítica, ya ni siquiera respiraba por si misma.

Las cosas con Kaname tampoco estaban precisamente bien, desde aquel día en que se había ído con ese "no te importa" no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra, no podía verlo a la cara sin sentirse herida y enojada, y no sabía si algún día se lo perdonaría, pero lo cierto es que en ese momento, cansada, ojerosa y al borde del colapso no podía dejar de pensar en como se habían conocido y como terminaron.

Tal vez hubiera sido mejor no conocerse y ahora tal vez y solo tal vez no le dolería tanto el pecho, porque quién sabe, quizá estaría sufriendo por aquel peliplata que hacía ya tiempo no ocupaba su mente.

Miró el cielo oscurecido por la ventana de la habitación decidiéndo que ya era tiempo de irse a...casa...¿realmente lo era? suspirando tomó su abrigo del respaldar de la silla y dando un último beso en la frente de la menor se fue.

El camino se le hizo corto, sumida en sus pensamientos, analizándo en lo que se había convertido su vida en esos pocos meses, la verdad que una mierda, no encontraba otra palabra para describirlo todo. Ya frente a la puerta sacó las llaves y girando el pomo no alcanzó ni a soltarlo cuando la vio.

Su ceño inmediatamente se frunció al verla allí parada, con su porte perfecto, con aquella superioridad de la que ella carecía, dió un paso y se fijó en el espejo cerca a la entrada, unos jeans, un poulover de proporciones jumbo color marrón, una campera polar negra, las ojeras marcadas y el pelo enredado por el viento preprimaveral.

Sin duda no era competencia, estuvo tentada de salir corriendo pero no sería muy maduro de su parte, pasó por al lado de la de cabellos cenizos saludándola cortésmente antes de perderse por la puerta de la cocina. Apoyó sus manos en la mesada con aquel nudo en la garganta, se sirvió un vaso de agua y lo bebió lentamente haciendo tiempo.

Pero al salir lo único que vio la entristeció aún más si era posible, ahí estaba él, besándola con los mismo labios que la habían besado a ella y dolió, pasó junto a ellos, con la cabeza bien alta, sin mostrar atisbo del huracan en su interior, sintió la mirada del pelinegro en su persona, y se la devolvió con la sonrisa mas falsa que le salió y los ojos chispeándole de rabia y decepción.

Las escaleras se hicieron interminables y el recorrido a su cuarto aún más, al llegar simplemente se tiró sobre el mullido colchón y se volvió a parar de un salto a revisar el ropero. Vestido. Maquillaje. Zapatos. Bolso. Estaba lista.

Bajó con cuidado las escaleras, haciendo resonar el sonido de los tacos en el mármol, vio con alivio el salón vacío y apresuró el paso, tenía ganas de salir y beber algo, embriagarse si era necesario pero quería olvidarlo todo, solo una noche. En el último escalón una figura bien conocida se asomó desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Yuuki- Se estremeció a la mención de su nombre con aquella voz, pero lejos de responderle se reacomodó aquella chaqueta de cuero negro que tanto le gustaba y salió dando un portazo.

...

Se quedó quieto en su lugar después de aquel portazo, la había escuchado bajar por las escaleras con ese paso que ya sabía reconocer, se asomó un poco y pudo verla, las pantimedias negras, el ajustado vestido rojo carmesí, la campera de cuero negra y esos altísimos zapatos de cuero de igual color. Debía admitir que si no fuera por aquella mirada que le había dedicado hacía no mucho tiempo, ya estaría corriendo a sus brazos.

No sabía si estaba haciendo las cosas bien, quería pensar que si, pero lo cierto es que no lo sentía así, bajó la cabeza como sopesando algo y pareció dejar de lado sus dudas.

Al salir al frío del exterior miró a todos lados, viéndo a la morena abordar un taxi, y no fue sorpresa que él no tardara ni medio segundo en tomar las llaves de su ferrari murciegalo y saliera disparado como alma que lleva el diablo a donde sea que aquel taxi se dirigiese.

Realmente se sentía como un idiota porque no entendía porqué la seguía ahora, porqué quería tenerla cerca cuando él mismo la había alejado, pero verla pasar por su lado mirándolo de aquella forma no le agradaba para nada, tal vez, y es lo que hubiera preferido tener, es que tenía un deseo insano, pero cada vez que lo pensaba, le sonaba falso.

En aquel tiempo en que no la había casi visto y no escuchaba su voz, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de buscarla y tocarla, besarla, escucharla, sentirla, comprobar que aquella mujer era real y no una cruel fantasía de su mente, de saber que el mes en la cabaña no había sido un bonito sueño. Aunque últimamente creía estar cometiendo un error tras otro.

Golpeó con fuerza el volante acelerándo a fondo cuando vio como el taxi se le perdía, relajándose por fin cuando lo vio parar en una calle adyacente no tan transitada y divisar como la chica bajaba del auto y caminaba unos metros hasta lo que parecía ser un bar un poco escondido a la vista.

Se anuló la imagen de la castaña cuando traspasó las puertas de madera y vitral...y entonces ahí estaba el verdadero dilema, si se bajaba y entraba así como así ella exigiría una respuesta y el no sabría dársela, otra opción era quedarse donde estaba y esperar a que saliera...¿pero no sería muy cobarde de su parte?

Apoyó la cabeza en el volante mientras suspiraba fuertemente. Al fin bajó cerrando la puerta de un golpe seco, se estaba acercando cada vez más y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía nervioso. Le faltaban tan solo unos pasos hasta la puerta, ya había escondido su presencia...faltaba tan poco, tanto que parecía increíble, pero como siempre no todo puede ser perfecto y este caso no era distinto, frente a él, Haru lo miraba apoyado desde la pared del lugar, y tan pronto como el pelinegro mostró intenciones de entrar, el peliplata le bloqueo el paso.

Su primer reflejo fue fruncir el ceño, como se atrevía ese a interponerse en su camino, le importaba poco y nada todo ese discursito del protector, bien sabía como era la cosa, Seiren también lo cuidaba, desde algún lugar pero lo hacía, este tipo estaba las veinticuatro horas del día pegado a su esposa, siempre en medio cuando el quería acercarse.

- Apártate- creyó que con una simple y cortante orden sería suficiente para doblegar al joven frente a él, obviamente estaba equivocado puesto que este no mostró señales de tener la mínima intención de moverse ni un ápice.

-¡Apártate!- volvió a decir esta vez elevando un poco más la voz, lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de las escasas personas que pasaban junto a ellos. Pero nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta.

- Estas tentando a tu suerte- se revolvió el cabello de pura frustración, tratando de encontrar una forma de pasar por sobre la garrapata de la castaña sin que esta se diera cuenta, tal vez...sí.

Sus preciosos ojos vino se tornaron de un rojo brillante, y miró las orbes gélidas de su rival, el cual fue perdiéndo el brillo, opacándose en aquella inconciencia a la que estaba siendo sometido, el cuerpo entumecido, cayéndo despacio, agonizánte, no quería pero sus extremidades no le respondían, hasta que simplemente dejó de luchar, la mente dominada por el purasangre.

Los ojos del moreno volvieron nuevamente a la normalidad fijándose en el cuerpo tieso tirado frente a él, sin dudas estaría largo rato de esa forma, lo tomó por un brazo y sin mucha delicadeza lo arrastró hasta un callejón donde lo dejó tirado, con la mirada perdida.

Rápidamente se alejó de la "escena del crimen" y se acercó decidido a entrar en aquel bar, el corazón latiéndole frenético en el pecho ¿qué iba a decirle? es decir, la había seguido, y ya estaba ahí, a escasos pasos de ella sin saber que hacer, como un completo idiota, sin un plan, dejándose guiar por sus instintos y no por su raciocinio, dirigiéndose a un destino insierto, pero el no era estúpido y no se dejaría amedrentar por el resultado desconocido de aquella empresa.

Colocó la mano sobre la puerta empujándola y siendo recibido por una luz mortecina, entró precavidamente, mirando con disimulo, hasta que al fin reconoció a la castaña dándole la espalda, sentada en una mesa bastante alejada, sabía que a pesar de haber escondido bien su presencia la castaña era un perfecto detector así que lo mejor por el momento sería mantener la distancia, por lo menos hasta que pensara algo que decirle, algo coherente por supuesto.

Al igual que ella, tomó asiento en una mesa alejada del resto, pero asegurándose una perfecta visión de la posicion de la mujer, quien parecía muy relajada, los hombros caídos y la cabeza ladeada sostenida por una de sus manos como si tratara de encontrarle el significado a algo, simplemente estaba ahí, ausente del lugar o el tiempo, sumida en un trance.

Una mesera con mas pintas de "dama de compañía" por no ser vulgar, se acercó lentamente, menenando las caderas de forma exagerada, grotesca a su parecer, nada que ver a la castaña por cierto y...cachetada mental, no podía seguir en ese estado, hasta había empezado a comparar usándola de modelo, pero volviéndo la atención ignoró completamente los intentos de coqueteo por parte de la mujer y ordenó un vaso de whisky en las rocas.

A los pocos minutos el vaso estaba frente a él y la mesera rumbo a la barra más que rechazada, pero esto no era lo importante sino el hecho de ver como aquel tipo con aires de seductor experimentado se sentaba cómodamente frente a su esposa y tocaba sin reparo alguno las finas manos. Podía soportarlo.

Mas pronto que luego aquel tipo estaba besando el descubierto cuello de la joven, atrayéndola hacia él, tocando sin pudor alguno ni protestas por parte de la veinteañera, y Kaname parecía verlo en camara lenta, cada roce, cada caricia parecían encender en él la rabia como nunca la había sentido.

Y...

...

El cabello oscuro revolteaba con la brisa nocturna, la campera de cuero negro asentada al igual que los pantalones a la juvenil figura femenina escondida en la oscuridad de aquel cementerio, esperaba paciente, virtud que al parecer no le faltaba, apoyada contra aquel mausoleo con mas años que la muerte misma y los ojos cerrados, relajada.

Los tenues pasos de otra mujer apasiguados por la hierba rebelde se dejaron escuchar, acercándose precavida y altiva a la vez ¿era posible eso? Al parecer Juuri Kuran lo era, se paró frente a la desconocida y la miró de arriba a abajo tratando de comprobar si era o no quien había dicho ser en aquel mensaje.

— ¿Martina?— vio como la que estaba frente a ella sonreía de costado y abría sus ojos, verdes, demasiado intensos, demasiado profundos, llenos de misterios, como los recordaba, pero ciertemente muy diferentes.

— Increíble, mas de un milenio sin escuchar ese nombre...lo siento Martina murió hace mil quinientos años, ahora soy Fay— se paró correctamente, dejando de lado la postura relajada que tenía— Al parecer querida, los años a ti menos que a nadie parecen afectarte, tan igual que parece mentira.

— Lo tomaré como un cumplido...a ti en cambio, la muerte y reencarnación te hicieron muy diferente a como te recordaba— Observó con mas detenimiento a la adolescente, sin dudas ya no era Martina, ya no portaba aquellos rizos llameantes, ni aquellos luminosos ojos ambar, su piel porcelana había sido reemplazada por esa tez dorada, los rizos ahora lacios y de color chocolate oscuro, al igual que el ambar por la esmeralda y unos cuantos años mas cabe destacar.

— La muerte tiene muchas ventajas.

— Veo tu afán por acercarte lo más posible a ella, sigues siento tan tétrica como siempre, y por si no sabías ahora hay lugares menos lugubres para encontrse...como siempre los hubo— ironizó la mayor.

— Los conozco, pero nací en la oscuridad y no pretendo cambiarlo...por otro lado, debo decir que tu tampoco cambiaste esa personalidad amielada...demasiado floreado— un gesto fue suficiente para denotar su aversión por aquel vestido rosa pastel con flores blancas que portaba la purasangre debajo del abrigo.

— Pero, pero...

La joven rió con ganas ante el gesto infantil, irónicamente mil quinientos años no parecían haber afectado en demasía el carácter dulce y chispeante de la Kuran, y tal vez si hubiera sido en otras sircunstancias se daría el tiempo de molestarla mucho mas que eso, pero se recordó para que etaba allí.

El rostro se ensombreció y fue notado por la de ojos achocolatados que también recordó el porque de su presencia en ese lugar a mitad de la noche. La más joven tomó asiento en los escalones del mausoleo e invitó a la mayor a hacer lo mismo, cuando esta lo hizo se permitió suspirar y recargarse contra la roída pared.

— Creo que ya sabes porque estas aquí...que el plazo terminó, llegó el tiempo, esta será la última vez que rondaré este mundo...— bajó la mirada, como si hiciera un gran descubrimiento y lo cierto era que era la primera vez que hablaba sobre su proxima muerte en voz alta— ...como sea solo eso quería decirte, informarte de mi presencia antes de que los del consejo manden a por mi cabeza.

— Ya lo hicieron...no hace muchos días mandaron una carta diciendo de la existencia de un raro ejemplar de vampiro, nacido de padres humanos... Haruka la leyó, tuve que contarle todo.

— No es muy relevante que lo sepa, mientras no habra la boca...esos viejos estan detrás de mi hace bastante.

— No, el se mantendrá en silencio, no sería capaz, yo le expliqué todo, no creo...

— Está bien Juuri...no lo conozco, pero confío en tu palabra.

Un silencio agradable se sirnió sobre las mujeres, ninguna de las dos sabía que decir, por un lado Juuri tenía la sensación de estar con un muerto, un fantasma y aunque sentía esa familiaridad, no era la misma niña que había conocido. Por el otro lado estaba esta chica, la supuesta reencarnación, ella simplemente no se sentía ella, conocía a esta mujer, mas no de esta vida, sin dudas adaptarse no era facil.

— Por cierto... vi a tu hija— la miró de soslayo comprobando que contaba con su total atención— no se porque esta sellada pero te advierto que su espiritu esta demasiado intranquilo, es necesario romperlo ya.

— Lo se, pero no puedo, mi hijo...el sello fue realizado con fragmentos de sus recuerdos y solo con...

— No me digas, solo con una mordida su verdadero ser despertara— rió por lo bajo al ver las mejillas arreboladas de la mayor, siempre tan soñadora— ¿no hubiera sido mejor un beso? digo...para seguir el cuento.

Las dos rieron por lo bajo, a pesar de todo no olvidan donde estaban, había mucha paz, demasiada.

— Mar... Fay ¿no hay posibilidades?— la joven se mantenía imparcial, sabía a que quería llegar Juuri, y no era que no lo hubiera pensado en su momento, pero también llegó a la conclusión de que nada la ataba a este mundo, hacía tiempo que lo había aceptado.

La menor se giró en su lugar para mirar frente a frente a aquella "amiga", la mujer era fuerte, y sus ojos demostraban tristeza ¿compasión? no lo entendía, más aún así, tomó entre las suyas, aquellas delicadas manos y plantó un suave beso sobre ellas antes de incorporarse y perderse en la oscuridad. Era una despedida.

...

Seguía sentada allí, con aquel vaso de vodka frente a ella, el aroma la abrumaba, al llegar al bar había ido directo a la barra, buscando con la mirada a alguien, y lo encontró, un hombre de unos cincuenta años de aspecto amenazante que se acercó en segundos hasta ella, sonriendo. Lo conocía de su último año de secundaria, las presiones eran muchas y con Yori y Rima habían comenzado a frecuentarlo, esta vez iba sola, y con gesto amable le pidió la mesa más alejada, él la entendía lo suficientemente bien como para no preguntar.

Aquella mesa en el rincón era su predilecta, y un vaso era traído enseguida que daba el último sorbo, le estaba agradecida, aquel hombre era el dueño de ese barsito escondido, un cazador retirado, había sido compañero de su padre y un gran compañero en aquellas noches, él al igual que ella había perdido todo, su familia había sido asesinada por niveles E hacia unos 17 u 18 años, siéndo el único superviviente su hijo menor.

Esta vez rechazó su compañía y solo se sentó allí, pensando que mierda iba a hacer ahora, no podía escapar toda su vida, recibió cortesmente y con una sonrisa la despedida del hombre que salió disparado del lugar y ya luego no reaccionó a nada de su entorno, estaban ella y el vaso.

De pronto alguien la sacó de su ensoñación, lo miró, no tendría mucha mas edad que Kaname, la sonrisa límpida, los ojos achocolatados y bonitos, una cara agradable y una actitud de rompecorazones. A decir verdad no escuchó demasiado lo que le decía, tampoco notó cuando este tomó sus manos en un gesto cariñoso e insinuante.

Al principio no le dio demasiada importancia, mas luego, sintió los labios calidos sobre su cuello y las manos deshinibidas recorrer su espalda, el alcohol adormecía sus sentidos y siendo sincera no tenía ánimos de detenerle, se sentía tan bien que alguien la deseara a ella, algo como nunca lo hubiera hecho, sin compromisos, ahora se tornaba tremendamente seductor, así que simplemente se dejó hacer.

Cerró los ojos, absorta en lo que aquel chico le ofrecía, un bálsamo para su dolor, aunque sea un reemplazo para lo que quería, los anhelos que no veía en vías de realizarse ¿quién se lo impedía? nadie... el pelinegro no se había detenido por nada, ni siquiera por el lugar donde estaba, no lo había detenido el que ella fuera la más perjudicada en todo esto, así que ella tampoco se detendría, y no, no lo hacía por despecho, simplemente una vez en su vida quería sentirse libre, no estaba casada, no tenía una hermana enferma, jamás estuvo comprometida, nunca amó a nadie, no más responsabilidades, esa noche era alguien normal, sin prohíbiciones...completamente egoísta, solo ella.

El sonido de un golpe seco la sacó de su ensoñación, abrió los ojos que hasta el momento habían permanecido cerrados y se encontró con una escena que la descolocó por completo, aquel joven que por unos segundos la hizo olvidar se encontraba tirado en el suelo y con una mano en su mejilla, su primer impulso fue ir a ayudarlo pero unas manos la aferraron apenas mostró intención de acercarse al herido.

Su espalda chocó contra algo duro y de alguna forma familiar, volteó la cabeza con esfuerzo y se vio horrorizada con la visión de unos ojos inyectados en sangre y las facciones contorsionadas de Kaname, de repente sintió como el alcohol perdía efecto, estaba mas despierta que nunca, la pregunta era ¿cómo diablos estaba el ahí? ¿la había seguido? el enojo hizo acto de aparición en ella ¿qué quería ahora? ¿y con qué derecho controlaba lo que ella hacía?! forcejeó un poco, intentando zafarse de esa prisión personal en la que se habían convertido los brazos del moreno, pero obviamente era inutil, era más que visible que él la rebasaba en fuerza y ni hablar ahora que parecía una fiera.

Dejó de luchar cuando vio como aquel chico se incorporaba escupiendo sangre y se acercaba a ellos con la mirada entrecerrada como quien sopesa un problema, por lo visto el análisis llegó a su fin cuando el vampiro enseño sus colmillos amenazadoramente, un paso hacia atras, otro y otro.

Se sintió arrastrada hacia la salida con mas brusquedad de la necesaria, y luego parar de la misma forma al escuchar un disparo ¿sería posible? un liquido espeso empezó a escurrirse por su brazo, miró con horror la trayectoria viendo que la sangre provenía del pelinegro.

Los ojos se le desorbitaron y un grito fue retenido por su mano libre, las lagrimas se le agolparon en los ojos, giró la cabeza viendo como aquel tipo de antes sostenía tembloroso una pistola.

Libre, así se sintió cuando fue liberada del fuerte agarre y asustada al ver como el vampiro se acercaba peligrosamente a aquel desventurado, las demás personas al igual que ella se habían quedado estáticas en su lugar, todavía sin creer lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos. Solo fue capaz de reaccionar cuando el sonido de algo quebrarse resonó en aquel silencio pesado, la mesa que antes ocupaba se encontraba partida en dos por la fuerza con la que el cuerpo del humano había sido aventado contra ella, y ahora Kaname lo sostenía por el cuello.

Corrió hasta él, tomándolo por el brazo sano, recibió de lleno la mirada furibunda del vapiro sobre ella y su primer pensamiento fue el de querrer salir de allí, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, el de sentirse atemorizada, el de tener la certeza que esta vez estaba en peligro, pero no lo soltó, es más, afianzó su agarre y le devolvió la mirada, tratando de encontrar al siempre frío y calmado Kaname.

Sonrió aliviada al ver como los ojos del moreno volvían a su estado normal y el agarre se aflojaba, lo alejó como pudo unos escasos pasos viéndo como el de ojos chocolate tomaba una bocanda de aire y tosía roncamente, la mano del vampiro la agarró por su antebrazo esta vez con mas suavidad que antes y la dirigía a la puerta del establecimiento.

El aire helado de la noche fue reconfortante para ambos, y la castaña ya mas tranquila miró detenidamente la calle encontrando el auto del herido aparcado a unos metros, lo condujo con suavidad hacia el asiento del acompañante ignorando el mudo cuestionamiento, le quitó las llaves, desactivó la alarma y lo sentó en la superficie de cuero.

Lo miró durante unos segundos comprobando que no estaba tan concentrado, arrancó sin mucha delicadeza la manga de la camisa y examinó brevemente la herida, era un vampiro, no iba a necesitar atencion médica, sin embargo la sangre seguía fluyendo, la bala estaba ahí y no la quitaría por el momento, simplemente tomó el trozo de tela y lo anudó alrededor del lugar afectado.

Cerró la puerta con suavidad y tomó lugar frente al volante, encendió el auto y recorrieron las calles que separaban el bar de la casa en un silencio sepulcral, él con el pensamiento y el espíritu alterado y ella en completa calma, centrada en el trayecto, con el pensamiento en blanco, ignorando el aura sofocante de su acompañante y lo acelerado de su pulso.

...

Se tiró en el sofá apenas llegar, tenía el pensamiento turbulento, ese encuentro la había descolocado un poco, al momento de concertar un encuentro había tenido las ideas bien claras, tenía vagos recuerdos sobre sus vidas pasadas, más de algunas que de otras, pero en esta ocación se le habían agolpado los recuerdos de la última al ver a Juuri.

Sintió como golpeaban la puerta, miró el reloj, marcaba las 3:37, se levantó pesadamente, no entendía quien es su sano juicio iría a tocar su puerta a esas horas, no sentía la presencia de nadie, su gesto se torció al comprobar que efectivamente no sentía nada, un aroma, algo, desconfiada se acercó cautelosamente sacando de su bota una daga.

1...2...3...

Pronto la persona que estaba frente a ella quedó de cara al suelo con el filo acariciándole el cuello, la joven tomó al desconocido por el cabello y miró el rostro soltándolo de inmediato y quitando la daga del pálido cuello.

— Idiota! pude haberte matado.

— Pero no pasó, tranquila— Intentó calmar a la adolescente que desde que habían entrado no paraba de decirle lo estúpido que había sido.

— Hace un par de meses no hubiera dudado, tuviste mucha suerte Takuma— La castaña lo miro fijamente, tratando de encontrar reproche o algo de parte del mayor, mas solo se encontró con el rostro apacible y la dulce sonrisa de siempre y no pudo evitar imitarlo sonriéndo también y pasándo la mano por aquella herida que había provocado— Lo siento, tardará un par de días en curarse, es metal de la fundición.

— Está bien, ya lo dije, no pasa nada— la miró durante unos cuantos segundos, parecía tranquila y a la vez perturbada y recordó porque estaba allí, se había sentido intranquilo, toda la noche había tenido esa sensación de desasosiego, se había levantado y terminado ahí, viéndo como la dueña se adentraba en la casa.

Fay estaba simplemente admirando la nada, sin pensar, sumida en un sopor extraño del cual salió al percibir como el aire se llenaba de un intenso aroma a lluvia y miel, olía a él, lo miró extrañada ¿cómo era posible que el aroma hubiera desaparecido y reaparecido de un momento a otro?

— Lo siento, llevaba esto conmigo— sobre la mesa había dejado un pañuelo abierto, mostrando unas cuantas hojas y flores de verbena ya marchitas.

— Verbena...muy inteligente...

— Excelente si quieres salir de incógnito— Sonrió el hombre ante el halago recibido, de alguna forma, se sentía bien tener su atención, le gustaban los ojos de ella sobre él y escucharla decir su nombre.

— Takuma— llamo la castaña demandando una atención ya obtenida—¿qué haces aquí? ¿y a esta hora?— inquirió curiosa, no era que le molestara la presencia del mayor, solo que se sentía perturbada.

— No lo se...tan solo estoy aquí— respondió mirándola fijamente, levantó una mano y acarició los mechones revueltos de cabello y vio con sorpresa como los ojos de la purasangre se llenaban de lagrimas, como el rostro tranquilo se contorcionaba en una mueca indesifrable y como las manos subía hasta esconder el rostro.

No sabía bien que hacer, no se lo esperaba, por unos segundos solo se limitó a mirarla con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero ya pasada la sorpresa inicial la abrazó contra su pecho y se mantuvo acaiciándole la espalda, señal que el estaba ahí con ella.

— No se que hacer— repetía una y otra vez entre sollozos hasta que en un determinado momento pareció relajarse, momento que aprovechó el rubio para separarla de si y mirarla, los ojos enrojecidos y las mejillas arreboladas.

— No entiendo Fay...que es lo que no sabes hacer?— ella se soltó de su agarre y volvió a su posición original, sentada en el sofa con la vista perdida.

— Tengo diecisiete años— empezó, con la voz apagada, como si estuviera recordando algo— hace poco menos de dos años aún era humana, llevaba una vida normal, escuela, amigos, familia— contrajo el gesto al decir lo último pero continuó— durante dos años había soñado con fragmentos, escenas de lugares y cosas...quería saber su significado, era emocionante, divertido, me hacía sentir especial...salir de la monotonía de la rutina...una noche solo desperté, sedienta como jamás lo había estado...pero no quería agua...

Silencio...

—¿Y qué pasó? — la instó a seguir el rubio que hasta el momento no había abierto la boca, pero se temía lo que ella pudiera llegar a decir, pues lo suponía.

Ella lo miró por primera vez desde que había empezado a hablar, las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta y encontró apoyo en las orbes de su contrario.

— Solo recuerdo haber despertado bañada en sangre en el jardín de mi casa... no hice ruido, eran mas de las siete de la mañana, un fin de semana y mi madre no estaba... entre a la ducha aún con la ropa ensangrentada y veía caer el agua teñida...yo...no entendía lo que pasaba— tomó una gran bocanada de aire, era la primera vez que se lo contaba a alguien.

— Me quedé parada bajo el agua no se por cuanto tiempo y cuando salí ya no me sentía igual...¡no era yo!...cuando me miré al espejo solo vi mi rostro, no había nadie mas que yo...ese mismo día cuando prendí la tele, en las noticias mostraban el cuerpo de un chico de no mas edad que la que tengo ahora...dos orificios en el cuello, se lo atribuían a un par de niveles E que rondaban la zona desde hacía un par de días... — se tapó el rostró con una mano, frustrada, nerviosa—...nadie le tomo importancia, después de todo estaba en un basural...¡pero yo sí lo vi!...uno de mis zapatos estaba tirado a un lado del cuerpo...

Takuma la escuchaba atentamente, sin poder creer lo que le contaba y no sabía exactamente qué hacer, qué decir, abrió la boca con intención de decir algo, no sabía que pero aún asi quería decirle algo que quitara esa expreción afligida del lindo rostro, pero calló al verla absorta en los recuerdos, no necesitaba sus palabras.

— Estas cosas volvieron a repetirse varias noches...no se lo conté a nadie, mis amigos, mi familia, todos els hablan de estos vampiros, de los monstruos que quitaban la vida a gente inocente en esos días...me mantuve callada, no podía decirles que era yo la asesina...seguí con mi vida lo mejor que pude... y...¿sabes? — sonrió con amargura y cinísmo— me tomaron tan solo dos malditos y míseros meses controlar mi sed y para entonces ya cargaba con el peso de quince vidas humanas...

— Pero un día se presentaron dos hombres a la salida de la escuela, alegaron querer hablar conmigo, hice lo que me dijeron, hacía ya tiempo que no le temía a nada, los demás corrian mas peligro de mi que yo de ellos...no sabía lo que me esperaba...— el ceño y los puños fruncidos delataban las emociones de la joven—...los miembros del consejo me mantuvieron encerrada durante medio año, me estudiaron completamente...cada parte de mi cuerpo fue examinada, como si fuera una sucia rata de laboratorio... — ahora la voz no era calma, denotaba dolor y rabia mientras un par de lagrimas humedecían las pestañas.

— Durante ese tiempo que estuve confinada, los sueños se hicieron más y más recurrentes, cada vez, recordaba un poco más...obtenía respuestas a interrogantes que se habían formulado en mi cabeza durante mucho tiempo...cuando obtuve todas las respuestas que necesitaba, cuando por fin comprendí todo decidí que ya no podía permanecer allí...fue justo el veinte de febrero, cumplía dieciseis años...ese día quité muchas vidas Takuma, sometí a decenas de personas bajo el poder de mi sangre, me acostumbré a vivir de esa forma...

El liquido salino caía lentamente por las mejillas ardiente de la chica sin que esta se percatara, estaba absorta en sus recuerdos, no pasaba el tiempo sino que retrocedía, cada momento se veía demasiado vívido en su cabeza y eran como un golpe a su corazón, le destrozaba el alma verse como el monstruo que era, una asesina, familias destruídas por su libertad, en verdad...¿su vida lo merecía?

— Durante un par de meses viví en la paranoía constante de ser perseguida y atacada a donde quiera que iba, mi familia, mi amigos, todos los que me conocían me creían muerta, legalmente no existo, soy un fantasma...desde el dieciseis de agosto de hace dos años dejé de existir para cualquiera...— lo miró buscando en el algún signo de asco hacia ella, buscando lo que esperaba encontrar, mas estaba lejos de ello, él la miraba con entendimiento y para sorpresa de la chica el rubio tomó su mano en un gesto de compañía.

— ¿Qué pasó despues de eso?— a pesar de mostrarse calmo, la historia que le contaba la joven lograba perturbarlo en gran medida, no podía imaginarla en tales situaciones siendo que ahora ella estaba frente a él, podía sentir la suavidad de su piel, el aroma cítrico que emanaba, y aún así quería saber más.

Con renovadas fuerzas dejó que su garganta volviera a emitir sonidos, y que su memoria volviera a recordar.

— Nunca fui estúpida y esas condiciones no me habían echo perder la cordura, antes de irme digamos que me llevé prestados indefinidamente unos cuantos millones de dolares—esta vez consiguiéndo que su habla fuera mas relajada y despreocupada, pero perdiendo el toque a medida que avanzaba—los deposité en una cuenta fantasma, me hice un documento nuevo y cuando decidí que ya no podía vivir de aquella forma...cuando comprobé que asesinar ya no me provocaba nada, comprendí que me estaba convirtiéndo en un monstruo...a pesar de que la sangre que mancho mis manos durante esos meses en los que ya no conocí noches tranquilas ni lugares fijos donde quedarme era de mis sicarios ya no concebía en mi esa idea...fue dificil, pero aca me ves, cuatro meses después de escapar pise suelo japones— sonrió al terminar, se sentía mas liviana.

— ¿Por qué Japón? — La ojiverde desvió la mirada y calló durante algunos segundos, sopesando si debía de decirle o no esa parte, llegando a la conclución de que ya había abierto la boca, no perdía nada.

— Dicen que el mayor anhelo de los mortales es la vida y que el de los inmortales es la muerte, Japón es mi tumba...cuando dije que todos mis interrogantes fueron respondidos no mentí Takuma, mi alma pasó ya por dieciseis reencarnaciones en cada una de ellas perdiendo fuerza, deteriorandose poco a poco...en la época ocura, esa que la humanidad casi no recuerda, nació de sangre mortal sangre inmortal, los que hoy llaman los ancestros, los primeros, no eran muchos, tan solo unos cuantos, me incluyo entre ellos, perteneciente a la familia Kuran, soy una de los tres hermanos de ese linaje.

— ¿Tres?— conocía la historia de los ancestros, era historia básica, pero lo que ella le decía no concordaba, había solo un ancestro Kuran, el cual había desaparecido hacía unas cuantas décadas.

— Éramos tres, Kaname, Inori y yo, Hebe, después de que Amelia arrojara su corazón a la fundición y las armas antivampíricas fueran creadas pareció que todo mejoraría, Kaname desapareció, y quedamos Inori y yo, fuimos consantemente perseguidos, y la oscuridad se apoderó del alma de mi hermano...después todo se vuelve borroso, lo único que se es que sellé con mi propia alma la de mi hermano, pero no completamente, por eso, cada cierto tiempo, el sello se debilita siguiendo el ciclo de reencarnación...ya sea como humana o vampiro, mi deber es morir por el bien de todos.

— Eso quieres decir...

— Que tal vez no hoy, y tal vez no mañana, pero moriré pronto y esta vez es la última, ya no puedo reencarnar, mi alma esta demasiado rota, él me fue consumiendo y es mi última oportunidad de sellarlo por completo...¿entiendes Takuma? ya no importa nada, no importan mis sueños, ni las personas que deje vivir o las que maté, no importa que no vuelva a ver la luz de la luna, no importa si nunca fuí amada a lo largo de mis vidas, ya no importa nada, si no lo logro, otra vez la era oscura renacerá y con mas fuerza que nunca.

...

Le curó la herida en silencio, uno que persistía desde que habían subido al auto, él no la miraba y ella tampoco, evitaban cruzar la mirada, temiéndo lo que pudieran encontrar en la otra. El pelinegro no quería ver nuevamente el miedo que vio en los ojos de ella cuando lo vio en el bar y ella no quería que viera cuanto le afectaba estar en su presencia y lo sensible que estaba aún por el susto de verlo herido.

Terminó de acomodar los vendajes alrededor del brazo del moreno y lo soltó como si el solo roce de su piel le quemara, y así lo sentía, no quería estar mas en su presencia, se dio la vuelta y comezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta con paso moderado, tratando que no se notara su nerviosismo.

Él por su parte se paró de un salto al verla con intenciones de abandonar la habitación, no quería que se fuera, no sin darle una explicación, no sin decirle lo que quería, la razón de porque la había seguido y montado un espectaculo. La aferró a él, abrazándola por detrás y sientiéndo como ella se tensaba ante su tacto, quería que ella supiera.

— No te vayas..déjame exlicarte...

—No— lo cortó bruscamente ella, no quería saberlo— no me expliques nada Kaname, no quiero saberlo, estoy dispuesta a olvidar todo lo que sucedió esta noche, pero no me digas nada, no me des explicaciones porque yo tampoco te las daré ¡ahora sueltame!

Las palabras de ella lo desubicaron por completo y percibió como ella forcejeaba por segunda vez en esa noche con intenciones de soltarse, de escaparse de él, cosa que no permitiría.

— No, quédate aquí, conmigo— apoyó el mentón en la coronilla y aspiró el aroma a rosas que lo embriagaba con tanta facilidad.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque yo...te...deseo.

El alma se le fue al piso con lo que dijo el moreno, después de todo si era una estúpida por albergar esperanzas de que él la quisiera, él solo quería su cuerpo y lo que este podía ofrecerle.

No, no quería decirle eso, las palabras pensadas eran otras pero simplemente no quisieron salir, se trabaron en su boca y en su lugar salieron otras, otras que bien sabía no eran las correctas.

— ¿Me deseas?— luchó porque la voz no le temblara.

— ...Si...

— ¿Mi cuerpo?

— Si— no entendía a que quería llegar.

— Es tuyo si lo deseas...mi cuerpo...es tuyo...con una condición.

— ¿Cuál condición?

— No me beses— sus palabras fueron terminantes, no había luagar para replica, le ofrecía su cuerpo, pero no su corazón.

El entendió el mensaje, y sintió que se lo merecía, ella había levantado murallas que le costaría derribar, pero lo lograría, haría que ella le entregara su corazón, porque era verdad, la deseaba, pero no solo físicamente.

— Acepto...— la sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos cuando el habló, más no dijo nada, se limitaría a disfrutar de su trato con ella.

°•°•°•°•°•°

Sintió como el vampiro se apoderaba de su cuello, dejando un rastro de besos húmedos a lo largo de este y reprimió un gemido cuando succionó con mas fuerza.

Paseó sus manos por encima de la ropa, deteniéndose en el traseró el cual apretó, logrando que la castaña jadeara de sorpresa, sonrió para si al sentir como la respiración de ella se aceleraba a medida que el pasaba sus manos o su boca por algún punto sensible.

La ropa se tornaba molesta y las manos le cosquilleaban por el deseo de tocar la piel de la mujer, poco a poco y con cierto desespero la despojó del vestido, dejándola solo con la ropa interior y las pantimedias, los zapatos habían volado hacía un rato ya y yacían tirados en alguna parte de la habitación.

Se alejó unos cuantos pasos de ella para admirarla, descubriendo las mejillas ruborizadas de la castaña que evitaba mirarlo, nuevamente se acercó a ella y la levantó en sus bazos llevándola a la cama en donde la depositó suavemente.

Se quitó la camisa de un tirón, total, ya estaba rota y la arrojó junto con el vestido de ella a una esquina, se colocó encima mirándola fijamente, queriendo atravesarla con la mirada, bajó la mirada hacía los labios en los cuales persisitía el color carmesí del labial, haciéndolos más apetecibles, pero no incumpliría su palabra, había aceptado la condición, no la besaría.

Bajó la cabeza, acariciando sus mejillas suavemente, hasta llegar a la oreja la cual lamió lasivamente, concentrándose en el lóbulo mientras sus manos bajaban y se detenían en dos montañas aún enfundadas en la tela del sostén, las estrujó con un poco de fuerza que iba en aumento según lo hacía la voz de la chica.

Fue haciendo un recorrido de besos hasta llegar a donde quería, desprendió el molesto broche de la prenda, dejando al descubierto aquellas blancas y redondeadas montañas, con dos adorables botones rosados que demandaban su atencion, se llevó uno a la boca mientras que con una mano atendía el otro, girándolo y apretándolo sin compasión alguna.

La castaña se sentía de gelatina, y trataba de reprimir con todas sus fuerzas los gemido y jadeos que la incitaban a producir las acciones del vampiro, fallando deplorablemente y peór aún...lo recordaba...aún recordaba las manos de él sobre su cuerpo en la luna de miel, era un recuerdo tan vívido que osaba con mezclarse con la realidad.

Se aventuró a acariciar la ancha espalda obteniéndo a cambio un suave ronroneo, delineó con la yema de los dedos la columna hasta llegar a su base, no atreviéndose a llegar más allá intentó bajar las manos, quitarlas, evitar sucumbir, pero las de él la tomaron por las muñecas y la miró negando lentamente.

Dejó descanzar cada una de las manos sobre sus hombros mientras la miraba fijamente, quería que ella viera lo que él hacía, quería verla, no perderse de ninguna de sus acciones, sus gestos...todo.

Se incorporó un poco, lo suficiente como para colocarse entre las piernas de ella y comenzar a bajar las medias rosando la piel bajo ellas con cuidado... demostrarle que la quería mas de lo que sus palabras habían dicho. Terminó de sacarlas y dejarlas a un lado.

Quería llorar, ahora que estaba decidida a cerrarse, a dejar de ser tan estúpida, el venía y se comportaba de aquella forma, cada tacto, cada caricia le parecía ifinitamente dulce ¿a qué quería llegar? Él la miraba de aquella forma, penetrándole el alma, le viró la mirada, no quería verlo más, no así, ceder otra vez...

La vio girarle la mirada, evitarle los ojos, no... ella tenía que verlo al igual que el lo veía en ella, no resistirse mas.

— Dime Yuuki...tu...—se acercó retrocediendo camino hasta el nivel de la oreja, separó los cabellos y susurró— ...¿no me deseas?

— Yo...aahhh!

La mano del moreno recorrió terreno hacia el sur, separó de su dueña la única prenda presente en ella sin que esta se percatara, concentrada en su pregunta, e introdujo uno de sus dedos en la femenina intimidad, arrancándole un gemido similar a un grito que lo único que hizo fue aumentar el ánimo del vampiro.

Ella retorciendose bajo él, sometida al vaivén de las falanges del moreno... los juegos se terminan, acaban por aburrir, y Kaname estaba sucumbiendo al deseo...de quererla sentir aun más, la piel no le bastaba y anhelaba mas que nada los labios que tenía prohibidos.

La castaña seguía sin mirarlo, los ojos cerrados, sumida en el rigor del placer, de lo que le ofrecían, una de las manos del pelinegro sujetó la barbilla de ella, obligándola a mirarlo, a abrir los ojos, a soltar las lagrimas retenidas.

En algún momento fue visible la igualdad de condiciones entre los dos, piel con piel, él posicionándose entre sus piernas, invadiéndo su espacio, con la mirada fija en la de ella, midiéndo el tiempo, la resistencia, la calma antes de la tempestad.

Una estocada bastó par robarle el aire, adentrándose en ella, escuchándola jadear entre sus brazos y acompañándola en sonidos. La sensación de sentirse absorbido por su humedad, la calidéz envolviéndolo. Perdiéndose en el vaivén de las caderas, en ese placer doloroso de sentir las uñas de SU mujer clavándose en su espalda, dejando marcas que luego desparecerían.

Entrar y salir, adentro y afuera, era extaciante, su mundo se reducía a esa habitación, su tiempo a ese momento...al aliento agitado de él sobre su rostro, a las gotas de sudor mezclándose con las sabanas y bañando su cuerpo. Estaba completa, la llenaba de todas las formas, y se sentía vacía en su ausencia, quería romper el pacto y cederle sus labiosentregarle su alma, sin importar lo que pudiera pasar y tampoco lo que pasó.

Los dos sentían el climax llegar, corroerles por dentro, el fuego incendiarlos la sangre hervirles...

La levantó sorpresivamente en sus brazos, y dejándolos cara a cara con el deseo latente la abrazó con fuerza y continuó apresuradamente el vaivén, sentía como la figura entre sus brazos temblaba frenéticamente, sus ojos lo evitaban pero su cuerpo la delataba. Ella se aferraba con fuerza a los hombros del joven y tiraba en cada momento culmen de sus húmedos cabellos negros.

El amanecer estaba cerca cuando la mujer se sintió desfallecer en los brazos de su amante y el sol ya había salído cuando él lo hizo, cuando la apegó a él con mas fuerza aún y besó con ternura la comisura de los labios humanos.

°•°•°•°•°•°

La recostó con delicadeza, acomodándola entre sus brazos, viendo como sus respiraciones se acompasaban, acariciándole la espalda desnuda, así, sumido en esta acción, se dejó llevar por el cansancio.

Largos minutos pasaron hasta que sintió como el pecho de él se movía con mayor lentitud, solo entonces se atrevió a despegar la cabeza del pecho masculino y mirar hacia arriaba, el rostro apacible denotaba un sueño profundo y tranquilo, con sus manos acarició las mejillas, y se permitió mirarlo con amor y anhelo, como quiso hacerlo toda la noche.

Se incorporó un poco, lo suficiente como para estar a su altura, corrió los mechones que le obstruían la visión y se acercó lentamente hasta rozar sus labios, una presión solamente, casto y puro, no había rastros de lujuria, de deseo, solo de algo mas fuerte...incumplía la condición ella misma...

Volvió a acomodarse entre los brazos del moreno, tapándolos con las frazadas, cerró los ojos...no había mas para ella, solo eso...

**Hola y perdón! Sé que no lo merezco, no tengo perdón de los Dioses ni excusas para darles, fueron meses y meses sin actulizar, cuando dije que trataría de actualizar lo mas pronto posible y eso fue durante mis vacaciones de Julio y ya-doy gracias a los Dioses- estoy en mis vacaciones de verano.**

**Lo cierto es que, Calíope me abandonó sin ningún remordimiento, no tenía ánimos de escribir o siquiera leer, fueron meses extenuantes y muy pesados para mi, pero acá vengo con un nuevo capítulo, que me costó casi una semana y horas de corrección, son las 4:20 a.m, recíen ahora termino de releerlo y arreglar los errores que pudiera presentar, y disculpen si tiene algúno que se me haya escapado. **

**Hice todo lo que pude con este cap, y aunque creo que presenta algunas disfunciones quedé bastante conforme con el resultado y... ¡Dioses! ese lemon me costó horror y medio, y muy posiblemente no quedó tan bien, es el segundo que escribo y me cohíbe un poco escribirlo, no es que me sienta como una pervertida, pero me da miedo que pueda llegar a ser vulgar. Y hablando precisamente del lemon, ¿debería de cambiar la clasificación a M? díganme porque estoy perdida O.o**

**Bueno, quería decirles que mi computadora, la que dije que por fin tenía instalada, puesss... se rompió, anda tan bien como sacerdote en fiesta satánica, y con eso digo todo, por suerte, mi mamá tuvo un arranque de generosidad y como premio por no llevarme materias en cuatro años me regaló una tablet, sigue siendo incómodo pero es mejor que el celular.**

**Por último decirles que el cap lo escribí escuchando música, más especificamente Give me Love de Ed Sheeran, que fue la principal inspiración a la mayoría de las escenas, al igual que Hurricane y R-Evolve de mi amado 30 Seconds to Mars e influenciado por otras tantas que había en mi lista de reproducción.**

**Como siempre, dejen reviews con su opinión, todo es bienvenido mientras sea con buena intención... ¿qué tal Fay queridas?¿se lo esperaban? les digo que disfruté mucho escribiendo la escena en la que cuenta su historia, simplemente me resultó tan fácil meterme en el personaje y la escena que siempre quise escribir, la de alguien arrastrando a otro alguien a un callejón jajajaja, ya la puedo tachar de mi lista y Kaname como que se salió un poquitín de sus casillas, capaz que se me pasó la mano -.-U**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado, las adoro con toda mi alma y son la razón por la que aunque sea muy esporádicamente me siento a escribir y pienso continuar la historia hasta el final.**

**Besos!**

**Flor!**

**PD: Es el capítulo mas largo que escribí, con más de 10200 palabras! **


	14. Pequeños detalles

**Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen, sino a su creadora Matsuri Hino, por lo demás, es de mi total autoría y prohibida su reproducción total o parcial.**

"_Los pequeños detalles crean grandes sentimientos"_

_Anónimo…_

**Capitulo 13:**** Pequeños detalles…**

Una semana, eso era, una mísera semana había pasado desde esa noche, y ahora no vivía tranquila, cada que se lo cruzaba él encontraba algo para llamar su atención, y no era que no le agradara esta actitud de él, esa pequeña aura de desespero que expendía hacía que ese lado vengativo tan escondido se regodeara en ese dolor por el que pasaba el pelinegro cada vez que lo ignoraba, cosa que solo duraba unos segundos puesto que siempre terminaba siendo arrastrada al primer rincón que se atravesara frente a los ojos vino tinto.

Y si estaba con mala suerte y una cama se presentaba en el mismo lugar que ella y el purasangre, pues, simple y llanamente tendría que posponer todo los planes que tuviera, porque él no la dejaba salir hasta un largo rato después. Él la tomaba siempre con una mezcla de lujuria y suavidad que se le hacían impresionantes, de verdad…de verdad parecía que él la quisiera, en esos momentos pensaba que estaría dispuesta a decirle que ella ya había roto su propia condición.

Mas se retractaba en el mismo momento en que esos pensamientos la acosaban, diciéndose que él no se merecía su perdón, o por lo menos no tan pronto, quería que sufriera aunque sea una mínima parte de lo que ella sintió, aunque fuera de diferente manera, él tenía que hacerlo.¿ Era una maldita despechada? La pregunta se le había formulado en más de una ocasión, pero no era como que le diera demasiadas vueltas al asunto, quería verlo arrodillado a sus pies…no, eso sería una exageración.

Esquivó un par de personas mientras seguía su camino hacia la universidad, la cabeza gacha, concentrada en el suelo, en sus pies, uno adelante del otro, pero sinceramente estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, en eso que ella esperaba obtener del pelinegro, sabía exactamente que quería escuchar de él.

No esperaba que él viniera y le dijera que la amaba ni nada por el estilo, era realista, sabía que antes de que él le dijera algo así el fin del mundo acecharía con fuerza, no, lo único que ella quería era…una buena disculpa, sí, solo eso, simple, nada del otro mundo, quería que Kaname se plantara frente suyo, mirándola a los ojos y le dijera que lo sentía por hacerla quedar como una estúpida ingenua frente a todas aquellas personas, por haberla mirado mientras satisfacía sus deseos con la noble aún a sabiendas de que ella estaba afuera.

Suspiró con pesar, no importaba cuantas veces se lo repitiera a sí misma, el deseo de perdonarlo estaba allí, luchando por salir, en cada encuentro en forma de beso, quería darle a entender que ella le entregaba su corazón, que muy a pesar suyo cada día a su lado se había vuelto un fuego de placentero quemar, que cada marca que había dejado en su piel la hacía sentir más suya, que pertenecía a alguien, pero volvía a repetirse que él no la quería de la forma en la que ella se había dado cuenta que lo hacía, no estaba bien que se hiciera falsas ilusiones.

Tampoco le quería dar muchas vueltas a esos encuentros con el purasangre porque solo terminaría mas confundida, simplemente evitaba buscarle la vuelta, fuera lo que fuera que él quisiera se lo daría si ello no tentaba su buen juicio y beneficio, la cordura era una virtud y trataría de amarrarla con cadenas a sí misma.

Además lo admitía, no le quedaba mucho que perder considerando que su dignidad la había pisoteado él mismo aquel día en su oficina, era una adulta ¡por todos los Dioses! no tenía quince años como para estar negando sus sentimientos, era una adulta y sabía lo que quería, pero eso no significaba que se iba a arriesgar a salir lastimada por un maldito engreído chupasangre.

Levantó la cabeza y pisó con más fuerza, por eso mismo, ella no sería la que dé el primer paso, si él tenía algún sentimiento hacia ella, un sentimiento real, fuerte y no deseo, así como ella, pues tendría que dar él primer paso, ella ya se había cansado de rehuirle, si él se decidía a hacerle saber porque carajos quería mantenerla en esa situación de tira y afloja pues…bienvenido sea, sí, eso, y sino… no le quedaría de otra más que hacerse a un costado y dejarlo ser feliz allá donde quiera que él encontrara ese sentimiento y buscar lo que a ella le provocara esa sensación.

…

Takuma miraba con insistencia a la persona frente a él, en sus manos una pila de hojas se debatía entre caerse de sus manos y quedarse en su lugar, pero es que era tan extraño verlo sonreír de esa manera que varias veces se había sentido tentado de comprobar si no estaba soñando, cosa que sabía que no era cierta porque hacía varios días que en vez de soñar sufría de pesadillas.

─ Kaname…puedo preguntar qué es lo que te tiene de tan buen humor?─ No había aguantado la tentación, simplemente no había podido guardarse la pregunta, llevaba toda la mañana queriendo decirlo, desde el momento en que piso esa oficina hasta ese momento.

Alrededor de las ocho y media de la mañana había entrado por aquella puerta de madera con un portafolio en su mano y los anteojos de sol en la otra, el hombre en cuestión le estaba dando la espalda mientras parecía muy concentrado en rebuscar los cajones del archivero a su espalda, saludó tan enérgico como siempre, aún más que de costumbre cabe recalcar, y cuál sería su sorpresa al ver como el purasangre se daba la vuelta con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y los ojos más vivos y expresivos que nunca.

Y bueno, ahora estaba sentado delante de él, mirando como este asentía en señal de que le diría la respuesta a su pregunta, por lo tanto se acomodó mejor en la silla que ocupaba, depositó los papeles en una esquina del escritorio y lo miraba atentamente viendo como su amigo también parecía acomodarse mejor para contestarle la razón de su actuar.

─ La quiero y sé que ella me quiere─ El joven habló con alegría contenida y con mucha seguridad en sus palabras, toda esa semana, aún cuando ella lo rechazaba una y otra vez, sintió como si de verdad se sintiera feliz, porque aún con todo, aún cuando ella se empeñara en ocultarle lo que sentía, aunque le pusiera todas las barreras habidas y por haber, podía ver como los ojos de la castaña chispeaban cuando lo veían, como una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus labios cuando él la acorralaba en algún pasillo demandando su atención.

─ Eso es…es genial Kaname!─ Habló el rubio viendo como el hombre frente a él ensanchaba su sonrisa, sin dudas algún día le tendría que agradecer a esa chica por poder hacer que una expresión como esa atravesara el rostro del purasangre.

─…pero, no es tan fácil, ella se empeña en rechazarme una y otra vez como si le quemara mi presencia─ ciertamente ese aspecto de la cosa lo frustraba y lo desesperara, era paciente, pero en este caso, al parecer había perdido esa virtud en algún lugar y no recordaba donde.

─ Oh…aún no te perdona─ una mirada compasiva se plasmo en las orbes verdes, sí, comprendía que la castaña no lo perdonara, sería su mejor amigo y todo, pero admitía que se había comportado como un idiota y le daba la razón a la chica si no quería perdonarlo.

─ No…─ El de los ojos avinados miró a su compañero fijamente, tratando de comprender un poco la forma tan relajada que tenía este de ser, se veía tan tranquilo, las ojeras se marcaban de forma pronunciada bajo sus ojos y su tez estaba más pálida que de costumbre, es más se veía fatigado, pero…aunque quería preguntarle el siempre le cambiaba el tema y sabía cómo distraerlo, sobre todo en esos momentos, porque muy a pesar suyo, en la única persona a la que le contaría lo que le estaba pasando y la única en la que confiaba le daría un buen consejo─…no y no sé qué hacer para que lo haga.

─ A veces las acciones y gesto más simples son los más acertados, no diré más─ tenía una vaga idea de lo que Yuuki podría querer del pelinegro, más no se lo diría, debía de descubrirlo por sí mismo, después de todo no era él quien debía de obtener el perdón de la humana y no tendría mérito si él se lo dijera.

Kaname asintió resignado, dándose cuenta que aunque insistiera el rubio no le diría lo que estaba pensando, ese chico tenía una habilidad innata para saber lo que las personas querían, pero también sabía que su espíritu honesto no dejaría que hiciera el trabajo que le correspondía a él hacer.

─ Takuma─ Esta vez lo miró seriamente, no se le iba a escapar, ahora que el asunto de su esposa estaba zanjado no iba a dejar que ese chico de sonrisa tierna se le filtrara como agua de las manos, le iba a sacar aunque sea por la fuerza qué era lo que lo tenía tan turbado al punto de haber afectado su apariencia, solo que esperaba no llegar a ese medio.

Por otro lado, el joven pareció haber entendido hacía donde se dirigía el pelinegro, su gesto serio y en cierta forma amenazante le daba entender que no importaba lo que hiciera, no se iba a salvar esta vez de un buen interrogatorio, o bueno, en sí, el príncipe lo miraría directamente y él simplemente suspiraría y empezaría a hablar como en ese momento.

─ No es nada Kaname, solo que hace una par de días eh estado teniendo pesadillas y ya no puedo dormir normalmente, no es demasiado grave, supongo que ya pasará─ trató de quitarle importancia al asunto, pero lo cierto era que ya estaba demasiado agotado como para aparentar tranquilidad, muchas veces era la misma escena de aquella mujer muriendo a manos de otra persona la cual no podía ver y otras tantas veía campos desolados, cadáveres de personas tanto humanas como vampiros a sus pies.

─ Seguro que es solo eso?─ el joven lo miró, no esperaba obtener mucho más de lo que le había dicho, por lo menos ahora sabía que él estado del rubio era por la falta de descanso y no por otra cosa, también, no quitaría que esas pesadillas le picaban la curiosidad, pero no veía que el hombre estuviera dispuesto a hablar demasiado sobre ellas, así que simplemente daría por terminado el tema, al menos por el momento, si llegado el caso, las cosas empeoraran haría la presión necesaria.

─ Sí, solo eso─ el noble sonrió alegre por no ser presionado a contar más de lo que quería─ ahora, con respecto a estos papeles...

─ No, sé que "solo eso" no es solo eso, no te presionaré para que me digas nada, pero no puedo tenerte aquí a punto del colapso, tómate un par de días para descansar y recupérate de lo que sea que esté pasando y vuelve─ con un gesto cayó el intento de protesta que iba a efectuar el rubio, que derrotado se levantó de su silla recogiendo sus cosas.

─ Nos vemos…me saludas a Yuuki de mi parte─ saludó el abogado antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

…

Cuando entró a la casa la encontró totalmente vacía y a oscuras, sabía que ella estaba allí, por eso no se inmutó al ver el estado de desolación del lugar, se limitó a subir las escaleras con el destino bien fijo, tenía algo que cumplir y podría morir satisfecho si lo consumaba.

Al final del pasillo, por la rendija de la puerta se escapaba la luz de la habitación, sentía la presencia de ella dentro de esta, pero todo estaba en silencio, abrió la barrera que lo separaba del interior como si nada y recorrió el cuarto encontrando a su objetivo dándole la espalda, sentada sobre una silla frente al tocador, se acercó seguro de lo que iba a hacer, empuñó con más fuerza el puñal en su mano.

Vio en un florero de cristal la rosa negra que el mismo se había encargado en entregar y sonrió de lado, los días no la habían marchitado, pero al parecer la recibidora del presente si lo había hecho, podía sentir ese aura de tristeza y resignación en ella, el leve aroma a encierro que expendía el cuarto, como si solo ella hubiera entrado a este y permanecido allí desde que hubiera encontrado la flor.

Y no se equivocaba, la mujer solo había salido dos veces del cuarto y la última no precisamente para recibir buenas noticias, no le cayeron mal, tampoco bien, se lo veía venir, y contrario a todo no sintió ganas de pelear y aferrarse a él, simplemente lo había dejado libre, a ella no le quedaba mucho, le habían hecho una promesa que dudaba, tardara en llegar.

Ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró, el semblante muerto, las ojeras profundas, la marca de lágrimas secas en las mejillas, el cabello parecía haberse opacado, y los ojos denotaban una profunda tristeza, pero aún así le dedicó una sonrisa rota al hombre frente a ella, decir que no lo había esperado ese día en especial era mentir, había ordenado como cada año que la dejaran sola.

Él, ante este gesto bajó la daga, dejando caer el brazo a un costado, sintió como el pecho se le oprimía ante la imagen, nunca en todos los años de conocerla había visto esa expresión en el delicado rostro, nunca la había visto más que impecable y hermosa.

─ Viniste…te estaba esperando─ la mujer habló con un tono suave, calmado, fatigado y no era para menos, llevaba días sin poder dormir, no comía y ese día había llorado sin ataduras, ese día podía quebrarse sin remordimientos, hacía su luto a solas, podía descargar su pena en la soledad de su habitación sin temor a que alguien la viera.

─ Lo hice…dije que iba a hacerlo─ caminó despacio, sin hacer ruido y se sentó en la cama, frente a ella, examinándola, se estiró un poco y acarició el rostro femenino con delicadeza, borrando a penas las marcas trasparentes del líquido salino y corriendo los cabellos ligeramente enredados, debía admitir, que verla en ese estado hacía que sus planes flaquearan.

La recorrió con la mirada, notando lo delgada que estaba, lo demacrada que se veía, y el objeto que se encontraba en su mano, lo reconocía perfectamente, él también poseía uno, llevó su mano, deslizándola hasta la de ella por todo el delgado brazo y deshizo el firme agarre en el que mantenía preso al relicario abierto.

Lo tomó y pasó la mirada por las fotos que contenía abriendo los ojos con un poco de sorpresa, su foto seguía estando, él, en cambio, hacía mucho que había sacado la de Ruka y la había hecho añicos, la miró de reojo viendo como esta lo observaba atenta y luego le quitaba la joya de las manos para volver al lugar de donde había sido quitado por ella misma.

Prendió la cadena a su cuello aún manteniéndolo abierto.

─ Era hermosa…─ Dijo mientras acariciaba con cariño la pequeña foto de una beba de meses.

─ Se parecía a ti─ le dijo aún sin saber porque le seguía el diálogo, pero la vio negar con una chispa de diversión.

─ No…siempre tuvo tu carácter y terquedad─ Lo miró a los ojos nostálgica, veía a ese hombre una vez más como la primera vez que lo vio como un hombre, a sus ojos desaparecieron esos rasgos fuertes y bien definidos y fueron reemplazados por los de ese adolescente reservado y atemorizante que le había robado el aliento.

Acercó su mano realizando el mismo gesto que él hubiera efectuado momentos antes, pero acariciando con mas ternura y cariño las mejillas frías del pelinaranja.

Él la dejó hacer, sintiendo como los dedos de esta contra su piel le dejaban una sensación electrizante, una que solo ella había logrado provocar en él, puso su mano sobre la de ella, quería conservar su toque, quería volver a sentirla como la primera vez que la había tocado, como la primera vez que la había besado, como la primera vez que le había hecho el amor, la sensación de ternura reflejada en cada caricia.

─ ¿Por qué Ruka? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?─ la miró directamente a los ojos buscando las respuestas, los ojos de ella se ensombrecieron.

─ Tenía que salvarte, yo…no pensé…─ las lagrimas se habían acumulado en los ojos avellanas de la mujer, formándole un nudo en la garganta ¿Cómo explicarle lo que pasó en ese momento? ¿Cómo decirle que estaba desesperada? que ese error la acompañaba cada día de su vida.

─ ¡¿Qué no pensaste malditas sea?!─ quitó la mano de ella de un golpe, también había lagrimas en sus ojos, pero había más rabia que tristeza, no lo podía entender.

─ Yo…esa noche… ¡tenía que salvarte! No podía dejarte morir, simplemente no podía, sabía que te iban a matar, tenía que hacer algo─ ella lo miraba fijamente desde su lugar, necesitaba hacerle entender sus razones, no le importaba morir en sus manos, pero no podía hacerlo sabiendo que él la odiaba, no así.

─ ¡La entregaste! ¡No tenías que salvarme!… ¡ella era más importante!─ se levantó de la cama y le dio la espalda, no le daría el gusto de verlo quebrarse frente a ella─ yo la amaba…la amaba más que a nadie─ traviesas y amargas lagrimas caían de sus ojos marrones mientras una de sus manos se desordenaba el cabello.

─ Crees… ¡¿crees que yo no lo hacía tampoco Kain?!─ Ruka se levantó de la silla enojada, como se atrevía siquiera a insinuar que ella no la amaba─ ¡Era mi hija! Claro que la amaba…la amaba más que a todo…era una parte de mí─ Caminó hasta pararse frente a él, necesitaba verlo, decirle las cosas frente a frente.

─ Entonces… ¿por qué? Me hubieras dejado morir ese día…¡te hubieras quedado con ella!─ la tomó por los hombros sacudiéndola un poco.

─ ¡¿Crees que aunque te hubiera dejado morir nos dejarían en paz?! Crees que no nos hubieran seguido persiguiendo…¡yo no la entregué porque quisiera! Ellos me la quitaron…no me dieron opción─ un torrente salino brotaba de sus ojos─ luché todo lo que pude por ella, no la hubiera dejado tan fácil, pero estábamos muriendo Kain, lo sabías…tu caíste antes, no podía protegerlos a ambos─ miró a un costado, no aguantaba esa mirada penetrante y acusadora─ cuando ellos llegaron arrastrando tu cuerpo yo…yo simplemente pensé que moriría en ese instante, pero…pero mi padre me dijo que si entregaba a Maki ellos los dejarían vivir...─ Lo miró buscando aunque sea algo de comprensión de su parte, que entendiera que lo amaba lo suficiente como para no soportar su muerte, que no había tenido otra opción, que si no se rendía los matarían a ambos, a él y a su hija.

Hacía un par de minutos que su mente ya no funcionaba bien, la escuchaba sin caer en la cuenta de lo que le decía, la miraba directamente a sus ojos acuosos tratando de decir algo, pero no encontraba que, la vio contraer el gesto.

¿Por qué no le decía nada? ¿Por qué la miraba de esa forma ausente? ¿No le diría absolutamente nada, un gesto, algo? Por qué no podía entender que no había tenido opción, por qué la miraba como si todo lo que le decía fuera falso, como si el amor que tenía hacia él, hacía su hija no fueran más que puras mentiras, se soltó con brusquedad de su agarre, no podía soportar sus manos sobre ella.

─ Después de que te recuperaras… ¿por qué no me buscaste? ¿Por qué no la buscaste? ─ Nuevamente la mujer frunció el ceño, estaba enojada.

─ ¡¿Por qué Kain?! ¡¿Por qué me miras como si te estuviera mintiendo?! Me planteas esta mierda de preguntas como si yo fuera una insensible manipuladora ¡¿crees que no quise hacerlo?! Que cada día de mi vida no pienso todas las posibilidades, si hubiera tomado otra decisión, si aquel día me hubiera ido antes de que ellos vinieran, qué no la extraño a cada momento, ¡¿dime?! ¡¿Qué sabes tú de lo que yo siento?! ¡¿Del dolor que significó para mi entregar a mi hija?! ¡Yo la lleve nueve meses en mi vientre!¡ Yo la alimente!¡Yo fui quien la cargó, cambió y arrulló por primera vez!─ Cayó de rodillas en el suelo con las manos tapándole la cara─ ella era lo único realmente mío, sí quise buscarla, a ella, a ti, pero no podía, buscarte a ti significaba que la mataran y viceversa, tenía que protegerlos de alguna forma, aunque eso me significara tu odio.

Levantó la cabeza de entre sus manos cuando sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban, él la estaba abrazando y lloró con más fuerza, lloró todas las penas que guardaba y que no había podido dejar salir, se aferró a la camisa del hombre con fuerza y el simplemente se limitó a llorar en silencio y consolarla.

…

Estaba sentada en su cama con la espalda apoyada en el mullido respaldar cuando sintió la puerta de entrada abrirse con suavidad, no se molestó en bajar, sabía de quien se trataba y ella misma lo había autorizado a tomarse esas libertades, así que solo se quedó allí, mirando la película, a los pocos segundos oyó los pasos subir las escaleras y ya estaba ahí, apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, mirándola con una ceja levantada y pasando la mirada de ella al televisor.

No quería saber que era lo que le estaba insinuando con esa acción, ni que fuera un crimen mirar una película, así que simplemente le devolvió el gesto arqueando ella también su ceja y riendo de lado, le hizo señas de que se acercara, se corrió a un costado dándole lugar para que el rubio se acomodara en un lado del colchón y este digamos que no esperó mucho para tirarse y hacerla saltar en su lugar producto de los resortes.

─ ¿Sabes? La delicadeza no me ofende─ sonrió divertida, ignorándolo y dedicándose a ver la película, él también la miró y sonrió acomodándose mejor en la cama, se puso de costado y apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de la chica, la cabeza le dolía y la fatiga le estaba pasando factura─ ¿Otra vez no dormiste?

─ No pude…volví a tener una pesadilla y ya no conseguí dormir─ El rubio abrazó las piernas de la castaña en un gesto inconsciente, buscando la paz y calor que le regalaba, la mujer descruzó las piernas dándole una mejor "almohada" y sintió como ella posaba su mano en su cabeza jugando con los mechones rubios relajándolo en el acto─ y…¿no se supone que ya estas grande para ver dibujitos?─ le inquirió divertido.

─ Pfff ¿yo? ¿Qué tiene de malo conservar latente a mi niña interna? además no vas a decirme que la película no es…

─ ¿No es qué?

─ Shhhhh ¡está cantando! Me encanta cuando hace el castillo de hielo─ la sintió saltar de alegría como una niñita, le costaba creer que esa joven que se emocionaba con cosas tan sencillas como lo era una película infantil haya tenido épocas tan duras y oscuras, se removió en su lugar dejando su mejilla contra uno de los muslos femeninos y ahí se quedo quieto, escuchando la melodía y aspirando el aroma cítrico de la adolescente.

Hacía unos minutos que no lo sentía moverse ni hablar, miró hacia abajo y sonrió enternecida al verlo dormir tranquilo sobre sus piernas, le acarició los cabellos como venía haciéndolo hacía un rato ya, le gustaba verlo así de tranquilo.

Desde el día en que le había contado todo lo referente a su vida ya no lo había podido mirar como a un desconocido más, no lo podía dejar pasar como un conocido más en su vida, le estaba profundamente agradecida por haberla mirado igual que antes, sin reproches, sin criticarle su lado asesino, le estaba agradecida por haberla abrazado, por haberla consolado, por dejarla dormir en sus brazos, porque sí, había despertado acomodada en el pecho del joven que dormía tan tranquilo como ahora.

Tenía un amigo, uno después de dos años de soledad, alguien que la miraba como alguien normal, alguien que le guardaba el secreto de su existencia, alguien que había entristecido al saber que pronto moriría, no había querido formar lazos con nadie, así era mejor, así podría morir sin arrastrar el peso de dejar a nadie, pero no había sentido la soledad hasta que probó cuanto le gustaba la compañía del mayor.

En la última semana el había ido cada día a su casa, a veces a horas de madrugada o en pleno sol, a veces iba y venía en el mismo día, y ella había terminado por darle una copia de la llave, porque le gustaba verlo en su casa, y sabía que a él le gustaba estar allí, veía la comodidad que exhalaba cada vez que aspiraba el aroma de los sahumerios de sándalo y benjuí que prendía cada día.

También había notado como este parecía por demás fatigado, esas pesadillas, las cuales desconocía el contenido puesto que él parecía no querer decirle y ella no le preguntaría, si él decidía contárselo sería por iniciativa propia, pero no le gustaba verlo tan cansado, así que lo dejaría dormir sobre sus piernas como tantas otras veces durante la semana.

Era una lástima que solo alcanzara a dormir unos minutos y despertara, pero ahora parecía estar profundamente dormido, por tanto no se movería, cuidaría de su sueño. Ya había pasado que él viniera después de una pesadilla con los nervios a flor de piel y simplemente llegara a abrazarla, incluso una vez había llorado con la cabeza en su hombro. Y ella no podía hacer más que devolverle el abrazo y acariciar la ancha espalda hasta que se calmara y cayera dormido durante algún rato, le preocupaba lo que le producían esas pesadillas, el estado alterado en el que llegaba a ella.

Por su lado, el joven se había acostumbrado a llegar a la casa de la purasangre y manejarse como si fuera un dueño de la propiedad también, puesto que esta lo dejaba hacer y deshacer como quisiera, varias veces habían comido juntos o incluso y para su vergüenza se había dormido sobre ella, no es que pretendiera más que una amistad con la joven, pero no podía evitar sonrojarse ante la idea de ser él quien recurría a ella por consuelo.

No había tenido nunca una madre que lo consolara después de una pesadilla, que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que solo había sido un mal sueño, su abuelo parecía tenerlo más como a un peón en su juego y muchas veces un estorbo, era simpático y amable pero contaba con pocos amigos y tendía a ser reservado la mayoría de las veces, no le gustaba cargar a los demás con sus problemas y mucho menos le contaría sus cosas más intimas, esas eran cosas de él, pero se había sentido tan seguro cuando después de una pesadilla había terminado golpeando la puerta de la casa de la ojiverde y al abrir la puerta la abrazó nervioso y ella le correspondió el abrazo sin preguntar porque se encontraba allí, se había limitado a hacerlo pasar y servirle un té, le tomó una mano y la acarició con el pulgar dándole a entender que fuera lo que fuera ella estaría ahí.

También se había sentido bien cuando ella le agradeció por haberla escuchado sin mirarla con asco y repulsión, por no haberla rechazado, a lo cual, él le respondió que no podría mirarla de esa forma fuera lo que fuera que hubiera hecho, que para él, ella no era más que una amiga y la quería por eso, había visto como le sonreía y los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas y se daba la vuelta avergonzada para secarse la humedad.

De alguna forma habían hecho un pacto silencioso de mutuo acuerdo, encontraban en el otro la comprensión y apoyo necesario para sentirse cómodos y en paz, era un vínculo que les daba felicidad, por primera vez en sus vidas estaban en paz, no importaba lo prematuro y extraño de su relación.

…

Hacía un par de días que la notaba extraña, algo distante y fría, le llamaba en sobremanera la atención, María no era así, era tímida y dulce, siempre cariñosa, pero ahora la veía un poco, no, bastante alejada, indiferente y algunas veces la veía sentada con una expresión indescifrable, como si estuviera teniendo una lucha interna, en esos momentos, él se acercaba y le preguntaba y ella simplemente lo miraba confusa, como si la pregunta estuviera totalmente fuera de lugar y solo lo besaba suavemente y le sonreía.

La veía dormir tranquila a un lado suyo, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, sentía el roce de sus cuerpos desnudos y la apretó más contra sí, besó su frente con cariño, de verdad la quería, cuando la conoció la había pasado de largo pensando en volver lo antes posible, después de todo tenía una novia por la cual volver, pero varías veces más a los largo de ese tiempo en que estuvo fuera, la joven peliplata se había metido bajo su piel.

Se había sentido mal por ella, por el primer beso, por la primera vez, porque en todos esos momentos nunca le dijo que él estaba comprometido, que aquella bonita castaña lo esperaba, que se había despedido de ella con la promesa de volver cuanto antes, que le había dado un último beso cargado de promesas, que le había secado las lagrimas con dulzura al verlas caer de las orbes verdes, no le había dicho que esa mujer había sido la primera dueña de su corazón, la primera en robarle los suspiros, nunca le dijo que ella había sido la más especial en su vida y que nunca había experimentado esa felicidad con nadie más, que hacer el amor con ella había sido totalmente diferente de cualquier otra vez.

Pero…la había terminado eligiendo a ella, a la mujer de ojos violáceos, porque sintió en ella que alguien lo necesitaba, que el sentimiento de felicidad que le inspiraba al verla con los ojos chispeándole de emoción cada vez que lo veía lo hacía dichoso, que aquella castaña nunca había dependido de él, nunca le había dicho que cada vez que veía su tierno rostro podía ver en él una promesa de un hermoso futuro, que sus ojos le borraban los recuerdos de su sanguinario pasado, que no le había robado el corazón sino que se lo había arrancado, que la primera vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos pudo olvidarse del mundo, que sentía que todo se había desvanecido y solo estaba ella, que no había nadie más importante para él.

Si algún día tenía la oportunidad de poder hablar a solas con Yuuki, le agradecería por abrirle los ojos, por abrirle el corazón, por enseñarle a amar de aquella forma, por haberlo dejado ser amado sin barreras, porque si no fuera por ella tal vez nunca hubiera reconocido que María era la mujer que él quería, que la había amado con locura era verdad, pero que admitía que su amor se había ido apagando a medida que ella se alejaba, porque sí, estaban juntos pero separados, no dudaba de que ella lo hubiera amado, pero que tal vez había alguien más esperando por su atención.

Y sí, lo decía así porque no creía que su medio hermano fuera el correcto, ese maldito ególatra señor perfección no podría amar a nadie, no creía que ellos estuvieran juntos por amor, más tampoco encontraba la razón para que estuvieran casados, era cierto que la condición era casarse con una humana, pero podría haber sido cualquiera.

Admitía que muy en el fondo aún guardaba sentimientos por la mujer, pero había hecho de todo a su alcance para enterrarlos muy en el fondo de su ser, porque bien sabía que más de uno saldría lastimado por ello, y no quería ser el causante de más dolor en nadie.

Abrazó con más fuerza a su esposa y cerró los ojos, disfrutaría de la felicidad que tenía.

…

Estaba caminando en aquel lugar desolado sin ninguna prisa, hacía tiempo que lo hacía, había intentado todas las formas de escapar pero al parecer era imposible, pocas veces había visto luz al final del camino, y eh aquí la ironía de la situación, si caminaba hacia ella no moría, sino que recobraba el poco control de su cuerpo, aunque realmente no le era grato porque al intento se encontraba encadenada y discutiendo con este usurpador que no mostraba la cara.

Se sentó en aquella oscuridad, estaba cansada, sentía tanta tristeza, a veces caminaba y al pensar que era libre se encontraba observando un recuerdo, muchas veces eso era todo lo que la mantenía cuerda, vagar en lo recuerdos de su mente la sacaban de esa sombría monotonía, había visto muchas cosas, dolorosas y felices pero hasta ahora nunca de Zero, suspiró derrotada.

Ella sabía del pasado del hombre, sabía el cruento desenlace de su verdadera familia, sabía que había sido convertido por una purasangre y que después de eso había sido acogido por Juuri Kuran, sabía también de la mala relación entre Kaname y él, no le veía el problema, pero ellos eran de cierta forma parecidos y que chocaran no le sorprendía…además, sabía de Yuuki, la ex novia de su esposo, al verla por primera vez en aquella tienda de vestidos de novia no sabía quién era y no lo supo hasta que vio la entrevista en la televisión días antes del casamiento de la morena.

Se había sentido traicionada, porque él no había tenido la decencia de decirle que ella había sido la otra por un tiempo, porque la había dejado hablar con la castaña sin sentir remordimientos, dioses, se había sentido tan mal al saber la verdad, enojada también, que ni se diga, pero lo había terminado perdonando, después de todo la había elegido a ella ¿no? Sí, aparte, ella era demasiado tímida y sumisa como para montar un espectáculo.

También, había dudado de los sentimientos del hombre, después de todo ellos llevaban tan poco tiempo juntos y con la morena habían estado dos años, miró hacia arriba cuando sintió gotas de agua caer sobre ella, su alrededor empezaba a tornarse claro y gris, se levantó de su lugar siendo consciente de cómo la poca gente que se veía en las desolada calles londinenses la ignoraba y traspasaba, a lo lejos se vio a sí misma, parada bajo el precario techo que le ofrecía el balcón de una casona, se acercó lentamente, posicionándose al lado de su otra yo, mirando con atención la escena, varias veces le había pasado, no era ninguna novedad, pero no entendía a que se debía.

Vio como alguien se acercaba corriendo hasta ella, al principio le costó reconocerlo, pero era él, Zero, entonces recordó como había sido ese primer encuentro en que ambos se habían dirigido más que una simple mirada de reojo, el respiraba pausadamente, el ejercicio no le significaba nada, pero esa ella que temblaba por el frío agradeció cuando él le dejaba su abrigo y la instaba a caminar con el bajo su paraguas.

Entonces recordó, con el pecho oprimido de emoción como había sentido que el corazón le bombeaba con más fuerza, como el carmín se acentuaba en sus mejillas, como se había sentido conmovida por ese gesto, como había sentido la felicidad recorrerla y exhalarla por cada poro.

Los vio alejarse caminando despacio bajo una lluvia que ya no dolía tanto, que el frío ya no parecía molestarla, poco a poco todo volvió a tornarse oscuro, sí, ese era el primer recuerdo con su esposo que le significaba algo mayor, se reprendió mentalmente por no recordarlo, por haber estado tan sumida en la melancolía de sentirse prisionera y subyugada en su propio cuerpo.

Se aferraría a esos recuerdos que su inconsciente le proporcionaba para salir de allí, nunca había sido fuerte física ni sentimentalmente, pero ahora sentía que debía serlo, se aferraría a esa felicidad, a esos sentimientos, a esos pequeños detalles que la habían conmovido en más de una ocasión, debía salir.

…

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que un beso podía sentirse tan bien en los labios de Hanabusa Aidou, hubiera tirado al carajo todos sus prejuicios sobre el vampiro y se hubiera abalanzado a él hacía mucho tiempo, sentía como la mano masculina le acariciaba la mejilla mientras que la otra la acercaba aún más a su cuerpo.

Se separaron con la respiración agitada, con la frente apoyada en la del otro y las mejillas sonrojadas, poco a poco se separaron quedando ambos sentados en aquel mullido asiento de la rueda de la fortuna mirando al exterior, estaba llegando a la cima y podía verse sin ningún problema la ciudad iluminada con los colores de un cielo aún celeste.

Sin dudas se sentía como una colegiala de nueva cuenta, esas citas en el parque de diversiones eran algo que realmente le gustaba, y decir que no se había sorprendido al ver a donde la había llevado sería mentir, el rubio era sin dudas una caja de sorpresas ¡¿como nadie se lo había dicho antes?! Reiteraba, ella misma se hubiera tirado a sus brazos, era lindo y gentil cuando se lo proponía y aunque pareciera mentira muy maduro, pero no perdía ese toque infantil que la hacía sonreír.

Sí, el era especial, y de alguna forma el que estuviera ahí junto a ella la aliviaba, la hacía sentir querida, ella no tenía mucha suerte en el amor que digamos, su condición de hibrida no la hacía un buen partido ni para humanos ni para vampiros y ahora, con ese joven noble con un sequito de fangirls siguiéndolo a todos lados se sentía libre y feliz.

Cuando bajaron de la rueda, se adentraron por los caminos que los conducían a los puestos y juegos del lugar, ella lo había tomado de la mano mientras le sonreía y lo conducía por entre la masa de gente y el solo pudo devolverle el gesto. Aún con todo lo escandaloso e inmaduro que podía llegar a ser ella lo quería y él no podía sentirse mejor con eso.

Aquel agarre entre sus manos le significaba más que cualquier beso, que cualquier toque en general, porque la sentía conectada a él, bajó la mirada sopesando lo que sentía, sin dudas esa mujer había logrado que cayera rendido ante ella aún cuando sus palabras habían declarado lo contrario, ella no cayó, el cavó un hoyo en el suelo para enterrarse bajo sus pies, porque había sentido que lo querían sin esperar más de lo que podía dar.

Sin esperar que fuera perfecto y espectacular como todas las mujeres que lo seguían lo hacían, el no era una estrella de cine ni nada por el estilo, era un joven cursando sus estudios finales de administración y contabilidad, tener un apellido de renombre y ser un vampiro ahora con la fiebre del vampirismo azotando las mentes de las jóvenes lo hacían un bien deseable.

Se había acostumbrado a vivir de esa forma, a disfrutar de esas atenciones que recibía por parte de ellas como algo natural, no se planteó la idea de algo formal y verdadero, no lo necesitaba y eso creía, pero eran esos pequeños gestos que ella tenía para con él lo que lo habían terminado por engatusar, no había sido un beso pasional, ni una propuesta indecorosa como tantas otras lo habían hecho tratando de conseguir algo, solo ese agarre, solo una caricia o una mirada cargada de dulzura.

Afianzó el agarre de sus manos y se dejó llevar.

…

Era el último día de esa sesión de modelaje en conjunto, el proyecto estaba casi terminado y con eso sus días juntos, la apuesta se había reducido a algo que hacían por costumbre, la mujer se había cansado de ese jugueteo absurdo, de que él la ignorar o trajera a la primera que se le cruzara enfrente, pero bien sabía que ya había ganado cada que él la devoraba con los ojos, o cada vez que él rozaba más de la cuenta "accidentalmente", así que simplemente dio por terminada esa apuesta.

Él sin mucho preámbulo había aceptado su derrota al robarle un beso en pleno pasillo y pregunto qué era lo que ella quería como premio por su triunfo a lo que ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza y seguir, tal vez ella quería más de él y no solo un simple jugueteo, si él no podía ofrecerle eso, entonces estaba de mas pedirle algo que no necesitara por tanto no pidió nada.

El último tema era una escena de cuento, la habían vestido como una sirvienta con ropajes desgastados, el cabello suelto y desordenado, la cenicienta había sido la afortunada en inspirar a los productores y ella debía de seguir las indicaciones, sentada en una silla de la época tenía el pie extendido para qué él lo tomara entre sus manos y hiciera amago de poner el dichoso zapato que lejos de ser cristal brillaba bajo el logo de una reconocida marca.

Ambos estaban metido en los papeles a interpretar, no se movían si no lo decían, no respiraban si no lo demandaban, era su trabajo y lo cumplían, mas, aquella mano del hombre, en el momento de colocar el zapato rozó con algo más que profesionalismo la piel de sus pies, tomando su tobillo y disimuladamente para que solo sean ellos consientes de sus actos.

Lo miró acusadoramente después de que terminaron con las fotos, no podía creer que hiciera eso y a ella poco le había faltado para soltar un gemido de puro placer al sentir los dedos del hombre jugando sobre sus sensibles pies.

Él por su lado estaba más que divertido, aún cuando su rostro no lo demostrara, se apresuró a seguirla y puso frente a ella uno de esos palitos recubiertos de chocolate que sabía le gustaban tanto, lo había descubierto en ese tiempo en que se había dedicado a mirarla y observarla, dejando impreso en su retina cada movimiento, no había gesto en ella que él ya no conociera, se sentía inmune ya a todo lo que pudiera decirle o hacerle.

Ella lo miró tan seria y aburrida como siempre, pero le sonrió sinceramente al tomar el palito entre sus dedos y el joven sintió que un flan se sentiría más firme que él, tal vez no estaba tan inmune, porque la sensación de agradable calor que se acumulaba en su pecho cada vez que ella le dedicaba aunque sea un mínimo gesto a él y solo a él, se derretía, simple y llanamente se derretía.

…

Se tiró en uno de los sillones de la entrada a penas llegar, estaba cansadísima, se la había pasado de aquí para allá recorriendo los campos de la universidad, todavía estaba recuperando el mes que había estado ausente, de alguna extraña forma, siempre que se ausentaba daban tema nuevo, debía de ser algún tipo de karma.

Cerró los ojos, sentía como todo el cuerpo se le relajaba al sentir como gradualmente la temperatura helada de la que había venido pasaba a una más cálida como lo era la de la casa, rió un poquito al sentir la presencia de Haru en la cocina, era un chico callado pero con un gran apetito, por lo general siempre estaba comiendo, también recordó como el pobre había llegado con un dolor de cabeza intenso después de extrañamente encontrarse tirado en un callejón cerca del bar en donde había ido, no dijo nada, pero tenía la vaga idea de a que se podría deber, más no había dicho nada porque sino la que tendría un dolor de cabeza sería ella.

Lo dejó comer tranquilo mientras ella subía las escaleras, no lo interrumpiría, después de todo solo era un niño en un cuerpo grande, cerró la puerta del cuarto tras de sí y comenzó a quitarse los abrigos que no se había tomado la molestia de quitarse allí abajo, dejó salir un suspiro de alivio al verse libre de toda esa ropa y se tiró sobre la cama escuchando como su cuello sonaba, sin dudas lo que necesitaba era dormir hasta que se cansara de hacerlo.

Escuchó como la puerta se abría sin ninguna prisa, ni ánimos de abrir los ojos tenía, sabía que era él pero lo ignoró olímpicamente, sintió el click de la puerta al cerrarse con seguro, los pasos de él acercándose lentamente, su mirada clavada en ella, estudiándola, solo cuando sintió el peso de alguien acomodándose a su lado se movió.

Abrió los ojos y volteo el rostro para descubrir como este miraba el techo sin prestarle realmente atención, solamente se había tendido junto a ella, haciéndole compañía una que agradecía en sobremanera, últimamente estaba sola, lejana, ajena a todo, como si no tuviera nada a lo cual perteneciera completamente, se sintió tentada de acortar la distancia y sumergirse en el calor que podría proporcionarle el hombre a su lado.

Este la miró también, clavando lo oscuro de sus ojos en los de ella, no le había dicho nada, al llegar vio al estúpido niño guardaespaldas en la cocina engullendo la mitad de lo que estaba en la heladera, lo ignoró y subió la escalera a zancadas, sentía que debía de decirle algo a la mujer, más aunque se había pasado él día buscando ese algo simple y sencillo que ella quería escuchar no encontró la respuesta, era realmente plano para ese tipo de cosas.

Siguió el aroma que había quedado flotando en los pasillos, ahora toda la casa olía a ella, su aroma, su presencia impregnaba cada rincón del lugar y se sentía satisfecho de encontrar muchas veces su propio aroma mezclado con el de ella, se acercó tranquilizando su apuro y sin golpear siquiera abrió la puerta con suavidad, no había sonidos dentro, tal vez estuviera durmiendo, al entrar la vio acostada, con los ojos cerrados, pero estaba despierta, cerró tras de sí colocando el seguro, tenía unas cuantas ideas rondando su cabeza.

Caminó hasta la cama con calma, tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido que llegara a perturbar el mutismo en la habitación, se acostó junto a ella, pero contra todo pronóstico no la tocó, no deseaba hacerlo ahora que ella se veía tan en paz, no quería ser el causante de que el rostro perdiera esa suave expresión, solo se quedó mirando el techo, repasando los arabescos que formaban las sedas de los doseles verde traslucido.

Pero al sentir como ella se movía solo un poco la miró viendo los irises verdes fijos en él, tenían un tinte de duda y cariño plasmados en ellos, le sonrió, solo una simple sonrisa, sin nada detrás, no quería que pensara que para lo único que la buscaba era para…para…bueno, para eso, levantó una mano y le acarició el rostro con delicadeza viendo como ella cerraba los ojos y sonreía tímidamente, pasó un brazo tras la cabeza de ella atrayéndola hacía él, dejándola reposar sobre su pecho.

Ella se dejó a hacer, él estaba inusualmente cariñoso y no lo desaprovecharía, toda la molestia que representaba un encuentro mucho más físico la agotaba por demás de lo que estaba, así que viendo como él le sonreía y la acariciaba de esa forma tan casta le alegró el corazón, una burda y malditamente melosa expresión definía lo que sentía, se había sentido incluso mejor que si le hubiera dado un beso, o si le hubiera dicho te quiero, de alguna forma, sabía que el hombre era parco en palabras por eso, no presionaría por nada más.

Se acomodó mejor y cerró los ojos, sin dudas esos pequeños detalles eran los que la hacían feliz, las que acrecentaban el sentimiento en su pecho, esa calidez, sabía que por cada encuentro poco a poco se quebraba, que en algún momento uno de los dos iba a terminar cediendo, solo que esperaba que él lo hiciera primero.

Con ese pensamiento se abrazó al torso del vampiro, aspirando el aroma a especias que expendía mientras Morfeo tiraba de ella a un mundo nuevo, sería un sueño por demás satisfactorio.

**Biennnn termine el capitulo! HOLA mis preciosas lectoras y si hay algún lector también! Bueno, que decir, la verdad es que me sentí inmensamente feliz al leer sus reviews, son el empujoncito por el que cuando no tengo ganas me siento delante de la computadora a escribir, y sí, digo computadora porque ya tengo e internet prontamente lo que es una alegría, así no me complico la vida cada vez que quiero subir un capítulo!**

**Como siempre les digo, déjenme su opinión sobre que les pareció el capítulo, esta vez ya hicieron la aparición las otras parejas, quería dejar zanjados algunos asuntos para poder concentrarme más en los personajes y no dejar cabos sueltos. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo empezar, como siempre, solo dejo fluir las palabras y este capítulo fue más romántico de lo que acostumbro, me concentré en los sentimientos de los personajes, de todos ellos, como verán no hay demasiado diálogo, lo que no es cosa rara, e inconscientemente cada escena se fue desarrollando alrededor de los pequeños detalles que por ahí son mucho más relevantes que cualquier otro acto.**

**Ruka…pff su escena me hizo llorar a mí, que irónicamente soy la iba escribiendo, ella me simbolizó el desapego a todo lo demás, una gran depresión, el rencor de Kain hacia ella se debe a que la rubia haya entregado a su hija por salvarlo, era una encrucijada, y no tenía demasiadas opciones pero eso no significa que no le haya dolido, después de todo era su hija, entregarla fue arrancarle un pedazo del alma, si ustedes lo desean ahondaré en su historia, o tal vez le haga un shot aparte al igual que con las otras parejas, eso depende de ustedes.**

**Bueno Gracias y respondo los reviews de aquellos que no dispongan de una cuenta.**

_**Amelia:**____Te agradezco tus palabras y me alegro de que te gustara, no sé que tan pronto querías que actualizara, pero me imagino que antes de lo que lo hice u.uº discúlpame y espero que disfrutes del capítulo._

_**Srt Mitchell:**____jajajaja me alegro de que te guste! Y sí, voy a agregar más lemmon, lo prometo, este capítulo no tuvo pero tal vez el próximo tal vez sí, tengo que tomar en cuenta que tampoco quiero que vayan a las carreras._

_**Aleja:**____Discúlpame por hacerte esperar u.u, gracias, aprecio mucho tus palabras y de verdad gracias, sé que me falta mucho para ser una buena escritora porque siempre se puede ser mejor, voy progresando y en esta historia en especial veo mis progresos y_ bueno, acá esta el capitulo, espero lo disfrutes.

**Besos!**

**Flor! **


	15. Déjame quererte

**Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen, sino a su creadora Matsuri Hino, por lo demás, es de mi total autoría y prohibida su reproducción total o parcial.**

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo tiene Lemmon, contenido que puede dañar la sensibilidad de ciertas personas, está delimitado en su comienzo y fin por estos símbolos **.-.-.-.**, si lo lees es bajo tu completa responsabilidad.

"_Déjame robar tu corazón, déjame quererte como nadie te ha querido, déjame intentar, no le cierres la puerta al amor, déjame saber que tengo tu amor y que es para siempre, déjame poder hacer realidad mi máximo sueño…hacer que estés a mi lado por siempre…"_

**By:** SMB

**Capítulo 14:** Déjame quererte…

Al despertarse bajó a la cocina, donde la vio concentrada en un libro mientras un mate y una pava descansaban frente a ella, frunció el ceño al recordar el amargo sabor de eso y juró nunca en su vida volver a probarlo.

Ella levantó la mirada del libro y le sonrió, dejó a un costado aquel rejunte de palabras para levantarse y servirle un café, la rutina de esos días sin dudas era la mejor para sus sentidos, había podido descansar y de esa casita en el barrio residencial no quiso salir y tampoco es como que la joven se lo hubiese permitido.

La castaña no podía salir con tanta libertad como quisiera e ir y venir para comprobar la salud del rubio no era cómodo y mucho menos seguro para su condición de prófuga, así que simplemente se limitó a decirle que se quedara allí, se sentó de nueva cuenta sirviendo el agua caliente sobre la yerba azucarada y retomó la lectura.

Él la miraba atento, había descubierto que la morena tenía una gran afición por la lectura y una gran y basta biblioteca que abarcaba casi todos los géneros literarios y de estudio incluso, pero esta vez no veía expresión alguna en su rostro, es más parecía tan concentrada que se había hecho ajena a lo que la rodeaba.

─ ¿Qué lees?─ Ella despegó la mirada de las hojas y le mostró las elegantes y finas letras de una poesía desconocida.

─ Hace un tiempo, cuando llegue aquí compré este libro de poesía y lo olvidé por completo, estaba metido entre mis novelas de Barbara Wood─ Sonrió, la había escuchado alabar a esa escritora en más de una ocasión y era por mucho una de las preferidas de la purasangre.

─ ¿Ah sí? ¿Y es interesante?─ Él personalmente no era un aficionado a la lectura, más bien le gustaban los mangas, cosa que la mujer frente suyo compartía y le había dado acceso a los que tenía guardados, la mayoría eran románticos pero para entretenerse servían.

─ ¡Por supuesto, escucha, escucha!

Leyó un fragmento de la poesía y lo miró, estaba segura de que la atención del hombre estaba en sus palabras, pues parecía volver en cada una que leía.

─ Y bueno, sigue el poema, pero era para que veas…tiene mucho sentimiento─ Cerró el libro marcando la pagina en la que se había quedado y acarició la cubierta con cariño, el cuero que la recubría estaba un poco gastado, y las páginas amarillentas a más no poder pero no había podido evitar comprarlo.

─ ¿Y el autor?

─ Mmm pues no sé, no tiene un nombre ni nada, más bien es un manuscrito firmado bajo un J.M.

─ A ver─ le quitó de las manos el objeto en cuestión y lo hojeó un poco, sin encontrar nada que lo delatara, solo que tenía más años de los que podía contar.

─ Ves que no te miento─ Forcejeó un poco para quitarle el manuscrito logrando que sus manos se rozaran y que una pequeña corriente los recorriera, el rubio alejó las manos como si le quemaran mientras ella sonreía triunfal e ignoraba esa sensación en el pecho─ Vamos vamos, toma ese café que se está enfriando.

Se levantó para salir de la cocina dejando ver las largas piernas de las que era poseedora, solo tenía puesta una remera de hombre que le cubría hasta la mitad del muslo, sin dudas le resultaban muy cómodas para dormir, pero comodidad era lo menos que le producía al noble, más bien, le ocasionaban un ligero sonrojo, no era la primera vez que lo experimentaba a lo largo de esos días.

Se había acostumbrado a verla de aquella forma, despeinada, y vestida de forma poco decente, pero se le hacía bonita, tierna, tenía una belleza natural que lo atrapaba, le gustaba verla al levantarse o cuando tenía esos gestos de servirle el café por la mañana, y la verdad eran pocas puesto que la mujer se levantaba bastante tarde, era una perezosa innata y ella se escondía bajo el pretexto de ser una vampiresa muy aplicada en su papel.

Se rió ante la sola imagen de verla tirada en el sofá de la sala con un brazo cubriéndole los ojos, sí, esa imagen era ya común, era como si nunca tuviera fuerzas, no era precisamente una chica activa, es más, la mayoría de las veces la encontraba leyendo o viendo alguna película, o sentada tomando mate, otra vez la mueca de asco.

─ Oye Fay…─ La llamó, tenía algo que preguntarle de lo cual no se había atrevido, cuando vio como esta se giraba a verlo se sentó frente a ella apoyando la espalda contra el respaldar del sillón─ ¿Cómo…cómo era tu vida antes de aquí?

La castaña lo miró intrigada, ya le había contado todo lo que pasó antes de llegar a Japón, a lo cual, este al ver la confusión en sus ojos corrigió la pregunta.

─Quiero decir, tu familia, tus amigos…ese tipo de cosas.

─ Oh…bueno, era bastante normal, tenía pocos amigos, nunca fui muy sociable, dos amigas y un amigo de la infancia, íbamos los cuatro juntos a una escuela católica─ Hizo una mueca graciosa al recordarlo y Takuma no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo─ ¡Oye! No te rías, no es gracioso eso de la iglesia, pararse sentarse y así durante más de una hora, aparte no creo en eso.

─ Está bien, está bien, no te enojes, sigue.

─ Bueno…me crié con mi abuela, mi mamá, mi tía y mis primos y creo que eso es básicamente todo, no tenía una vida muy interesante, estaba en tercero de secundaria cuando pasó todo, así que no es que haya experimentado mucho, nunca me enamoré ni tuve novio ni ese tipo de cosas, me causaba cierto rechazo.

─ ¿Por qué?

─ Mmm, no sé, nunca encontré en otra persona lo que buscaba, creía en el verdadero amor, algo para siempre, pero bueno, esas cosas para quien tenga tiempo ¿no?

─ Supongo…y ¿no los extrañas?

─ ¿A quién?

─ A tu familia y tus amigos.

─ Pues, mi abuela murió cuando tenía once─ Los ojos se le ensombrecieron por unos segundos, el pecho le dolía ante el recuerdo, pero se recompuso enseguida y siguió─ A mi tía puede ser, me gustaba hablar con ella, sentarme a tomar mate y conversar de las cosas, éramos parecidas en cierta forma…las peleas y los juegos de mis primos, me gustaba escucharlos─ Una vaga sonrisa se formó en sus labios y sus ojos destilaban cariño─ Extraño un poco a mis amigas, salir con ellas a charlar o simplemente desvelarnos mientras mirábamos una película con un gran pote de helado en frente.

El joven la escuchaba atento, y rió ante lo último, quería saber más de ella, entenderla un poco, saber cuánto le había afectado el dejar todo y ayudarla, sentía que debía reconfortar el dolor que pudiera guardar.

─ El Santi era en verdad cómico, siempre podía contar con él, extraño esa mirada que tenía cuando me mostraba las nuevas canciones que le había copiado a su celular, música electrónica…la odiaba pero la escuchaba igual─ Sonrió ante el recuerdo, hacía mucho que no pensaba en ellos, que no recordaba el pasado─ también tenía un hermanito, era la piel de juda, pero aún así lo quería mucho… no guardo demasiados recuerdos de él, aún era pequeño cuando me fui…y creo que eso es todo.

Se incorporó en el sillón mientras cruzaba las piernas y apoyaba la cabeza en su mano en gesto aburrido.

─ Y…¿tus padres?

Se arrepintió inmediatamente de su pregunta al ver como un silencio tenso azotaba la habitación y como la chica se removía muy disimuladamente, demasiado pero no tanto para sus ojos que ya la habían estudiado, había visto ese gesto de cruzar su dedo meñique con el de junto para con el corazón tirar un poco hacia atrás aquel dedo pequeño…y con eso quería decir…que estaba incómoda.

─ …No tengo mucho que decir sobre ellos a decir verdad, casi no conocí a mi padre, dejó embarazada a mi mamá y no se hizo cargo hasta que yo tenía unos…mm cinco años creo…pero no lo veía, así que la verdad nunca cree un lazo con él…y mi madre…realmente no nos llevábamos bien, éramos muy diferentes…se casó con alguien a quien yo no soportaba y mi vida cada día se hacía más agobiante, demasiado…sí, realmente pensé que odiaba a ese hombre, nunca sentí tanto desprecio por alguien o por algo, era una continua batalla y ella nunca me defendía, dejaba que él me dijera lo que quisiera…

El rostro mostraba una expresión amarga y los puños crispados mostraban la molestia de recordar a aquella persona, pero se relajó al notar como una mano se posaba sobre la de ella, era grande, cálida y suave, al igual que la sonrisa que le mostraba el chico, le sonrió agradecida, era la primera vez que hablaba de sus sentimientos de aquel entonces.

─ Entonces…estuve mucho tiempo deprimida, llegué a querer acabar con mi vida─ Sintió como la mano del rubio se tensaba sobre la suya─ tranquilo, nunca hice nada tan estúpido, tenía doce años y estaba mentalmente débil…la cuestión es que todo eso me hizo cerrarme a muchas emociones, a hacerme la promesa de no llorar por nada que no mereciera la pena, a actuar indiferente, fría, que nada me afectara, dejándolo pasar…cada incidente me separaba más de mi madre, en algún momento nuestra relación tuvo un quiebre…no, definitivamente no la extraño, la quiero pero no la extraño, nunca lo hice, ella perdió toda mi confianza y ahora puedo decir que respiro con libertad…

Quería abrazarla, reconfortarla pero enserio no veía nada en su mirada, era lo que había dicho, no había sentimientos por esa madre.

─ Yo no tuve madre ni padre, fue durante la masacre en Roma, murieron ambos…quede a cargo de mi abuelo y no se puede decir que sea alguien muy cariñoso─ Sonrió con amargura, era un aspecto de su vida que nunca superaría, deseaba tener una familia propia, alguien que lo amara sinceramente y él poder corresponder ese amor.

─ Lo siento mucho─ Ella lo tomo del rostro para mirarlo a la cara y sonreírle, no podía permitir que ese chico de rostro amable tuviera una mirada triste─ Vamos, sonríe, aún tienes mucho por delante, algunas veces hay que perder para ganar, eres como eres por las circunstancias en las que vives.

─ ¿Y tú? ¿En que circunstancia vives?─ La miró directo a los ojos poniendo su mano sobre la pequeña de ella.

─ Yo…─ Desvió la mirada mientras un pequeñísimo rubor le cubría las mejillas, estaban demasiado cerca y no le gustaba esa sensación en el estómago, pero, quería que continuara, una contradicción estúpida─ Yo vivo en la espera.

─ ¿En la espera de qué?─ Se acercó un poco más, rozando su aliento con el mentolado de ella, se veía hermosa con su cabello cayéndole en cascada, enmarcándole el rostro, los ojos grandes y luminosos sin pizca de maquillaje, las mejillas arreboladas como jamás se las había visto y los labios entreabiertos.

─ De…de morir, de morir Takuma─ Se separó despacio sin querer que el rubio se ofendiera, no podía permitirse más que un amigo, porque sino esa espera, esas circunstancias empezarían a tambalearse.

…

Estaba caminando hacia fuera de la universidad, su última clase había sido historia de los pueblos antiguos, era una clase con una teoría demasiado larga pero realmente interesante, era fatigante pero gratificante a la vez. Cuando estaba llegando a la puerta una mano la detuvo.

Miró hacía su interceptor y sonrió amablemente, era Khan, uno de los pocos compañeros que le seguían hablando aún después de su matrimonio, porque sí, no todos querían acercarse a la esposa de uno de los más reconocidos vampiros, y no precisamente por su amabilidad.

Le preguntó que necesitaba mientras se acomodaba el bolso a un costado y se tiraba el cabello para atrás para no enganchárselo con la correa, escucho lo que el joven necesitaba con atención, solo unos apuntes del día pasado, al parecer se había ausentado por un fuerte resfriado.

Se sintió un poco culpable por no notarlo, estaba tan metida en las divagaciones de su mente y en el dulce despertar que había tenido los otros días que simplemente no notaba nada, y él pobre chico era tan tierno que daba pena no notarlo.

Estaba muy concentrada en lo que el joven le decía que no notó la fuerte presencia que se acercaba, cuando la notó ya estaba siendo arrastrada hacia un auto sin entender del todo que estaba pasando.

Kaname abrió la puerta del Ferrari y prácticamente tiro dentro a la joven que mantenía los ojos bien abiertos, solo cuando el sonido de la otra puerta al cerrarse la pudo sacar de su estupor. Frunció el ceño y lo miró fijamente buscando una explicación a ese actuar tan brusco y el que no la miraba la enervaba un poco, trataba de mantener la calma pero se lo hacía difícil.

El pelinegro arrancó el auto sin mediar palabra, no le habló, no la miró siquiera, tenía la mandíbula tensa y solo fijó su mirada en el camino, aunque era consciente de la mirada sobre él.

─ ¡Dioses Kaname! ¿Es que no piensas hablarme?

─ No tengo nada que decir.

Lo miró con los ojos como platos ¿Había escuchado bien?¿Qué no tenía nada que decirle? La había prácticamente arrastrado hasta el auto, había hecho un papelón delante de aquel chico, dejándole con la palabra en la boca, que vergüenza, una de las pocas personas que le hablaban y ahora le tenía que pedir una disculpa, es más ni los dichosos apuntes le había podido dar.

─ Entonces con qué derecho te crees como para arrastrarme a tu auto, estaba hablando con alguien─ Conservó la calma en la voz, pero estaba desconcertada.

─ Créeme que lo vi.

─ ¿Y entonces?

─ ¿Qué hacías hablando con ese hombre?─ Detuvo el auto a un lado de la calle y la miró, quería saber porque ese tipo mostraba tanta confianza con su esposa como para tomarla del brazo y porque ella le sonreía con tanta soltura.

Yuuki le sostuvo la mirada, era posible que ahora este engreído le quisiera controlar hasta su junta? Es decir, estaban casados pero, tampoco quería que se tomara esa libertad, no aún, ella no le había hecho ningún escándalo cuando lo vio con Ruka y tampoco era como que prestar apuntes fuera un delito.

─ Que te importa─ La voz le salió más airada de lo que pretendía y nada le costaba contestar que el chico le había pedido unos apuntes, pero ¡que bronca!

─ Sí me importa─ Se acercó más a ella fijándose en los ojos atentos y recelosos, en los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho haciéndolos resaltar.

─ Que lastima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo, mis asuntos son solo míos y de nadie más, lo que yo hable con Khan es privado.

─ ¡Ah! Khan…discúlpame, no sabía que ese hombre fuera tan importante para ti, ¿y cuando me lo presentaras? digo, soy tu esposo, no tengo derecho a conocer a tu "amigo"─ Lo único que sintió después de ver los ojos dolidos de la chica fue su mano sobre su mejilla.

─ No me pongas al mismo nivel que tú, yo no tengo esa clase de amigos como tu les llamas, y si así quisiera nadie me lo prohíbe, después de todo yo no te dije nada cuando seguiste tu relación con Ruka después de casarte conmigo…¡Contéstame! ¡¿Lo hice?!

El negó con los ojos bajos y el cabello haciéndole sombra sobre ellos.

─ Suficiente con todo esto Kaname, no me traigas de acá para allá, soy humana y me equivoco, tengo defectos y virtudes como todos, pero tengo un límite, no soy de hierro, así que si no tienes nada bueno que decirme entonces no me digas nada, será mejor que terminemos con todo esto de una buena vez─ Lo miró una última vez antes de abrir la puerta.

La tomó por la muñeca y la miro fijamente.

─ Lo…siento─ Desvió la mirada antes de seguir y sin soltar en ningún momento la muñeca femenina─…por todo…no solo por ahora, por todo este tiempo.

Ella se sentó de nueva cuenta, mirándolo sin ver, escuchándolo sin creer, él le estaba pidiendo disculpas y ella se sentía dispuesta a perdonarlo, pero… ¿sería lo correcto?

─ Está…bien, te perdono, pero…no puedo olvidar, lo siento.

…

Después de aquel casi beso se había excusado amablemente con el rubio y subió a darse una ducha, ahora bajo el agua caliente se sentía más relajada, no era que él no le agradara, al contrario, para su mala suerte, le agradaba más de lo que debería.

Golpeó la pared de azulejos con fuerza, si fueran otras circunstancias ella estaría más que feliz, le correspondería sin tapujos, pero no podía, ella moriría en poco tiempo y no quería dejar a nadie atrás, quería irse sin remordimientos, con la certeza de que había cumplido con todo, pero si él se ponía en ese plan ¿entonces qué debería hacer?

Cuando supo todo, empezó a desligarse poco a poco de todo lo que había soñado para sí, si no podía cumplirlo, qué sentido tenía aferrarse a aquellos sueños, así que simplemente los había dejado ir.

Ahora ese chico se estaba colando en su corazón sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta.

Salió envolviendo su largo cabello en un turbante y su cuerpo en una toalla verde, se miró al espejo frunciendo el ceño, no encontró nada de especial, es más, se veía bastante común, no era una chica fea, pero había mejores y a decir verdad después de tanto tiempo alejada de la gente y con la idea de morir grabada a fuego en su mente, su físico había pasado a segundo, tercer o quizá último lugar en su vida.

Se secó el cabello un poco con la toalla mientras suspiraba, era demasiado para ella, una de las razones por las que no había establecido lazos con nadie era precisamente eso, porque saldría lastimada y la otra persona también.

Siempre trataba de evitar los temas complicados y vergonzosos, era demasiado empática, al punto de no soportar la vergüenza ajena, ahora soportar una propia era terrible, pero tenía que aclarar las cosas con Takuma, el era un noble, un vampiro, tenía miles de años por delante, era hermoso, se sonrojó ante el pensamiento, pero siguió con el hilo de sus pensamientos…¿en que se había quedado? ¡Ah sí! Tenía el tiempo del que ella no disponía, y aferrarse sería triste, demasiado, y ella, por primera vez en tanto tiempo no moriría tranquila.

Aún con el pelo húmedo y la toalla enrollada en su cuerpo salió del baño, sumida en sus pensamientos caminó hacia su cuarto, dejando un rastro de pisadas en la madera del pasillo. Abrió la puerta aún con la mente perdida, se tiro en la cama boca abajo sin importarle que esta se mojara por las gotas de agua que aún permanecían en su cuerpo que ni la molestia de secar se había tomado, ni que la toalla se desprendiera de su lugar dejándole la espalda descubierta.

Estaba sumergida en un pequeño sopor cuando el click de la puerta al abrirse la alertó, mas no se movió, ese aroma a perfume y lluvia lo reconocería a millas de distancia, no tenía ganas de hablar o siquiera moverse, mejor sería que se mantuviera así, que pensara que dormía.

Cerró los ojos y trató que su respiración se pausara, pensó que lo había logrado convencer cuando nuevamente la puerta sonó al cerrarse, pero contra todo pronóstico el peso de alguien al sentarse junto a ella le paró el corazón.

…

Después de eso, se había bajado del auto sin demasiado esfuerzo, no había querido mirar hacia atrás pero por el rabillo del ojo había alcanzado a ver el rostro desencajado del moreno y se le estrujo el pecho, más no podía mentirle, lo quería, pero no podía olvidar, tenía miedo, miedo a sufrir nuevamente, había tantas cosas en su vida, que un golpe más la podría tirar abajo definitivamente, eso…y que frecuentemente metía la pata.

La cabeza le dolía horrores, hacía varios días que no dormía como debía y lo demostraban aquellas leves ojeras que empezaban a formarse bajo sus ojos, se sentó en una banca de la peatonal mientras se masajeaba las sienes, los dolores de cabeza cada vez eran más frecuentes y feroces, como si algo quisiera explotar dentro de su cráneo.

Se medio recostó sobre la madera del respaldar del banco, algo en aquella situación le resultaba familiar, sí, la primera vez que se había encontrado con él había sido en circunstancias deplorables y ahora aunque distaba de tal momento sentía el corazón oprimido en dolor, el rostro entristecido de Kaname le había calado hondo, y mentiría si dijera que no estuvo tentada a volver y consolarlo, a decirle que ella lo olvidaría, fuera como fuera.

Pero no podía decirle aquello, sería plantar semillas en terreno pedregoso, juraba por todos los dioses que quería a ese moreno más de lo que podía aceptar, que mirarlo le quitaba el aliento pero algo dentro de ella estaba aterrada, de todo lo que sentía, de esa apabullante masa de sensaciones que le provocaba esa cercanía, el dolor no se olvida, pensó con melancolía, se supera pero no se olvida.

Y lo peor de todo era que no importaba cuanto se lo negara, todos esos sentimientos habían empezado a brotar desde el primer día, con el simple gesto de ese hombre al ayudarla en aquellos momentos en los que colapsaba en esas mismas calles, en ese gesto que le inspiró confianza, tanto como para confesarle su penosa condición.

Se había enamorado de esos gestos que él tenía, de esa manía de acomodarse el cuello de la camisa cuando se sentía incomodo, o como sus ojos aparentemente amables te hacían una completa radiografía sin que fueras consiente, de su carácter que aunque dispar al suyo, la atrapaba, o esa expresión cuando comía algo que ella preparaba.

Sonrió ante este pensamiento mientras se sujetaba el pecho, no había vueltas, estaba jodida, en todo el sentido de la palabra, realmente se había enamorado de un maldito chupasangre con complejos de grandeza, y lo que era aún peor, es que la idea no le disgustaba. Un peso se retiró de su pecho al comprender que aunque en esos instantes no fuera capaz de olvidar el sufrimiento provocado por el pelinegro, se esforzaría por recoger los pedazos de su corazón, solo para dárselos a él.

Porque cuando un corazón se rompe, lo demás son solo rasguños, si él podía amarla aún con esas barreras que esperaba poco a poco ir bajando, entonces…se dejaría querer.

…

Se había quedado ahí, sentado en el sofá, estático ante la huida de la joven, no entendía muy bien que había pasado, simplemente, cuando se dio cuenta se quedó solo en aquella habitación, se había esfumado de entre sus manos el cuerpo de la chica, ni siquiera había escuchado lo que le había dicho, pero sin dudas un sabor amargo al verse rechazado le consumió la boca.

Se permitió bajar la mirada por unos segundos y sostenerse la cabeza con ambas manos, era esa sensación de soledad que hacía tiempo que no tenía, esa que se le quitaba cuando estaba con ella, por eso mismo no quería perderla, la quería junto a él, y tal vez era egoísta de su parte pero la quería, para él y solo para él, porque aunque sabía los motivos de esa manera recluida de vivir por parte de la castaña, le gustaba ser solo él quien la viera.

Y en cada encuentro se había descubierto deseando un poco más de ella, por eso, en esos momentos, su mente y cordura se habían bloqueado para solo dejar paso a los instintos, y el primero había sido el querer asaltar los labios rosados de la mujer, pero cuando ella lo alejó vio dolor en su mirada, ella estaba tan sola como él.

Se levantó de un salto, no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había estado perdido en sus divagaciones, pero el reloj en la pared le contaba largos minutos, subió la escalera en pasos largos, tenía que llegar, apelar por algo que se le había negado sin llegar a efectuarlo, cuando dio el último paso sobre el escalón que lo pasaba a la planta de arriba vio con un pequeño sonrojo como la puerta de la habitación de una Fay enfundada en una simple toalla se cerraba.

Avanzó a paso seguro, no podía dejarse amilanar por algo como eso, después de todo, no era ningún nene, entró sin hacer demasiados preámbulos, nunca pensó que la iba a encontrar sobre la cama, de espaldas, y semidesnuda. Sabía que no estaba dormida pero ella no parecía interesada en hablar o siquiera mirarlo, cerró la puerta y se sentó junto a ella tragando saliva, era hombre y no inmune desafortunadamente.

Por varios segundos…o minutos ¿quién sabe?, se la paso en silencio, viendo la espalda desnuda de la joven, era bonita, de piel lisa y bronceada, diferente a la mayoría de los vampiros que hacían gala de una piel en extremo pálida, pero quitando eso de su mente se decidió a hablar.

─ Fay…─ Hizo una pausa, ella no se movió ni un milímetro, es más, parecía como si ya no respirara─ …por favor…déjame quererte.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar las palabras del rubio, la respiración se le cortó, ¿cómo se suponía que debía de reaccionar? ¿Qué debía decirle?

─ ¿Por qué querrías querer a alguien como yo?─ por fin soltó en un susurro retraído, nada le era coherente, es decir, ¿ella? No, se negaba a creerle.

─ ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?─ contraatacó él y para su deleite, ella se removió y afianzó la toalla a su cuerpo antes de mirarlo mientras se sentaba para verlo directo a los ojos.

Era completamente bochornoso, pero quería ver su contraparte esmeralda, y le dolió ver sinceridad en ellos, porque sabía que por más que quisiera no podía corresponderle, que ese dolor que experimentaba en el pecho era la más pura prueba de que ese hombre frente a ella se había introducido en su corazón poquito a poquito, como un veneno de lento actuar.

Contrajo el gesto en un una mezcla de dolor, esa que hacía antes de llorar con mucho sentimiento, ese que hacía tiempo no hacía, uno que los años de cruel tortura y persecución le habían quitado, no lloraba de angustia, sino de impotencia y rabia, pero ahora, volvía a sentir ese sentimiento en ella, el que sentía cuando aún era humana, cuando las palabras de su madre le atravesaban el corazón como una daga.

Giró el rostro para que el no la viera, se sentía más débil y expuesta que nunca, ese rubio era peligroso, porque sacaban a la humana dentro de ella, porque hacían florecer pétalos blancos bajo tantos manchados de sangre.

─ Takuma…no sirve de nada quererme o hacernos ilusiones con algo que no podría ser─ trató de conservar la calma en el habla, pero le estaba costando bastante, por alguna razón sentía que si se alejaba no solo estaba quebrando sus últimas oportunidades de ser feliz en esa vida, sino que también las de la persona frente suyo.

─ ¿Por qué no podría ser?

─ Porque estarías queriendo el fantasma de una persona…entiende por favor, no soy ni por asomo lo que una vez fui, me hice a la idea de que en algún momento no muy lejano moriría por el bien de conservar la paz y no revivir las época oscura─ Tomó la mano del noble y lo miró con cariño, quería que entendiera sus razones para no aceptarlo, si fueran otras circunstancias, le correspondería.

─ ¿Y cuánto tiempo es ese?─La pregunta la desconcertó, él le estaba preguntando cuanto tiempo le quedaba, como si ella fuera una enferma terminal.

─…N..no lo sé, podrían ser días, tal vez meses…años incluso, aunque sea poco probable…todo depende del contenedor en el que se encuentre.

─ Entonces, déjame quererte durante esos días, durante esos meses, incluso esos años…no me digas que no, te lo suplico, pero no digas que no, porque aunque sean tan solo unos minutos, si mueres, no me dolería menos que si fueran siglos.

Ella no sabía que decir, le había robado las palabras, es decir, ¿cómo? No, no podía formar un hilo coherente de letras u oraciones, lo miró atónita y sintió la necesidad de llorar, se reprendió mentalmente por eso, últimamente estaba hecha una llorona y no era algo que le gustara, pero en realidad quería hacerlo. Él le estaba diciendo que estaba dispuesto a quererla por el tiempo que le quedara de vida y ella estaba tentada a aceptar eso.

─ ¿Y tú? ¿Qué harás cuando yo no esté?─ Lo miró dudosa, y a él no le hizo falta ser adivino para saber que sus palabras le habían llegado a la mujer, ella no temía por ella, temía por él, y una vez más se asombró de la forma tan rara de ser de ella, pues no negaba que su falta a él le iba a afectar, tal vez más de lo que quisiera admitir.

─ No es algo que pueda contestar, porque no lo sé, pero…creo que en estos momentos no importa demasiado, porque te tengo frente a mí, cuando ya no estés, entonces lo pensaré─ Le sonrió con una chispa de gracia y al parecer se lo contagió a la joven que por fin dejó ir esa sombra oscura que opacaba sus ojos.

─ Está bien…por lo que me quede de vida, déjame quererte─ Repitió las palabras del rubio con gracia y cariño, a lo cual este sonrió ampliamente mientras se inclinaba y le robaba un pequeño roce a sus labios.

…

Decir que las palabras de la morena no le habían afectado era una vil mentira, pero, ¡vamos! A quien no le duele que lo rechacen, había visto con impotencia como la espalda de la fémina se alejaba por la calle y estuvo bastante tentado a seguirla, pero un poco de su orgullo le impidió hacerlo y también el hecho de que había percibido un deje de tristeza en la voz de la chica. Era consciente de que la había lastimado y que en parte se merecía aquel destrato, pero…¡¿hasta cuándo lo iba a hacer sufrir?!

Gruño por lo bajo al cerrar la puerta del auto frente a la casa, Khan, pfff, Khan sus colmillos, sabía que había actuado mal y que las palabras se habían salido de su boca sin que pudiera evitarlo, y ahora que lo pensaba eran ridículas, sintió ganas de darse un golpe el mismo. Iba a hacer un juramento de no volver a pasar un día con Hanabusa, al parecer la idiotez era contagiosa. Y ni hablar de que todo el día el futuro economista se la había pasado hablando de su hermosa novia y de lo paranoico que se ponía cada vez que alguien se le acercaba y blablabla, tanto así que le había llenado la cabeza de dudas e inseguridades, él no era así.

Suspiró antes de abrir la puerta de la casa sin mirar demasiado, tiró las llaves sobre la mesita junto al recibidor y aquel abrigo lo tiró junto a la puerta, estaba entre perezoso y deprimido así que ni siquiera lo colgó como era su costumbre.

─ Deberías levantarlo─ Subió los ojos rápidamente al verla frente a él, pero no se movió, ¿por qué ella le sonreía? No que estaba enojada o dolida, o lo que sea.

Ella lo miró suspirando, entendía el desconcierto, su bipolaridad la asombraba a ella misma, pero estaba cansada de tener miedo, de meter la pata una y otra vez, así que camino hasta él, levantó la campera y la colgó como debería y tomando la mano fría del hombre lo guió escaleras arriba, quería hablar, pero no con todos los empleados ahí y menos cuando tenían un oído subdesarrollado.

La primera habitación era la de él, así que abrió la puerta sin hacer demasiado ruido y sin soltar la mano del hombre, la cual hacía una pequeña presión sobre la de ella, por lo tanto, suponía, había superado la sorpresa inicial. Se sentó sobre el edredón rojo vino y lo miró indicándole que hiciera lo mismo.

─ Bien…¿cómo empiezo?─ soltó una risita nerviosa, después de todo, no tenía un plan aparte de hacer justo lo que hizo, se sentía tonta y nerviosa, al final, bajo la mirada y suspiró─…lo siento…de verdad, estuvo mal de mi parte irme y dejarte ahí…no quería hacerte sentir mal, pero…─ levantó la mirada para descubrir el rostro neutro del hombre a su frente, decididamente no la ayudaba─…pero necesito tiempo Kaname…tal vez sea egoísta de mi parte, pero…

─ No lo es─ Tomó una de las manos de la joven mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella y poder tener una mejor visión del rostro femenino oculto bajo los cabellos castaños─ Te daré tiempo, todo el que quieras…pero ya no me rechaces, no me hace mucha gracia sabes?─ Torció el gesto provocando una ligera sonrisa en la joven.

─ Sé…sé que puedo olvidar, lo voy a hacer Kaname, pero voy a necesitar ayuda, ¿crees que podrías ayudarme?

─ Seguro…rompí con Ruka─ soltó de pronto, como si estuviera hablando del clima. Los ojos verdes de la mujer se abrieron como dos platos, se había alegrado y mucho, ahora Kaname era de ella, solo de ella, pero esa parte bondadosa casia idiota de ella la hacía pensar en que habría pasado con la mujer de cabellos cenizos ¿estaría sufriendo?, supuso que sí, pero era más fuerte su sentido egoísta al saberse la única dueña del espécimen frente a ella.

No comentó nada al respecto, solo miro al hombre a su frente, aún con la sorpresa adornando sus facciones, pero aún así le dio una sonrisa entre agradecida, feliz y melancólica que el vampiro supo interpretar.

─ Estoy seguro que lo superará, hubiera sido peor continuar con alguien que no la quiere como merece─ Acto seguido se incorporó un poco para acercarse lentamente al rostro de la joven, quería besarla, pero tenía presente lo que le había dicho, aún así quería probara ver si se lo permitía.

Lo miró a los ojos y vio aquel pedido de permiso así que asintió sonriendo muy tenuemente, después de todo, ella ya había roto su condición el mismo día, ¿qué podía prohibirle ya?

Fue un beso, solo eso un roce de labios que hizo que una electricidad les recorriera el cuerpo, fue similar a aquella vez en su casamiento. Poco a poco cada uno quiso demandar más y él otro no se lo negaría.

Mordió con algo de fuerza el labio femenino y lograr que ella abriera la boca en un gemido de sorpresa, introdujo su lengua, saboreando la húmeda cavidad, peleando con la de ella, en un juego que se le hacía encantadoramente atrayente.

Poco a poco fue tumbando a la morena sobre la cama quedando él sobre ella, tal vez fuera por el momento o por otra cosa, pero quería ser suave, dulce, como si fuera una primera vez, y sí era la primera en la que ambos consentían con total libertad y conciencia de lo que estaban haciendo, sin privaciones.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Con eso fijo en la cabeza depositó pequeños besos en el rostro de la joven haciendo que esta sonriera ante las leves cosquillas, llegó hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, capturándola entre sus labios, succionando mientras una de sus manos se colaba por debajo de la ropa de la mujer y acariciaba el vientre, subiendo y bajando sin llegar a nada, simplemente gozando de la suave textura.

Entre besos y caricias se les fueron pasando los minutos, las manos jugaban con las ropas del otro, intentando alargar el juego y a la vez queriendo quitar aquellas molestas prendas de sus cuerpos, sintiendo como las respiraciones se aceleraban y la temperatura ascendía provocándoles un ligero sofocamiento, aquel que les daba la excusa perfecta para liberar al otro en un gesto "generoso"

Tomó el borde de la blusa y la fue levantando hasta dejar al descubierto el ombligo, luego los senos aún cubiertos por el sostén, paso los brazos y la cabeza viendo como los largos mechones caían nuevamente sobre la piel desnuda y cremosa de la mujer que se mostraba sonrojada.

Ella en medio de los mimos recibidos había aprovechado para desabotonar la camisa que él usaba aquel día sin demasiados esfuerzos, había tenido una semana para practicar con las usuales vestimentas del pelinegro, la retiró de los hombros del moreno con lentitud, mirándolo a los ojos y acariciando en el proceso los músculos tensos.

Estaba siendo demasiado cruel con él, estaba jugando con su excitación al tocarlo y dejarlo, besando su pecho y el cuello masculino, siempre dejándolo con ganas de más, pero eso lo resolvería él, tomando con poca fuerza las muñecas de ella y dejándolas sobre su cabeza antes de empezar a besar su cuello y mordiendo ligeramente dejando marcas rojizas hasta el inicio de sus senos.

Sin dudas quería ser dulce, pero ella no lo dejaba serlo, le miraba de una forma que hacía a su lívido ascender a un trescientos porciento sin que él pudiera hacer gran cosa. Bajó con una mano hasta el inicio de los pantalones, abriendo botón por botón antes de introducir su mano bajo la prenda.

─Aaah─ Vio con una sonrisa ladina como los ojos de la mujer se abrían de repente, y emitía aquel suave gemido, sabía que se había contenido, pero aún así le gustaba escucharla, sí…aún más fuerte.

Bajó a reclamar esos labios rosados que lo habían estado tentando tanto desde aquella condición, sintiendo la falta que le habían hecho, mordisqueando y siendo más brusco de lo que quisiera, arrancando algunos jadeos de parte de la mujer. Tan entretenido estaba que no se dio cuenta de que había liberado los brazos de la joven, la cual lo giró con fuerza sobre ella para arrastrarlo a él bajo sí.

El cuerpo femenino estaba completamente apoyado contra el pecho del hombre, pero no tardó en desaparecer aquel contacto al sentarse ella sobre el vientre de él para acariciar despacio, torturante todas y cada una de las marcas en su cuerpo, se agachó un poco sin permitir que mucho de ella rozara con el pelinegro, besando así como él lo había hecho con su cuello y pecho.

Descendió un poco con sus caderas quedando bajo aquel punto débil que el pelinegro escondía bajo la ropa, ropa que ella se estaba encargando de desaparecer, soltando los botones y el cierre dejándolo solo con la ropa interior y se sentó sin ningún miramiento sobre aquel creciente bulto.

─ Arggh─ El purasangre gruño por aquel acto antes de darla vuelta nuevamente dejándola bajo él y a merced de sus deseos, y por lo pronto, el que cumpliría sería el de quitar los pantalones de la mujer, los cuales no había alcanzado a quitar, y de paso algo más.

Acarició las largas piernas, depositando besos en el interior de sus muslos, sintiéndola temblar ante el tacto húmedo de sus labios y un último beso sobre el sexo femenino hizo que un escalofrío la recorriera de pies a cabeza.

Llenó de caricias cada ínfima parte del cuerpo de su esposa, la dueña de aquel título que ahora yacía jadeante bajo su cuerpo, retorciéndose antes sus manos, pasando por sus pechos, desabrochando la última prenda que lo separaba de sentir por completo la piel lechosa de la castaña.

Masajeó con suavidad aquellas montañas que reclamaban su atención, elogiando con su boca a una y luego a la otra, sin descuidarlas, tratando de decir con mimos y caricias lo que su boca en acción no podía. Sintió como las manos de ella se apretaban a su espalda, tratando de soportar la ebullición de sensaciones que estaba sufriendo.

Le robó un beso, dulce, tierno, tornándose demandante, codicioso, lujurioso, no hacía falta decir que sus cuerpos pedían más de lo que les estaban ofreciendo, con una mano se deshizo de la ropa interior que se interponía entre ellos, sin dejar de besar esos labios rojos por el uso.

Una fina capa de sudor los cubría, matizando sus cuerpos en un brillo etéreo producido por las estrellas y una luna ausente, filtrándose sus gemidos por el aire, rebotando contra ellas y devolviendo a sus oídos el sonido de su deseo.

Poco a poco se introdujo en ella, nervioso y relajado a la vez, mirando a los ojos que quería dándole su aprobación, como si fuera la primera vez, inexperta, llena de temores y dudas, pero sobre todo, con esa vena de calidez y amor que solo se logra con la persona querida.

Podía sentir el latido de su corazón acelerado por cada uno de los embistes tortuosamente lentos de los que estaba siendo víctima, viendo como los cabellos húmedos y negros se movían al copas del movimiento de su compañero, tocó con cariño el pecho de él, recorriendo con sus manos y presionando cada vez que pensaba que la llevaría al límite, sintiendo como aumentaba el ritmo y lo bajaba, no dejando que terminara nunca.

Se conmovieron ante la mirada del otro, cargada de sentimientos, oscurecida por la lujuria, destilando sinceridad por el alma completa a través de sus ojos. Se vieron a sí mismos llegar a la culminación, ella dejando el aire escapar de su garganta en un grito ahogado y él acompañarla minutos después con un gruñido ronco y cayendo parcialmente sobre ella.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Se acomodaron mejor sobre la cama, tapando sus cuerpos afiebrados y agitados bajo las sabanas doradas, él atrajo el cuerpo de Yuuki hasta dejarlo atrapado entre su pecho y su brazo mientras con el otro jugueteaba con los cabellos desordenados.

La sintió tranquilizarse y acurrucarse más contra él, apoyó su mentón sobre la coronilla de ella, aspirando el aroma a rosas levemente mezclado con aquel aroma alcalino propio del momento. Pensó que se había dormido pero se sorprendió al oírla hablar.

─ Sabes…la primera vez que estuvimos juntos…realmente sentí una opresión en el pecho…algo que me decía que tenía que estar contigo…fue una sensación tan conocida y de repente tuve la impresión de que en algún momento te había prometido estar contigo…─ Pausaba su habla, tratando de buscar las palabras correctas y no sentirse más estúpida de lo que se sentía al hablar sobre sus pensamientos e impresiones─…como si fuera una obligación realmente grata…sinceramente sentí que te amaba…que algo nos unía.

El se mantuvo callado durante algunos segundos, volviendo sobre las palabras de su mujer, sonrió ante el pensamiento de que lo era ahora más que nunca, que oficialmente ya ninguno renegaba del título que poseía, más por costumbre que por sentirlo. Pero volvió sus pensamientos a aquellas frases, absorbiendo la información, sintiendo esa puntada de nostalgia.

Pero no tenía palabras para responder la mata de sensaciones que lo habían agobiado en ese momento, que había sentido algo especial ni hablar, pero admitirlo era tan difícil como le había costado acostumbrarse a la idea de casarse con una humana meses atrás.

─ Yo en aquel momento, solamente pensaba…¡Dioses! ¡Por favor que esta mujer me deje quererla!─ Le respondió con un toque de gracia haciendo a la castaña reír y él sonriendo ante su logro.

─ Te dejo.

─ ¿Perdón?─ En algún momento se desconectó del hilo de la conversación.

Ella se incorporó solo un poco hasta quedar a la altura del rostro del vampiro y lo miró a los ojos sonriendo abiertamente, con las mejillas coloradas y los ojos brillándole, haciendo de su visión algo especialmente memorable. Depositó un corto beso en los labios de Kaname antes de responderle.

─ Que te dejo quererme.

**Biennnnnn…terminé! Estoy exhausta, realmente para escribir este capítulo me jugaron en contra todas mis malas costumbres, la pereza, mi haraganería, mi especial afición por dormir y todas esas cosas…es más, son las 21:50 y ya estoy bostezando de sueño, el verano es realmente pesado para mí, lo detesto, pero bueno.**

**Pasando al cap, les pido una disculpa por haber tardado tanto, como explique arriba, todo aquello me jugó en contra así que su escritura fue realmente lenta, escribiendo un poquito cada día y siento si quedó meloso, otra vez, el cap anterior también fue salido de mi estilo un poco más fuerte, especialmente este que lo escribí durante mis días "especiales" donde me pongo "especialmente" llorona y melancólica.**

**Le armé una historia a Fay, antes de convertirse en vampiro fue humana y compartió su vida con gente normal, revisando los aspectos, realmente expresé mucho de mí en ella, aquel gesto con los dedos que suelo hacer cuando estoy incómoda, o su mala relación con su madre, realmente no nos soportamos, pero tranquilas, la historia no está totalmente basada en mí, es ficción.**

**Yuuki y Kaname, pfff, lo que me costó armar sus escenas, que superaran sus barreras, realmente me causan tantos problemas como si fueran personas reales, a veces pienso que por qué arme a personajes tan complicados. Pero al final les terminé haciendo una escena muy dulce a ambos.**

**También el lemmon, fue todo un problema, batallé internamente por hacerlo o no, estaba entre que sí y que no, al final ganó el lemmon, ya dirán ustedes como quedó y descarté lemmons demasiado explícitos para esta historia puesto que no van con ella.**

**Igual espero que les haya gustado y espero sus opiniones que siempre son muy valiosas para mí, ya sea para algún tipo de crítica u otra cosa. Les agradezco infinitamente los reviews que dejaron en el cap anterior y me alegro de que les haya gustado.**

**Me despido con un bostezo largo…y besos!**

**Flor! **


	16. Despertar

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de su respectiva creadora Hino Matsuri, por lo demás, es de mi completa autoría y por tanto, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial.**

"_Si es bueno vivir, todavía mejor es soñar, y lo mejor de todo, despertar_**"**

**Antonio Machado**

**Capítulo 15:**** Despertar…**

Sostenía la mano de su hermana con ilusión contenida ¡Había despertado! Sí, ella la miraba con los ojos curiosos, había recuperado un poco de color en sus mejillas pálidas y el cabello rojo que le enmarcaba el rostro parecía brillar con más intensidad, la habían llamado en mitad de la noche para decirle que la menor había recobrado la conciencia.

Decir que todo rastro de somnolencia quedo en el olvido era poco, se había levantado de un salto tirando a Kaname de la cama en el proceso, corría por toda la habitación tirando el piyama y buscando algo que ponerse, todo, claro, bajo la atenta mirada de un muy confundido vampiro que se levantaba con dificultad del suelo y con la mitad de la sabana enrollada en una pierna.

Con un beso rápido le había comentado todo mientras se despegaba de él que había aprovechado para sostenerla entre sus brazos, y seguía corriendo de aquí para allá buscando el zapato que le faltaba, el cual Kaname le aventó con una sonrisa divertida para cambiarse él también y seguirla escaleras abajo viéndola trastabillar varias veces, lo que ocasiono que el bajara más rápido para ponerse frente a ella, no fuera que terminaran con otra personas inconsciente ahora que ya había despertado una de las hermanas.

Viendo que la castaña estaba tan emocionada como para obviar el hecho de que había que atravesar media ciudad por lo menos para ir al hospital, él se vio en el "sacrificio" de tomarla por la cintura y arrastrarla al auto en donde no tardaron ni cinco minutos en salir, las calles estaban medianamente despejadas, y digo medianamente a lo que se puede considerar despejado en Tokio.

Y bueno, todo sucedió bastante rápido, la morena miraba por la ventanilla y hablaba efusivamente, diciéndole lo mucho que le iba a gustar a Hikari conocerlo, que era una niña realmente dulce, y así durante todo el trayecto en que había visto un nuevo aspecto en su esposa, creía que nunca la había escuchado hablar tanto desde que la conocía, estaba feliz, se le notaba en los ojos, en ese brillo intensificado y él…bueno, él se reía junto con ella.

Ya en las puertas del hospital no le dio tiempo ni a terminar de estacionar que ya había abierto la puerta y bajado corriendo rumbo a las escaleras, esquivando a la gente que se agazapaba en la entrada.

Cuando él por fin había terminado de acomodarse y subir por uno de los ascensores hasta el piso correspondiente pudo ver a través de la puerta entreabierta como Yuuki sostenía la mano de la menor y la miraba con lagrimas cayéndole de los ojos, eran diferentes a las que había visto y era increíble como la perspectiva de ese líquido salino cambiaba cuando había una sonrisa adornando el rostro.

No quiso interrumpir, la pelirroja no hablaba, la máscara de oxigeno aun permanecía sobre su boca y no parecía tener muchas fuerzas pero aún así, sus ojos azules miraban con suma atención a su hermana a un lado de ella.

Se apoyó contra la pared exterior mientras cerraba los ojos, suponía que al fin y al cabo, por fin iban a tener paz, algo de lo que parecían carecer los últimos tiempos, pero ahora las cosas con la castaña parecían estar mejorando, si su hermana estaba consiente eso quería decir que los medicamentos estaban funcionando y pronto podría hacerse el transplante.

Suponía, que ahora que todo estaba bien, tendrían algo de paz, calma, realmente la necesitaba, sentía que ese vacío y peso que lo acompañaban siempre se desvanecía y lo agradecía, por eso ahora que podía despertar viendo a la castaña junto a él cada día le parecía más prometedor.

Alguien allá arriba lo quería porque si no, todas estas cosas no le estarían sucediendo, y a esa niña, también, si no fuera por ella jamás hubiera conocido a la que ahora era su mujer, y sonaba endemoniada bien decirlo, pero fuera de eso, tanta tranquilidad era sospechosa, mas, por lo pronto…lo único que le preocupaba es…que la caída le seguía doliendo.

…

Se sostuvo la cabeza entre las manos, cansada, porque ahora estaba sentada en el living de la casa Kuran, enojada y frustrada porque la hubieran sacado de la comodidad de su casa y todo ¿por qué? Por ese maldito papelito bajo su puerta.

"_Estaba tumbada en la cama mientras Takuma dormía con la cabeza apoyada en las almohadas y un brazo rodeando sus piernas, ella por lo pronto estaba leyendo aquel libro de poesías…por tercera vez, sí, había algo que la atraía a esas palabras, una punzada nostálgica._

_Se deshizo del abrazo en el que estaba envuelta para bajar por algo de comer, tenía una ansiedad increíble, una que le revolvía el estómago, le acomodó los cabellos rubios y lo contempló por unos segundos antes de darle un beso, algo suave, sin que se diera cuenta, no le gustaría despertarlo._

_Bajó los escalones uno por uno viendo con extrañeza como un sobre blanco se deslizaba por debajo de su puerta, de un salto recorrió todo lo que le faltaba con un sentimiento angustiante atravesándole la cabeza, mareándola._

_Tomó entre sus brazos aquel sobre, sin remitente, sin nombre, un papel en blanco ¿la habrían descubierto?¿Sería su hermano? No le daba buena espina, abrió con rapidez y descubrió un papel escrito a mano con la frase -Ven pronto, necesito verte- firmado bajo Juuri Kuran._

_Saber que quien la había mandado a llamar no era otra que Juuri le había calmado pero tampoco le daba un respiro, si la estaba llamando eso significaba que algo había pasado, el reloj marcaba las nueve de la noche, no era tarde pero lo mejor era apresurarse y llegar._

_Subió apresurada y vio como el rubio seguía durmiendo, cada vez descansaba mas y eso la aliviaba, así que solo se dedicó a cambiarse decentemente para salir, le dejó una nota en la mesa de luz para informarle que había salido que no se preocupara y que lo quería…se sonrojó ante lo último, le costaba acostumbrarse a la idea de que ahora respondía a alguien cuando en los últimos años, era ella y su soledad las que convivían juntas._

_Pero no le dio más rodeos a la idea, si había sido tan parca en palabras eso significaba que era urgente, bajo nuevamente las escaleras al vuelo casi tropezando con sus propios pies pero tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido y salió al frío del exterior, prácticamente corrió o mejor dicho, lo hizo, todo el trayecto hasta llegar a su destino._

_Se plantó frente a la mansión Kuran y agradeció el que esta estuviera en un lugar tranquilo, más bien alejado del bullicio, no iba a tocar la puerta ni que estuviera loca, si era una trampa y todo lo que se le paso por la cabeza se lo impedía así que rápidamente subió al balcón y entró"_

Repitió toda la carrera que había hecho para llegar al lugar y ser recibida por una sonriente y despreocupada Juuri, decir que la quijada se le desencajó en incredulidad era poco, la mujer la condujo escaleras abajo y la sentó en uno de los sillones que se esparcían por el living del lugar mientras la otra castaña desaparecía tras una puerta.

La vio sentarse frente a ella y depositar una bandeja con tres tazas de té, azúcar y leche. La joven la miró levantando una ceja inquisitiva mientras la mayor sonreía inocente, evitando el pequeño tic que se estaba apoderando del ojos izquierdo de la ojiverde, sospechaba que no había ningún problema.

─Juuri…se puede saber cuál es el motivo para sacarme de mi casa y tenerme sentada aquí?─Le habló calma, evitando que el impulso de darle un golpe en la cabeza como a un niño se apoderara de ella.

─Oh! No es nada importante, tenía ganas de verte y mi marido seguro ya viene, le dije que vendrías…

─Ahh…así que estoy acá, con el corazón en la boca pensando que algo grave había pasado…pero me quedo tranquila…solo conoceré a tu esposo─ Habló sarcástica pensando en lo cómoda que estaba en su casa con Takuma a su lado y leyendo su libro.

─No te enojes querida, seguro que no tenías nada que hacer y estabas tirada sin hacer nada como siempre…por favor, no me mires así, en tu otra vida eras igual de haragana─ La mayor miró como el ceño de la purasangre se fruncía pero no la contradecía─ Ya está bien, relájate…dos cucharadas de azúcar y sin leche si no me equivoco.

─ No, es la medida correcta, no pensé que recordarías eso─ Dijo mientras tomaba la taza entre sus manos y miraba como entraba por la puerta tras la ojimarrón, un hombre que le hizo gemir de la sorpresa, era sorprendentemente parecido a su hermano, bueno, su antiguo hermano, bien, era todo un quilombo hablando en criollo como dirían en su país.

─Fay…mi marido Haruka─ La mayor se paró para agarrarse del brazo del hombre y llevarlo frente a ella, él le sonrió y le extendió la mano en señal de saludo, a lo cual ella respondió extendiendo la mano y sorpresa fue lo que se reflejó en su rostro al ver como el besaba el torso de su mano antes de sonreírle y sentarse frente suyo junto a su esposa.

─ Un gusto conocerla por fin, Juuri no deja de hablarme sobre usted─ Ella le sonrió de lado antes de dejar el plato de porcelana con su compañera sobre la mesa, tanto parecido la invitaba a molestarlo.

─ Por favor, trátame de tú, después de todo, en cuerpo soy la más joven, no por ofender obvio, pero en esta vida ustedes son más viejos, lo siento─ Sonrió más ampliamente al ver el pequeño desconcierto ante ese insulto velado que le había dado, era una descarada cuando quería y no pudo evitar una pequeña carcajada.

Vio como la otra mujer la acompañó en su risa, sin dudas sería divertido reírse a costas de ese hombre, demasiado inocente, y sospechaba que Juuri lo hacía de goma.

─ Lo siento, lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, me recuerdas a mi hermano, te pareces mucho a tu padre sabias? Al parecer los Kuran no degeneran el aspecto, son pocas las diferencias que advierto con el paso de los años…pero bueno…digas lo que digas Juuri, debes tener una razón para tenerme aquí.

─ Bueno…si, últimamente hubo un incremento de los niveles E de la zona…y queríamos saber si estabas relacionada con ello─ El hombre habló en lugar de su mujer.

─ Yo? Pff a penas si salgo de mi casa, en todo caso si lo eh notado yo también, salí a cazar un par, nada de qué preocuparse, no son muy fuertes, son bastante recientes a decir verdad…pero les diría que son solo la prueba.

─La prueba?

─Claro, al parecer sea quien sea el contenedor del alma de mi hermano le está dando batalla, así que no creo que pueda hacer mucho por el momento…─Giró la cabeza y calló abruptamente al sentir una presencia familiar acercarse, frunció el ceño y escondió su esencia, disfrazándola con la de una simple vampiresa.

Notó el gesto sorprendido de los mayores pero les negó con la cabeza antes de ver como una pareja de peliplateados pasaba por el umbral de la puerta, los analizó con la mirada y miró fijamente a la mujer, humana por lo visto, pero a ella no la engañaba, podía sentir aquella fluctuación de poder emanar de ella, era algo muy débil, pero que Juuri y Haruka no lo detectaran la asombraba, eran demasiado confiados o ella demasiado desconfiada.

Pudo ver al joven repasarla con la mirada y levantó una ceja un tanto indignada lo cual, al parecer él captó porque desvió la vista, se dieron las presentaciones pertinentes, obviamente sin ahondar en muchos detalles, optando la purasangre menor en presentarse a ella misma mintiendo descaradamente, cosa que no les sorprendió a los mayores.

Ahora el tema es que no podía quitarle la vista de encima a aquella pequeña muñeca de porcelana que se aferraba tiernamente al brazo de su esposo, entrecerró los ojos analítica, no era tonta y una alarma había saltado en su cabeza al sentirla llegar, no diría nada puesto que era una sospecha pero definitivamente la iba a investigar y dejaría encomendado a los mayores que ellos también hicieran algo por su cuenta y le hicieran llegar la información.

─ La verdad que fue un gusto conocerles pero debo irme─ la menor del grupo hizo ademán de levantarse cuando una fina voz la detuvo en el proceso encontrándose con los ojos violáceos de María.

─ Pero señorita Fay, es tan temprano aún…

Realmente le caía peor que él demonio y créanle cuando decía que era un maldito pervertido el muy maldito, pero no pudo evitar fruncir levemente el ceño, toda esa dulzura era demasiado dudosa y chocante para la ojiverde que simplemente no la tragaba.

─Alguien me espera─ Sin más salió de la habitación con un asentimiento de cabeza haciendo una ligera seña a la castaña para que la siguiera y por ende el mayor que había sentido el cambio acido de actitud de la nueva conocida.

Caminaron un largo trecho hasta la puerta de entrada en donde la joven se detuvo y los miro fijamente, el desconcierto en los ojos de ellos le hizo entender que no entendían ni medio, pero ella tampoco se iba a tomar el tiempo de explicar demasiado a fondo, había demasiados oídos curiosos.

─ Vigílenla bien, hay algo extraño y tengo una leve sospecha de que puede ser, aún así, no puedo hablar mucho, me gustaría verlos de nuevo por mi casa, hay un sello de protección y silencio, por el momento es el lugar más seguro─ Sin más salió del lugar con paso calmado, ahora ya estaba más tranquila y recordó con enojo y luego una carcajada que cuando viera a Juuri nuevamente la golpearía por hacerla preocupar.

…

Llegó cerrando la puerta tras de sí y cerrando los ojos, no esperaba verlo tan pronto, estaba casi segura que esa mujer era el contenedor, las razones por las que él había elegido un contenedor humano todavía no las tenía claras, pero era obvio que buscaba algo al mantenerse cerca de la familia Kuran, y esa era su mayor preocupación.

Notó como la luz de la cocina estaba encendida, es más, la única que permanecía apagada era la de la entrada, allí, donde estaba ella, estaba segura de que Takuma la había escuchado llegar y ella estaba hecha un asco, se limpio con el dorso de la mano la sangre salpicada pero no le iba a servir demasiado, apestaba a ella y su ropa estaba cubierta de esa sustancia.

Maldita sea con esos niveles E, eran revoltosos, caminó a paso lento encontrándolo con una taza de café y un manga en la mano, era un mañoso, le reclamaba sus gustos y aún así los leía, nadie le dijo que los leyera, lo miró con las cejas arqueadas antes de acercarse, él la miró y repitió su acción al repasarla con la mirada.

No era que al rubio le asombrar mucho verla en esas condiciones, había visto que la morena tenía un lado sádico, un lado asesino que ella había aceptado mientras fueran niveles E u otros que le representasen una amenaza para su tan preciada calma, pero el aroma a sangre que emanaba, por muy asqueroso que fuese, por muy de esos neófitos que fuera lo tentaba…no, aspiró mejor el aire a su alrededor, no era esa sangre.

Se paró frente a ella y la empezó a inspeccionar.

─Takuma…¿Qué se supone que haces?

─Hueles a sangre─ El joven siguió con su inspección sin darle mayor importancia al desconcierto en la mirada verdosa.

─Chocolate por la noticia, es obvio que huelo a sangre, estoy cubierta de ella─ ironizó la castaña.

─No…no es sangre de esos…es tuya─ Dijo mientras veía los pantalones rasgados cuando al fin fue consciente de que un líquido especialmente espeso y de un rojo carmesí se deslizaba por la piel, apegando la tela de los pantalones, lo que no se explicaba es porque la herida no se había curado ya─ Seguro que fueron solo niveles E?

Ella le desvió la mirada al contestar, puede que no se hubiera liado solo con ellos.

─Puede que me haya topado con un par de cazadores en el camino─ Se removió incomoda ante la penetrante mirada que el joven le dedicaba y se quedó sin aliento al ver sus ojos enrojecidos, mierda, se había olvidad del efecto de su sangre en los vampiros, el tema es como zafarse de la situación sin tener que hacerle daño al noble.

Se echó un par de pasos atrás, analizando sus posibilidades ¿qué mierda hacía ahora? La herida no se iba a cerrar así como así, era metal de la fundición y aunque lo hiciera, el aroma estaba pegado a sus ropas, cuando creyó encontrar una solución ya estaba atrapada entre la pared y el cuerpo del rubio.

Estaba mal si pensaba que se veía endemoniadamente sexy con los ojos rojos y los colmillos más largos? Realmente sentía el calor acumulándose en su bajo vientre mientras lo veía con algo de espanto en los ojos, nunca la habían mordido, y no había esperado que lo hicieran, era algo tan personal y peligroso, ahora ya no sabía qué hacer, todas sus ideas se habían ido por el caño al sentir la respiración húmeda y caliente chocar contra su cuello descubierto.

Por su parte, el noble estaba cegado por el aroma que le invadía cada sentido, sentía la necesidad de morderla, de clavar los colmillos en esa piel dorada que tanto le gustaba, hacia mucho que no bebía sangre real, sangre que no se disolvía en agua como la de las capsulas, y no respondía a los llamados que le hacía su conciencia.

Si en esos momentos alguien le preguntara su nombre, su edad, simplemente no sabría responderle, porque no recordaba ni reconocía más que la sensación de su cuerpo encerrando el femenino de ella, del leve temblor que azotaba ese cuerpo, del aroma a sangre con cítricos. Sentía a sus colmillos doler en su boca, necesitaba morderla, y que lo perdonara más tarde, pero realmente lo necesitaba.

Pasó su lengua por el cuello de ella, saboreándola y escuchando como un jadeo de sorpresa acompañaba su acción y el temblor cesaba, estaba tensa, siguió masajeando esa zona con su boca, deleitándose con los pequeños sonidos que de los labios de ella provenían hasta que hundió los colmillos en su vena, sintiendo el gusto metalizado llenarle la boca.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir como su piel era atravesada por el filo de los colmillos del hombre, sintiendo como se bebían su sangre, el dolor de la acción poco a poco menguaba al igual que la tensión en su cuerpo, pronto se encontró disfrutando de ese dolor y con las piernas hechas gelatina, si no fuera porque estaba contra la pared y una de las manos de él la sujetaban de la cintura, ya hubiera caído.

Se sentía adicto a ese sabor, a los sentimientos y sensaciones que su sangre le transmitía, a los miles de recuerdos que desfilaban frente a sus ojos, pero la cordura le regresó como un golpe al sentirla pesada entre sus brazos, quitó los colmillos horrorizado y lamió los orificios para cerrar la herida, viendo como la mujer entre sus brazos a penas si conservaba la conciencia.

Sus ojos volvieron a tomar el color verde original y la miraban con una disculpa y una angustia palpable, pero no había tiempo para eso, porque se desplomó entre sus brazos, había bebido demasiado, sí, demasiado porque se sentía saciado, saciado como jamás en su vida lo había estado y sobrepasando el límite de la saciedad rayando la gula.

El problema residía en cuando despertara.

…

Cuando despertó se vio viendo un techo blanco y conectada a un sin número de aparatos, monitoreando cada aspecto de su anatomía, la ventana a su lado cerrada mostraba un cielo oscuro con escasas estrellas, se miró, una aguja clavada en su mano, una máscara cubriendo su boca, y así seguía con el repertorio.

Un hospital…¿cuánto hacía ya que estaba en ese lugar? Sus últimos recuerdos eran de ella hablando con su hermana, su hermana, que lloraba por Zero ¿cómo estaría? definitivamente tendría que consolarla, sería su paño de lagrimas.

A los pocos segundos de ese pensamiento vio como la puerta era abierta por una enfermera que la miraba con verdadera sorpresa antes de salir corriendo, rodó los ojos inconscientemente, ni que se viera tan mal cuando despertaba, no podía moverse, sentía todo entumecido, así que desistió de hacer algún movimiento al tercer intento, a penas y podía con sus dedos y no es que fuera mucho.

Varios minutos después, más escasos que los segundos anteriores, se vio rodeada por una cantidad apabullante de personas, médicos y enfermeras que comenzaron a examinarla, dioses, que molesto, pero visto que no podía hacer nada y la voz se le atoraba en la garganta se dejó hacer, no tenía opción.

Al poco rato de que la dejaran sola volvieron a abrir la puerta y ella ya estaba resignada a otra ronda de toqueteos, más se quedó con las ganas, puesto que quien la miraba desde el umbral de la puerta no era otra que su hermana, sonriendo como estúpida y con los ojos cristalizados, se sintió mal, porque sabía que seguramente la había preocupado.

La castaña por su lado se estrujó la ropa sobre el pecho mientras con la otra mano se tapaba la sonrisa que quería debatirse entre un jadeo y un suspiro, la veía, ahí, frente a ella, con los ojos abiertos, mirándola, tantos meses de solo ver sus párpados, admirando la más que pálida piel ahora recubierta de matices cálidos y un bello sonrojo sobre las mejillas redondeadas, era más de lo que hubiera soñado, estaba despierta!

Se acercó y aunque moría por abrazarla, aún la notaba frágil, así que tomó su mano apretándola y sentándose a su lado, con lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro sin que fuera consciente, no eran molestas, eran el desahogo de todo el estrés y tristeza acumulado, la repasó con los ojos, como si buscara un daño físico que no existía, había esperado mucho por verla despertar y contrario a todo, no se acordó de nada más, no se preocupo de tener que responder frente a ella por sus actos, simplemente ella le llenaba el alma.

La de ojos azules la miró, repasándola con la mirada, su hermana estaba más hermosa de lo que recordaba, omitiendo el hecho de que estaba hecha un manojo de lagrimas, no, no se refería a eso, sino antes, a cuando estaba con Zero ¿seguía estándolo no?, aunque, esperaba que no, ese idiota, a penas lo viera lo iba a matar. Le restó importancia, por un par de horas por las que hubiera dormido no habrían cambiado tanto las cosas.

Siguió el recorrido, vio el suéter gris de cuello alto y holgado que usaba y frunció muy ligeramente el ceño ¿se habría dado cuenta que lo tenía al revés y que podía ver la etiqueta?, o que su cabello parecía un revoltijo, podía ver un poco de delineador corrido y aún así se veía bonita, quiso reírse pero no podía conseguir la fuerza, solo un atisbo de sonrisa fue lo que consiguió mientras presionaba la mano que la tomaba con delicadeza notando como las orbes verdes se abrían y cerraban conteniendo las lagrimas.

─Hikari…─ Se acercó y depositó un beso en la frente de su hermanita, porque no sabía que más hacer, que decirle, tal vez lo mejor sería esperar a que pudiera responder a lo que dijera, la soltó y salió de la habitación ante la mirada curiosa que le seguía, volviendo a entrar esta vez de la mano de Kaname que se veía, algo cohibido por la situación.

Bien, no era que le estuvieran por matar, no tenía un gran contrato en manos, ni algo de la sociedad vampírica, era solo conocer a la hermana de su esposa, que tan difícil podía ser eso? Es decir, no era como que no la hubiera visto antes, claro, la diferencia estaba, que solo la había visto inconsciente.

La menor no pudo reprimir el gesto de levantar una ceja ante la visión de ver a Yuuki de la mano con un hombre desconocido, realmente se había perdido de algo porque no entendía nada, pero tampoco sentía que ese desconocimiento fuera de importancia, su hermana brillaba al lado de ese chico y ella no le prohibiría ese brillo.

─ Hikari, él es Kaname…mi esposo─ Woow, se lo esperaba todo menos eso, su boca formó una perfecta "O" bajo la mascarilla, y tuvo ganas de decir ¡¿Pero qué carajos?!, pero viendo que era imposible y que al parecer no había dormido tan solo unas pocas horas, solamente parpadeo para mostrar su desconcierto, diablos, el mundo se había vuelto de cabeza y ella parada en el tiempo con la imagen de una destrozada y penosa Yuuki, pero confirmaba las palabras al ver el anillo en el dedo anular brillando hermosamente, humm, era más lindo que el que le había dado el peliplata.

Bien, lo observó detenidamente, bueno, no estaba mal, y si a la castaña le gustaba, pues, le daba luz verde.

…

Caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, pero que mierda se le había cruzado por la cabeza al morderla, seguro ahora ella lo odiaría y el no le podría poner excusas, que le decía, "lo siento, lo que pasa es que hace tanto que no tomo sangre, y no pude evitar morderte" esas y otras frases más le recorrían la cabeza, carcomiéndole los pensamientos, al final, termino por tirarse al sillón con fuerza.

─ Oye, mi sofá no tiene que pagar por tus problemas─ Escucharla le paralizó por completo, la tenía frente a él y no la había notado, sintió el miedo recorrerlo, por eso bajó la mirada, le daba cosa mirarla a los ojos, tenía pánico de verla y que ella le rechazara, no ahora que la tenía al alcance, ahora que la sentía más cerca, pff, y había metido la pata hasta el fondo, él sabía cuanto los purasangres cuidaban del líquido que circulaba por su cuerpo.

─ Yo Fay…

─ Takuma, está bien, no es como si te voy a dar una paliza por morderme─ Se sentó a su lado mirándolo, viendo como este mantenía la cabeza baja pero como sus ojos se abrían en incredulidad al escucharla y no pudo evitar suspirar─ sabes perfectamente los efectos de mi sangre y no me molesta compartirla contigo, de todos modos, no me molestó, me sorprendió, lo admito y me aterroricé…nunca me habían mordido, no es algo precisamente placentero considerando que te chupan la sangre, pero bueno, de eso vivimos y las pastillas disueltas son un asco─ Rió, sin dudas esas cosas disueltas eran un veneno, pero que le iba a hacer, lo vio tomar más confianza y mirarla, le sonrió en respuesta.

─ Pero yo pensé…que tú…

─ Qué me enojaría? Por supuesto que no, me extraña que lo pensaras, bueno…en si no es extraño, tal vez si fueras otra persona te hubiera cortado la cabeza de buenas a primeras─ Y se carcajeó al ver el temblor disimulado en el cuerpo del mayor, no podía evitar sonreír, era una maldita sádica a veces y para qué negarlo, lo disfrutaba─ lo que quiero decir, es que, no me molestó, pero tal vez no deberías dejarme como globo desinflado, porque me da vueltas todo.

Terminó por decirle, a decir verdad, no le había mentido, no le molestó, al principio le asustó, y ahora tenía un dolor de cabeza y un mareo del infierno, pero si a alguien le daría su sangre, sería a ese dulce rubio que tenía en frente, pero algún día se lo tendría que retribuir, si una pequeña venganza, porque había visto todo lo que estaba en sus memorias y pensamientos sin pudor alguno, se vengaría de alguna forma, de eso que no quepa duda y sonrió ante la idea.

La miró atónito, dioses, esa mujer era rara desde la punta de los pies hasta la punta de los cabellos, hubiera esperado un ataque de ira, pero sintió la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas al percibir que le había dicho que lo aceptaba, también una puntada de culpa al verla tan pálida y sosteniéndose la cabeza, realmente le dolía al parecer y no era para menos, hasta que su cuerpo no volviera a producir la sangre perdida no se recuperaría y dudó un poco de la oferta que iba a hacer, era algo que lo avergonzaba y tal vez a ella le pareciera indecoroso.

─ Fay…si tu quieres…quiero decir que…si no te parece mal y…bueno…

La castaña lo miró levantando una ceja, que carajos le pasaba, estaba balbuceando frases incoherentes, ¿qué si ella quería qué?

─ Takuma, tranquilo, si te perdoné lo anterior, no creo que sea tan terrible lo que puedas decirme─ Le sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos, estaba realmente mareada y no sabía si alguna vez lo había estado de aquella forma.

─ Que si te gustaría beber de mi sangre─ Le había costado una buena cantidad de autocontrol y una gran bocanada de aire, pero lo había dicho, y recibió la sorpresa de ella en su propio cuerpo, en la sangre que ahora se había mezclado con la suya, la vio mirarlo detenidamente, buscando la mentira, el engaño en sus palabras y como abría y cerraba la boca desconcertada. Se premiaría más tarde por lograr eso en ella.

─ Yo…¿estás seguro?─ Francamente la propuesta la desconcertó pero la tentaba demasiado, sí, mucho, no había esperado que él le ofreciera beber de su sangre, por eso le preguntó y al verlo asentir con la cabeza le sonrió y se acercó al rubio, depositando casi todo su cuerpo sobre el suyo, acercando su boca al cuello cremoso.

Y…lo besó, solo eso, depositó un beso en la zona antes de abrazarlo y apoyar la cabeza sobre el hombro masculino, escuchando la respiración levemente agitada del hombre, lo sentía tan hermoso, le tomó unos segundos corresponderle el abrazo.

─ No es necesario, no necesito que me retribuyas lo que te doy, ya voy a recuperarme, soy fuerte─ rió bajito contagiando al chico, sintiendo como los brazos se afianzaban más a su figura al igual que ella presionaba su agarre, no, ella no necesitaba que el correspondiera sus gestos, se conformaba con tenerlo a su lado, porque dijera lo que dijera, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, la voluntad de su hermano no tardaría en doblegar la de la humana y entonces, no habría más tiempo.

Solo quería, antes de que el tiempo se le terminara, dar todo lo que tenía, incluso si eso era su sangre, se la daría con gusto, solamente quería que se mantuviera a su lado, porque era egoísta y sabía que una vez que ya no estuviese él podría buscarse a otra, alguien con tiempo, así que quería llevarse un pedacito de su vida, de su corazón, quería llevárselo con ella, quería guardar cada despertar a su lado en su memoria.

…

¿Qué podía hacer para de una vez por todas terminar de romper a la humana que hacía de recipiente de su alma? Lo que necesitaba para tener un cuerpo propio era sangre, sangre que no obtenía en suficiencia ya que la muy maldita se negaba a salir a cazar a un par de personas, todo sería más fácil si pudiera beber sangre inmortal, cosa que no podía, la mujer se mantenía muy al margen de la sociedad vampírica, su esposo no servía, tenía sangre de baja clase, contaminada y mezclada, además de que levantaría sospechas.

Se removió inquieta en su lugar, si, sentía a su cuerpo moverse por la voluntad de su invasor, y ella había descubierto que guardar energías para momentos verdaderamente críticos era lo conveniente, para esos escasos momentos en que él, la arrastraba a beber sangre con sus colmillos más crecidos de lo acostumbrado, puesto que era humana, decir que era repulsivo era poco, se sentía morir, porque de una forma, le estaba arrebatando la vida a esas personas, títeres, sí, eso eran, porque ni siquiera tenían la oportunidad de vivir, no, él los controlaba.

Las primeras veces se había desesperado al punto de casi darse por vencida, pero nuevamente se aferró a sus recuerdos, y llegó a la conclusión que reservar la fuerza para controlar su cuerpo en esos momentos era lo mejor, porque no sabía cómo, pero no dejaría que le arrebataran su vida así como así. Otra cosa que había notado, era que ese usurpador, en sus descuidos le daba pase a sus recuerdos, claro que después era castigada duramente, más lo seguiría haciendo, había descubierto que la causa de tanto odio, era una mujer, sí, una mujer.

Había llorado viendo las escenas desplazarse frente a ella, esa mujer no tenía la culpa de ser amada de una forma tan enfermiza, mucho menos de no corresponder a este, había visto con lagrimas en los ojos una historia que le rompió el corazón, vio a esta morir, morir a manos de su invasor, la mató, aplicó el tan famoso "si no eres mía no serás de nadie", rezó en su mente por aquella alma, que pudiera reencontrarse con su amor, la causa de que no respondiera a los sentimientos de este ser que la poseía.

Y lo más increíble había sido el encuentro en la casa de sus suegros con aquella mujer, en esos momentos no tenía control de su cuerpo, solo podía mirar, al igual que sentir, pero no actuar y se sintió curiosa ante el golpeteo ansioso de su corazón al verla, no era ella la emocionada, era él, sí, creyó que su preciado órgano se saldría de su pecho. Él no parecía muy atento a lo que hacía, solo la repasaba, grabándola en su mente, mientras que ella, más analítica, se había percatado de cómo esa mujer la miraba, dudosa, calculadora, sin dudas sabía algo y le llegó al alma aquel mensajito oculto en su mirada, porque sabía que era para ella, le había dicho que aguantara, que luchara.

Se sintió rebosar de alegría, no estaba sola, alguien sabía que ella estaba encerrada, y le pedía que aguantara, lo haría, por ella, por la mujer desconocida, por Zero y por todas esas personas que no había podido salvar.

…

Veía dormir a las dos mujeres en esa habitación una estaba apoyada sobre su pecho, sentada sobre sus piernas, y él, como buen esposo la acunaba entre sus brazos, era una imagen tierna y discordantes a quien quiera que lo viera, se imaginaba a Hanabusa riéndose en su cara, a su primo levantarle una ceja inquisitiva mientras ocultaba una tenue sonrisa ladina y a Takuma partiéndose de la risa frente a él, pero no le molestaba.

La mano de su esposa sostenía la pequeña de su hermana que también al poco rato de llegar se había dormido, mientras la castaña la miraba con cariño, hablando con él en susurros, al fin había caído en la inconsciencia, lo último que le había preguntado la morena, había sido por Ruka y su mente no había podido evitar viajar al momento de romper con ella, había esperado más resistencia.

"_Se sacó los lentes oscuros antes de bajar del auto, frente a él se alzaba la mansión que pertenecía a su aún novia, amante o lo que sea que ella fuera en su vida, dándose cuenta que, ya no era nada de eso, tal vez alguien de confianza pero nada de índole romántica y dudaba mucho de que alguna vez lo haya sido._

_Suspiró imperceptiblemente antes de pararse frente a la puerta, él quería estar con Yuuki en toda la regla, libre, sin nada en el medio y eso es lo que lo había llevado hasta ese lugar, quería darle un quiebre a esa relación que se tendría que haber roto ya hace mucho, llamó y fue atendido enseguida por una mujer mayor._

─ _Vengo a ver a Ruka, podrían decirle que la estoy esperando?_

─ _Enseguida señor, pase por favor, espere en la sala, la señorita no tardará en bajar en cuanto le diga de su presencia._

_Asintió antes de verla desaparecer por las escaleras y sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala, esperando a que la de cabellos cenizos bajara a su encentro, esperó pacientemente algunos minutos antes de divisar su figura, extrañándose de no encontrarse con la figura altiva ni con la ropa de marca que solían caracterizar a la mujer._

─ _Kaname…─ La miró bien una vez que ella se plantó frente suyo y él se paró, en signo de educación, tenía el aura triste, su rostro demostraba un dolor profundo, tenía las ojeras levemente marcadas y estaba vestida con ropa de dormir cubierta por una bata, por un momento se sintió flaquear por la imagen, no era de hierro y pensar en aportar más dolor al semblante no le gustaba._

─_Ruka…yo…_

─_Mejor nos sentamos no?─ Se sentaron uno alejado del otro, mirándose directamente, no sabía cómo empezar, estaba seguro de enfrentarse con una mujer fuerte y decidida, encontrarse con la noble de siempre, por eso, ahora que la situación le mostraba otra imagen no sabía cómo actuar._

─_Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, lo siento, pero…quería que hablásemos de algo._

─_Comprendo─ Le hizo una seña a una de las sirvientas presentes en la habitación para que trajeran algo de té para acompañar la charla que estaba segura de saber qué rumbo tomaría, lo había pensado, se había resistido y luego aceptado._

_Esperaron mientras les era traída la bebida, en silencio, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos, y solo reaccionaron al sentir el sonido de las tazas chocar contra la mesa de centro, la joven despidió a los presentes, demandando que les dejaran solos._

─_Bueno, como sabrás…_

─_Eres libre._

_Decir que casi escupió el té ante las palabras era la pura realidad, mierda, esa no se la esperaba, todo era bastante incómodo._

─_¿Perdón?_

─_Lo que escuchaste, no soy quien para privarte de la felicidad que ella pueda darte, y yo no voy a obtener nada bueno aferrándome a ti, admito que al principio pensé en resistirme a la idea─ Bebió de su tasa, antes de dejarla sobre el platito en la mesa y sonreírle de forma rota mientras miraba por la ventana, el día nublado estaba perfecto para su sensible vista─ Además, hay cosas, fantasmas de mi pasado que necesito enfrentar, sola._

─_Gracias─ fue lo único que pudo decirle, puesto que lo último que se esperaba es que ella de buenas a primeras le dijera que estaba bien que rompieran, que no se opondría._

─_No me agradezcas, no fui sincera contigo, te escondí muchas cosas, fui egoísta al mantenerte a mi lado cuando era obvio que ninguno se quería, me aferré a ti como mi tabla de salvación, pero esto no puede seguir así, a mi me toca agradecerte los buenos momentos._

_El moreno se levantó de su lugar y abrazo con cariño a la vampiresa, él también le agradecía por esos momentos lindos que pasó junto a ella, sí, era una buena mujer y esperaba que fuera lo que fuera que la aquejaba la dejara tranquila pronto y encontrara su felicidad ."_

Sin dudas, no había esperado que las cosas se dieran tan fáciles entre ellos, pero le agradecía la poca resistencia, ahora el estaba tranquilo, tenía una vida que por fin empezaba a apreciar, sí, con esa mujer que dormía entre sus brazos, con esa mujer que ahora, aunque tuviera el suéter al revés, con el cabello enredado, con el rímel corrido, y con un carácter que a veces lo intimidaba, pero que dormía con una sonrisa. El quería preservar esa sonrisa, porque era la promesa de un despertar.

**Bueno, creo que actualicé más rápido que otras veces, porque quería decirles algo, el 20 de Febrero es mi cumpleaños y con motivo de este me voy a esforzar para ese día subir dos capítulos de la historia en donde espero muchos reviews eh? Jajaja eso y que les propongo hacerles un par de oneshots, que les pareces? Ustedes pongan la pareja y yo lo hago, por favor sean consideradas, también voy a poner la misma prenda en otro de mis fics, así que de plano tengo 4 capítulos para escribir, yo voy a elegir dos o tres parejas de las que me pongan y me comprometo a escribir el shot, si quieren pueden poner algo, una condición, una palabra, algo que quieran que contenga el fic, si es interesante, pues entonces el 20 lo van a ver presente en fanfiction.**

**Por otro lado les agradezco infinitamente los comentarios, de los cuales ahora voy a responder (los que no aparezcan es porque ya les respondí por PM):**

**Valen: **Hola, pues no es ningún problema el que no dejes tu nombre, con que me dejes tu opinión es suficiente, y no, mi intención no es quitarle el lemmon a la historia solo que a veces dudo si en determinada escena sería conveniente ponerle o no y sí, hace varias años que llevo actualizando por un tema que lo dejé inactivo por un año más o menos, pero no pienso dejar de actualizar. Sí, Yuuki ya está grande así que no es tan inocente, sería una locura dejarla con la mentalidad de una adolescente, gracias por decir que adoras mi fic, espero no decepcionarte. Ahora paso a tus dudas, Yuuki efectivamente no es virgen y Zero no fue el primero, hay alguien en su pasado, con el plateadito si llegaron a eso, pero Yuuki nunca le permitió mucho, fueron realmente escasas las veces que estuvieron juntos y que ella estuviera con Kaname en tan poco tiempo es lo que le enoja, lamento si no fui clara en ese momento. Espero haber respondido todo.

**Aleja: **Siempre es un gusto verte por acá, me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo y no te das a la idea de lo ansiosa que estaba por juntarlos y te agradezco el que me digas que te gusta mi forma de escribir, eso siempre me da ánimos y espero que este cap te haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo. Gracias por decir que es tu favorito.

**Amelia: **Hola! Gracias por dejarme tu review diciendo que te gusta mi fic, pues a mí me gusta que te guste porque lo escribo para ustedes. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, la hermana de Yuuki, Hikari, no es operada porque primero tiene que seguir un tratamiento con medicamentos que eliminen el virus que enfermó su corazón, de otro modo, no tiene sentido que la operen porque la situación volvería a repetirse.

**Guest: **Pues quien pensabas que era? Jajajaja, la verdad te agradezco que hayas hecho un comentario en específico del lemmon, es importante saber cómo los estás haciendo para saber si necesitas mejorar algunos aspectos y opino igual que tú, no me gusta que la mujer sea demasiado salvaje, sino que se deje llevar por el momento. Otra cosa, que lindo violín, hermoso, me encantaría ver tus dibujos pero no uso el Instagram, digamos que lo use dos días y lo borré jajaja. Me alegro de que te guste mi fic y que digas que lo vas a seguir leyendo, voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que te siga gustando.

**Kumicogina: **Hola! Como estas? Siempre suelo responderte por PM, pero bue, que te digo, comparto tu deseo, a mí también me gustaría estar casada y tener esa confianza con mi esposo, sin dudas quisiera estar dentro de mi fic y vivir algo así, me alegro de que te haya gustado el lemmon y no haya resultado incomodo.

**Dayeli1209: **Gracias, espero que este te guste y no haberte hecho esperar tanto.

**Terry's Girl: **Pues bienvenida si eres nueva, me alegro de que te guste mi fic, obvio, seguire escribiendo y espero verte por aquí pronto.

**Yomii20:** Jaja ya actualicé, espero que te guste.

**Sin dudas les agradezco muchísimo el que hayan comentado, a todas, y espero que el cap de hoy les haya gustado, consideren mi oferta de arriba, y también para invitarlas a que se den una vuelta en dos oneshots de la pareja que escribí no hace mucho "Consumiéndonos" y "¿Adiós?" a ver qué me dicen.**

**Bueno, me despido hasta el 20 mis queridas lectoras a las que adoro con el corazón :D**

**Besos!**

**Flor! **


End file.
